Las colinas tienen Ojos: la guerra de las Colinas
by Andresmenendez66
Summary: En la primera pelicula, descubrimos a los mutantes. En la 2a, estos habian sido casi exterminados. ¿como fue eso posible? ¡Aqui teneis la respuesta! Al lado del Cabo O'Hara, un soldado de los Estados Unidos, veterano de guerras como Afganistan e Irak, va a encontrarse en un verdadero infierno y tener que luchar como un demonio solo para sovrevivir.


_**Las Colinas Tienen Ojos: El Infierno de las Colinas.  
**_

Argumento: esta novela tiende a ser un puente entre el comic de "Las Colinas tienen ojos: El Comienzo" y la Segunda película, de "Las Colinas tienen ojos 2: El Retorno de los Malditos". Narra la experiencia de un soldado norteamericano (El cabo Patrick O,Hara) enviado con su pelotón al Sector 16 a participar en el exterminio de los mutantes, en una terrible campaña de pesadilla que se extiende desde el desierto, las colinas de la región y las minas donde habitan los mutantes.

Prologo: Pagina 1.

Capitulo Uno: Camino al Infierno. Pagina 4.

Capitulo Dos: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Pagina 25.

Capitulo Tres: Buscando al General Ryan. Pagina 37

Capitulo Cuatro: Las Colinas Infernales. Pagina 69.

Capitulo Cinco: En lo profundo de las colinas. Pagina 84.

Capitulo Seis: Matanza en las profundidades. Pagina 112

Epilogo 1: Pagina 139.

Epilogo 2: Pagina 142.

_**Prologo.**_

_**20 de Agosto de 2006. **_

_**Colinas del Sector 16.**_

_**Sector 16, Área militar, Nuevo México.**_

Todo había terminado.

La batalla, que mas bien había sido una matanza, había terminado ya, y los vencedores se dedicaban a disfrutar de su victoria.

El campamento del ejercito, que había estado compuesto por veinte tiendas y cuatro vehículos ordenadamente instalados, había sido invadido por los asaltantes. A la tenue luz de las tiendas incendiadas, solo se distinguían sus siluetas oscuras vque se recortaban contra las llamas, pero estas parecían extrañas, grotescas, deformes, como si fueran figuras de barro modeladas por un artista torpe que las hubiera moldeado lo peor posible o las hubiera dejado a medio hacer.

Sus actos eran aún mas bizarros que sus siluetas: corrían de un lado para otro, gritando alocadamente y lanzando chillidos, como si fueran niños o animales, gesticulando absurdamente. Muchos llevaban fusiles o escopetas en las manos, aunque las sujetaban de un modos torpe e incorrecto, y el resto de ellos llevaba cuchillos o hachas. Unos pocos, al parecer los mas contentos o alocados, llevaban antorchas encendidas en las manos y se dedicaban a incendiar la tela de las raras tiendas aún intactas.

Otros, al parecer algo mas sensatos, se dedicaban a explorar y saquear las tiendas o el suelo, como buscando algo, y frecuentemente lo encontraban, cargándose de cascos, ropas, armas y otras cosas.

Los soldados que, minutos atrás, habían defendido su campamento heroica pero brevemente ante el feroz y arrollador ataque, yacían ahora todos por el suelo sin vida, y algunas de las siluetas armadas con cuchillos o hachas se dedicaban a apuñalar y mutilar los cuerpos con una saña y salvajismo inenarrables.

Pero, de entre toda la multitud de los invasores, uno destacaba. Era el único que se movía con tranquilidad, examinando todo con evidente satisfacción. Los demás, fueran mas pequeños o tan grandes como el, le trataban con un evidente respeto o incluso temor, a juzgar por sus posturas.

El físico del que (sin duda) era el líder era imponente: aunque muchas de las otras siluetas eran (excesivamente) corpulentas, y muchos tenían una estatura sobresaliente, el los superaba a casi todos. Les sacaba una cabeza de ventaja, y su corpulencia física eran imponente: sus brazos eran mucho mas gruesos y musculosos que las piernas de un atleta, y aunque su cabeza parecía algo deforme, su postura no era la de alguien estúpido o alocado, como los demas.

De repente, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, se detuvo frente a otra silueta que venia en dirección contraria. A la luz de las llamas, se pudo distinguir que la cabeza del grandullón tenia escaso pelo, y vestía una especie de chaleco hecho cosiendo varios trozos de cuero. La otra silueta correspondía a alguien no muy corpulento, sino alto y delgado. La mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y cabeza aparecían como cubiertos de protuberancias redondeadas y su cabeza carecía de pelo. Esa silueta no llevaba armas, sino que llevaba un cuerpo humano arrastrándolo por el suelo tirandole de los pies. Cuando el grandullón se detuvo frente a el, el flaco se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

-Hijo. ¿Es este? –preguntó el grandullón, señalando al cuerpo que el otro arrastraba.

-Si, Papa. Es el General Ryan. Vivo, tal como tu lo querías.

-Muy bien. Llévatelo al túnel Diez, y luego a la Mina Principal. Átalo bien y haz que lo vigilen. Tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar con el.

El flaco agachó la cabeza, asintiendo, y siguió caminando, llevándose el cuerpo, pero el otro le detuvo.

-Espera. ¿A cuantos de los nuestros hemos perdido?

-A cinco, Papa. De los mejores.

-¿Y que hay de Blair?

-Ha muerto, Papa –respondió el flaco negando con la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó el grande-. Era uno de los mejores. ¿A cuantos hemos matado?

-Creo que eran unos cuarenta, Papa. No ha escapado ninguno, los hemos matado a todos.

-¿Y las dos soldados hembras que cazó Blair?

Por toda respuesta, el flaco señaló a un lado con la cabeza y, al volverse, el grande pudo ver un terrible panorama.

A la luz de las llamas, ahora mucho mas intensas porque ya ardían casi todas las tiendas, se podía ver a un grupo de atacantes que obligaban a dos mujeres a caminar.

Las dos eran jóvenes y podían haber sido bonitas, pero sus rostros estaban tan sucios de sudor, polvo y cenizas que era difícil saberlo, y además, sus expresiones estaban deformadas por el terror y la desesperación. Ambas lloraban sin cesar, con la mirada llena de pavor.

Por las botas y camisas que llevaban se podía ver que eran soldados, pero sus pantalones estaban reducidos a jirones. Llevaban las manos atadas a la espalda por gruesas cuerdas y los seres que las llevaban las empujaban continuamente, obligándolas a caminar sin ningún miramiento.

-Muy bien –asintió el grandullón, satisfecho-. Nos servirán para criar. Llevadlas al criadero y atadlas bien.

-¿Todos podrán usarlas, Papa?

-Si. Todos, cuando quieran. Tu también.

-Gracias, Papa –dijo el flaco, que gritó las ordenes a los demás y luego siguió llevándose el cuerpo a rastras hacia las colinas que rodeaban el campamento. Mientras, detrás suyo su padre siguió dando ordenes a otros:

-¡Traedme un uniforme de soldado limpio! –les gritó-. Lo necesitare. ¡Y que uno que sepa conducir me traiga uno de los coches de los policías que matamos ayer! Tengo que ir a la gasolinera de Jeb antes de que amanezca –y luego murmuró para si-: Necesito que Jeb o Luke nos ayude o por la mañana lo pasaremos mal.

Y abandonó el campamento, ahora completamente incendiado. El sonido de sus pasos quedaba ahogado por el estampido de las balas olvidadas que estallaban por el calor del fuego. Pronto, todos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, seguidos por el mas rezagado, el flaco que llevaba el cuerpo del general a rastras, pero otro le ayudó a tirar de el y pronto también desaparecieron en la oscuridad, colina arriba.

Pronto, el campamento solo estuvo ocupado por los cadáveres de los soldados.

_**Capitulo Uno: Camino al Infierno.**_

_**21 de Agosto de 2006.**_

_**Base del Desierto de Yuma, Sector 17.**_

_**Nuevo México, Estados Unidos.**_

Dos horas después y a diez kilómetros de distancia del campamento, completamente ignorante de lo sucedido, el Cabo Patrick O,Hara estaba contento.

Después de una semana continua de maniobras y duro entrenamiento en el Desierto, por fin volvía a gozar de las comodidades de la Base, como el aire acondicionado, tiempo libre y acceso a una cantina con cervezas frías, y se encontraba precisamente en esta disfrutando de ellas. Y su alegría no solo venia de eso, sino de que, por sus esfuerzos y dedicación en el desierto, esperaba un ascenso y, tras las maniobras, se le acababa de conceder un permiso de diez días. Solo de pensarlo, se le hacia la boca agua. ¡Casi dos semanas fuera de la base! Dos semanas en las que podría olvidarse de la disciplina, de limpiar y desmontar las armas, de barrer y fregar su habitacion... Aunque era originario del estado de Maine, en la otra punta del país, tenia familiares en la cercana ciudad de Phoenix, pero esta vez no tenia previsto ir a verlos. No, en lugar de ello, tenia pensado coger su coche para irse a Los Ángeles, en California, a salir a bailar hasta el amanecer, hacer el vago, bañarse en el mar, ligarse a chicas y beber alcohol a placer (no necesariamente por ese orden). Una recompensa mas que merecida, se dijo.

Levantó en silencio su jarra de cerveza y, al verle, varios de los otros soldados que había allí le sonrieron y le imitaron.

Lo cierto era que, aunque no hubiera sido un cabo muy apreciado entre los soldados, O,Hara llamaba la atención de un modo natural. Su apellido delataba sus orígenes irlandeses, corroborados por su pelo rubio y su físico delgado, aunque musculoso. Pero su rostro, pese a tener un cierto aspecto pétreo, quedaba suavizado por su expresión amistosa y su sonrisa casi perpetua, que despertaban la simpatía hacia el de un modo natural.

Mientras apuraba la jarra (solo era la segunda que tomaba ese día) reparó en que acababa de entrar alguien mas en la cantina, y se volvió a mirarle mas por aburrimiento que por interés. Le llamó la atención de inmediato porque era un soldado vestido con uniforme de combate, chaleco antibalas y casco, que se movía en su dirección. Hasta que no se acercó un poco mas no le reconoció. Era Peter Clark, un soldado de Primera de su escuadra con buenas perspectivas de ascender a Cabo, y un buen amigo suyo. Contento como estaba, O,Hara no reparó en lo extraño de que su compañero entrara en la cantina seis horas después de terminar las maniobras y de uniforme. Cuando llegó junto a el, hizo girar su silla y se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eh, Clark! –le dijo en tono burlón-. ¿Qué haces de uniforme otra vez? ¿O es que no tienes otra ropa y aún no te lo has quitado? ¡Ja, ja!

Pero el soldado no solo no sonreía, sino que su aspecto era de lo mas serio.

-No es momento para bromas, mi cabo. ¡El coronel Redding acaba de movilizar nuestro pelotón y a cuatro mas!

-¿Eh? –preguntó el cabo, estupefacto-. ¿Pero que dices? ¿Estas de broma, no?

-¡Para nada, señor! Y no solo eso. De hecho, el Coronel insiste en que usted se presente ante el... ¡De inmediato!

-¡Imposible! –gruñó O,Hara, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la barra-. ¡Estoy de permiso! ¡Que llame a otro!

-Me ha dicho que todos los permisos quedan anulados. Lo siento, señor.

Al comprender finalmente que Clark hablaba muy en serio, el Cabo gruñó, se acabó de un trago el contenido de la jarra, la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la barra, haciendo mucho ruido, y con una expresión de frustración se levantó y siguió a Clark fuera de la cantina.

Formaban un extraño par, Clark en su uniforme de combate y O,Hara vestido de civil, lado a lado, en posición de firmes en el despacho de Redding. Pero mientras Clark mantenía una expresión neutra, O,Hara, pese a estar en posición de firmes, no podía (o quería) disimular la mueca de disgusto que tenia en los labios y la mirada de furia en sus ojos.

Frente a ellos, sentado ante su escritorio, se hallaba el coronel Alexander "Lex" Redding, oficial al mando de su batallón del Décimo de Montaña y sonreía, entre divertido y complacido.

El coronel, con cincuenta años ya cumplidos, era un hombre de cabellos rubios, alto y flaco, de cuerpo fibroso que no tenia ni un gramo de grasa y expresión dura.

Era un verdadero veterano: había participado en la invasión de Granada, la Guerra del Golfo y diversas intervenciones clave en Irak y Afganistán.

Era un hombre muy exigente, que siempre quería (y obtenía) de sus hombres el cien por cien, lo que le hacia ser detestado por los soldados en los entrenamientos y maniobras pero respetado fuera de ellas.

-¡Descansen! –les dijo entonces, y ambos cambiaron a una postura mas relajada en silencio. Entonces prosiguió-. Muy bien. Lamento haberle privado de su permiso, cabo. Se que lo necesitaba... Y merecía.

O,Hara le miró con expresión sarcástica, como diciéndole "¡_Ah, si! ¿de veras?"_

Pero el coronel no le hizo caso y prosiguió.

-Pero resulta que tenemos una situación muy grave a las puertas de la base. ¿Han oído ustedes hablar de las misteriosas desapariciones en este Estado desde hace 50 años?

O,Hara asintió. ¿Quien no? Algunos llamaban a esa zona de Nuevo México "_El Nuevo Triangulo de las Bermudas_", porque, desde hacia casi medio siglo, decenas de vehículos con viajeros solitarios, familias enteras e incluso un autobús escolar repleto de niños que iban de excursión habían cruzado la región y desaparecido sin dejar rastro, así como algunos policías y hasta científicos del Ejercito que se adentraron en el desierto. Ninguna de las operaciones de búsqueda había arrojado resultado alguno, y nadie les había visto antes de desaparecer, así que ni siguiera se sabia la zona aproximada de las desapariciones.

-Ha habido decenas de desapariciones, ¿no, señor? –preguntó Clark.

-Mas bien centenares, cabo. Nadie sabe la cifra exacta. A nosotros mismos nos desaparecieron varios soldados de permiso que se iban de esta base y, hace pocos días, tres científicos que examinaban los niveles de radiación del desierto. Pues bien, acabamos de tener acceso a información que nos explica el porque de las desapariciones. Quienes son los responsables... Y el lugar de ellas: el Sector 16.

-¿El Sector 16? –se sorprendió el joven Cabo.

-El mismo. ¿lo conoce, cabo?

-No mucho, señor. Solo se que es una área militar secreta y de acceso restringido al Sur de esta base. En los años 50 se hicieron en ella numerosas pruebas de bombas atómicas, y desde entonces solo se usa para probar algún tipo de bombas y nada mas.

-Si, todo eso es cierto, pero hay mucho mas –asintió el oficial sacando un viejo informe de un archivador y tendiéndoselo-. Aquí tienen este informe del ejercito. Léanselo y memorícenlo. Contiene datos específicos del área y algunos mapas que, lo siento, son muy viejos y poco detallados, de hace casi medio siglo. Lo que si les puedo decir es que se trata de un área desértica, rocosa, cubierta de colinas pedregosas, pequeños valles y cañones estrechos, en muchos casos impracticables sin equipo de escalada, y lo mismo se puede decir de muchas de las colinas. Apenas hay matorrales y cactus por única vegetación y un solo y pequeño río en toda el área, el río Navajo. La zona estaba, en teoría, deshabitada desde hace medio siglo, aunque cuenta con un par de poblados medio destruidos y decenas de minas abandonadas. Es una zona de pesadilla para la exploración y el aprovisionamiento.

Eso era interesante, pero O,Hara veía que el coronel se estaba saliendo del tema.

-¿Qué decía usted de los responsables de las desapariciones?

-Ah, si... Perdone, me he distraído. Pues bien, resulta que esta misma mañana unos policías patrullando el desierto al Norte del Sector 16 se encontraron con dos jóvenes hermanos adolescentes en el desierto y los recogieron. Los jóvenes les contaron una historia increíble pero espantosa... Y, al parecer, desde hace medio siglo, el Sector 16 esta habitado.

-¡¿Habitado?! –preguntaron a un tiempo los dos soldados, estupefactos.

-Si, habitado... Por un grupo de salvajes a los que ellos llamaron, no se por que, "Los Mutantes". Los jóvenes dijeron que eran parte de una familia numerosa, los Carter, que habían sido engañados por el dueño de una gasolinera al Sur del Sector 16 para hacerles adentrarse en el mismo, donde fueron emboscados, torturados, violados y asesinados por los mutantes... Que, al parecer, se alimentaban de los viajeros.

-¡Que horror! –exclamaron los dos soldados al unísono.

-Si, es horrible –asintió el coronel con el ceño fruncido-. La policía pensó lo mismo, asi que decidieron investigar y, sin nuestro consentimiento, enviaron a cinco agentes, en dos coches patrulla, al poblado, ubicado en el centro del Sector 16, que parecía que los mutantes habitaban. Llegaron al poco y, un minuto después, emitieron esta llamada: "_Envíen ayuda. Nos están masacrando. ¡Necesitamos presencia militar_!" y luego, nada.

-¿Y usted quiere que vayamos allí a encargarnos de ellos?

-No, no exactamente. Como podrán imaginar, caballeros, es un área militar, por lo que esta dentro de nuestra jurisdicción, y los hechos han demostrado que el asunto esta muy por encima del nivel de la policía.

-Eso esta muy claro, señor.

-Pues bien: hace cuatro horas, el General Ryan tomó el mando del 4º Pelotón y en cinco Humvees se dirigieron al poblado, que encontraron desierto salvo por los cadáveres (mutilados y colgados de unas cruces) de los cinco policías. Ryan ordenó montar un campamento cerca del poblado y pidió refuerzos. Se le van a enviar tres tanques pesados Abrahms, que llegaran allí hoy, a las 0900 horas de la mañana.

-Entonces, señor –preguntó O,Hara sorprendido-. ¿Qué pintamos nosotros allí?

-Resulta que conozco bien a Ryan. Es muy reservado, y estoy seguro de que oculta algo. Se tomó muchas molestias para asegurarse de que la operación de rastrear la zona y acabar con esos mutantes la dirigiera el. También es muy arrogante, y temo que incluso contando con tres tanques, la tarea pueda resultar excesiva para un solo pelotón, por eso solicité permiso al Alto Mando para enviarle refuerzos y lo aprobaron, autorizándome a enviar tres pelotones mas. Su misión es ayudar a Ryan y su gente a acabar con los mutantes lo antes posible y con el mínimo de bajas, y también, extraoficialmente, averiguar que sucede en el Sector 16 y que nos oculta Ryan.

-¿Cuándo debemos partir, señor?

-Por desgracia, muchos de nuestros mejores hombres acababan de salir de permiso y tardaremos varias horas en reunirlos a todos, y por ello, quiero que reúna a su escuadra, cabo, y en dos vehículos partan al amanecer para reunirse con el pelotón de Ryan. Yo llegaré con los otros dos pelotones y medio hacia el mediodía.

-Pero, señor... –protestó O,Hara-. Nos falta uno de nuestros hombres. El soldado John Footfox, que ayer se fue enviado a hacer unas pruebas...

-...Al área de entrenamiento "Kandahar" –acabó Redding por el-. Si, lo se. Partirán ustedes a las 0700 de la mañana, harán una escala allí para recogerlo, y luego se dirigirán al campamento de Ryan. Vayan a prepararlo todo y luego descansen un poco. ¡Pueden retirarse!

-¡Señor, si, señor! –exclamaron los dos soldados al unísono, saludaron militarmente y salieron del despacho.

Refunfuñando sin cesar, O,Hara se quitó la ropa civil, metió el petate que se había hecho para salir de viaje en el armario y se puso un uniforme de combate como el que había llevado en las maniobras del desierto: de colores crema y marrón claro, era perfecto para camuflarse en esa clase de lugar, cómodo y resistente. Este estaba limpio (había llevado el otro a la lavandería, ya que apestaba a sudor y estaba cubierto de polvo) pero le trajo muy malos recuerdos al ponérselo. Su chaleco, lleno de bolsillos, no estaba limpio, sino lleno de polvo y barro, ya que aún no había podido lavarlo.

O,Hara estaba de un humor de perros. ¡Otra vez al desierto! ¡Menos de un día después de salir de el! ¡Adiós a la playa, las chicas en bikini y las bebidas frías, por quien iba a saber cuanto tiempo! Normalmente era un modelo de disciplina y respeto a sus superiores, pero ahora... Incluso el coronel (no, SOBRETODO el coronel) lo habría pasado mal de acercársele, pero este se aseguró bien de no hacerlo.

Pero, pese a su rabia, era un soldado veterano, un profesional, y verificó que llevaba todo el equipo preciso para el desierto en los bolsillos y una pequeña mochila, como brújula, una ración de emergencia, una cantimplora llena a rebosar de agua, varias botellas mas... A fin de hidratarse lo mejor posible, se bebió otra entera que no podía llevarse por falta de espacio.

Por suerte, no había ni empezado a deshacer su equipaje traído de las maniobras, por lo que solo tuvo que verificar que todo estuviera en su sitio y coger las botellas de su armario. Como resultado de todo ello, en apenas quince minutos desde que entró en su habitación, ya salia de esta, completamente equipado, con chaleco, casco, rodilleras y coderas.

En el patio de la base, Clark le aguardaba, con el resto de la escuadra (5 hombres) y dos Hummers listos para partir. Todos estaban armados, y Clark le tendió su M-41 con mira láser y visor nocturno, diciéndole:

-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir su arma en la armería, cabo.

-Bien visto, soldado –asintió el aprobatoriamente-. Una buena maniobra. ¿Y la munición?

-El coronel ya ha hecho que nos la preparen. Hay 500 proyectiles para la ametralladora 12,7 de cada Hummer (no se preocupe, ya están instaladas) y 200 balas por persona. Los chicos y yo ya hemos llenado 4 cargadores para cada uno de nosotros. También hay una granada para cada uno.

-Estupendo, Clark. Vamonos.

Subió al vehículo y, mientras el se iba metiendo los cargadores llenos en los bolsillos del chaleco (pero no antes de encajar uno en su rifle y meter una bala en la recamara) Clark arrancó el primer vehículo y salió de la base por el portal abierto de par en par para ellos, seguido por el otro. Ambos se perdieron en las profundidades de la carretera que discurría por el desierto.

Tras recorrer 7 kilómetros, salieron a una carretera secundaria pero bien asfaltada que siguieron hacia el Este tres kilómetros mas, llegando a "Kandahar".

En realidad, el complejo se llamaba "Área de Entrenamiento de Combate Urbano", pero como era una reproducción de un barrio de la ciudad afgana de Kandahar, todos la llamaban así. La ciudad (en realidad, una mezquita y unas pocas manzanas de casas de barro de dos pisos, con estrechos callejones) en cada ejercicio de combate estaba plagada de "insurgentes" afganos con muy mal carácter, disparando a todo lo que se moviera y diciendo (en un inglés pésimo) todo tipo de obscenidades de los soldados americanos y sus madres. También había muchos maniquíes (civiles) dentro de las casas y terroristas suicidas. Al lado de "Kandahar" había una pequeña base, con apenas cincuenta soldados destacados allí, cuyas funciones eran las de ejercer de instructores para los soldados que iban allí a entrenarse, alojar a los propios soldados, y mantener en condiciones el complejo.

El propio O,Hara había ido a Kandahar un par de veces, y aún le molestaba recordar lo mal que lo había pasado. A el no le fue mal del todo: en el primer "combate" su grupo perdió a cinco soldados (de siete) mataron a dos civiles y a un insurgente. Para los que pasaban la prueba, era un resultado pasable, pero el instructor (el Sargento Millstone) no lo vio así, y les abroncó a conciencia por su "desastre". Por eso se esforzó mucho mas en el siguiente ejercicio, donde solo "perdió" a un soldado y "mató" a cinco "insurgentes".

Frente a la entrada al complejo había un grupo de soldados extenuados, seguramente porque acabarían de salir de realizar un combate. Uno aún no se había quitado el casco y estaba separado de los demás. Cuando los dos vehículos se detuvieron, fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Cuando se les acercó mas, O,Hara le reconoció: Era John Footfox (pie de Zorro), cuya piel morena, ojos negros y menuda estatura, de no mas de un metro sesenta, identificaban a las claras como un indio navajo, aunque su apellido ya lo decía a las claras. Pero su reducida estatura y sonrisa perenne resultaban engañosas: en realidad, era fuerte como un toro y no había quien le pudiera vencer en un pulso, y, si bien no acostumbraba a meterse nunca en peleas, si algún otro soldado se burlaba de el por su origen indio o su estatura se ganaba de inmediato una soberana paliza y unos cuantos días en la enfermería de la Base.

-¡Eh, mi cabo! –le interpeló John, sarcásticamente-. Se nota que no puede prescindir de mi ni un solo día, ¿eh?

O,Hara asintió, reconociendo esa verdad. John no solo era un tirador de primera y un soldado muy disciplinado, sino que, (algunos decían que por su sangre india) tenia un ardor guerrero que le hacia lanzarse de cabeza al combate mas duro, una increíble paciencia para aprovechar su oportunidad y un don innato para orientarse, encontrar agua en el desierto o seguir un rastro. Eso le hacía un valor seguro en cualquier maniobra en el desierto, pero para esta operación su presencia se hacia indispensable.

-Vuelves a tener razón, John –concedió el cabo-. Tenemos una crisis en el desierto. Te encantará: vamos al desierto desolado a ayudar al cabron de Ryan a cazar y exterminar a una tribu de mutantes salvajes y caníbales que se comen a los viajeros.

Si eso fuera posible, la sonrisa de John se hizo aún mas ancha.

-¡Genial! ¡Nada me gusta tanto como una buena batalla!

Mientras John subía al vehículo, Clark arrancó, y, seguido por el otro, se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, y O,Hara encendió la radio, conectando con Yuma.

-Aquí el Cabo O,Hara llamando a base del Desierto de Yuma, cambio.

-_Aquí Yuma. Te oímos alto y claro_.

-Ponedme con el Coronel Redding. Cambio.

-_Enseguida, Cabo._

La estática tomó el lugar de la voz en la radio, pero no tardó mucho. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió a oírse la voz familiar del Coronel.

-_Aquí Redding. Informe, Cabo_.

-Tenemos al soldado que faltaba y estamos en camino. ¿Hay alguna orden de ultima hora?

-_Si. Debéis acelerar la velocidad. Creemos que algo le ha sucedido al pelotón de Ryan_.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el estatus del Campamento de Ryan?

-_Desconocido. Hace cuatro horas que no se ponen en contacto con nosotros_.

-¿Alguna idea de porque, coronel?

-_No, ninguna. Ryan partió con un pelotón de tropas, en cuatro Hummers y con 40 hombres, incluido el. Llegaron al atardecer y, tras hacer un reconocimiento de este, montaron un campamento, enviaron a dos soldados a por los cadáveres de los policias muertos, y ya no volvieron a ponerse en contacto con nosotros_.

-¿Hay mas unidades amigas en la zona?

-_Solo los tanques que pidió Ryan, acompañados por un Hummer con siete hombres, al mando del Mayor Monroe, y ya deberían estar dentro del Sector 16, a punto de llegar al campamento de Ryan. Si os dais prisa, quizás aún los alcancéis antes de que lleguen_.

-Recibido. Vamos a acelerar la marcha. Informaremos en cuanto haya novedades. Cambio y Corto.

Cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Clark. Este había oído la radio y estaba muy pálido. O,Hara le miró y asintió, y el conductor aceleró al máximo, ignorando el tormento que las rocas y baches infligían a la suspensión del vehículo y a los ocupantes.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, la monotonía del desierto les aburrió, y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos para distraerse.

-¡Eh, piel roja! –rió Clark, dirigiéndose a John-. En este desierto, ¿no te sientes como en casa?

-No, rostro pálido –respondió el indio sonriendo-. Mi tierra no es tan árida.

El soldado que iba al lado de O,Hara frunció el ceño al oír a Clark y miró al cabo con aire de reproche. O,Hara sonrió y se echó a reír.

-No hace falta que se preocupe, soldado. Eso no es racismo. A John le gusta que le llamen así, y a nosotros que nos llame "Rostros Pálidos". Es un magnifico soldado, duro y valiente en combate, y en un desierto como este es imprescindible.

Cuando giraron hacia la derecha para adentrarse en el área de las colinas, se adentraron en un mundo desolador: las colinas se sucedían sin fin, confundiéndose unas con otras. Algunas eran bajas y achaparradas, otras tan escarpadas que parecía imposible subir a ellas, separadas unas de otras por estrechos desfiladeros, pero todas eran muy pedregosas. El color marrón era el único dominante. La erosión parecía haber corroído algunas como ácido, y salvo algún matorral aislado, solo las líneas de piedra blanca daban algún color a ese mundo marrón. El calor era abrasador tanto fuera como dentro del coche.

-Oye, John –le dijo Clark al indio-. Tu conoces muy bien las tierras ancestrales de tu tribu y has hecho muchas excursiones a este desierto. ¿Conoces esta área?

-En realidad no. Es un área militar de acceso restringido y no hay nada que me llame la atención en ella.

-¿Pero sabes algo de su historia?

-Solo retazos. Veréis, esta área nunca fue poblada por mi tribu, salvo como refugio ocasional de los mejicanos o los rostros pálidos que nos cazaban como animales –explicó el, ganándose una expresión de repulsión de sus amigos-. Mi padre me contó una historia, aunque ignoro si es cierta o no. Según el, un grupo de colonos blancos, buscadores de oro, fundó un poblado minero dentro de esta área hacia el año 1850. Creían que en las colinas había gran riqueza de minerales, y en efecto, hallaron oro. No el suficiente para enriquecerse, pero si para seguir viviendo en el mas o menos bien. Cuando el oro se agotó, excavaron en busca de hierro y cobre. Sus filones no eran muy grandes. Así que construyeron galerías por todas las colinas, pero nunca sacaron mas que lo justo para ir tirando. Aun así, su poblado perduró hasta 1947.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-El ejercito americano decidió que esta era un área ideal para probar bombas atómicas, e intentaron comprarles las tierras a los mineros, pero ellos se negaron, se resistieron y mataron a varios soldados y un general. No se sabe que pasó después, pero algunos dice que el ejercito los echó a todos a viva fuerza y arrasó su poblado.

-¿Y que dicen los otros? –le preguntó Clark, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-Que el ejercito los mató a todos Y arrasó el poblado.

Un silencio horrorizado se extendió por el interior del Hummer. Incluso con todas las muertes que sus ocupantes habían visto en Irak y Afganistán, tantos civiles muertos por errores del ejercito, no podían imaginarse a soldados americanos masacrando a civiles americanos.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? –le dijo Clark al cabo.

-¡Ojalá! Pero no puedo confirmároslo. Esto era solo un rumor. En cualquier caso, nadie volvió a saber nada de ellos. Obviamente, el ejercito si realizó sus pruebas atómicas y luego se desentendió del área. Su acceso esta prohibido por la radiación, pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Pero mi pueblo dice que la masacre, o las bombas, mancillaron estas tierras, que desde entonces están malditas, y todo los que hay en ella son demonios salvajes a los que llaman... "Los Malditos".

En otra situación, los dos amigos de John se habrían echado a reír, pero, tenida cuenta de lo que ahora sabían, ninguno se río, y todos pensaron que a fin de cuentas, quizá esa leyenda absurda no fuera ni una cosa ni otra.

Apenas se adentraron entre las colinas, dejando atrás el desierto, vieron una columna de humo muy densa pero concentrada emanando de algún lugar delante suyo. O,Hara ordenó detenerse el vehículo, y apenas salió de el, aún con el motor en marcha, pudieron oír ráfagas de disparos y alguna explosión de la misma parte de la que venia el humo.

Con un gesto hosco, volvió a entrar y ordenó reanudar la marcha.

-¿Qué crees que sucede, O,Hara?

-No lo se, Clark. Pero parece que ahí delante hay una batalla y que nuestro sitio esta ALLI, no AQUÍ. –Le hzo un gesto y el se puso de nuevo en marcha y aceleró aún mas, olvidándose por completo del respeto y cuidado de su vehículo.

Su camino mostraba las huellas de paso de varios vehículos, incluidos tanques, y todos vieron, con una inquietud creciente, como se dirigían de lleno hacia el humo.

Al doblar un recodo, vieron un panorama dantesco: uno de los Abrahms ardía por todos los lados, y la figura abrasada por el fuego de uno de sus conductores asomaba aún por la escotilla superior, congelada en la muerte. Delante del tanque había un Hummer pequeño, al lado del cual había tres soldados arrodillados disparando a varias figuras vagamente humanas que les acechaban, armadas con cuchillos y vestidas con harapos.

Clark frenó en seco el vehículo de la sorpresa al ver el panorama. O,Hara se hizo cargo de la situación en un instante y enseguida reaccionó ante ella.

-¡Todos fuera! ¡Tenemos compañeros en peligro! ¡Clark, coge dos hombres y cubrid la retaguardia! ¡John, tu y los otros dos, conmigo! ¡vamos, vamos!

Pese a ser novatos, los soldados enseguida reaccionaron con eficiencia. Sin ni siquiera volverse, Patrick supo que Clark y los suyos les cubrirían las espaldas.

A la carrera, el y sus tres compañeros se acercaron a los soldados agazapados, y se aseguró de identificarse antes de llegar.

-¡Tropas amigas llegando! –gritó, y se arrodilló detrás de ellos. Sin aguardar ordenes, levantó su arma y abrió fuego sobre las figuras amenazadoras. Estas apenas eran visibles entre el humo, el fuego y el polvo, pero estaba seguro de que eran al menos cuatro. Y, gracias al fuego combinado de los seis, enseguida fueron todas abatidas.

Entonces el se volvió hacia detrás y pudo ver a los demás soldados salir del segundo Hummer y repartirse a ambos lados del vehículo, cubriendo los lados. Hacia la retaguardia se oyeron mas disparos, pero enseguida cesaron.

Entonces se volvió hacia los tres supervivientes, que se pusieron en pie, pasado ya el peligro, y vio que uno tenia las insignias de Teniente, se puso firme y le saludó.

-Se presenta el Cabo Patrick O,Hara, primer pelotón del Décimo de Tropas de montaña.

-Teniente Alex Buck, del quinto pelotón del Tercero de Infantería. –Y señaló a ambos soldados-. Los soldados de primera Carter y Sloane. Buen trabajo, cabo, han llegado a tiempo, y casi seguro que nos han salvado la vida.

-Gracias, señor, aunque, si puedo preguntárselo, ¿qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? ¿y donde esta el Mayor Monroe?

-No lo se, soldado, aunque me temo lo peor. Cuando acudíamos a reforzar al General Ryan, nos topamos con un soldado con gafas. Dijo que los mutantes habían arrasado el campamento de Ryan y matado a todos, pero que el pudo escapar.

-¿Dijo cuantos eran?

-Unos trescientos bien armados en el pueblo. Se ofreció a llevar al Mayor a un risco desde el que podía verse el pueblo, y Monroe le siguió con otros tres hombres. Poco después oímos unos gritos espantosos.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Antes de poder investigar, varios mutantes nos atacaron. Los tanquistas, imprudentemente, habían abierto las escotillas y asomado fuera. Yo descubrí a los mutantes y di la alerta, y uno armado con un rifle mató al tanquista de ese carro –y señaló al tanque incendiado-. Luego otro se subió y empezó a echar gasolina dentro del tanque. El conductor del tanque numero dos lo vio y le disparó con su rifle, inflamando la gasolina y haciendo estallar el tanque y el mutante.

-¿Y los otros dos tanques?

-Era evidente que esos capullos querían evitar que llegáramos a su poblado, así que les ordené avanzar solos y destruirlo mientras nosotros conteníamos a esos cabrones.

-Y, en mi opinión, tomó usted la decisión correcta, Teniente. ¡John, tu y cuatro hombres, venid conmigo! Vamos a asegurarnos de que esos tipos estén bien muertos.

Patrick se incorporó y avanzó a terreno descubierto, fuera de la protección del vehículo. Sin vacilar, los hombres le siguieron. Todos avanzaban desconfiados, recelosos, temiendo ver aparecer a mas enemigos tras cualquier roca o dispararles desde la distancia, pero no apareció nadie.

Enseguida llegaron junto a los cinco cadáveres, que O,Hara pateó con los pies, sin resultado. Estaban muertos. Algunos empuñaban rifles, otros cuchillos, otro una pequeña radio.

-Recoged sus armas y radios –ordenó O,Hara. Y mientras sus hombres le obedecían, el examinó los cadáveres mas detenidamente, y enseguida retrocedió, asqueado. Fueran lo que fueran, no eran personas corrientes. Cada una parecía mas bien ser un aborto frustrado de hombre que un hombre de verdad. Casi ninguno tenia pelo, vestían apenas pantalones y botas en mal estado, o partes de uniformes militares. Aunque casi todos eran muy robustos y corpulentos, y una complexión fuera de lo común, tenían la piel cubierta de heridas, granos, deformidades, protuberancias... Uno tenia un cuello el doble de grande que la cabeza que sustentaba, otro varios bultos enormes en la parte posterior del cráneo, otro solo cuatro dedos en cada mano, y otro, cuyo cuerpo estaba destrozado y cuya única mano intacta sujetaba la pequeña radio, tenia solo dos agujeros en mitad de la cara por nariz. Y además del aspecto horrible, sus cuerpos despedían un olor increíblemente fuerte a sudor, suciedad e inmundicia, como si no se hubieran lavado en toda su vida. O,Hara nunca había olido nada tan repugnante.

-Aquí tienes a tus "Malditos", John –dijo Clark al indio-. Y no hay duda de que se merecen ser llamados así.

El Cabo se alegró de comprobar que sus hombres ya habían recuperado las armas de los muertos, y el hizo lo propio con la pequeña radio del mutante, arrancándola de su mano crispada. Entonces volvió con ellos hacia los vehículos, feliz de perder de vista los cadáveres y dejar de olerlos.

-Los enemigos están muertos, mi Teniente –dijo a Buck saludándole cuando llegó junto a el-. ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, señor?

Antes de que el pudiera responderle, ambos oyeron, en la distancia, el estruendo de una explosión muy fuerte hacia el Norte. Patrick reconoció el sonido muy bien, y se volvió hacia el Teniente.

-Señor, ¿ha reconocido usted ese ruido?

-Si, cabo. Muy bien. Parecía un cañonazo seguido de una explosión muy grande. Y viene del pueblo de los mutantes.

-Algo me dice que los tanques tienen problemas, señor. Deberíamos ir a ayudarles.

-¿Y que hay de el? –preguntó el teniente señalando el cadáver carbonizado del tanquista-. ¿O del Mayor Monroe?

-Ya no podemos ayudarle, señor –repuso Patrick señalando al tanquista-. Y lo mismo vale para el Mayor. Quizás este vivo o quizás no, pero lo que SI sabemos es que allí delante tenemos dos tanques en apuros. Este no es momento de dispersarnos por una zona desconocida y hostil. Luego enviaremos a alguien a recoger el cadáver y buscar al Mayor. Primero debemos ayudar a los que sabemos aún están vivos, señor.

De mala gana, el Teniente asintió, y los soldados se repartieron entre los tres Hummers y se pusieron en camino.

La parte inicial del camino transcurrió sin problemas: pese a que ese estrecho cañón era un lugar ideal para una emboscada, los mutantes no hicieron acto de presencia. Lo que si vieron fue una espesa columna de humo negro proveniente de algún lugar por delante. Los peores temores de los soldados se hicieron realidad cuando doblaron otra curva y, en una zona en la que el cañón se estrechaba aún mas, vieron otro tanque destrozado y ardiendo. La parte posterior de la torre estaba reventada, mientras que la parte frontal estaba casi intacta.

_-¡Malditos mutantes!_ –gruñó Buck por la radio-. _Deben de haberlo destruido como al otro_.

-N_o, señor, no lo creo _–dijo por la radio otro soldado-. _Esa explosión solo puede haberla causado un proyectil. Debe haber sido el otro tanque que les ha disparado por detrás._

-¿Porque demonios habrán hecho eso? –gruñó Patrick-. ¿Y donde esta el otro Tanque?

-¡Mira las huellas! -dijo John, que estaba a su lado-. Diría que el tanque ha continuado en dirección al pueblo. Deberíamos seguirlas.

El Teniente secundó la opinión del soldado y siguieron adelante, rebasando el tanque destruido. Al hacerlo, a los lados de este vieron los cadáveres destrozados de varios mutantes, y delante, dos cuerpos: uno, sin cabeza, era el cuerpo de un conductor de tanque, y el otro, pequeño y escuálido, era el de una niña vestida con falda y capucha.

-¿Reconoce a ese hombre, Teniente? –le preguntó O,Hara a Buck por la radio.

-_Si, por desgracia_ –respondió el oficial-. _Era Axel, el conductor del tanque numero Uno. ¿Por qué demonios saldria?_

-Mire a esa chica, señor. Debieron usarla como señuelo para atraerle. A juzgar por los cuerpos de esos mutantes, debieron tenderles una emboscada para apoderarse del Tanque. Tal vez fuera por eso que el ultimo tanque les disparó.

_-¡Pues démonos prisa! El que queda es el tanque numero dos, y puede necesitar ayuda._

Como para secundar su afirmación, empezaron a escucharse cañonazos a no mucha distancia. Después de cada uno, se oía otro, y luego otro, y mas. Estaba bien claro que el Tanque Dos había encontrado un blanco.

Sin necesidad de que nadie dijera nada, los tres Hummers aceleraron, y en cuestión de minutos cubrieron la distancia que les separaba del tanque.

Entonces, O,Hara oyó algo por la radio que quitó del mutante. Apretó el botón de escuchar y enseguida oyó una voz fuerte y desagradable:

-_...¡Aquí Papa Hades! ¡El tanque se acerca! ... ¡Todos... lo que podáis y vamos... las colinas! ¡Es nuestra ul... oportunidad!_

_-¿...donde vamos, Papa?_-preguntó otra voz.

_-¡Ya te lo he... Camaleón! ¡A las minas! ¡...ocultarnos allí!_

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es? –preguntó O,Hara, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta. La radio se mantuvo en silencio.

_Ellos me han oído_ –comprendió-. _Y no quieren que les escuchemos._

Enseguida llegaron al final del desfiladero, que descendía hacia un extenso valle desértico, y en lo alto de la cuesta vieron al tanque numero dos disparando sin cesar. Su blanco era un pueblo pequeño, de casas hechas de madera, y compuesto por veinte o treinta pequeños edificios de una planta.

Pero el pueblo apenas era visible, porque el fuego indiscriminado del tanque lo había cubierto de proyectiles, que destruían las casas, haciéndolas saltar en pedazos y levantaban una nube de polvo que casi impedía ver lo que quedaba de ellas.

Un rápido examen visual de O,Hara con sus prismáticos le permitió ver que del poblado ya no quedaba ningún edificio intacto y no se veía movimiento en el, así que tomó la radio.

-Atención, Tanque Dos, Aquí el Cabo O,Hara, alto el fuego. Repito: alto el fuego.

-_¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Y dónde esta?_

-El cabo Patrick O,Hara, del Décimo de tropas de Montaña. Estoy con el Teniente Buck y varios hombres mas, a doscientos metros detrás de usted.

_-¿Y porque coño me ordena cesar el fuego? _–gruñó el conductor por la radio-. _¡Estamos machacando a esos mutantes!_

_-¡Pero ha malgastado usted mucha munición, soldado!_ –intervino el Teniente por la radio-. _Ese poblado ha quedado arrasado, y ya no se aprecia movimiento en el. Se lo ordeno, cese el fuego_.

_-A sus ordenes, señor_ –gruñó el conductor, de mala gana, y el tanque no disparó mas.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, Teniente? –preguntó O,Hara a Buck.

-_Reunámonos con el tanque, descendamos y vayamos juntos a reconocer el poblado. _

Dicho y hecho. Aparcaron los tres Hummers en lo alto de la colina y, tras dejar tres hombres a su cargo, el Teniente y Patrick tomaron cada uno cinco hombres mas y se apostaron a ambos lados del tanque. A una señal del Teniente, este empezó a descender lentamente por la cuesta. La torreta del tanque se movía a un lado y otro, buscando un blanco e indicando el estado de miedo y furia del conductor. Pero ningún objetivo se presentó, y pronto el reducido grupo estuvo frente a las ruinas del pueblo. El tanque se detuvo en una posición desde la que dominaba todo el terreno, y los soldados también.

El pueblo apenas era visible entre el polvo y el humo, pero pronto ambos empezaron a despejarse y se fueron distinguiendo nítidamente las casas en ruinas. Al cabo de veinte minutos, el polvo ya se había posado y el humo se había reducido drásticamente, de modo que el pueblo era visible en su totalidad.

O, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de el. Las certeras salvas del tanque habían hecho un trabajo devastador: de unas treinta casas que habían conformado el pueblo, solo tres estaban intactas. Casi diez estaban destrozadas en su totalidad, convertidas en montones de madera astillada y escombros informes, y las restantes presentaban, cuando menos, una pared hundida y daños menores.

-¿Cabo O,Hara? –le dijo el Teniente-. Su turno. Coja cinco hombres.

El asintió, y comprendió. Sin decir una palabra, hizo un rápido gesto a su grupo y estos le siguieron, mientras el Teniente repartía a sus cuatro hombres de forma que vigilaran el tanque por los cuatro lados. Con una rodilla en tierra, se apostaron, preparados para todo.

El Poblado tenia una forma vagamente triangular, y el Tanque estaba detenido frente al lados mas corto. El Cabo condujo a sus cuatro hombres hasta la casa de una esquina. Les hizo un gesto, y dos hombres se quedaron frente a la puerta, vigilando el exterior, mientras Patrick lideraba a los otros tres al interior.

Registraron metódicamente la casa, piso por piso y habitación por habitación, sin encontrar nada especial. La casa, de madera, blanca y dos pisos, era una casa unifamiliar con el estilo arquitectónico de los años cincuenta. Estaba completa: cocina, mesas, muebles, sillas, televisor... Hasta sus habitantes: maniquíes de hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos con ropas de verdad y en posiciones acordes a lo que eran: niños jugando, mujeres cocinando, hombres mirando la televisión... Era algo siniestro.

Cuando concluyeron el registro y salieron fuera, O,Hara pudo ver que las otras casas eran mas o menos idénticas. Incluso había coches de los años cincuenta por las calles. Al construir ese pueblo de pega, no se habían escatimado detalles.

Ahora, el grupo se encaminó hacia la siguiente casa.

La mayoría estaban desocupadas salvo por los maniquíes, pero otras mostraban objetos posteriores a la construcción y se veía que habían estado habitadas. Una (que Patrick llamó "el Matadero") estaba llena de maniquíes desnudos en posturas sexuales, contenía muchas herramientas de cortar ensangrentadas, y había mucha carne y extremidades humanas colgadas a secar. Tres de los hombres del grupo vomitaron al verlo. Otra casa tenia un refrigerador con miembros mutilados de tres o mas personas.

Pese a que su registro fue exhaustivo, registrándose hasta las ruinas, no se encontró a ningún ser vivo, y solo un puñado de cadáveres de los "residentes". Uno, con una cabeza enorme, estaba caído junto a una silla de ruedas y el cuello destrozado a mordiscos. Al lado de este había otro cadáver enorme, corpulento y con un rostro deforme y horrible, con el asta de una bandera americana atravesándole el cuello. Fuera de la casa encontraron otro mutante con un gran collar metálico y la piel roja que había muerto a hachazos, y aún tenia el hacha hundida en un ojo.

Pero estos cuerpos eran viejos, llevaban así no menos de un día, por lo que no podían haber muerto por el bombardeo.

Pero otros si. Encontraron no menos de cuatro cadáveres de mutantes destrozados por los obuses o aplastados por las ruinas de las casas.

Todos los cuerpos se parecían: eran deformes, anormales... Horribles, en cualquier caso. Pero lo peor fue lo que hallaron en una casa que, bizarramente, identificaron como una guardería o jardín de infancia, por increíble que pareciera que algo así pudiera existir en un lugar tan espantoso. Era una casa bonita, bien amueblada, pero el suelo repleto de cuentos infantiles, juguetes, ositos de peluche... Y varias cunas. Estas estaban junto a una pared que estaba acribillada por trozos de metralla, sin duda de los obuses disparados por el tanque. Se asomaron a ellas y vieron que en tres de ellas había un niño, todos muertos. Uno parecía haber muerto por causas naturales, y los otros dos por esquirlas de metralla.

Pero eran horribles, espantosos. Uno tenia la cabeza anormalmente alargada y aplanada, como si la hubieran aplastado. Otro tenia dos cabezas unidas por la nuca sobre un solo cuerpo, y el tercero tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, y eran, como su cabeza, anormalmente grandes, en tanto que sus brazos y piernas eran tan flacos que parecían huesos, esqueléticos mas allá de lo posible.

Clark fue el mas afectado por la visión, tanto que vomitó tras verlos. Ninguno de sus compañeros le hizo ningún reproche, pero el, tras vaciar su estomago, pareció avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho, Cabo –dijo mientras se secaba la boca con una manga.

-No pasa nada, Clark. Es comprensible. Yo también tengo deseos de vomitar.

-Si, señor, pero creo que tengo una información de interés. Ya he visto una vez niños como esos.

-¿En serio? –se interesó O,Hara-. ¿Y donde?

-En un reportaje sobre Chernobil.

-¿La central nuclear de la URSS que estallo?

-Si. Los niños (y otros aún peores) eran hijos de la gente que vivía en las inmediaciones y fue irradiada por las radiaciones desprendidas.

Los tres soldados se volvieron al unísono para mirar a John, acordándose de lo que el había dicho una hora antes. El asintió. Todos pensaban lo mismo.

-Entonces, estas cosas... –murmuró O,Hara.

-Mutantes, Cabo –le corrigió John-. Estos mutantes.

-Perdón... Estos mutantes... son, sin duda...

-Hijos o nietos de los mineros que vivían aquí cuando se probaron las bombas atómicas –continuó Clark.

Todos sabían que esa era, DEBIA ser las respuesta correcta, lo que respondía a dos de las preguntas que se hacian: PORQUE esas criaturas eran así y DE DONDE habían salido. Pero ahora se les planteaban muchas mas. Y como no tenían respuestas, siguieron buscando.

O,Hara, apenas completado el registro, informó al Teniente de que el pueblo estaba despejado, y el oficial y sus hombres se reunieron con el, mientras el tanque vigilaba.

-¿Cuántos muertos? –le preguntó el oficial, ansioso.

-Hemos encontrado tres mutantes muertos desde hace un día o mas, y cuatro mas que han muerto en el bombardeo.

-¡¿Solo Cuatro?!

-Solo cuatro. Me parece que el grueso de ellos escapó a tiempo.

-Pero, ¿hacia donde?

-Les oí hablar por radio, señor. Hacia las colinas. Dijeron algo de ocultarse en las minas.

-Ahora no tenemos suficientes hombres para seguirlos. ¿Dónde esta el campamento del General Ryan?

-En su informe dijo que lo había emplazado en el borde Sur del pueblo.

-Pues creo que ya lo veo... –dijo O,Hara mirando al Sur-. O mejor dicho, _lo que queda de el_.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir...? ¡Dios santo!

La pregunta del Teniente quedó bruscamente interrumpida al ver lo que O,Hara le estaba señalando. Junto al pueblo se veía una extensión de tierra quemada, carbonizada. Entre las cenizas se podían ver asomar los palos de las tiendas e innumerables cuerpos. Y eso era todo cuanto quedaba del campamento de Ryan.

Sin decir una palabra, los seis soldados se adentraron en el campamento, aterrados por el dantesco espectáculo. De las tiendas solo quedaban los palos metálicos, aún en pie, alguna tela carbonizada y restos de mantas cubiertas de cenizas. Había trozos de cajas de material desperdigadas por doquier, y en un lado del campamento, varias masas de metal ennegrecidas señalaban lo que quedaba de los cuatro Hummers del pelotón de Ryan.

Pero lo peor eran los cadáveres: los soldados yacían donde habían caído, algunos acribillados a disparos, otros con heridas causadas por cuchillos o machetes, otros decapitados o terriblemente mutilados. Pero, salvo alguna bayoneta y cargador vacío, ningún cuerpo tenia armas.

Que el incendio había tenido lugar hacia pocas horas era evidente: aunque el humo ya no brotaba de las tiendas, estas aún estaban calientes, y ellos sentían el calor cuando se acercaban.

-¿Cuántos hombres había en este pelotón? –preguntó Patrick con un hilo de voz.

-Cuarenta, incluido el general –respondió débilmente el Teniente-. Creo que no sobrevivió ninguno.

-¿Y el soldado de las gafas? –le preguntó John-. ¿No sobrevivió?

-No lo creo –repuso Buck-. He tenido tiempo para pensar, y su historia me parece muy rebuscada. Dijo haber huido en un Hummer, pero aquí están todos. No llevaba armas, y sin ellas no se como habría sobrevivido. Además, su uniforme no estaba sucio ni arrugado. Creo que no era un soldado.

-¿Y quien demonios era? No podía ser un mutante.

-Tal vez no lo fuera –susurró O,Hara-. Tal vez trabajaba para ellos.

-¡Imposible! –se escandalizó Carter-. ¿Cómo puede ningún humano ayudar a esos monstruos? ¿¡Y ya no digamos a cometer tamañas atrocidades!?

-No lo se –respondió O,Hara-. Pero te juro que encontrare a ese cabron tarde o temprano, y cuando lo haga... Le volare la tapa de los sesos.

Entonces pasaron junto a una letrina de madera del poblado, junto al campamento, y dentro vieron un espectáculo terrible: dentro había, aún sentado, un soldado con los pantalones bajados y un periódico a los pies, pero su cabeza había sido machacada con algún objeto contundente hasta convertirla en pulpa.

El Teniente apartó la vista, asqueado por la terrible visión, pero cuando la desvió hacia el suelo, reparó en un cadáver del suelo y, al verlo, su rostro se volvió pálido y cayó de rodillas junto a el.

O,Hara y los demás vieron su terrible angustia e intentaron confortarle.

-Lo siento, señor. ¿Le conocía?

-Si. Era el capitán Henry. Era un amigo mío. Nos alistamos juntos. A el lo destinaron a otra compañía. Dirigía el pelotón de Ryan.

El Cabo examinó al muerto. Era un hombre afro americano, relativamente joven, con un delgado bigote bajo la nariz. Empuñaba aún un cuchillo ensangrentado con la mano izquierda, y su rostro mostraba una expresión de furia y reto.

-Al menos parece que murió luchando, teniente.

-Si... –la voz del teniente indicaba que estaba luchando por contener sus emociones-. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Debemos llamar por radio al Coronel Redding para informarle de lo sucedido. Por fortuna, debería llegar pronto aquí con casi tres pelotones mas.

Dicho y hecho. El teniente se sintió mucho mejor cuando perdió de vista el campamento, y estaba casi recompuesto cuando llegaron junto a los vehículos. Pero prefirió dejar a O,Hara la tarea de comunicarse con el Coronel.

-Atención, atención, aquí cabo O,Hara llamando a Coronel Redding –dijo por la radio del Hummer tras encenderla-. ¿Me reciben? ¡Cambio!

-_Aquí el Coronel Redding _–respondió una voz que se oía con dificultad, como entrecortada-. _Informe_.

-Coronel, le oigo muy mal. ¿Tienen problemas?

-_No. Solo se trata de los baches. Acabamos de entrar en el Sector 16_.

-¿Cuál es su tiempo estimado de llegada? Cambio.

-_Una hora, poco mas o menos. ¿Por qué?_

-¿Estamos en una frecuencia segura, señor? Cambio –preguntó O,Hara con aprensión.

_-¡Tranquilícese, lo es! Y la transmisión está codificada. Hable tranquilamente._

-Coronel, tenemos problemas. MUY graves. "Ellos" atacaron el campamento del General. Lo han arrasado.

-_¡Santo Dios! ¿Cuántas bajas?_

-Que sepamos, todos. No ha habido supervivientes, señor. Ha sido una matanza.

-_Dios mío..._ –la voz del Coronel reflejaba desolación-. _Sabia que ese estúpido de Ryan subestimaría al enemigo. ¿Y los refuerzos que llegaban?_

-También fueron atacados, señor. Han perdido dos tanques, con sus ocho tripulantes, y otros cuatro hombres han desaparecido en acción.

-¿_Es que esto no hará mas que empeorar?_ –se lamentó Redding-._ ¿Y el mayor Monroe?_

-El es uno de los desaparecidos, señor. Por fortuna, queda un tanque, y nosotros llegamos a tiempo de salvar a tres hombres. Además, el poblado ha sido destruido casi totalmente, pero me temo que la mayoría de sus "pobladores" han huido.

-_¿Que recomienda usted, Cabo?_

-Que pida usted algunos refuerzos mas a la base de Yuma, y sobretodo, equipo adecuado para montar defensas, como detectores de movimiento, minas, alambradas y focos. Si los pide por helicóptero, podrán llegar aquí a media tarde, y entre todos aún podremos instalar un campamento con defensas lo bastante sólidas para pasar la noche.

-_Excelente idea, Cabo. Usted y sus hombres permanezcan unidos y busquen un emplazamiento adecuado para el campamento. Llegaremos allí pronto. Cambio y corto._

Tras colgar el transmisor de su soporte, O,Hara se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. John se mostraba distante, como si estuviera en trance. El Teniente Buck aún estaba conmocionado, y Clark le miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué piensas, Cabo? –le dijo el ultimo.

-Que esto ya no es una operación de limpieza, Clark –respondió el, lúgubremente-. Es una Guerra, y esto no ha sido mas que el principio. Ahora, vayamos a buscar un buen lugar para el campamento. ¡Todos a los vehículos! Ordenad al tanque que nos siga.

Y el reducido convoy empezó a alejarse del poblado y el campamento arrasado, pero no tuvieron que ir muy lejos. A apenas media milla al Sur, O,hara les ordenó detenerse. Entre el campamento de Ryan y la colina mas próxima que habia al Este había una amplia extensión llana, sembrada de pequeñas piedras no mayores que una pelota de fútbol, que se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba, como formando una colina aplastada, y se dio cuenta de que era un lugar ideal: no había ningún lugar donde ocultarse en mas de medio kilómetro, la ligera pendiente hacia mas fácil la defensa y permitía una buena visión del terreno circundante.

-¡Perfecto! Este sitio servirá. Dispersad los vehículos por la colina. Vamos a empezar a delimitar el campamento.

Con el tanque en el medio de la colina y un vehículo en cada una de las tres laderas, podían vigilar la zona sin problemas. Mientras la mitad de los soldados y el tanque montaban guardia, el resto, usando piedras, empezaron a señalar los limites del campamento, y cuando ya casi tenían la tarea concluida, vieron una nube de polvo alzarse por el horizonte y vieron llegar el gran convoy con mas de diez Hummers y cuatro camiones grandes en su dirección. Los Refuerzos de Redding habían llegado.

El trabajo fue arduo. Mientras la mayoría de los soldados construía un campamento sólido, algunos, bien armados y con grandes precauciones, descendieron al campamento destruido de Ryan para identificar, reunir los pedazos de los diversos cuerpos, ponerlos en bolsas para cadáveres y cargarlos en los Hummers que, tras dejar a sus ocupantes y equipo debían volver de inmediato a Yuma.

Un par de horas después, llegaron un par de helicópteros de cargamento de Yuma, con las minas, alambradas y demás equipo solicitados, y diez hombres mas, la mayoría de ellos ingenieros. Con su ayuda, el trabajo progresó mucho mas deprisa, y antes de que cayera la noche, O,Hara fue a ver al coronel.

-El campamento Base esta completamente instalado, mi Coronel –le informó.

-Muy bien –asintió el oficial, satisfecho-. ¿Cómo están las defensas?

-Completas, y muy sólidas. Hemos establecido dos líneas de alambradas y dos campos de minas de un metro cada una, con una sola entrada despejada. Hay detectores de movimiento por todas partes y focos que iluminaran el terreno circundante toda la noche. Tenemos agujeros camuflados para cada francotirador y posiciones de sacos de arena para los centinelas. Deberíamos estar a salvo... Pero, solo por si acaso, solicito permiso para triplicar la guardia normal, mi coronel.

-Concedido. Como el desdichado pelotón de Ryan comprobó, todas las precauciones son pocas. Le alegrara saber que recibiremos mas refuerzos al amanecer.

-¿Cuántos, Señor?

-Siete pelotones mas. La aniquilación del pelotón de Ryan ha hecho que, por fin, los peces gordos de Washington comprendan la magnitud de la amenaza Mutante y nos envíen las fuerzas precisas. También nos traerán equipo de montaña adecuado, siete tanques mas y varios APC.

-¿No estaremos un poco apretados en este campamento, Señor?

-No estarán aquí mucho tiempo, Cabo. He decidido dispersar nuestras fuerzas. El campamento Base será llamado desde ahora Campamento Uno, será nuestro Cuartel General, y aunque aquí conservaremos tres pelotones, vamos a instalar otros cuatro campamentos a lo largo y ancho del Sector 16, cada uno con un tanque, un APC y un pelotón y medio, con buenas defensas.

-¿No le parece imprudente dispersarnos tanto?

-No, no lo es. Esta área es extensa, y no podemos amontonarnos en un solo campamento. Cada uno tendrá su propia área de búsqueda y desde aquí coordinaremos todos los esfuerzos para localizar a los mutantes. Cada campamento tendrá defensas muy sólidas y una guardia permanente reforzada.

-¿Y como evitaremos que se repita lo del campamento de Ryan?

-Tomaremos muchas precauciones. Instalaremos varias barreras de alambrada y minas antipersonal alrededor de cada campamento, incluido este, además de instalar detectores de calor y movimiento. Nada mayor que una rata podrá acercarse sin ser detectado. Además, en cada uno habrá en todo momento al menos un tanque de guardia con los sensores activados y no menos de seis soldados, el doble de noche.

-¿Dónde cree usted que deberían instalarse los otros campamentos?

-Ya he pensado en eso, Cabo. Vea este mapa. Los nuevos campamentos serán los números dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Uno estará al Noroeste, Otro al Noreste, otro al Sudeste y otro al Sudoeste. Véalo.

O,hara examinó el mapa y pudo ver la disposición de los futuros campamentos. Cada uno estaba dentro del Sector 16, en una esquina de la zona de colinas pero fuera de ellas. La disposición era como la de un cuadrado, con un campamento en cada esquina y el campamento uno en el centro.

-Ya entiendo –asintió-. Estarán emplazados en los limites del Sector, para asegurarse de que nadie entra en el y los mutantes no salen, ¿verdad?

-En efecto. Cada campamento estará unido a los otros mediante patrullas a vehículo. Así nos aseguraremos de que esos monstruos no podrán salir de la zona de las colinas sin que les veamos.

-Lo comprendo, señor, pero veo un fallo en este plan: Por el sur pasa la carretera. ¿qué impedirá a esos mutantes escapar por allí o atacar a los que circulen por ella?

-Tranquilo, Cabo, eso también esta previsto. La Gasolinera de Jeb es necesaria, porque es la única en 300 Km. Por eso, instalaremos en ella a diez soldados ocultos. Al tiempo que varios, vestidos de civiles, cuidaran de la gasolinera, el resto vigilaran que los mutantes no se acerquen allí.

-¿Y que hay de mi, señor? ¿Me va a enviar a uno de los nuevos campamentos?

-No, cabo, usted vale demasiado para eso.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de O,Hara, Redding decidió explicarse mejor:

-Me refiero a que los campamentos exteriores, salvo algunas operaciones de búsqueda periféricas, no tendrán mas función que la de dejar a los mutantes encerrados en el área.

-Ahhh, comprendo. Una maniobra de distracción, ¿no, señor?

-En efecto. La idea es hacer que los mutantes se fijen mas en los campamentos exteriores, mientras las tropas de este campamento se encargaran del grueso de la tarea: misiones de reconocimiento y de búsqueda y destrucción. Y para esa tarea necesitare a los mejores hombres... Lo que le incluye a usted.

O,Hara fue a protestar, pero Redding no le dejó:

-No, no cabo, no hace falta que se muestra humilde. Me impresionaron sus aptitudes de mando cuando llegó a usted. No solo su unidad fue la única enviada al Sector 16 que no sufrió bajas, sino que logró rescatar a tres hombres en peligro de muerte y ayudar a hacer mucho daño a esos monstruos. ¿Hay algo mas?

-Si, mi coronel –dijo O,Hara con reticencia-. Hemos hecho un recuento de cadáveres, mi coronel, y hemos contado treinta y siete.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?

-Del todo, señor. Los hemos contado tres veces. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eran cuarenta, incluido Ryan. A este no lo hemos encontrado, y si faltan dos soldados mas, eso indica que esos monstruos podrían haber cogido tres prisioneros. ¿Cómo los han identificado?

-Muy sencillo: los Mutantes no se molestaron en quitarles las chapas de identificación.

-¿Y quién falta?

-A ver... –O,Hara consultó la lista-. El General Ryan, una soldado femenina llamada Alexandra Jones, y la Teniente Sandra Bishop.

-¿Dos mujeres?

-Si, al parecer las dos únicas soldados femeninas de la unidad. Pero, ¿porque iban a cogerlas prisioneras?

-Para nada bueno, Cabo. Tenga, lea esto y comprenderá –y le alargó un informe.

-¿Qué es?

-El informe de la trascripción del relato de los dos chicos supervivientes de la familia Carter. Espero que tenga usted un estomago fuerte. ¡Ah, otra cosa! ¿Y qué hay del material?

-¿Qué material?

-El del campamento de Ryan, O,Hara. ¿Qué se han llevado?

-Bueno, señor, aún estamos rebuscando entre las cenizas, pero parece que se han llevado casi todas las armas de los soldados muertos, toda la munición, salvo algunas balas, y la gasolina.

-¿Toda?

-Hasta la ultima lata. ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho si no se han llevado ninguno de los Hummers? Los han quemado todos.

-Lo sabrá cuando sea lea el relato de la familia Carter. Ese tal Doug contó a los chicos que los Mutantes usaban un motor de camión para generar electricidad para su poblado. Tal vez tengan otro generador en esas minas.

-Hummm –gruñó O,Hara-. Eso es bueno. Significa que dependen de esa clase de suministros, y sin ellos, su vida se hará mas miserable en esas minas conforme pasen los días.

-Eso espero, señor. ¿Qué hacemos con los restos del campamento tras examinarlos?

-Hoy, nada. Ya es tarde, así que prepare los turnos de guardia y váyase a descansar. Mañana, desmóntenlos del todo. Traigan aquí hasta el ultimo palo de tienda. Yo pediré una grua para llevarse los Hummers incendiados. Tal vez podamos recuperar algún material de ese desastre, pero, mas que nada, quiero asegurarme de que no les dejamos nada a esos monstruos, ni rastro alguno de este desastre.

-¡Si, señor!

La noche fue agitada, y al contrario que los soldados recién llegados (que no habían visto ni sabían casi nada) los que habían registrado el poblado tuvieron un sueño muy agitado e intranquilo, lleno de pesadillas. Pero las defensas sólidas y la defensa tenaz disuadieron a los mutantes de hacer ningún movimiento, y nada perturbó la tranquilidad esa noche.

_**22 de Agosto.**_

_**Campamento de Redding.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

Tras levantarse el sol, los soldados se despertaron de su tranquilo (o intranquilo) sueño y tras vestirse y tomar un frugal desayuno, se pusieron a la tarea. En el campamento destruido de Ryan, el registro prosiguió. Aún sin los cadáveres, olía a muerte, a sangre seca, a carne quemada, y el olor a plástico y tela quemados ya era horrible de por si. Los restos de los Hummers no podían ser retirados fácilmente, pero el resto si. Los soldados trabajaban diligentemente en desmontar los postes de las tiendas (lo único intacto y aún aprovechable) mientras el resto de desperdicios (tela quemada, trozos de cajas de madera) lo amontonaban para quemarlo luego.

O,Hara supervisó la operación, echando una mano cuando era preciso, pero no hallaron nada interesante... Hasta que, al examinar la tienda de Ryan (se ocupó de ese registro el mismo) y levantar su mesa, dió con una especie de libreta debajo. Protegida por la mesa, el fuego apenas le había chamuscado un poco los bordes. La hojeó y vio que era legible y, lo mas importante, era un documento de GRAN interés. Satisfecho, se encaminó a la tienda del Coronel.

-¿Soy O,Hara, Coronel. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Desde luego. Pase –dijo el coronel desde dentro-. ¿Qué desea, Cabo? –le preguntó, y O,Hara levantó el diario con aire triunfal.

-Quería mostrarle lo que acabamos de encontrar mientras desmontábamos el campamento destruido. Esto es el diario del General Ryan.

-¿De donde lo ha sacado, Cabo?

-Estaba en la tienda del general. Según parece, durante la refriega, le cayó encima la mesa y esta lo ocultó y protegió del fuego. Supongo que querrá leerlo a solas.

-No, léalo usted. Empiece por las entradas de este ultimo día.

-Muy bien, señor. Dice... _"12 de Junio de 2006. 0700. Acabamos de recibir un aviso urgente del Gobernador civil del Estado. Según parece, en algún lugar del Sector 16, esa maldita y olvidada zona de colinas, hay una tribu de mutantes caníbales que cazan y se comen a los viajeros. Eso explica los centenares de desapariciones de la zona desde los años sesenta. Según parece, dos miembros de una familia lograron huir y avisar a la policía, y esta envió a dos coches patrulla con cinco agentes a investigar al poblado al amanecer. Los hicieron pedazos, pero uno logró informar y solicitar ayuda. ¡Y aquí es donde entramos nosotros! Esto supera con creces a la policía, y se ha convertido en asunto militar. He usado todas mis influencias para lograr ponerme al mando de esta misión, y he ordenado que un pelotón entero, mi pelotón favorito, el Tercero, se encargue de la misión. _

_Aunque supongo que no hará falta, me he asegurado de que el Batallón Dos envíe tres tanques Abrahms al mando del Mayor Monroe como refuerzo... Por si acaso. _

_Por primera vez en cinco décadas, vuelvo a esta zona donde entré en combate por primera vez, y nunca lo he olvidado. Se que estos mutantes no podrán oponer mucha resistencia, pero aun así, quiero ser cauteloso. Ya subestimamos a esta gente de las colinas hace cinco décadas y perdimos a varios soldados, un general y yo media oreja. No voy a correr riesgos, pero me siento exultante. ¡por fin podré ajustar las cuentas pendientes con esos cabrones!_

_15:00. Estamos listos y vamos a salir de la base del Desierto de Yuma. _

_17:00. Ya hemos llegado al poblado. El camino es malo, pero aún no hemos visto presencia enemiga. Los coches de la policía están aún dentro del poblado, cubiertos de sangre. Hemos encontrado los cuerpos de los cinco policías en las afueras del pueblo, con las extremidades cortadas y atados a lo alto de postes de madera. Mis soldados se han intimidado un poco al verlos, pero yo no. Uno no tiene nada que temer de los muertos. Obviamente, es un truco de esos animales para intimidarnos, pero pierden el tiempo. A mi no me asustan un puñado de cadáveres. Ya he visto unos cuantos aquí, en Corea, Vietnam, Kuwait y muchos mas sitios. Hemos instalado un campamento en las afueras del pueblo e informado a la Base. Tras ordenar un reconocimiento rápido del pueblo, no hemos visto nada, solo maniquíes y montones de cadáveres mutilados. ¡Sucios mutantes incestuosos cabrones...! _

_Una vez instalado el campamento, he enviado a las dos mujeres de la unidad a ir a descolgar los cadáveres de los policías y meterlos en bolsas. Así evitare que esos cuerpos sigan perjudicando la moral de mis chicos, y de paso castigare a esas dos zorras. ¡Así aprenderán a plegarse a mis deseos! O esas mujeres hacen TODO lo que yo les mande, o les encargare los peores trabajos. _

_19:30. El campamento esta montado. Bishop y Jones aún no han vuelto. ¡Serán inútiles! Uno de mis amigos en Yuma me ha llamado para comunicarme que el coronel Redding quiere venir aquí con refuerzos para "echarme una mano". A mi no me engaña: lo que quiere es meter las narices. Da igual, no dejaré que se interponga en mi camino._

_El capitán Henry y el Teniente Jacques acaban de informarme de que todo esta listo, y el apoyo llegará mañana a las 0900. _

_Creo que no están de acuerdo conmigo en que sean necesarios tantos refuerzos, pero no han dicho nada. No importa, no voy a subestimar a esos animales como hace cincuenta años... Parece que fue ayer... Antes de que el capitán se fuera, le he ordenado reforzar la guardia. Mañana comenzáremos la operación de búsqueda y destrucción, y aniquilaremos hasta al ultimo de esos monstruos. Pese a que estoy fatigado, casi no puedo dormir por la impaciencia... Llevo cincuenta años esperando esto. Estoy seguro de que estos monstruos son los hijos o descendientes de los mineros que me destrozaron la oreja hace medio siglo..., incluida esa sucia zorra de Karen Shawney Bean. ¿Aún estará viva? Espero que si, porque tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerle sufrir por lo que me hizo. _

_Me voy a dormir._

O,Hara cerró el diario sin decir palabra, mirando al Coronel como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. Boqueó, sin palabras, hasta que encontró la fuerza para decirlas.

-¿Ha oído usted eso, señor?

Redding parecía tan asombrado como el, y muy furioso.

-Si, me temo. Ryan tenia muy mala reputación en el ejercito, pero veo que ni se acercaba a la realidad.

-¿Cómo podía ese canalla estar en el ejercito, y además en un rango tan alto?

-Eso si lo se, cabo, pero sería muy largo de explicar, y ya lo haré en otro momento.

-¿Qué era eso de las soldados femeninas y de "plegarse a sus deseos"?

Redding se pasó la mano por la nuca, incomodo.

-Eso..., es lo mas vergonzoso de Ryan. Tenia fama de ser un oficial muy duro, racista, implacable, hasta cruel, y sobretodo, muy machista. Pisoteaba a las soldados bajo sus ordenes, no importa cual fuera su rango, y bueno... se decía que... las obligaba a... acostarse con el.

-¡Pero será cerdo! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso un general?

-Tal vez el creía que podía, precisamente porque era un general. Pero por ahora olvidemos esto. Cabo, quiero que coja a algunos hombres y vaya a examinar la zona donde Ryan envió a esas mujeres, a ver si encuentra alguna pista de que les sucedió. Esta a una milla al Sur. Ya vera los postes.

-A la orden, señor –O,Hara saludó y salió de la tienda.

Pocos minutos después, al mando de su escuadra, el cabo estaba saliendo del campamento, en el que reinaba una febril actividad. Había soldados de guardia por todas partes, bien armados y escudriñando los alrededores con mucha atención, aunque su meticulosidad no era necesaria, porque no había ningún lugar donde esconderse a menos de un kilómetro del campamento, pero el Coronel no quería correr ningún riesgo. De día, como de noche, la guardia era el triple de la normal, y el doble de la estándar en un campamento en zona de guerra. Mientras unos soldados montaban la guardia, muchos mas instalaban nuevas líneas tupidas de alambradas y plantaban otras barreras de minas antipersonal y antitanque. La idea era montar tres líneas de cada, de alambradas y de minas, todas muy densas. Si los mutantes eran capaces de saltarse dos de esas líneas (y no digamos las seis) sin ser descubiertos, O,Hara se comería sus botas, se dijo a si mismo.

Hallar las cruces no fue difícil, porque se veían desde el campamento.

Enseguida recorrieron la distancia y se hallaron ante las cruces. Estas habían sido hechas de una forma basta, aprovechando viejos postes de la luz y atandoles transversalmente otro corto en la parte superior.

Cuando miró la parte superior de los postes, O,Hara sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Aunque no se consideraba alguien supersticioso ni asustadizo, las cruces eran un panorama tétrico y siniestro... No, horrible y MUY siniestro.

Pese a que los cadáveres de los policías ya habían sido descolgados, se veía donde habían estado por la sangre seca que había manado de sus extremidades cortadas y goteado poste abajo, formando canales que ahora eran manchas oscuras, pero no hacia falta mucha imaginación para imaginarse los cuerpos mutilados de los policías colgados allí, expuestos como una terrible advertencia a los extraños que entraran en esa tierra.

Pero ya no estaban en lo alto. Al pie de las cruces, ordenadamente dispuestas, había cuatro bolsas para cadáveres llenas y, no muy lejos, el cuerpo mutilado del quinto policía, sin brazos ni piernas, yacia boca abajo entre las rocas.

Con la idea a un tiempo de cumplir su misión y distraerse a si mismo y sus hombres de la macabra escena, les ordenó realizar un examen detenido del suelo. Este, realizado rápida y eficientemente, reveló solo la presencia de varias bolsas para cadáveres vacías, dos cascos de soldado, jirones de uniforme desgarrado o cortado desperdigados por doquier, y una amplia extensión de tierra revuelta y pisoteada, llena de huellas.

Para O,hara no había nada mas que ver, pero, por suerte, contaba con alguien capaz de ver mucho mas. Se volvió hacia John, Footfox, el miembro de su escuadra que era un indio mestizo, medio blanco y medio navajo, que además de ser un buen soldado, estaba educado con las habilidades de observación y rastreo de su pueblo.

-¿John? –le llamó-. ¿Qué te parece?

El indio no respondió inmediatamente. En lugar de ello, se arrodilló y examinó la tierra llena de huellas minuciosamente, centímetro por centímetro, huella por huella, ignorando el paso del tiempo y el polvo que iba pegandose a las ropas. Minutos después, se levantó.

-Las dos soldados vinieron aquí –dijo rotundamente-. Empezaron a descolgar y embolsar los cuerpos, pero cuando iban a hacerlo con el ultimo (ese que yace por el suelo) un grupo de gente muy numeroso, no inferior a diez personas, les atacó desde todas partes antes de que pudieran reaccionar. No hay casquillos, por lo que supongo que no llegaron a disparar sus armas. Las huellas sugieren que ellos les destrozaron las ropas con cuchillos y pasaron un largo tiempo alrededor de ellas hasta que se fueron, llevándoselas con ellos hacia el campamento de Ryan. Entonces ellas aún estaban vivas y se desplazaron por su propio pie.

-¿Estas diciéndome que aún están vivas, que ellos las cogieron prisioneras?

-No. Yo no digo eso. Digo que las capturaron y se las llevaron aún vivas. Después, no se que les harían ni a donde las llevarían.

-¿Estas totalmente seguro?

-Las personas pueden mentir y engañar, pero el polvo y la arena no.

-Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos respuestas. Vamos, recoged esos cascos. ¡Y coged una de esas bolsas para cadáveres y meted en una el cuerpo de ese policía! Vamos a pedir un vehículo para llevarnos los cadáveres al campamento.

-Aún no –terció John-. Antes quiero seguir el rastro.

-¿El de los Mutantes? ¡Pero si en este terreno rocoso no hay!

-Si, si hay. Nadie puede pasar por un camino sin dejar rastros. Incluso por la roca.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?

-Por los restos del campamento de Ryan. Quiero seguir el rastro de los mutantes al abandonarlo.

Y así lo hicieron. Desde el campamento destruido, John comenzó a escrutar el suelo y enseguida halló un rastro invisible para los demás, que siguieron colina arriba hasta la entrada de una mina. Allí John se detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes para nosotros, John? –le preguntó Clark.

-Eran varias decenas –respondió el Indio-. Vinieron de las colinas y asaltaron el campamento desde varias direcciones. Tras destruirlo, algunos volvieron al pueblo y el resto siguieron por el camino hasta adentrarse en la mina.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si. Son muy sigilosos. No tanto como mi pueblo, pero son muy buenos, conocen bien el terreno y saben moverse sin dejar apenas rastro. Me ha costado mucho seguirles la pista.

-No esta nada mal, John. Volvamos a por los cadáveres y regresemos al campamento.

Ya de vuelta al el campamento, requisaron un Hummer y embarcaron en el, llevándoselo hasta la zona de las cruces, donde cargaron las cinco bolsas. Una vez de vuelta al campamento, O,Hara y sus hombres descargaron los cadáveres, y mientras este enviaba a sus hombres a tomar una ducha en las duchas recién instaladas para quitarse el polvo, el fue a informar al Coronel.

Este escuchó su informe impasible, y por fin habló.

-Muy bien, cabo. Descansen un poco y luego cojan un vehículo. El campamento Base ya esta completo, así que quiero que se dirijan al Noroeste de la zona y exploren en busca de una buena ubicación para el campamento numero Tres. Mañana comenzaremos la instalación de los cuatro.

O,Hara saludó y se fue sin decir nada.

_**Capitulo Dos: ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?**_

_**22 de Agosto.**_

_**Afueras del Campamento Uno.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

Antes de salir del campamento en su Hummer, O,Hara y los suyos vieron que los tres tanques se estaban lanzando a una frenética tarea, la de embestir las casas y paredes del pueblo aún en pie. El efecto era increíble. Las paredes se hundían, convertidas en astillas bajo las orugas de los tanques, y tras un par de embestidas, los edificios aún en pie se desplomaban, y los tanques les pasaban por encima una y otra vez hasta aplanarlos totalmente. Ni siquiera los viejos coches del poblado se libraron de ser aplastados hasta convertirse en laminas de metal.

-¿A que viene eso, O,Hara? –le preguntó Clark.

-Ordenes del coronel –le respondió sin volverse-. Los mutantes usaron esas casas como cobertura cuando atacaron el campamento de Ryan, y Redding quiere asegurarse de que los mutantes ya no vuelvan a poder habitarlas y de que, si nos quieren atacar, esta vez tengan que acercarse por terreno descubierto. Salvo uno de los coches que había en el, que pertenecía a los policías asesinados y será devuelto a su comisaría, no quedará nada aquí.

-¿Y la madera de las casas? ¿Cómo la haremos desaparecer?

Por toda respuesta, O,Hara le señaló una zona cercana a las casas donde ardía una gran pila de cadáveres mezclada con trozos de madera. Un grupo de soldados provistos de mascaras antigas para resistir el terrible olor a carne y pelo quemados iban arrojando mas cadáveres de otro montón... Todos de mutantes. Un Hummer de caja abierta llegó cargado con mas cuerpos.

-El coronel ha ordenado quemar todos los cuerpos de los mutantes muertos –aclaró, innecesariamente, O,Hara-. Para evitar que nadie descubra nunca ningún rastro de estos, o que los demás mutantes se los coman. Según el, si tienen hambre, saldrán de sus minas a buscar comida. También se están recogiendo los cuerpos de los que murieron en la emboscada a los tanques.

-¿Y que hay de los civiles muertos en el poblado? –insistió Clark-. ¿Sus cuerpos no serán devueltos a sus familias?

-La mayoría están descuartizados –le explicó O,Hara-. Por lo que me han dicho, han encontrado los cuerpos de nuestros 3 científicos desaparecidos, un miembro de la familia Carter y una pareja de civiles, según parece, las ultimas victimas, que aún no habían podido descuartizar. Ellos si serán devueltos a sus familias. Los demás están irreconocibles, así que también serán incinerados, y sus cenizas dispersadas por el desierto.

Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada. Sabían que era inevitable, pero eso no lo hacia mas agradable. El devolver los cuerpos de las victimas a sus familias era un parco consuelo... Mucho mejor que les esperaran durante años, o incluso décadas, sin saber nada salvo que habían desaparecido en el desierto.

Pero algo si que podían hacer. Vengar sus muertes. Y todos se juraron que eso harían.

El reconocimiento de la zona indicada fue un éxito, y encontraron un pequeño altozano adecuado para instalar allí el nuevo campamento, y fue tan rápido que apenas comunicaron la ubicación, el convoy con el equipo y el personal salió del campamento Uno, llegó con ellos media hora después, y cuando ellos emprendieron el regreso, los soldados ya estaban comenzando a instalarlo.

De nuevo en el campamento Uno, informaron al coronel de su éxito, y este les mandó descansar el resto de la tarde.

La guerra de las colinas entraba en una nueva fase.

_**23 de Agosto.**_

_**Tienda de Redding.**_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

Después del desayuno, Redding llamó a O,Hara a su tienda para darles las ordenes del día.

-Antes de empezar –le dijo este-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la ha hecho, cabo, pero adelante, hágala.

-¿Cuánto mide el Sector 16, coronel?

-Puede llamarlo S16 para abreviar, si quiere. Mide unos 15 Km. cuadrados. Si quitas la zona llana alrededor de las colinas, se reduce a 12, y si le quitamos los valles y llanos de fácil acceso, a 9. Esa extensión la ocupan las propias colinas. El problema es que nosotros podemos controlar las llanuras y valles con relativa facilidad, pero ellos el interior y (suponemos) lo alto de todas las colinas. Peor aún: desde allí arriba, ellos pueden ver todos nuestros movimientos, todos nuestros campamentos, pero nosotros no podemos ver los suyos. Eso nos pone en desventaja.

-¿Y no cree que enviar patrullas a las colinas es una invitación para que se las ataque?

-Si, lo es, pero... ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Los de arriba quieren resultados lo antes posible, o me sustituirán por uno de sus oficiales lameculos de Arlington que obedezca todas las ordenes recibidas sin pensar, y se multiplicarían las bajas de buenos soldados.

-Eso seria un desastre, señor.

-Si, lo se, y por eso os enviare a las colinas... Pero primero, iréis a reconocer todo lo posible el Sector.

-Si, señor. ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿De inmediato?

-No, no de inmediato. Antes quiero que usted y su escuadra hagan un pequeño recado.

-¿Cual, señor?

-Buscar al Mayor Monroe. Ya sabe, aquel oficial con cinco hombres al que los mutantes atrajeron a una trampa cuando escoltaba los tanques.

-Los conductores de los Tanques oyeron gritos, señor –remarcó O,Hara-. Y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida. Deben de haber muerto todos.

-No pongo eso en duda, Sargento, pero necesitamos encontrar los cuerpos. Se lo debemos a ellos y sus familias. Coja a diez hombres de su pelotón. El Teniente Buck y los otros dos soldados supervivientes de su unidad lideraran la Búsqueda. Vaya, Sargento.

O,Hara asintió, saludó y empezó a darse la vuelta, pero de repente, reparó en algo que le había dicho el coronel.

-Perdone, señor –le dijo, en tono vacilante-. Pero... ¿Me ha llamado Sargento?

-Tiene buen oído, _Sargento_. Si, lo he hecho.

Cuando O,Hara se atrevió a mirar al coronel a la cara, vio que su rostro reflejaba diversión... Pero no parecía que bromeara.

-Pero yo solo soy cabo, mi coronel.

-Ya no. Para ser sinceros, hacia tiempo que consideraba ascenderle, pero su competencia me ha acabado de convencer. Le asciendo a Sargento con efecto inmediato. Y como el Teniente de su pelotón esta de permiso, hasta nueva orden, usted liderara la unidad.

-Pero... Necesito un cabo, señor.

-Ceda su antiguo puesto a Clark. Ya lo formalizare por escrito luego. Mientras, pásense por intendencia y que les den a ambos sus nuevas insignias, _Sargento._ Puede retirarse!

Y el nuevo Sargento y líder provisional del Primer Pelotón, satisfecho y orgulloso, se cuadró, saludó con mas firmeza que nunca y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Apenas quince minutos después, O,Hara, ya provisto de sus nuevas insignias, llevó a sus hombres escogidos, (incluido el flamante nuevo cabo, Clark, y John) al aparcamiento de vehículos, donde les esperaban el Teniente Buck y sus dos soldados.

-Por fin llegan, Sargento –le dijo a O,Hara el primero, visiblemente disgustado-. ¿Vamos? No tenemos todo el día.

El recién nombrado Sargento se irritó por el tono molesto del Teniente, pero no dijo nada: estaba acostumbrado a tener que tratar con oficiales arrogantes y desagradables, aunque no le parecía que Buck fuera de esa clase. Pero enseguida comprendió que lo que molestaba a Buck era el tener que buscar los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos. No podían estar vivos, de ningún modo (salvo que estuvieran prisioneros de los mutantes, y a O,Hara la alternativa le parecía aún peor) de modo que guardo silencio, y se limitó a soltar un "_Si, señor_".

En cuanto todos estuvieron a bordo de los dos Hummers que les tenían preparados, emprendieron el camino.

Pese a que no se alejaban mucho del campamento, todos estaban muy nerviosos. Los soldados miraban a las colinas con aprensión y temor que ni se molestaban en disimular. Era como si vieran mutantes tras cada roca, algo que, esta vez, a O,Hara no le parecía tan descabellado.

Al poco de entrar en un desfiladero, el Hummer de cabeza se detuvo, imitado por el otro.

-¡Aquí! –dijo Buck-. Aquí es donde estábamos detenidos.

O,Hara no dijo nada, pero le pareció que la explicación sobraba. La zona no había cambiado mucho desde que estuvieron luchando en ella, dos días atrás. El tanque destruido, ennegrecido, estaba en el mismo sitio, pero, por fortuna, los cadáveres de sus dos tripulantes (como los de los mutantes) ya habían sido retirados. Pero aún así, era una visión desoladora.

-¿Por donde se fue el "superviviente" con el Mayor y los suyos?

-Por aquí –dijo el Teniente señalando una senda por la escarpada colina-. Dijo que este camino llevaba a una cresta desde donde podía verse el pueblo.

-Pues vamos a buscarla –dijo animosamente el cabo.

Tras dejar a seis hombres al cuidado de los vehículos, emprendieron la subida.

La colina, muy rocosa, era escarpada y la subida no era muy fácil, pero pronto lograron alcanzar una cresta elevada. Se hallaba emplazada sobre un escarpado acantilado, de no menos de diez metros de caída, y a otros diez metros de la cima de la colina, pero esta era demasiado escarpada para subirla.

-Tiene que ser aquí –dijo el Teniente examinando el lugar-. No se puede subir mas.

O,Hara se volvió hacia el valle y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, desde esa cresta se podía observar con todo detalle el valle, el campamento y el pueblo, ahora arrasado, pero no se veían rastros de lucha... Hasta que reparó en un objeto marrón aplastado justo al borde del acantilado. Lo cogió y vio que eran unos prismáticos militares rotos por un golpe.

-¿Dónde demonios estarán el Mayor y los suyos? –dijo el Teniente detrás suyo.

Llevado por un presentimiento funesto, O,Hara se acercó al borde y miró abajo, y al instante, su rostro se deformó en una mueca de furia.

-Estuvieron aquí –dijo, sin levantar la cabeza y enseñando los prismáticos-. Aquí esta la prueba.

-Pero, ¿dónde están ahora?

-Allí abajo.

Buck bajó la vista y al instante vio un amasijo de formas de color crema. Aunque apenas eran visibles sobre las rocas gracias al color de camuflaje del desierto de sus uniformes, su ojo entrenado pudo reconocer enseguida las siluetas de varias figuras humanas, amontonadas unas sobre otras, con uniformes.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó el Teniente-. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Y que se esperaba, Teniente? -le dijo, con dureza, O,Hara-. Bajemos a buscarlos.

Y, tras dar con un largo camino de bajada, descendieron por el mismo con mucho cuidado, para no caerse por el traicionero sendero. A diez metros de los cuerpos, ya percibieron un hedor abominable que emanaba de ellos, y solo a O,Hara no le cogió desprevenido. Tanto de Afganistán como del poblado mutante ya conocía bien lo rápido que se descomponen los cuerpos humanos al sol del desierto, y los días transcurridos desde la emboscada habían hecho que la piel del mayor Monroe y sus hombres se hubiera ennegrecido, y su carne ya empezaba a desprenderse de sus huesos.

El olor y la horrible visión que se adivinaba entre las ropas de los muertos bastaron para que los soldados tuvieran arcadas, y varios vomitaron, pero O,Hara no, sino que se acerco a examinarlos, y pese a la descomposición de los cuerpos, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Cayeron aquí –dijo a Buck volviéndose hacia el-. Pero no murieron en la caída. No todos, al menos. Los mutantes debieron de bajar y les remataron a cuchilladas.

-¿Bajaron hasta aquí solo para rematarlos? –dijo Clark, atónito-. ¡Que bastardos!

-No –le contradijo John-. No lo hicieron solo por eso.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-Bueno, listillo –le dijo John, divertido-. ¿Tu ves algún arma por aquí?

Por primera vez, todos examinaron con detalle a los muertos y vieron que solo llevaban sus cascos, uniformes y chalecos antibalas. Ni cinturones con bolsillos, ni rifles, ni pistolas. Nada. Miraron en los alrededores, entre las rocas, y no hallaron nada.

-Perdéis el tiempo –les dijo John-. No veréis nada. Los mutantes son salvajes, pero no estúpidos. Se llevaron todas sus armas, munición y equipo útil.

-Pero sus cascos no –les recordó O,Hara-. Aunque, con las cabezas que tienen, tampoco podrían ponérselos.

Ese chiste malo no hizo gracia a nadie (ni al propio O,Hara) y todos guardaron silencio.

-Bueno... –dijo el, rompiendo el silencio-. Estamos aquí por algo, y conviene recordarlo. Ponedlos en bolsas y llevémoslos al camino.

Técnicamente, era Buck quien debería haberles dado las ordenes, pero este se hallaba muy afectado como para hacerlo, y como no se opuso, todos obedecieron a O,Hara.

La desagradable tarea fue ejecutada con rapidez, y fue un gran alivio para todos embolsar los cadáveres, porque dejaron de verlos y su hedor se redujo, lo que les facilitó mucho el trabajo.

Buck no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que se cargó el ultimo cuerpo en el Hummer de Carga. Entonces dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie.

-No se a quien odio mas... A esos traicioneros Mutis o a ese cochino traidor humano. Pero no dejare que ni unos ni el otro se me escapen. Les haré pedazos lentamente.

-Cuente con nosotros –le dijo Carter, secundado por Slade.

-Y conmigo y mis chicos –le dijo O,Hara-. No escaparan. Tarde o temprano, les encontraremos... Y daremos su merecido.

_**Tienda de Mando.**_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**Media hora después.**_

En cuanto los chicos de O,Hara regresaron al campamento y entregaron los cadáveres recuperados, Buck fue a informar a Redding del "éxito" de su misión, pero regresó casi enseguida, para decir a O,Hara que el coronel estaba organizando una reunión informativa y que el también estaba invitado.

Cuando ambos entraron en la Tienda, todas las sillas de esta estaban ocupadas, y O,Hara reconoció a varios Tenientes y capitanes. Por su numero, saltaba a la vista que estaban allí no solo todos los oficiales del Campamento Uno, sino también de los menores.

En cuanto el y Buck tomaron asiento, Redding, que estaba de pie delante de todos, comenzó su exposición.

-Como pueden ver –les explicó el coronel mostrándoles el mapa-. El Sector 16, salvo por la Zona Noroeste, (la de los cráteres) es un amontonamiento irregular de colinas. Hay 17 pequeñas, 4 de tamaño medio y dos grandes. La mayor, que llamaremos Colina 1, o colina central, recorre casi todo el Sector de Norte a Sur, y la 2ª mas grande esta ubicada frente a la carretera y la gasolinera de Jeb. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cómo se designan las colinas, coronel? –preguntó un Teniente.

-_Esa_ es una excelente pregunta, Teniente. La central, como ya dije, será la numero 1, la mas próxima al Oeste, la 2, la que este mas al sur, la 3, y así todas, en el orden de las agujas del reloj. ¿Mas preguntas?

-¿Por donde debemos buscar al enemigo, señor? –preguntó el Teniente Buck.

-Por todas partes... Del sector 16, claro esta. Como no sabemos donde están, tendremos que buscar hasta dar con su escondite.

-¿Porque solo en el 16, señor? –quiso saber otro oficial-. ¿Por qué no en los vecinos?

-Porque, que sepamos, ellos se ocultan en las colinas, y casi todas están en este. Hay algunas en el 14 y el 17, pero como ambas zonas se usan mucho para maniobras, toda presencia mutante seria detectada al momento, y nunca se ha reparado en nada anómalo.

-¿Dónde se vio a los mutantes por ultima vez, coronel? –preguntó de nuevo Buck.

-Saliendo del poblado de pruebas 5 hacia el sudoeste, en dirección a una entrada de las minas. Hay indicios que indican que ellos se mueven por las minas, y es posible que se hayan refugiado allí.

-¿Cuántas minas hay? ¿Y que extensión tienen?

-No lo sabemos. Ninguna de ambas cosas –admitió Redding a disgusto-. De hecho, una de las misiones del reconocimiento que vamos a realizar es localizar todas las entradas a las mismas, lo que nos dará una idea de su extensión.

-Señor –intervino por primera vez O,Hara-. ¿Y porque no entramos en las minas directamente y vamos a buscarles?

-Por ahora, yo prohíbo terminantemente entrar en ninguna mina. Son muy viejas y en mal estado, y seria muy peligroso hacerlo... Incluso aunque no estuvieran llenas de enemigos. Cada campamento tendrá su propia área de búsqueda, que les designare ahora.

-¿Y la zona de los cráteres? –preguntó un capitán.

-Técnicamente es parte del Sector, pero es terreno abierto y allí no hay ríos, ni vegetación, ni sitio donde esconderse. El pelotón del Sargento O,Hara se encargara de echarles un vistazo a fondo y luego quedara fuera de las zonas de Búsqueda y nos centraremos en las colinas.

Luego, Redding marcó en un mapa el área que debían reconocer las patrullas de cada campamento, y tras darles copias a los oficiales al mando de cada campamento, les dijo que podían retirarse.

_**Zona Noroeste del Sector 16.**_

_**Una hora después.**_

El pelotón de O,Hara avanzaba por el desierto, repartido en dos Hummers. Dentro del primero, un Clark visiblemente aburrido entablo conversación con O,Hara.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Sargento –le dijo.

-Ah... –sonrió O,Hara, sarcástico-. ¿Solo una? Vamos mejorando.

Un coro de carcajadas acogió su chiste. Clark se puso colorado pero no se rindió:

-Me refiero al nombre de esta zona. ¿por qué la llaman Sector 16?

-Porque es el Sector Numero 16 –respondió O,Hara, viéndose recompensado por mas risas.

-Pero, ¿es que hay mas sectores?

-Si, Clark. Los hay. A ver. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Sitio de Pruebas de Nevada, ¿no?

-Exacto. Y este esta dividido en sectores. Exactamente, 30. Cada uno tiene una función, y estamos en el 16, el mas secreto de todos.

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?

-Realmente, nada de nada. Alguna vez se hacen maniobras por el desierto, pero casi todas se hacen en el Sector 14, donde esta el Poligono de Tiro del Agava.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿A que viene tanto secreto?

-No lo se –confesó O,Hara, algo avergonzado-. Nuestros superiores no nos lo dicen. Pero hay quien dice que es porque intentan ocultar hechos que sucedieron aquí en el pasado..., pero creo que ya hemos descubierto que, o quienes, hay aquí, y reconozco que nuestros superiores tenían buenas razones para cubrir esta zona de secreto.

-¿Y ellos barrieron a los mutantes bajo la alfombra mientras esos cerdos cazaban, torturaban, violaban y devoraban a cientos de inocentes? ¡Eso es monstruoso!

-No me malinterpretes, John. No creo que lo supieran. Lo que si sabían es que sucedían cosas extrañas aquí, que la gente desaparecía, y ya sabes que cuando el ejercito no tiene la respuesta a una pregunta, prefiere fingir que esa pregunta no existe.

Durante un rato, nadie dijo nada, hasta que otro soldado quiso romper el hielo.

-Eh, mi cabo, ¿esta muy lejos de aquí el Área 51?

-No, no mucho. A unos cientos de kilómetros. ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría ir allí a ver si veo esos ovnis.

-¿Ovnis? –se burló el cabo-. ¿Tu también crees que el ejercito tiene ovnis alienígenas capturados?

-Pues si... ¿Es que no los tiene?

-¡Claro que no! ¡los ovnis no existen!

-Pero se dice que Lago Groom...

-Si, lo se, Lago Groom es una base aérea de investigación del ejercito súper secreta, ¡pero lo que se prueba allí no son Ovnis, sino cazas experimentales!

-¿Es que el ejercito tiene cazas secretos en forma de platillo?

-¡Claro que si! Mira, tengo un amigo que estuvo destinado en esa base y me lo contó todo. Resulta que, por cada caza o bombardero de la Fuerza Aérea que nosotros vemos, hay dos o tres prototipos que nunca llegamos a ver. En Lago Groom se diseñan y prueban cazas muy variados: unos con forma de triangulo, otros con forma de disco... Y la gente los toma por OVNIS. La mayoría son un fracaso, pero se tiene que experimentar con cada posible diseño antes de descartarlo.

-¿Y como se llama su amigo?

-Lo siento, pero no os lo puedo decir. Si trascendiera que el reveló secretos militares, se le iba a caer el pelo.

Los demás comprendieron que lo decía en serio y no insistieron mas.

Poco después, el camino que recorrían (el único que atravesaba el Sector de Norte a Sur) salió de las colinas y ante los vehículos se abría un extenso valle... Desgarrado por varios gigantescos cráteres que lo habían destrozado.

-Allí esta –les dijo O,Hara a todos deteniendo el primer vehículo-. Nuestro destino.

-¿Cree que deberíamos hacerlo, Sargento? –le preguntó un Clark mas que reticente-. La radiación...

-Tenemos ordenes, Cabo. Además, según el ejercito, la radiación es mínima. No puede hacernos daño, sobretodo porque no estaremos allí mucho tiempo.

Saltaba a la vista que las explicaciones no tranquilizaron mucho a sus chicos, pero por algo estaba el al mando, así que volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo y empezó a descender.

Tras hacer una vuelta rápida por la superficie entre las colinas y los cráteres (donde no vieron nada interesante salvo algunas ruinas carbonizadas e irreconocibles entre dos cráteres) volvieron al camino, y este les llevó hasta el fondo del primer cráter.

Y el panorama que vieron allí fue sobrecogedor: el fondo del cráter parecía un museo de vehículos... O un vertedero. En el había decenas de vehículos de todas las clases y modelos, desde los años 50 hasta los 90: había un viejo mercedes azul oscuro, un camión pequeño, una caravana, un descapotable que llevaba una lancha sobre un remolque... Incluso un viejo autobús escolar amarillo.

Para un observador que desconociera la historia de la zona solo eran chatarra, pero para ellos era mas bien un cementerio, donde cada vehiculo abandonado alli representaba a una o mas personas y familias enteras engañadas, torturadas, asesinadas y devoradas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Clark-. Es terrible pensar en toda la gente que esos salvajes asesinaron. A juzgar por estos vehículos, debieron de ser docenas.

-O quizás mas –murmuró el Sargento-. Me dijeron que, desde los años sesenta, han desaparecido varios centenares de personas en esta región.

-¿Cuántos vehiculos habrá aquí?

-Solo en este cráter, cuento treinta y ocho, incluido el autobús escolar -dijo John-. pero quizás haya mas en los otros.

O,Hara envió a una escuadra de su pelotón a examinar los otros cráteres, uno por uno, mientras el resto se quedaban con el allí, registrando los vehículos y anotando todas sus características. O,Hara reparó enseguida en ciertos detalles MUY significativos. Primero, que ninguno de todos tenia matricula: en todos había sido desmontada o arrancada. Segundo, que todos carecían de objetos de valor o ninguna documentación.

Pero lo que si hallaron era aún mas terrible: juguetes de niños, cañas de pescar... El autobús escolar estaba prácticamente lleno de juguetes.

-Un autobús escolar... –dijo saliendo-. Cerdos... ¿Cómo pudo nadie no buscar un autobús lleno de niños?

-Leí algo de eso en un periódico local hace veinte años –respondió John-. Era un autobús de una escuela de Austin, Texas, que iban a California. Lo ultimo que se supo de ellos era que pasaron por Phoenix. Iba una clase entera de 30 niños, con una maestra y un chofer. Se les buscó por todas partes, pero teniendo toda Nevada, Nuevo México y Arizona por buscar...

-Nunca dieron con ellos –acabó Clark-. Al menos ya sabemos lo que les sucedió.

Su comentario tenia la intención de levantar el animo, pero no lo logró. Porque NADA podía levantarles el animo en esas circunstancias. El horrible destino sufrido por los niños les sentaba como una puñalada en el estomago.

-Vamos –dijo finalmente O,Hara-. Sigamos registrando los vehículos.

Y, minutos después, en un viejo mercedes azul oscuro hallaron indicios interesantes (pero desagradables) como huellas de manos ensangrentadas en la carrocería del coche. Todos comprendieron que eso mostraba el horrible final de sus dueños originales.

El otro indicio era una gran cantidad de alambre de espino enredada en una de sus ruedas traseras, cosa que intrigó mucho a Clark.

-Que raro... –dijo para si mismo-. ¿Qué hará esto aquí?

-El Coronel me contó que los mutantes, una vez atraían a los vehículos aquí, les pinchaban las ruedas para detenerlos –le explicó O,Hara-. Este alambre de espino debía de ser lo que usaban inicialmente. Después, se fueron refinando. Redding me dijo que los únicos supervivientes dijeron que, al parecer, los mutantes usaban un artilugio en forma de cadena, que retiraban tras pinchar las ruedas.

-Esa es la explicación, sin duda –corroboro John-. En todos los vehículos que hay aquí, les falta la rueda de recambio o, si aún la tienen, esta destrozada o llena de alambre. Me juego lo que queráis que los Mutis aguardaban a que sus victimas cambiaran la rueda pinchada, y cuando acababan, mientras estaban ocupados, acababan con ellos.

Nadie discutió esa afirmación, y, sin ganas de hablar, continuaron con el registro.

Pero no hallaron nada nuevo, salvo que, una vez regresaron los soldados enviados a explorar los otros cráteres, les informaron de que en estos habían mas vehículos. Contando los del cráter principal, había casi setenta. Pero O,Hara reparó en un detalle extraño (es decir, otro mas): no había ninguno moderno ni en buen estado... Salvo una camioneta que, según los registros de O,Hara, perteneció a un grupo de tres científicos del ejercito desaparecidos mientras estudiaban la radiactividad del Sector 16, una semana atrás. Solo ese. Eso (supuso el) TENIA que ser muy importante, pero, sin mas pruebas ni explicaciones, solo era otro misterio mas, así que, acabado su reconocimiento, regresaron al campamento.

Tras informar al coronel de los resultados de su exploración, este pareció a un tiempo satisfecho y decepcionado. Satisfecho por haber completado el reconocimiento de esa zona y decepcionado por que no hubieran descubierto nada de interés.

-Bien –le dijo después a O,Hara-. Los valles ya casi están debidamente explorados y cartografiados. Pronto empezaremos a reconocer las propias colinas.

Esa afirmación pareció disgustar a O,Hara, Y Redding lo advirtió.

-¿Qué le inquieta, O,Hara? –le preguntó-. Por favor, dígamelo.

-¿Puedo hablar con libertad, señor?

-Adelante, Sargento.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, creo que es una locura enviarnos a estas colinas y minas a cazar a esos cabrones.

-¿Bromea, Sargento? Esos perros son monstruos mutantes, violadores, raptores psicópatas caníbales. Han asesinado a cientos de inocentes americanos, simples civiles, han masacrado a nuestros soldados, capturado a uno de nuestros generales... ¿Y les vamos a dejar salirse con la suya?

-Claro que no, señor. No sugería eso. Solo que, como estamos seguros de que viven en estas minas, las reventemos con bombas aéreas, las inundemos con Napalm y luego vayamos a recoger los cadáveres.

-Absolutamente no, cabo... Sargento. Tenemos ordenes claras al respecto: que sepamos, esos monstruos tienen prisioneros a la soldado Jones, la Teniente Bishop y al General Ryan, y nuestra prioridad es rescatarlos.

-De acuerdo, señor, pero tenemos un problema grave: carecemos de mapas detallados de la zona. No tenemos muchos, y no muestran ni siquiera todas las entradas de las minas. ¿Es que el ejercito no tiene ninguno?

-Creo que si, pero es alto secreto.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Fue trazado antes de hacer las pruebas atómicas, y buena parte de esa documentación secreta aún esta clasificada. Ni siquiera yo puedo acceder a ella.

-Pero... ¡Aquí estamos en una zona de guerra, señor! ¡_Necesitamos_ ese mapa!

-Puedo intentar conseguirlo, pero incluso si me lo dieran (y lo dudo) tardaría semanas.

-¡No podemos esperar tanto, coronel! ¡Lo necesitamos ya!

-Lo se, lo se. Por eso he ordenado a los chicos del cuartel General que combinen los mapas topográficos que tenemos con fotografías por satélite para trazar nuevos mapas. Los tendremos aquí en unos días.

-Pero esos mapas no serán muy exactos.

-No, claro. Por eso nuestras patrullas van a reconocer las colinas a fondo, cada centímetro del S16, y anotaran cada dato que vean. Combinando eso con nuestros localizadores GPS, podremos trazar mapas detallados, incluidas todas las entradas de las minas. Combinando eso con información acerca de cómo se excavaban las minas en el siglo pasado, espero que podamos hacernos una idea del trazado de estas.

-Seria mucho mejor disponer de un mapa de las minas, señor.

-Por supuesto, pero el Gobierno no tiene ninguno. Tal vez los mineros que las excavaron trazaron uno, pero estoy seguro de que no lo debieron compartir con nadie.

-Entre usted y yo, señor, no comprendo el porque de tanto Secreto. El Sector 16 es un área militar, de acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué tantos secretos respecto a ella? ¿Por qué negar que existe? ¡Solo es un desierto!

-Eso... Es materia reservada, pero intentare explicárselo. El... Ataque del ejercito en los años cincuenta al poblado minero (creo que se llamaba Yuma Heights (las Alturas de Yuma) es la razón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Después de medio siglo?

-Si, O,Hara. Se explicó a la prensa lo sucedido, pero no del todo. Se les explicó el ataque injustificado de los mineros contra los soldados y el asesinato del General Slaughter, pero solo se les dio una versión maquillada de lo que sucedió el día siguiente. Se dijo que el ejercito solo había ido allí a detener a los asesinos del general y desalojar el pueblo por la fuerza, que dispararon contra los mineros que les disparaban y mataron a algunos. Luego evacuaron a los otros y destruyeron el poblado.

-Pero en realidad...

-...En realidad, fue una matanza. Furiosos por la muerte del General, que era muy apreciado en el Ejercito, fueron allí con tanques y rifles, bombardeando las casas y acribillando a todo hombre que vieron, estuviera armado o no. Se calcula que murieron dos soldados y unos treinta hombres, dos mujeres y tres niños.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿tantos?

-Si. Por eso se ocultó lo sucedido. Hubiera dado muy mala fama al ejercito saberlo, e incluso hoy provocaría un escándalo. Por eso se restringió el acceso a la zona y aún hoy se niega la existencia del Sector 16.

-¿Dónde estaba ese poblado minero? Tal vez los Mutantes aún lo usen como base.

-No se su ubicación exacta, Sargento, y dudo que haya nada que usar como base. Según oí, el ejercito lo arrasó hasta los cimientos.

Eso disgusto de nuevo a O,Hara, pero no podían hacer nada, así que Redding le ordenó que se fuera a descansar y continuara haciendo reconocimientos el día siguiente, con sus hombres.

_**Profundidades del Sector 16.**_

_**23 de Agosto.**_

_**Un día después.**_

Una vez mas, el convoy de dos Hummers recorría el desierto. Tomaban fotografías, buscaban huellas, anotaban la posición GPS de todo camino, riachuelo o entrada de mina. Pero, de repente, cuando entraban en un valle inexplorado, el Hummer que les precedía se detuvo. O,Hara, molesto, frenó también y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-¡Eh, Clark! ¿por qué demonios te detienes?

-¡Ahí abajo hay un poblado en ruinas, señor!

-Esta bien. ¡Bajemos a el con cuidado!

Y los dos vehículos se pusieron en marcha. A medida que descendían por las laderas, el cabo pudo apreciar que Clark tenia razón: en el centro del valle habían las ruinas de un poblado. En las colinas de los alrededores pudo apreciar al menos tres entradas de minas, a escasos metros de las casas.

Estas, todas de madera, eran relativamente pequeñas, ninguna tenia mas de dos pisos y, salvo un par, todas estaban muy juntas. En conjunto, calculó que no habría mas de trece o catorce. Incluso desde la distancia, pudo apreciar que todas estaban en ruinas y casi ninguna tenia techo. Algunos postes de la luz indicaban la existencia de una línea eléctrica, pero ahora, la mitad estaban caídos.

Pero a medida que se aproximaban, O,Hara pudo ver que la devastación era mucho peor de lo que parecía. Por doquier había casas destrozadas, medio hundidas, cráteres en el suelo, casas prácticamente carbonizadas. Algunas paredes estaban acribilladas a balazos. Saltaba a la vista que aquello no había sido casual, u obra de un accidente o incendio fortuito: parecía mas bien que allí hubiera habido una guerra.

O,Hara supo al instante donde estaba: En Yuma Heights, el poblado minero destruido en los años 50. El coronel se equivocaba: el ejercito no lo había arrasado hasta los cimientos. Incluso sin cadáveres ni sangre, y después de que medio siglo se hubiera ensañado en tratar de borrar todo rastro de lo sucedido allí, el horror de lo sucedido en ese sitio estaba bien presente, y O,Hara sintió una intima vergüenza al pensar que esa devastación la habían hecho soldados americanos (sus predecesores a medio siglo de distancia) contra SU PROPIO PUEBLO.

-Parece que aquí haya habido una guerra -comentó Clark, sin duda pensando lo mismo que este.

O,Hara decidió que al menos ellos debían saberlo, de modo que les contó lo que le dijo Redding y sus sospechas del papel de Ryan en lo acaecido allí hacia medio siglo.

-¡Maldito cerdo! –estalló Clark-. ¿Como pudo este perro ser ascendido a general?

-Familia –dijo un John nada sorprendido-. No me extraña que los mutantes le cogieran prisionero. Son viejos amigos... Con viejas cuentas pendientes que ajustar con el.

-Seguramente se merecía lo que sea que le hagan.

-Tal vez –asintió O,Hara-. Pero Bishop y Jones no.

Atormentado por esa idea y consumido por la rabia hacia el desaparecido general, O,Hara prefirió centrarse en su deber y ordenó a sus hombres hacer un reconocimiento exhaustivo del poblado minero, en busca de pistas.

El propio O,Hara participó en el reconocimiento, deseoso de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar. Sus hombres estaban nerviosos (y el también) por el siniestro aspecto de ese pueblo fantasma, y no podían ni disimular su miedo, pero, pese a que exploraron el poblado como si estuviera lleno de enemigos, con todas las precauciones posibles, no vieron nada. Solo casas en ruinas, desiertas, silenciosas salvo por el silbido de alguna serpiente y el aullido del viento entre sus paredes en ruinas.

No había ningún signo ni huella de que ningún ser humano hubiera estado allí desde hacia décadas. En muchos sitios (como en la escuela) parecía que se hubieran llevado las pizarras, pupitres y mas mobiliario utilizable, pero eso, supuso O,Hara, debió ser obra de los mineros tras huir a las minas.

Cuando hubieron acabado con el poblado, continuaron con su reconocimiento, y cuando hallaron un riachuelo, (el Rio Navajo, sin duda) lo siguieron hacia su nacimiento. Cuando doblaron el recodo, vieron abrirse entre ellos un valle algo mas ancho que el desfiladero. El río sembraba sus riveras de algo de verdor, compuesto solo por algunos arbustos e hierbas, que constituían la única nota de color en ese mundo marrón. El valle separaba la inmensa colina central de otra menor (la numero 3, según el mapa), y O,Hara anotó mentalmente que el espacio abierto, acceso fácil por vehículo y el río hacían de ese lugar uno adecuado para montar un pequeño campamento, aunque estuviera demasiado expuesto a la observación desde las colinas.

-¡Eh, señor! –le dijo Clark-. ¡Mire allí!

O,Hara siguió con la mirada a donde señalaba su compañero, y vio una enorme puerta de acero que se abría en la falda de la montaña.

-Interesante –sonrió O,Hara-. Vamos a examinarla.

La puerta parecía blindada, y estaba en la falda de la colina principal, al otro lado del río. Por fortuna, este no era muy profundo y la escuadra lo cruzó casi sin mojarse los pies. La enorme puerta rectangular tenia una gran manivela redonda en su parte central para abrirla, y pese a los reparos del Sargento, que creía que no se abriría tras tantas décadas de abandono, la rueda giró suavemente y sin resistencia. La puerta se abrió sin hacer un solo chirrido.

-Que raro... –dijo O,Hara, examinando las bisagras con detenimiento-. ¡Aja!

-¿Qué sucede, Sargento?

-Que las bisagras de estas puerta están bien engrasadas. Alguien se ha asegurado de cuidarla. Y eso significa...

-...que los Mutantes usan esta puerta a menudo.

-Correcto –asintió Patrick-. Es una información muy valiosa. Vamos, entremos.

-¡Pero, Sargento! –protestó Clark-. ¡Nuestras ordenes nos prohíben adentrarnos en estas minas!

-¿A ti esto te parece una mina? ¡Vamos, seguidme!

Y, a pesar de sus reparos, los demás soldados le siguieron al interior. La puerta daba a un corto pasillo terminado en otra puerta similar a la anterior, y en un lado había una gran sala rectangular, solo ocupada por una gran mesa.

-¿Qué hace este bunker en estas colinas?

-Aquí hubo una mina de cobre de hace mas de medio siglo –le explicó O,Hara-. Y cuando, en los años cincuenta, se hacían pruebas nucleares aquí, se construyó ese bunker para observar las explosiones. Lleva abandonado desde entonces.

Y se encaminó hacia la siguiente puerta. Esta también se abrió sin apenas resistencia, y tras cruzarla se encontraron en una amplia sala circular de donde partían al menos cuatro galerías de minas. La única luz provenía de las linternas de los soldados, que iluminaban las galerías medio hundidas, vías para vagonetas, vagonetas oxidadas, herramientas, escombros, escaleras que subían a un nivel superior, y una especie de establos en ruinas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí esos establos? –preguntó un soldado.

-Son para los poneys –le explicó Clark.

-¿Y que hacían aquí?

-En el Lejano Oeste, los usaban para arrastrar las vagonetas en las minas.

-¿Y porque no usaban caballos de verdad?

-Mira esas galerías. ¿Tu crees que un caballo podría moverse por ellas?

-No, claro.

-Sargento... –le dijo un soldado joven-. Deberíamos irnos. Aquí no hay nada, y nuestras ordenes nos prohíben entrar en las minas.

-Tienes razón, Clark. Vamonos.

Mientras la escuadra salía, una figura colosal que los observaba desde las sombras de una galería sonrió: lo había oído todo, y en especial el ultimo comentario de Clark, y sacaría buen provecho de ello.

_**Capitulo Tres: Buscando al General Ryan.**_

_**Tienda de Redding.**_

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**24 de Agosto.**_

-Por lo que parece, –informó Redding a O,Hara-. El reconocimiento de los valles y llanuras del Sector esta completo. Ya conocemos a fondo casi el 45% del Sector. Solo faltan las colinas.

-Señor... –comenzó O,Hara, con cautela-. Debo decirle algo y no le va a gustar.

-¿Y eso es una novedad? Viniendo de usted, no. Hable, se lo ruego. ¿Es importante?

-Mucho. Decida lo que usted decida, coronel, se impone hacer algo. PRONTO.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Porque los soldados están nerviosos, señor. Y muy asustados. Ven enemigos tras cada roca, y no es nada raro que disparen a todo lo que se mueve.

-Tomo nota, Sargento. De hecho, le hice llamar para informarle de que planeo lanzar un ataque mañana.

-¡Excelente! ¿Y adonde?

-Al interior de las minas, Sargento. Es obvio que los mutantes se esconden allí, y no podremos encontrarles si solo rastreamos la superficie. Mañana lanzaremos la primera misión dentro de las minas. La idea es simple: cinco escuadras, cada una actuando por separado, entraran por cinco entradas de otras tantas minas, todas las que hay alrededor del campamento uno. La misión, en principio, es solo de reconocimiento: recorrer las minas, galería por galería, trazando un mapa de las mismas y buscando pistas del paradero del enemigo, aunque si avistan a cualquier mutante, tendrán carta blanca para atacarle y eliminarle. La salida será a las 0500, y deberán regresar hacia mediodía, si no han encontrado nada.

O,Hara tenia el presentimiento de que no seria tan facil como parecia, pero no dijo nada.

_**Cercanías de la entrada 15 de las minas.**_

_**Colina Dos.**_

_**25 de Agosto.**_

El convoy de Hummers, compuesto esta vez por cuatro vehículos, dejo el campamento Principal a las 05:00, cuando aún era de noche, y avanzaron entre las colinas a la luz de sus faros sin ver ningún movimiento, salvo el de alguna serpiente que se escondía a su paso, algún conejo que huía de sus luces y la figura huidiza de algún coyote.

Ya eran las 6, y el sol empezaba a despuntar, cuando llegaron en las inmediaciones de una colina pequeña designada con el numero 2, que era una de las mas próximas a la principal. Ese amontonamiento de tierra era fácil de reconocer, pero en su falda se habían hallado no menos de cuatro entradas de minas, y justamente por ello se detuvieron, a apenas un par de kilómetros de ella.

De haber querido O,Hara, se habrían detenido justo frente a la entrada en si, pero este optó por la discreción, de modo que ordenó al conductor que se detuviera detrás de una loma, donde los vehículos apenas eran visibles, y ellos seguirían a pie.

De los dos primeros vehículos salió una escuadra, liderada por O,Hara, y de los dos últimos otra, del quinto pelotón, liderada por otro Sargento llamado Harris, con quien el primero había servido en Afganistán.

Lo que O,Hara detestaba de Harris (aparte del asqueroso olor de los puros baratos que fumaba) era su excesivo optimismo. Ni siquiera la experiencia de Afganistán (que le resulto tan desagradable como al propio O,Hara) había bastado para moderarlo.

Como otros tantos soldados, creía que los mutantes serian presa fácil, opinión que O,Hara no compartía, PARA NADA. Pero, al menos, había logrado convencer a Harris de tomar un mínimo de precauciones.

Como la escuadra de O,Hara conocía mejor el terreno (habían sido ellos quienes reconocieron la Colina 2 días atrás) encabezaron la marcha hacia la entrada.

En cuanto la alcanzaron, ambas escuadras apuntaron sus armas hacia el interior de la galería, aunque los de la escuadra de O,Hara, prevenidos por este, estaban mucho mas alerta que los de la de Harris, que parecían hacerlo mas por puro habito que por esperar que alguien o algo les atacara desde dentro.

Cada escuadra entró al mismo tiempo en la galería, cada uno por un lado. Los de la de Harris pegados al lado derecho, los de O,Hara en el izquierdo, encabezados por sus respectivos lideres. Pero, pese a los temores del primero, no vieron nada anormal.

Alcanzaron el primer cruce, se asomaron a las tres galerías que partían del mismo...

...Y, de pronto, el infierno se desencadenó sobre ellos. Se oyó un estruendo ensordecedor de disparos, amplificado cien veces al resonar entre las galerías, y luego, una lluvia de disparos les alcanzaron. Algunos le pasaron tan cerca de la cabeza de O,Hara que sintió el calor de las balas. Una le dio de lado en el casco y la sacudida le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Harris no tuvo tanta suerte: el se desplomó, con su cuello convertido en un surtidor de sangre.

Los soldados reaccionaron instintivamente, haciendo lo único que se les ocurrió: enfocaron sus linternas hacia la zona de las galerías de donde procedían los disparos, y al descubrir allí varias formas deformes con armas, abrieron fuego sobre ellas.

Alcanzaron a varias, haciendo caer a alguno, pero al instante se produjo un crujido mucho mas fuerte que los disparos sobre sus cabezas, y empezaron a caer polvo, tierra y rocas sobre sus cabezas. O,Hara logró recuperar el aliento tras lo que le parecieron horas, pero solo fueron unos segundos sin poder respirar, y tras aspirar con anhelo varias bocanadas de aire, levantó la vista hacia el techo y comprendió al instante lo que sucedía: las centenarias vigas de madera que sostenían el techo no podían resistir la vibración causada por el eco de los disparos que resonaban en la galería y se estaban agrietando. Las del cruce en el que se hallaban ya estaban empezando a combarse hacia abajo, y no dejaban de crujir amenazadorament.

-¡Alto el fuego! ¡Alto el fuego! –gritó O,Hara para hacerse oír. Los soldados tardaron varios segundos en comprenderle, pero acabaron por obedecer.

-¡El techo de la mina va a derrumbarse sobre nosotros! –gritó el de nuevo para hacerse oír, a riesgo de acelerar el hundimiento-. ¡Rápido! ¡olvidaos de los mutantes y salid de aquí! ¡ayudad a nuestros heridos! ¡Yayayaya!

Y le obedecieron. Desafiando el esporádico y errático fuego de los mutantes, los soldados entraron en el cruce a la carrera, agachados, tomaron entre uno o dos a cada soldado caído, sin preocuparse de saber si estaba herido o muerto y les sacaron, a cuestas o a rastras, en dirección a la salida.

O,Hara se puso en pie de un salto y se dispuso a seguirles, pero entonces se acordó de Harris.

Lo encontró caído boca abajo, en mitad del cruce, y rápidamente le agarró del borde de su chaleco y tiró de el, pero apenas un metro después se detuvo, al recordar la herida del otro y le volvió boca arriba para que no se ahogara en su propia sangre, y lo volvió a arrastrar.

Impulsado por la urgencia y motivado especialmente por los crujidos cada vez mas fuertes de las vigas de la galería sobre su cabeza (y ya no solo del cruce) así como por las balas disparadas por los mutantes que pasaban silbando cerca de el, O,Hara avanzó cada vez mas rápido, pero los otros soldados le llevaban ventaja y le adelantaron.

Irónicamente, este retraso probablemente le salvó la vida, porque una bala disparada por un mutante dio en una viga que sustentaba el techo delante suyo, y esta, ya medio podrida, cedió.

Varios soldados que iban por delante suyo recibieron el impacto de varias rocas y maderos desprendidos del techo, pero, por suerte, el derrumbamiento se detuvo allí, y no fue mas allá. O,Hara vio a varios soldados entre los escombros, pero por fortuna estos últimos eran pocos y no obstruían la galería. Se podía pasar sobre ellos.

-¡Rápido, ayudad a los caídos! –ordenó a los otros, sin detenerse-. ¡Que todos los que puedan andar ayuden a los que no! ¡RAPIDO!

Su orden fue ejecutada con rapidez. Sin mostrar su miedo (fuera a los disparos o a que el techo de la mina se les cayera encima) los que ya habían logrado salir volvieron a entrar y sacaron, uno por uno o por grupos de dos, a las victimas del derrumbamiento.

Un soldado de la escuadra de Harris fue a ayudar a O,Hara a llevar a su sargento herido llevándolo por los pies.

Gracias a ello, O,Hara logró adelantarse a los otros soldados y salir al exterior de la mina. ¡Y justo a tiempo! Segundos después de franquear el umbral, el techo del cruce de galerías cedió al fin. Al ceder las vigas del cruce, el techo que sustentaban se desplomó, sepùltando la galeria bajo gtoneladas de roca y desencadenándose una reacción en cadena. La vibración hizo ceder la siguiente viga, y la siguiente... En dirección a la salida.

Aún había cuatro soldados llevando a otros tantos caídos (estuvieran heridos o muertos) dentro de la galería cuando el derrumbamiento les alcanzó.

O,Hara, con el otro soldado y Harris, estaba a dos metros de la salida cuando recibieron un empujón tremendo procedente de la mina. Un muro de polvo, rocas y arena les hizo caer al suelo, juntándoles a los tres en un abrazo confuso.

La nube de polvo les cegó, y durante varios minutos solo se oyeron las toses de los soldados que luchaban por respirar. Cuando el polvo al fin se posó, las toses siguieron oyéndose aún. Cuando O,Hara pudo al fin respirar y ver a través del polvo, se incorporó, y pudo ver que el extremo final de la mina seguía intacto. Milagrosamente, las ultimas vigas habían resistido el golpe. Pero detrás suyo, a apenas un metro, donde estuvo la galería ahora solo había un montón de rocas y maderos... Con varias formas de aspecto humano sobresaliendo apenas de ellas.

O,Hara se puso en pie de un salto, pero entonces pensó en Harris. Se agachó a examinarle y vio que aún respiraba, pero su herida estaba llena de polvo y seguía sangrando mucho.

-¡Soldado! –le dijo al soldado que le había ayudado y aún estaba en el suelo-. ¿Llevas un botiquín?

-¡Coj, coj! Si... ¡Coj!.. señor.. ¡Coj!

-¡Muy bien! Pues aleja a rastras al sargento y atiéndele. Límpiale, desinfecta y cierrale la herida. ¡Mantenlo vivo!

Y, sin echar ni una mirada al soldado, echó a correr hacia el derrumbamiento.

-¡Soldados, todos conmigo! –gritó a los demás sin detenerse-. ¡Los que llevéis a algún herido, quedaos con el! ¡Si esta muerto, dejadle fuera y venid aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y enseguida llegó junto al derrumbamiento. Parecía ser que este había sorprendido a los soldados, empujándoles hacia fuera antes de sepultarles entre las rocas. Gracias a eso, tres de los seis soldados atrapados aún respiraban, para su sorpresa. De hecho, dos de ellos, enterrados hasta la cintura, se movían y ya trataban de liberarse.

Sin decir una palabra, O,Hara empezó a quitar los escombros con las manos. Rápidamente, John se le unió, y pronto varios soldados mas.

Fue una tarea titánica. Normalmente, sin herramientas no habrían podido quitar los escombros a tiempo de salvar a nadie, pero los soldados vieron sus fuerzas multiplicadas por la desesperación y la adrenalina. Las astillas de madera de las vigas se les clavaban en las manos, y las rocas afiladas les cortaban la piel, pero ellos no parecían notarlo. En cuestión de minutos liberaron a uno.

Solo entonces, O,Hara recordó que era el oficial de mayor grado presente, por lo que se tomó por primera vez un momento para analizar la situación, y vio que su ayuda no era necesaria, y no era el único que sobraba allí. Había demasiados soldados apiñados en un espacio muy reducido, y la mayoría no hacia mas que estorbar a los que si que trabajaban.

Peor aún: llevados por la preocupación de salvar a sus compañeros atrapados, TODOS los soldados supervivientes estaban amontonados en la galería o frente a la entrada, salvo un puñado que cuidaban de los heridos.

Estaban desprotegidos, indefensos. Los mutantes podían atacarles por detrás, masacrar a los heridos y atacarles a ellos por detrás antes de que se dieran ni cuenta.

Maldiciéndose por su estupidez, O,Hara remedió el error rápidamente. Reorganizó a sus hombres, desplegando a los que estaban mas cansados frente a la mina, formando un perímetro de vigilancia y dejando a los frescos y descansados trabajando en rescatar a los atrapados.

Tras tomarse un momento para agrupar a los heridos en una hondonada donde estuvieran a cubierto de posibles tiradores, O,Hara encendió su radio.

-Atención, atención, aquí Equipo Delta llamando a Caballo Loco, cambio.

_-Aquí Caballo Loco. Le recibimos, Delta. Cambio._

-Misión fallida. Necesitamos extracción inmediata. Venid hasta la entrada sur de la mina. Olvidaos del punto de extracción asignado. Daos prisa, cambio.

_-Vamos enseguida. Tiempo estimado de llegada, tres minutos, cambio._

-Que sean dos. Cambio y corto.

Caballo Loco era el nombre asignado a los Hummers que les habían llevado allí desde el Campamento Uno. Tras dejarles al otro lado de la colina, se habían retirado a un valle cercano, esperando la llamada de O,Hara (o Harris) para ir a buscarles.

Olvidándose de los vehículos, que ya estaban de camino hacia donde el estaba, O,Hara cortó la comunicación y sacó el teléfono vía satélite que le diera Redding para llamarle.

-_Aquí jefe Rojo_ –dijo el coronel-. _Informe, Delta._

-Aquí jefe Delta. Misión fallida. Entrada destruida. Numerosas bajas. Solicitamos ayuda. Precisamos un Eva-San.

Eva san (Evacuación Sanitaria) era un helicóptero con médicos para evacuar a los heridos lo antes posible. pero la respuesta sorprendió totalmente a O,Hara.

-_Aquí Jefe Rojo. Eva San denegado. ¿Están en situación critica?_

_-_Negativo, Jefe Rojo. ¿Qué sucede? Hay tres helicópteros de Evacuación Sanitaria en Yuma esperando. ¡Necesitamos uno cuanto antes!

-_Negativo, Jefe Delta. El enemigo ha emboscado todas nuestras unidades implicadas en la operación. Todas han sufrido numerosas bajas, y los tres helicópteros han sido enviados a los lugares donde están los heridos mas graves. Aún quedan dos unidades hostigadas por el enemigo en campo abierto, y necesitaran que los Apaches les cubran. Apáñenselas como puedan con sus vehículos, y traigan a los heridos con ellos al Campamento Uno. Llamen si hay novedades. Cambio y Corto._

Y O,Hara se encontró con que el coronel le había colgado. Cuando se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa vio que sus hombres habían rescatado a otro soldado herido del hundimiento y ya lo estaban atendiendo.

Apenas podía creerse las palabras de Redding. No era solo su grupo el que había sido emboscado, sino TODOS. Comenzó a preguntarse si Redding no habría cometido el mismo error que Ryan: subestimar al enemigo.

Pero los gritos de sus hombres pidiendo ayuda le recordaron sus obligaciones y decidió dejar esa cuestión para otro momento.

Volvió hacia la mina y descubrió que sus hombres gritaban porque acababan de desenterrar al tercer soldado atrapado... Pero este no respiraba.

O,Hara se ocupó de el, masajeándole el corazón, haciéndole el boca a boca... Pero el cuerpo del soldado no cooperó, y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Había muerto.

Pero O,Hara no quiso aceptarlo, y siguió intentando reanimarle durante varios minutos, cada vez mas frenético, hasta que, extenuado, tuvo que detenerse.

Con lagrimas en los ojos se levantó y vio que los vehículos ya habían llegado, deteniéndose dentro del perímetro de defensa, y que sus hombres que trabajaban aún en rescatar a los otros soldados atrapados lo hacían ahora con mas calma, porque estos estaban claramente muertos.

Y O,Hara sintió arder la furia dentro de si mismo, como un fuego incontrolado dentro de su pecho. Antes odiaba a los mutantes por las cosas que hacían y como las hacían, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, su odio se había vuelto algo personal. Ahora les odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se juró a si mismo que no saldría del Sector 16 hasta acabar con todos ellos, hasta el ultimo.

Les llevó mucho liberar los cadáveres de los tres soldados muertos. Como cada segundo contaba, O,Hara hizo que cargaran a los heridos graves en dos Hummers y que se los llevaran al Campamento Uno, mientras los otros dos esperaban allí para llevar al resto. No había sitio para los heridos leves, así que estos se tuvieron que conformar con una venda y quedarse allí, por el momento.

A O,Hara le impresionaba el numero de heridos. De hecho, no parecía haber un solo soldado ileso. Entre los heridos se contaba Clark, que había sido golpeado por una roca desprendida del techo, quedando inconsciente, pero John le había sacado de la mina a rastras.

John tenia dos heridas leves causadas por esquirlas de roca, y el propio O,Hara tenia otra en un brazo, cosa que le sorprendió, porque, en el ardor del combate, ni se había dado cuenta de ello.

Eso se debía a la estrechez de la mina. Por muy mal que los mutantes dispararan (y lo hacían MUY mal) la propia galería dirigía los disparos en línea recta. Hasta las balas rebotadas acababan por dar en algún blanco.

Por fin, tras una hora de duro trabajo, el ultimo soldado muerto quedó libre de escombros. Fuera por miedo o porque los soldados estaban preparados para recibirles (y ansiosos de hacerlo) pero los Mutantes no les atacaron.

Tras atar a sus muertos sobre el techo de los Hummers (no habia sitio e n el interior) y embarcar en ellos, se pusieron en camino.

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**17:15.**_

O,Hara nunca había visto tanta actividad en el campamento. Helicópteros médicos llegaban y salían sin cesar, y los perros guardianes del campamento (los Apache) rondaban de un lado para otro, como buscando alguien a quien disparar.

Ya dentro, y tras dejar a sus muertos a los sepultureros (que estaban desbordados de trabajo) llevaron a sus heridos al hospital, que rebosaba actividad. Todas las camas, habitualmente vacías, estaban ahora llenas a rebosar, y había mas camillas con heridos en el suelo, y hasta en el exterior. O,Hara no había visto nunca tanta sangre, ni tantos heridos, desde Afganistán.

Solo entonces empezó a comprender la magnitud del desastre. Hasta entonces, había creído que su escuadra había sido la única con tantos muertos y heridos, pero ahora veía que tal vez hasta habían salido bien librados.

_**Una hora después.**_

_**Tienda de mando del Campamento Uno.**_

O,Hara ya se había duchado y su herida ya había sido desinfectada y vendada (por John, ya que los médicos aún no tenían tiempo de atender a los heridos leves, desbordados de trabajo tratando de salvar a los heridos mas graves), pero aún así, se le notaba extenuado por el esfuerzo, la tensión y el estrés sufridos, pero Redding estaba mucho peor: estaba demacrado, hundido.

-¿Cuál es el balance total, señor? –le preguntó O,Hara.

-Mas de 20 muertos, incluidos cinco de su equipo.

-¿Cinco? ¡Solo murieron cuatro!

-No, cinco. Harris estaba muy grave. Ha fallecido en el hospital.

-¡Maldición! –masculló O,Hara dando un puñetazo a una pared de lona.

-No se culpe, Sargento. No fue culpa suya. Usted hizo todo lo que pudo y logró salvar a la mayoría de los suyos.

-Entonces, ¿qué demonios ha sucedido con los demás equipos?

-Lo mismo que al suyo, Sargento, o peor aún. Los Mutantes les atacaron a todos por sorpresa. Algunos fueron tiroteados al entrar en las minas, el techo se derrumbó sobre otros... Ni uno solo de los seis grupos llegó a adentrarse mas de 100 metros en las minas o salió indemne.

-¿A todos les atacaron del mismo modo?

-No, cada emboscada fue, total o parcialmente, algo distinta a las demás. En el caso de un grupo, los mutantes se limitaron a serrar las vigas de la mina, poniéndoles un cable trampa. Al pisarlo, el cable tiró de la viga y el techo se les vino encima. A otros les atacaron antes de que entraran, otros lo fueron, desde fuera y desde dentro de las minas, cuando estaban en terreno descubierto e iban a entrar... Ni siquiera sabemos si llegamos a matar a ninguno. Esta claro que nos esperaban. ¿Cómo...?

-Eso es evidente, coronel. Debían de saber que les iríamos a buscar a las minas, así que sin duda pusieron centinelas en las colinas, y estos nos vigilaron e informaron a los suyos, y estos fueron a darnos la bienvenida. Pero al menos ahora sabemos que ellos siguen en el Sector 16, y que no salen de las minas sino raramente. ¿Qué le parece si el próximo ataque subterráneo es nocturno?

-No habrá próximo ataque, Sargento. No a corto plazo, al menos. Por ahora, voy a prohibir toda nueva tentativa de entrar en las minas. Por el momento, nos limitaremos a la superficie.

-Pero, señor...

-No proteste, Sargento. Mi decisión esta tomada. Lanzamos este ataque por deseo expreso de la familia de Ryan, y la culpa de este desastre (por suerte) recaerá sobre ellos. Ahora no volverán a molestarnos en un tiempo. ¿Tiene mas sugerencias?

-Si, señor. Yo sugeriría seguir presionando. En vez de grandes grupos de soldados que ataquen de día, probaría con grupos reducidos, de tres hombres como mucho, adentrándose en las minas de noche.

-¿De noche? ¿Y porqué?

-Porque ellos dominan las colinas, señor. Vigilan desde ellas todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos con suma facilidad. De noche, por contra, su visibilidad se reduce a casi cero. Pero el combate nocturno es una de nuestras especialidades. Si vamos sin usar linternas, no nos verán llegar, y con nuestros equipos de visión nocturna, tendremos mucha ventaja.

-Tomo nota de su sugerencia, Sargento, pero por ahora son impracticables.

-¿Y eso porque, señor?

-Porque el problema base es que no conocemos el Sector 16. Ignoramos como subir o bajar a casi todas las colinas, donde están las entradas de caminos, cuales son practicables y cuales no, etc. La mayor ventaja del enemigo es su superior conocimiento del terreno. Han vivido aquí toda su vida. Por fuerza se deben conocer cada colina, cada galería y cada roca como la palma de su mano. Nunca podemos igualar sus conocimientos, pero si reducir la ventaja que nos llevan. De modo que, por ahora, el reconocimiento del terreno será nuestra mayor prioridad. Mediante GPS, las diferentes unidades examinaran cada colina, cada valle, ubicando cada acantilado, camino y entrada de mina. Transmitiremos todos los datos a Yuma, y allí las combinaran con fotos satélite para hacer mapas lo mas detallados posibles.

-¿Y que tal van sus gestiones para obtener el mapa de 1947?

-Van, y punto. Me han confirmado que hay uno, pero no me lo quieren entregar. Lo que si he conseguido es dos informes sobre Ryan y lo que sucedió aquí hace 50 años que estoy seguro que le interesaran. Léaselos.

O,Hara se leyó el primero ávidamente. Se llamaba "_El incidente del Sector 16_", y según el, en 1947 el Gobierno americano decidió crear una extensa zona de pruebas nucleares en el Desierto de Nuevo Méjico. A los escasos residentes se les notificó que tenían una semana para irse, y que solo les pagaban siete céntimos por cada metro cuadrado de tierra que poseyeran.

En la mayoría de los casos, accedieron, pese a que la cantidad fuera miserable, y el tiempo, escaso, pero en un poblado minero (O,Hara supuso que aquel cuyas ruinas había descubierto poco antes) llamado Yuma Heights, se negaron. El jefe de la unidad militar encargada de notificar la expropiación, el General Slaughter, con un abogado militar y 3 soldados, volvieron al poblado a intentarlo de nuevo un día después... Pero antes de llegar fueron atacados a tiros por los mineros, que les esperaban emboscados, y pese a que solo tenían algunos fusiles, mataron a Slaughter, el abogado y dos soldados. Solo lograron escapar el soldado Johnson y el Teniente Ryan, que era el asistente y conductor del General, que había perdido media oreja de un disparo.

Saltaba a la vista quien era este Teniente. El futuro General Ryan.

Como respuesta al injustificado asesinato del General, muy querido entre sus tropas, una compañía del ejercito, reforzada por varios tanques, atacó Yuma Heights el día siguiente. Destruyeron el poblado cañoneándolo con sus tanques, y luego los soldados entraron disparando contra todo hombre armado que encontraron.

Mataron a 25, incluidas dos mujeres y un niño de 9 años (al parecer alcanzado por una bala perdida) y detuvieron a 8 hombres mas, juzgándoles y condenándoles por asesinato. Algunos hombres, el resto de las mujeres y niños huyeron a las colinas, y los soldados les dejaron huir. El único herido fue (otra vez) el Teniente Ryan, arañado en la cara por una mujer. El informe concluía escuetamente que la zona estaba despejada y se podían empezar las pruebas nucleares.

Adjunto al informe había un recorte de un periódico de Nuevo Méjico describiendo el ataque, solo que este era mucho mas sucinto y menos violento de lo real. De hecho, acusaba a los mineros de traidores comunistas, y decía poco mas que "_El Ejercito ahuyenta a los Mineros_", "_pueblo minero arrasado hasta los cimientos_" y, "_se sospecha que algunos mineros podrían esconderse en las minas_".

-Es interesante, en efecto –asintió O,Hara al acabar de leérselo-. Vi las ruinas del pueblo en cuestión hace un par de días. Pero esos mineros, ¿no eran gente pacifica?

-Si, si que lo eran. Parece que antes, nunca habían tenido ningún altercado con nadie.

-Entonces, no comprendo que es lo que motivó un ataque suyo a los soldados, por muy frustrados que estuvieran por la expropiación. Eso de que eran traidores comunistas me parece mas bien una justificación inventada.

-En efecto, lo era. Lo habitual en la época, dicho sea de paso. Pero no es tanto "Que" lo motivó, sino "Quien", Sargento. Léase el otro informe y comprenderá.

El segundo informe constaba de dos partes. Una era la declaración de Johnson, el otro soldado superviviente a la emboscada inicial de los mineros, que declaraba que, tras entregar la notificación a los mineros y negarse estos a irse, el general le dio la tarde libre a sus tres escoltas, incluido Ryan. Los tres se fueron a un club de strip-tease donde estuvieron bebiendo mucho. Al caer la noche, Ryan les dijo que la actitud de los mineros era intolerable y preguntó a sus compañeros si "querían divertirse" y volvieron al poblado minero, donde, con las caras cubiertas y armados, sacaron a rastras de su casa a Dan Shawney, el líder de los mineros, y le golpearon brutalmente ante su mujer e hijo. Eso era idea de Ryan, que quería atemorizarlos y obligarles a firmar y ceder sus tierras. Por eso, insinuó que cumplían ordenes del general y que este podía hacerles lo que quisiera. El tal Dan, enfurecido, se levanto y atacó a Ryan, y a este se le disparó el arma, matándole. Tras amenazar Ryan con matar al hijo de la mujer si al día siguiente no firmaban, se fueron. El soldado también participó en el asalto al poblado el día siguiente, donde el y Ryan participaron en el asalto, a bordo de un jeep. El soldado contó que Ryan disparaba contra todo lo que se movía, y que al ver a mujeres y niños huyendo a las colinas, cortaron el paso a una mujer y un hijo (el soldado los reconoció como los del difunto) y Ryan le dijo que se fuera y "los dejara a su cuidado".

La segunda parte era otra declaración, obra de uno de los soldados que participó en el ataque al poblado minero, un día después. Mientras ese soldado, otro mas y el oficial al cargo del ataque, el Mayor Donald, recorrían el poblado tras ocuparlo, oyeron a un niño gritar, y luego un disparo. Entraron en una casa en ruinas y allí encontraron a un niño de 9 años en el suelo, muerto de un disparo al corazón, y a su lado, una mujer joven medio desnuda, con las ropas destrozadas y sobre ella a Ryan, furioso, con la cara arañada y un cuchillo en la mano.

Ryan trató de justificar sus actos diciendo que la mujer y su hijo le habían atacado, pero el Mayor le hizo callar echándole al suelo y pateándole la cara. El Mayor se disculpó con la mujer y le prometió que castigaría a Ryan, pero tras irse ella con el cadáver de su hijo, ordenó a ambos soldados no revelar lo sucedido nunca.

-Este informe fue elaborado –le explicó Redding tras acabar de leerlo O,Hara-. En 1968, para decidir si Ryan debía ser ascendido a coronel o no.

-¿Y sabiendo los crímenes que había cometido le ascendieron?

-¿Olvida la importancia de la familia de Ryan? Consiguieron que estos informes fueran clasificados como secretos, y le ascendieron igualmente. He tenido que hacer malabarismos para acceder a ellos, pero explican muchas cosas, ¿no cree?

-Si, sin duda. Explican, en parte, el origen de los mutantes. Los mineros que huyeron debieron de esconderse en las minas, negándose a abandonar sus tierras y convirtiéndose en los ancestros de los mutantes, nacidos de la contaminación radioactiva causada por las bombas atómicas, y el ataque del ejercito también explica porque los mineros no volvieron a querer saber nada del resto de la civilización.

-En efecto, pero preferiría que no le contara nada de esto a sus hombres, salvo lo mas importante. También explica porque Ryan estaba tan obsesionado con volver aquí. Quería vengarse de lo su oreja, y como dice su diario, esperaba encontrar a la mujer, esa tal Karen Shawney. ¡Puede retirarse!

_**Colina 3.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**26 de Agosto.**_

_**08:30.**_

Mientras dos vehículos avanzaban, rodeando la colina, O,Hara se volvió a mirar a los miembros de su escuadra, súbitamente reforzada. Con dos de sus miembros muertos y otro gravemente herido, sus efectivos no llegaban al 50% de su capacidad teórica, así que Redding incorporó provisionalmente a los cuatro miembros ilesos de la escuadra de Harris a la suya.

Clark ya estaba de nuevo entre ellos, recuperado de la conmoción sufrida al caerle la piedra encima durante el derrumbamiento. Las heridas de John y el propio O,Hara no revestían suficiente seriedad para impedirles seguir adelante.

Llevaban ya dos horas reconociendo el terreno, examinando la zona, anotando las características y posición por GPS de cada colina, camino, mina, obstáculo y camino cuando, de repente, al avanzar unos metros, vieron algo entre dos colinas. Parecía una bola clavada en un poste de dos metros, pero al acercarse mas, vieron que se trataba de una cabeza humana. O,Hara ordenó al conductor del vehículo detenerse, y este, y el que les seguía, se detuvieron con un frenazo.

Los soldados salieron del vehículo y se desplegaron. Su nerviosismo era palpable. Temían una nueva emboscada. O,Hara y sus dos amigos, que iban en cabeza, se acercaron a la idem, y al llegar frente a ella, vieron que justo detrás había otra entrada a una mina. A su orden acudieron el resto de sus hombres, y mientras estos le cubrían, apuntando sus armas y linternas al interior de la mina, el examinó la cabeza con detenimiento, ya bastante acostumbrado a ver cadáveres mutilados.

La cabeza había sido de un hombre mayor, con cabellos que ya se estaban blanqueando, y al que le faltaba la mitad inferior de la oreja derecha.

A juzgar por su olor y porque había empezado a descomponerse, saltaba a la vista que llevaba algunos días muerto, y que se habían cebado en el antes de matarlo: le faltaba el ojo derecho, tenia el otro, y los labios, tan hinchados que parecía un monstruo, tenia un corte en la frente y, al sangrar profusamente, le había cubierto media cara de sangre ahora seca, y tenia numerosos cortes en el cuello.

-¿Quién puede ser? –preguntó John-. ¿Uno de los civiles muertos por los mutantes?

O,Hara lo pensó muy bien, y entonces recordó una cita del primer informe que le dio Redding: "_El Teniente Ryan, que perdió media oreja de un disparo..."_.

-No –dijo al fin-. Es uno de los tres soldados desaparecidos. John, te presento al General Ryan.

-Vaya. Esta claro que le mataron hace días, tras el ataque a su campamento, o quizás tras la destrucción del poblado mutante. Estoy seguro de que le capturaron vivo. ¿por qué lo harían? ¿Por placer, por vengarse de la destrucción de su pueblo? ¿Por qué le torturarían así?

-Porque tenían viejas cuentas que ajustar con el –le dijo O,Hara. John le miró sin comprender, y el negó con la cabeza-. No es el momento. Ya te lo contare luego.

-Como quiera, Sargento. ¿Y que hacemos con el?

-Las ordenes eran encontrar y rescatar a Ryan. Ya lo tenemos aquí, así que pongámoslo en una bolsa para cadáveres y lo llevaremos a Redding.

Cuando hubieron entregado el "cadáver" del General a los sepultureros, O,Hara fue a informar a Redding del hallazgo. Al oírlo, este se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien, muy bien. Esos estúpidos mutantes nos han facilitado las cosas.

-¿Le alegra la muerte del General? –le preguntó O,Hara, curioso, pero no molesto.

-¿Olvida los crímenes que cometió ese canalla? Ese cerdo sentía un total desprecio hacia toda ley, moral o derecho. Esa era la única forma de que pagara por sus crímenes. Por lo que a mi respecta, era una vergüenza para el ejercito y el país, y ambos están mucho mas limpios desde que lo mataron.

-¿Y su familia? ¿No le darán problemas?

-No podrán, porque esta claro que a el lo mataron antes de que yo pusiera un pie en el sector 16. Y no olvide que, por cumplir con las absurdas exigencias de esa gente, lanzamos un ataque que nos ha costado las vidas de 20 buenos hombres. Ahora querrán vengar a su pariente, pero, vistos los resultados de sus interferencias, mis superiores no les dejaran interferir en nuestras operaciones. Tal vez incluso pueda utilizarles para conseguir mas medios u hombres, aunque no lo creo. Tiene gracia.

-¿El que, coronel?

-¿Por qué cree que los mutantes dejaron allí la cabeza de Ryan?

-Sin duda para asustarnos o desmoralizarnos.

-Pues han obtenido el efecto contrario. Nos han facilitado las cosas. ¡Si ellos supieran...!

_**Zona Sur de la Colina Principal.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**30 de Agosto.**_

Los últimos cuatro días habían parecido iguales a O,Hara. Cada día habían salido del campamento Uno, recorrido y explorado a fondo una determinada zona o colina, siempre en vehículo o a pie cerca de este, tomado fotografías, reconocido el terreno y anotado todo en el mapa, que crecía, cambiaba y evolucionaba día a día. Solo en esos días, habían descubierto mas de 30 entradas a las minas, y era evidente que todo el S16 era un colador acribillado de ellas.

El trabajo acababa por ser monótono y aburridísimo. Para ellos, solo había dos notas positivas. Una era que las heridas de O,Hara y sus dos amigos ya estaban curadas, y ellos volvían a estar casi al 100% de sus capacidades, y la segunda era que, en todo ese tiempo, los mutantes no habían vuelto a dar ningún indicio de su presencia, pero el estaba seguro de que eso no era porque les tuvieran miedo, sino porque aguardaban su oportunidad para atacarles. Por suerte, en esos momentos, un ataque de los mutantes a cualquiera de sus campamentos seria un puro suicidio: estaban todos tan fortificados, rodeados de alambradas y campos de minas, que eran inexpugnables. Todos los centinelas de día llevaban prismáticos, y de noche, aparatos de visión nocturna, y estaban bien atrincherados. Las patrullas iban siempre en grandes grupos, y los grupos de reconocimiento no se alejaban mucho de sus vehículos.

De pronto, O,Hara vio algo tras un recodo, al pie de la colina Uno, una forma de color azul y blanca que destacaba mucho en ese mundo de color crema y marrón.

-¡John! –le dijo a su amigo que conducía. Señaló en esa direccion, y el asintió.

-Ya lo he visto –dijo, y dirigió el vehículo hacia allí.

Cuando se acercaron mas, vieron que la forma era de un coche de policía, viejo, pero en buen estado. Y al momento, O,Hara supo de donde procedía.

-¡Es el segundo coche de policía! –exclamó-. ¡Uno de los dos que capturaron los mutantes justo antes de la llegada del pelotón de Ryan! ¿Os acordáis? Vimos el otro en el poblado mutante.

-Si –asintió Clark-. Me acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

-ESA es una buena pregunta, desde luego –admitió O,Hara-. Vamos a mirarlo de mas cerca. John, Clark, venid conmigo y vigilad las colinas. Los demás, quedaos en los vehículos.

De camino, O,Hara examinó el área donde estaba el coche. Lo habían dejado en una hondonada entre dos pequeñas colinas donde era casi invisible. De no ser porque, al pasar justo enfrente, O,Hara estaba mirando en esa dirección, nunca lo habría descubierto.

Ya cerca del vehículo, lo examinó a el. Su carrocería estaba manchada por huellas de manos ensangrentadas y numerosas salpicaduras de sangre. No había que ser un genio para imaginarse la horrible escena que tuvo lugar junto al coche cuando los policías fueron masacrados.

Tras ver que el coche estaba vacío, el trío comenzó a explorar los alrededores, moviéndose en círculos cada vez mas grandes, pero el viento había borrado las huellas y ni siquiera John pudo encontrar ningún rastro. Pero lo que si encontraron, a treinta metros del coche, fue otra entrada a una mina.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –musitó O,Hara sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó Clark.

-Que algún mutante, tras matar a los dueños de este coche, lo usó para llegar hasta esta entrada, y lo dejó aquí oculto, sin duda esperando volverlo a usar.

-¿Estas diciendo que esta mina debe llevar a su guarida?

-No lo se, pero es un dato importante, ¿no crees? Volvamos al coche.

Eso hicieron, examinándolo con celo. Dentro no había ningún arma ni herramienta, pero las llaves estaban puestas, y al darle O,Hara al contacto, este arrancó sin problemas, y vio que el deposito estaba casi medio lleno.

-John –le dijo O,Hara al indio-. ¿Te ves con ánimos de conducir el coche hasta el campamento Uno tu solo?

-Si. ¿por qué?

-Porque Redding querrá devolverle el coche a sus dueños, y a mi me parece absurdo dejárselo aquí a los mutantes. Ya que estamos aquí...

-No digas mas, Sargento. Puedo hacerlo. Iré detrás de vosotros.

Y partieron de nuevo, con el coche de policía siguiéndoles.

_**Tienda de O,Hara.**_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**31 de Agosto.**_

Los días habían ido pasando sin que el enemigo volviera a dar señales de vida. Pese a su éxito defendiendo las minas, O,Hara seguía esperando que los Mutantes cometieran un error. ¿Esos salvajes esperaban poder vencer al ejercito americano? "_No_ –se corrigió a si mismo-. _No esperan vencernos. Esperan que nos vayamos otra vez, como ya hizo el ejercito en los años 50 tras acabar las pruebas nucleares. Esperan que nuestros superiores se cansen de llevar esta campaña, manteniéndonos en el desierto persiguiendo fantasmas y nos retiren, limitándose a olvidarse de ellos"._

O,Hara quería creer que eso nunca ocurriría, que los mandos del ejercito y el gobierno jamás permitirían a ese clan de monstruos seguir torturando y asesinando salvajemente a civiles americanos, pero era realista: sabia bien que los políticos se movían solo por su deseo de ganar votos y contentar a la opinión publica, y una guerra secreta como esa era costosa, difícil de ocultar y no les reportaba nada. _"Entonces, tenemos que acabar con los mutantes antes de que los de arriba se cansen de esta guerra. Si matáramos a muchos de ellos, se cabrearían y saldrían de sus agujeros para atacarnos. Aún en terreno difícil, al menos podríamos combatirles. Pero... ¿Cómo? Son unos salvajes, pero no estúpidos. No saldrán de sus agujeros a menos que... ¡Ah, claro! ¡que gran idea! Que irónico, general Ryan, que el desastre de tu campamento podría tener la llave que nos permitiera acabar con esta guerra que TU empezaste de una vez por todas"._

Y O,Hara empezó a trabajar su idea, la pulió, refinó y añadió detalles hasta que obtuvo lo que para el era un plan perfecto para darles a los mutantes su merecido.

Una hora después, se presentó ante Redding.

-Buenos días, Sargento –le dijo el coronel, relativamente animado, mientras desayunaba-. ¿Cómo le va?

-A mi y mi escuadra bien, mi coronel. Hoy nos toca guardia en el campamento, y por fin hemos podido descansar bien. Estábamos agotados de tantos días de patrullas y reconocimiento.

-Pues no son los únicos. La mayoría de las tropas que están aquí ya habían participado antes en las maniobras, y comienzan a estar cada vez mas extenuadas, día tras día. Tenemos que encontrar a los mutantes antes de que mis hombres estén demasiado fatigados para dar la talla en el combate.

-¿Hay algún progreso de ese lado, señor?

-Mucho me temo que no, O,Hara. Hemos mejorado mucho nuestros mapas del Sector 16, pero, como mucho, controlamos los valles y algunas colinas, ocasionalmente, mientras que ellos dominaran el resto y, sobretodo, esa red de minas que parece ilimitada.

-Y no podemos acabar con ellos mientras estén allí dentro, ¿verdad, señor?

-En efecto. ¿Qué sugiere?

-Señor, esta claro que en terreno abierto, fuera de las minas, somos superiores a ellos en todos los sentidos. Pero ellos no saldrán de ellas... A menos que les convenga.

-Si, sin duda. ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?

-Hay mujeres soldado entre nuestras tropas, ¿no?

-Si, como una decena, sobretodo en las unidades destacadas en algún campamento o las patrullas mas nutridas. No queremos arriesgarnos a que desaparezcan, como Bishop y Jones. Pobrecillas.

-Pues la base del plan que propongo es trasladarlas a todas a un solo lugar.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?

-No, a un nuevo campamento.

-¿Un nuevo campamento? –repitió el coronel, atónito-. ¿Y con que recursos íbamos a mantenerlo? Apenas podemos prescindir de nadie en los otros 6, y apenas nos queda alambre de espinas ni minas.

-No haría falta, señor. El nuevo campamento, que seria el numero 7, solo tendría 30 hombres, incluidas TODAS las mujeres, y como defensa solo tendría una línea de alambre de espinas. Sin minas.

-¿Esta loco? ¿donde propone instalarlo?

Por toda respuesta, O,Hara señaló en el mapa un punto cerca de la colina 16, muy alejada de todas las rutas de patrulla y a varios kilómetros de los otros campamentos.

De lo que NO estaba nada alejado era de las colinas, ya que estaba a apenas 100 metros de dos de ellas, a lado y lado, y había varias entradas de minas muy cerca.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ese sitio es indefendible! ¿Cuántos tanques tendríamos allí?

-Ninguno, coronel. No serian necesarios.

-¿Esta de broma o que? ¡Seria un suicidio para todos los que estuvieran destinados allí! Con unas defensas y personal tan ridículos y sin tanque, acabarían como el pelotón de Ryan en apenas un día!

-Es que esa es precisamente la intención, señor. Además, lo de establecer ese campamento es solo la mitad de mi plan, señor. La otra mitad es mucho mejor. Vera...

_**Colina 16.**_

_**Campamento 7.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**1 de Septiembre.**_

Para un observador que lo vigilara desde las colinas, el campamento 7 había brotado prácticamente de la nada, y así era:

En cuestión de unas horas, un grupo de Hummers y camiones llegó del desierto. Del mismo descendieron decenas de soldados y empezaron a descargar el material que llevaban los vehículos. Las tiendas estuvieron montadas en cuestión de minutos, pero fuera del campamento, los soldados se limitaron a hacer alguna ronda y tender una fina línea de alambre de espino de medio metro de grosor.

Pero, una vez instalada, los soldados parecieron olvidarse de todo fuera del campamento. La mayoría de los soldados se fueron con los camiones, una vez montado el campamento. Aunque llegaron varios Hummers mas con cajas, que los soldados descargaron, solo apostaron cuatro centinelas vigilando fuera del campamento. El resto solo parecieron dedicarse a holgazanear. Los soldados se sentaron fuera de sus tiendas para escuchar música a todo volumen, beber cervezas y charlar. Por comodidad, todos habían dejado a un lado sus armas y se habían quitado los cascos y chalecos, quedándose en camiseta. Entonces pudo verse que casi todos los soldados eran mujeres.

Un observador en el lado opuesto de las colinas del Sector 16, a 4 Km. de allí habría visto claramente a otro grupo de soldados haciendo lo que parecían trabajos preliminares de la instalación de otro campamento idéntico.

La indolencia y pereza de los soldados del campamento 7 se mantuvo todo el día, mientras que en el que seria el 8, los soldados cesaron bruscamente su trabajo al atardecer, volviendo en sus camiones al campamento 1 y dejando numeroso material en la colina.

La llegada de la noche no mejoró la vigilancia de los ocupantes del nuevo campamento, sino mas bien todo lo contrario. De los cuatro centinelas, uno se sentó y se quedó dormido, y otro dejó de vigilar, volviéndose para mirar al interior del campamento, donde los demás soldados cantaban, bebían cervezas y asaban salchichas en una hoguera encendida en mitad del campamento.

Al cabo de solo dos horas después de caer la noche, se produjo movimiento fuera del campamento. MUCHO movimiento.

De la entrada de la mina mas cercana al campamento empezaron a salir decenas de figuras humanas deformes, vestidas con harapos o desnudas, llevando todo tipo de armas: picos, lanzas, fusiles.

Pero, pese a su apariencia torpe, se movían entre las rocas con una agilidad felina, como si pudieran ver cada roca, cada arbusto y, sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, se dirigieron hacia la parte del campamento que estaba "vigilada" por el soldado dormido y el que les daba la espalda.

Aunque pareciera increíble, ni uno solo de los cuatro centinelas llevaba equipos de visión nocturna de modo que, aunque hubiera habido uno solo despierto mirando a los mutantes (que no lo había) no los hubiera visto hasta tenerlos a cuatro metros de el.

Las sombras, confiadamente, se dirigieron directamente al campamento, y llegaron hasta diez metros de la alambrada sin que el centinela dormido se despertara ni el otro echara un solo vistazo en su dirección.

Pero el silencio terminó brutalmente cuando el mutante que iba en cabeza llegó a cinco metros de la alambrada, y al pisar el suelo, este estalló, y el se vió lanzado al aire y volvió a caer al suelo con la pierna destrozada. Y al caer al suelo, este volvió a estallar debajo suyo, lanzándolo al aire de nuevo.

Y antes incluso de que lo que quedaba de su cuerpo destrozado volviera a llegar al suelo, la situación cambió radicalmente: El soldado "negligente" que estaba vuelto de espaldas sacó un equipo de visión nocturna de una mochila, se lo puso en el casco y empezó a disparar con gran precisión contra los mutantes. El soldado supuestamente dormido se despertó, hizo lo que su compañero y empezó a disparar a su vez. Los soldados "borrachos" junto a la hoguera echaron sus latas de cerveza (que llevaban horas vacias) al suelo, tomaron sus armas (que todos tenían al alcance de la mano) y también empezaron a disparar contra los mutantes, mientras otros apagaban la hoguera con un cubo de agua y sumían el campamento en la oscuridad.

Los mutantes fueron cogidos totalmente desprevenidos. No se esperaban un ataque y no supieron como reaccionar.

Pero su sorpresa ante la rápida reacción de los soldados no fue nada comparada con la que recibieron al encenderse, por todo el campamento, potentes focos encarados al exterior que iluminaron todo el terreno circundante en 40 metros a la redonda como si fuera mediodía, y decenas de soldados mas empezaron a salir de las tiendas, multiplicando por tres el numero de los que _aparentemente_ tenia el campamento.

El fuego graneado de los soldados arreció, derribando a varios mutantes mas, pero el resto, bien porque fueran muy valientes, o demasiado estúpidos, o estar muy furiosos como para razonar, pero siguieron adelante, avanzando hacia los soldados, pero apenas dieron unos pasos, el suelo estalló bajo sus pies, lanzándolos a lo alto.

Como para dar aún mas incentivos a los mutantes de la conveniencia de retirarse, un fuego mortífero procedente de ninguna parte empezó a acribillarles. Cada bala disparada mataba o hería a uno.

Incluso el mas estúpido mutante acabó por comprender que nunca llegarían hasta los soldados, y empezaron a retroceder, volviendo a las colinas.

La estrategia de O,Hara había surtido un éxito completo. La única razón de ser del campamento 7 había sido, desde el comienzo, ofrecer a los mutantes un blanco tan tentador como para que no pudieran dejarlo pasar. La ubicación del campamento, en un lugar tan visible y fácil de atacar para los mutantes, así como la débil alambrada tendida durante el día, estaba pensada para eso. En realidad, en cuanto se hizo de noche, los soldados tendieron dos barreras de minas fuera de la alambrada. Decenas de soldados habían llegado ocultos en los Hummers o los camiones y, sin ser vistos, se habían ocultado en las tiendas todo el día. Tambien fue idea de O,Hara que todas las mujeres soldado estuvieran en el campamento, para atraer a los mutantes, como la miel a las moscas.

Pero Redding no dejó de añadir algunos detalles: hacer que las mujeres se dejaran ver todo lo posible y se exhibieran en camisa, para dejar bien claro su sexo, hacer que los soldados parecieran unos borrachos incompetentes... Pero la verdad era muy diferente. Todas sus actitudes eran deliberadas: las cervezas estaban vacías o las llenaban de agua o limonada una y otra vez, el soldado dormido solo fingió estarlo, y había centinelas ocultos cubriendo todos los ángulos.

El ultimo detalle, que garantizaba a los mutantes un rápido viaje al infierno, había sido emplazar, durante la noche, en posiciones clave alrededor del lugar donde se iba a instalar el campamento, a cuatro grupos de francotiradores de elite de dos miembros cada uno. Se habían camuflado tan bien que no habrían podido encontrarse a si mismos, y ahora, con sus rifles de largo alcance equipados de visión nocturna, estaban eliminando a los mutantes uno por uno.

Estos, al tiempo que retrocedían (o, mas bien huían a la carrera) no dejaron de disparar sus armas contra los soldados que les perseguían, pero estaban cegados por los focos y solo hirieron a dos soldados.

Por el contrario, ellos se hallaban en terreno iluminado, y los soldados, con las luces detrás, tenían blancos perfectos a los que no podían fallar.

Pero al empezar a huir, los mutantes se convirtieron en blancos móviles, mas difíciles de acertar, y salvo uno que pisó otra mina y se quedó en el suelo aullando de dolor, los últimos vivos, salvo cuatro, lograron salir de la zona iluminada.

Eso no les libró del acoso de los francotiradores, que siguieron disparándoles sin fallar ni un disparo. Pero los mutantes eran muy duros de pelar y resistían las heridas sin detenerse. Quedaron fuera del rango de visión de los soldados del campamento... Pero estos aún no habían acabado con ellos. Encabezados por el mismo O,Hara, que había solicitado estar al mando de la defensa del campamento, cruzaron el campo de minas por pasillos solo conocidos por ellos, y se lanzaron en la persecución de los mutantes.

De los nueve mutantes que se habían quedado en el campo de minas, cuatro aún estaban vivos, tres de ellos gritando de agonía y el otro (que había perdido ambas piernas) arrastrándose.

Como no eran una amenaza para ellos, O,Hara y los demás soldados lanzados a la persecución les ignoraron, pasando junto a ellos sin detenerse.

Pero eso no significaba que se olvidaran de ellos. Los que se quedaron en el campamento volvieron sus armas contra ellos y les dispararon, usándolos como dianas hasta que dejaron de moverse y gritar.

Y comenzó una carrera frenética hacia la colina. Los mutantes iban mas ligeros, pero muchos de ellos estaban heridos, lo que les frenaba.

Los soldados, en cambio, iban mas cargados y no conocían el terreno tan bien como los mutantes, lo que equilibraba las cosas un tanto.

Los francotiradores se añadieron a la balanza sin moverse un paso de sus posiciones. Con sus visores nocturnos disparaban a los mutantes mas adelantados y les herían, tratando de retrasarles. El resto de los soldados también llevaban equipos de visión nocturna, pero estos reducían mucho su campo de visión y los dejaron a un lado cuando desde el campamento empezaron a lanzar bengalas a la ruta de huida de los Mutantes, una detrás de otra, iluminando la zona y haciendo perfectamente visibles a los perseguidos y sus perseguidores. Gracias a ello, los soldados solo tenían que correr, apuntar y disparar para dar en el blanco.

Pese a que las luces cegadoras de las bengalas estorbaban a los visores nocturnos de los francotiradores, estos no dejaron de disparar a los mutantes bala tras bala.

Al principio, estos cargaban con sus heridos, pero al ganarles terreno los soldados, se impuso el "sálvese quien pueda": muchos tiraron sus armas, otros echaron a correr y nadie se preocupó de ayudar a los que se rezagaban. Ya solo se preocupaban de encaminarse a la entrada de la mina lo mas rápido posible.

Algunos de los rezagados aún conservaban sus armas, y al ver que tenían a los soldados encima, volvieron sus armas contra ellos y abrieron fuego.

Sus ráfagas alcanzaron a varios, haciendo caer al suelo a dos, pero la reacción del resto fue detenerse, arrodillarse y dispararles hasta tumbarles a todos.

Y antes incluso de que sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo, los soldados ya estaban otra vez en pie y persiguiendo de nuevo a los fugitivos.

Pero el (involuntario) sacrificio de los mutantes no fue en vano, ya que le dio varios segundos de ventaja adicionales a los demás, y casi la mitad de ellos logró alcanzar la entrada de la mina, entrando en esta sin detenerse.

Los primeros soldados llegaron allí diez segundos después, volvieron sus armas hacia el interior y lo regaron de balas, obteniendo como recompensa gritos de dolor procedentes del interior.

Tal vez exaltados por los gritos, o llevados por el ardor del combate, los soldados se disponían a continuar la persecución dentro de la mina cuando O,Hara les detuvo.

-¡Quietos todos! –les ordenó-. ¡No entréis!

-¡Pero, Sargento, les hemos vencido! ¡Hay que perseguirles!

-El coronel prohibió terminantemente volver a entrar a ninguna mina. ¡Es una orden directa suya! ¿O es que ya habéis olvidado lo que nos sucedió la ultima vez que entramos en una?

El recuerdo del desastre sucedido entonces logró enfriar de golpe el ardor de los soldados, pero, obstinados, siguieron disparando al interior de la mina hasta vaciar dos cargadores mas, y O,Hara les dejó hacer.

Cuando se cansaron de disparar, el les habló de nuevo.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. Asegurad a los Mutantes muertos, atended a nuestros heridos, recoged todas las armas y cuerpos de los mutantes y llevadlos al campamento. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y los soldados obedecieron sus ordenes con diligencia. Para alivio de todos, solo había dos heridos serios, uno con un balazo en un brazo y otra en una pierna. El resto estaban ilesos o solo tenían algún arañazo, y ninguno preciso ayuda para volver al campamento.

Algunos mutantes aun respiraban penosamente, pero los soldados ignoraron sus insultos y suplicas y les remataron, uno por uno, disparándoles en la frente.

Luego, tras recuperar todas las armas de los muertos, se las llevaron de vuelta al campamento y también sus cadáveres a rastras. Tras guardar las armas en las tiendas y amontonar los cadáveres junto al campamento, los enfermeros empezaron a curar a sus heridos mientras O,Hara llamaba a Redding.

-_¿Y bien, Sargento?_ –le dijo este, ansioso, cuando le llamó-. _¿Funcionó?¿Picaron?_

-Lo han hecho, coronel. Se tragaron el anzuelo, la cuerda y la caña entera. No lo vieron venir. Como siempre, salieron de las minas para atacar el campamento y les hemos dado lo suyo.

_-¿A cuantos han matado?_

-A unos quince, señor, creo. Por desgracia, casi la mitad de ellos han logrado escapar, pero estoy seguro de que casi todos han sido heridos, tal vez de gravedad.

_-No esta nada mal. Nunca creí que pudiéramos acabar con tantos de una vez. ¿Y los nuestros?_

-Seis heridos, todos leves. No hay necesidad de enviar a ninguno al campamento base esta noche. Mañana, si es preciso, enviaré a los dos únicos que no pueden luchar.

_-Conforme. ¿Cual es el plan para el resto de la noche?_

-Ellos ya no volverán por aquí. Haré volver al campamento a los equipos de francotiradores, y mañana ya haremos un reconocimiento adecuado de los alrededores del Campamento 7. Doblaré la guardia estándar, y creo que con eso será suficiente por esta noche. Están cansados por la construcción acelerada del campamento y pasar todo el día de guardia.

-_Proceda. Ya tiene las ordenes para mañana, que siguen sin cambiar. Buenas noches, cambio y corto._

Y así se hizo. Los guardias vigilaron celosamente durante toda la noche, por si acaso los mutantes volvían para vengarse, pero su espera fue vana, porque, como ya había dicho O,Hara, habían quedado mas que escarmentados.

Dos horas después del combate, los ecos de una explosión muy cercana al campamento sobresaltaron a los centinelas, pero no dejaron sus puestos.

Y ya ningún otro ruido mas volvió a oírse el resto de la noche.

_**Campamento 7.**_

_**1 de Septiembre.**_

_**07:15 AM.**_

El día empezó tardíamente para los soldados. O,Hara ordenó que se les dejara dormir todo lo posible, y no se les despertó hasta que salió el sol. Tras un desayuno apenas caliente, volvieron los mismos camiones del día anterior, en los que se empezó a cargar todo el material prescindible del campamento.

La única función real del campamento 7 fue siempre atraer a los mutantes a una trampa. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, ya no tenia razón alguna de seguir existiendo. Inmediatamente se comenzaron a desmontar las tiendas y retirar la alambrada y las minas, una por una.

En cuanto al campamento 8, nunca llegó a existir. Los trabajos preliminares de instalación solo eran para hacer creer a los mutantes que el ejercito estaba instalando nuevos campamentos y que tomaran el numero 7 por uno de verdad. El material dejado allí no seria recuperado. No era mas que material viejo e inútil que no servia para nada.

Mientras las demás tareas comenzaban, O,Hara llevó una escuadra al exterior del campamento.

Primero volvieron a contar los cadáveres de mutantes, contando exactamente 16. Tras amontonarlos lejos del campamento, registrarles para ver si llevaban notas o algo de interés y fotografiarles a todos, les rociaron de gasolina y les prendieron fuego.

Entre un horrible hedor a carne quemada, los horribles cuerpos empezaron a consumirse rapidamente entre las llamas.

O,Hara, seguido de John y Clark y del resto de los soldados y siguieron el mismo camino que en la persecución de la noche anterior, hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina... O donde una vez estuvo. Ahora no quedaba de ella mas que un montón de rocas, escombros y maderos que Clark examinó con ojo critico.

-La han dinamitado para que no les siguiéramos... –empezó a decir, y O,Hara le interrumpió, con voz divertida:

-¿Eso lo has descubierto tu solo, genio, o te han ayudado?

-...Con Dinamita –acabó Clark, ignorando su pulla.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? –preguntó el Sargento, súbitamente alarmado.

-Totalmente, O,Hara. Soy técnico en demoliciones, ¿recuerdas? Por el olor y el aspecto, puedo decirte que aquí han usado cartuchos de dinamita. Al menos tres, quiza cuatro.

-¿Y de donde demonios la habrán sacado?

-¿Olvidas que son descendientes de mineros? Ellos siempre usaron dinamita. Seguro que han heredado algunas reservas.

-Eso es un dato importante. Daremos parte al coronel. John, ¿tienes algo para mi?

El indio, que llevaba un buen rato examinando el suelo, asintió y se irguió.

-Si. El grupo de mutantes lo componían unos treinta, quizá alguno mas. Vinieron de esta misma entrada –y señaló lo que quedaba de ella-. A juzgar por las manchas de sangre, al menos 10 de los que volvieron a entrar estaban heridos. Después de llegar hasta aquí los soldados, nadie mas pasó por aquí, por lo que el que destruyó la entrada llegó y se fue desde dentro de la mina.

-Eso es bueno y malo a la vez –asintió O,Hara-. Esta claro que les hemos asustado, y que ya no se volverán a atrever a salir de las minas así como así. Y debían de temer que fuéramos a entrar en la mina persiguiéndoles para destruir una de sus entradas.

-¿Y porque es malo?

-Porque ahora será mucho mas difícil dar con ellos –explicó O,Hara-. Vamos, volvamos al campamento.

Y allí fueron. Cuando llegaron, apenas quedaba nada del mismo. Tras ayudar a cargar el ultimo material en los últimos camiones, subieron a ellos y emprendieron el regreso al Campamento Uno.

_**Tienda de Mando de Redding.**_

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**2 de Septiembre.**_

Otro amanecer en el desierto, otro café caliente de desayuno, otra reunión convocada en la tienda del coronel. Y otra vez este tenia ordenes para ellos. Para O,Hara, esas mañanas se estaban volviendo monótonas.

-Muy bien caballeros... Y damas, por supuesto –se corrigió el coronel al ver a tres mujeres oficiales entre los reunidos-. Como bien sabrán, en el sector 16 las comunicaciones son, en el mejor de los casos, malas, por lo que siempre recibirán las ordenes en persona.

-¿Qué las comunicaciones son MALAS, mi coronel? –repitió un capitán, escandalizado-. ¡Eso es decir poco, señor! No hay cobertura de móvil en todo el Sector, las colinas interfieren en las radios de campaña y no podemos comunicarnos con ellas salvo distancias cortas... Lo único que va bien son los teléfonos vía satélite. ¡Y en las minas, no hablemos! Allí lo único que funciona son las radios por cable.

-Conozco los problemas de comunicaciones –confesó Redding-. Pero no hay modo de corregir ese detalle. Solo tenemos un par de teléfonos vía satélite, y uno debe seguir en este campamento, por lo que deberemos apañárnoslas con las radios de campaña. Volviendo al tema, las ordenes para hoy son claras y concisas. Como sabrán, la emboscada de ayer logró causar muchas bajas al enemigo, pero mientras quede uno solo con vida, tenemos que seguir buscándolos, y continuar con el reconocimiento del Sector. Ya hemos explorado y cartografiado al detalle los valles, caminos transitables y colinas pequeñas, y ahora vamos a empezar con las mas grandes y de difícil acceso.

A juzgar por como se construían las antiguas minas, las de este sector deben de tener muchos niveles, con entradas y pozos de ventilación en lo alto de las colinas.

Hay que localizarlos y señalizarlos. Las colinas en cuestión son muy escarpadas, y en la mayoría de los casos, no hay ningún camino transitable. Esas son las razones por que las hemos eludido hasta ahora, pero creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de abordarlas. Nuestros hombres irán subiendo a las colinas por diversos lugares, divididos por pelotones. Al ser las colinas territorio presuntamente hostil, y casi seguro ocupado por el enemigo, deberán todos proceder con extrema cautela. Dada la dificultad del terreno, todos los grupos deberán llevar equipo de escalada. Y aunque sea muy engorroso para escalar, cada soldado deberá llevar OBLIGATORIAMENTE chaleco antibalas con laminas de cerámica de refuerzo y casco. No olviden que el enemigo esta bien armado. Ahora, vamos a concretar los diversos grupos y las rutas a seguir.

Y, tras concretar los últimos detalles (a la escuadra de O,Hara le tocó ascender a la colina 1) Redding les dijo a todos que podían retirarse, pero dijo a O,Hara que se quedara.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle, coronel? –le dijo este.

-Lamento tener que retrasar su excursión por las colinas, Sargento, pero, antes de partir, debería usted hacerme un pequeño recado.

-No faltaba mas, señor. ¿De que se trata?

-De la familia Carter. Verá, los dos jóvenes supervivientes nos dieron mucha información, pero, a cambio de guardar silencio, nos pidieron que les devolviéramos a su familia. Es decir, sus cadáveres. Gracias a sus declaraciones, los enterradores identificaron y recuperaron el cuerpo de su padre en el poblado y el de su madre y hermana mayor cerca de donde estalló su caravana, pero eso no les basta. Aunque no volvieron a saber nada de su cuñado Doug y de la hija de este, el bebe Catherine, ellos se niegan a darles por muertos. Amenazan con contárselo todo a la prensa si no los encontramos a ambos, vivos o muertos, o les damos pruebas inconfundibles de sus muertes. Y ahí es donde entra usted, Sargento. Quiero que reúna a su escuadra y vayan en Hummer al lugar donde ellos se separaron de Doug y la niña, su amigo el indio siga su rastro y averigüen que les sucedió. No debería llevarles mas de un par de horas.

Y, pese a que ese recado no le gustaba mucho, O,Hara no lo demostró.

-¡A sus ordenes, señor! –respondió. Cogió el informe de los Carter que el coronel le tendía, saludó y se retiró.

_**Media Hora después.**_

_**Zona Norte del Sector 16.**_

El Hummer solitario se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos en un lugar cualquiera del Sector 16, al pie de una colina pequeña. Los soldados que llevaba echaron pie a tierra y, tras dejar al resto vigilando el vehículo, O,Hara, junto con John y Clark, se alejó del mismo.

-Es por aquí –indico el primero-. Por aquí pasaron los últimos Carter en su huida.

-A ver si lo he entendido –dijo Clark en tono mordaz-. En mitad de una guerra, nosotros debemos venir aquí, en mitad del desierto, para contentar a dos crios recuperando los cadáveres de sus parientes..., sin saber donde están, o siquiera si están aquí. ¡Vaya perdida de tiempo!

-Ya leíste el informe, Clark –le dijo el otro en tono severo-. Sabes lo que esos pobres sufrieron. ¿Puedes reprocharles que se preocupen por lo poco que quedó de su familia? Si no se aseguran de que estén muertos, siempre les quedará la duda. Tienen derecho a querer respuestas para poder empezar a curarse sus heridas.

Por su parte, John no perdía el tiempo: ya estaba examinando el suelo.

-Ya tengo su rastro –dijo, segundos después.

-¿Tan pronto? –inquirió Clark, escéptico-. ¿Estas seguro?

-No se... ¿Cuántos grupos formados por dos chicos, un hombre adulto y un perro creeis que habrán pasado por aquí hace unos días?

-Solo uno. Lo siento, discúlpame por dudar de tus capacidades. ¿A dónde fueron?

-Venían del Sur, juntos, rumbo al Norte. A juzgar por las huellas, les seguía otro grupo mucho mas numeroso. Vamos a seguir su rastro a ver donde va.

Y eso hicieron. Al cabo de poco, las huellas indicaban que el perro se separó del grupo y subió a la colina corriendo. O,Hara insistió en seguir su rastro a lo alto de la colina, donde lo encontraron... O lo que quedaba de el. El una vez hermoso pastor alemán había sido acuchillado, destripado y le faltaba casi toda su carne. Según John, las huellas de su asesino correspondían a un mutante enorme, que pesaría mas de 100 kilos. Tras fotografiar los restos del perro para enseñarles las fotos a los Carter, lo enterraron respetuosamente bajo un montón de piedras.

Luego siguieron las huellas del grupo durante unos centenares de metros, hasta que se separaron, los dos chicos por un lado y el adulto por otro. Como ya sabían que los dos primeros habían logrado escapar, siguieron las del hombre. Según John, perdía sangre y estaba herido, y a causa de ello, los perseguidores le ganaron terreno y, finalmente, le dieron alcance. En el lugar donde esto ultimo sucedió, la tierra estaba revuelta, pisoteada por al menos 5 individuos además del perseguido, y había muchas manchas de sangre.

-Aquí lucharon –dijo John examinando los signos de lucha-. Parece que logró matar a uno de los perseguidores, y luego el resto lo mataron a el.

-¿Y el bebé? –preguntó O,Hara, aunque no quería saber la respuesta-. ¿Qué harían con el?

Los tres se separaron y registraron los alrededores. En apenas un minuto, John encontró algo y llamó a los demás. Era un trozo de tela rosa manchado de sangre, y alrededor de este encontraron otros trozos como ese y varios huesos diminutos.

Con el corazón en un puño, los recogieron todos, metiéndolos en una bolsa.

-Fueron coyotes –explicó John a los demás-. Vinieron varios y la devoraron.

No dijo si la niña estaba viva o muerta cuando eso sucedió, pero eso no había modo de saberlo, ni tampoco lo querían saber. Ese detalle no cambiaba en nada el atroz crimen.

-¿Y el hombre, ese tal Doug? –dijo O,Hara, para acabar con el silencio-. ¿Dónde está?

-A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que hay aquí –dijo John examinando el lugar de la refriega-. Lo mataron aquí. Las marcas de arrastre sugieren que se llevaron su cadáver y el del mutante muerto a rastras.

-Pues sigámoslas. Guíanos, John. Vamos detrás de ti.

Y siguieron el rastro durante un centenar de metros, pero pronto llegaron a un tramo de roca viva y John lo perdió alli. Sobre una roca hallaron las gafas de Doug, rotas y cubiertas de sangre, y O,Hara las recogió y se las guardó en un bolsillo.

-Aquí ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer, chicos –les dijo a los demás-. Esos cabrones se llevaron el cuerpo. Los Carter tendrán que conformarse con las gafas... Y lo que queda del bebé.

-¿Crees que les bastará con eso, Sargento?

-Deberá hacerlo, Clark –insistió el con firmeza-. Ya leíste el informe. Sabes lo que Doug hizo para salvar a su hija: atravesó las minas solo con su perro, atacó el poblado solo, persiguió a una mutante por las colinas, mató a tres mutantes solo. El se lo contó a los chicos, y sabrán que, para que los mutantes mataran a la niña, antes debían de haberle matado a el. Se que os disgusta no poder encontrar el cuerpo, pero es imposible. Si John no puede seguir su rastro, no podemos saber en que parte del Sector está, y apuesto que debe de estar en una mina... Si no es que se lo han comido ya.

Sin decir nada, los otros dos asintieron y el trío volvió al vehículo, donde les esperaban sus compañeros, con los que emprendieron el regreso al campamento Uno.

Por muchas preguntas que los demás les hicieron, ninguno les dijo nada, salvo que habían completado su misión.

Pero O,Hara, John y Clark se miraron unos a otros y asintieron en silencio. La terrible salvajada cometida por los mutantes contra el bebé les había afectado profundamente. Cuando se encontraran con un mutante, no tendrían con el mas compasión de la que ellos habían tenido con la niña.

_**Base de la Colina Uno.**_

_**Zona Sureste.**_

_**Una hora después.**_

Los hombres de la Escuadra de O,Hara (no se conocían el tiempo suficiente como para que este los considerara "su Escuadra")se hallaban al pie de la Colina principal. Esta era tan grande que mas bien podía ser considerada como una pequeña sierra, que se extendía, apenas separada de sus vecinas, por estrechos valles, irguíendose sobre ellas, amenazadora. A O,Hara no le gustaba nada su misión. Un solo centinela mutante (y nadie podía dudar que los había) podía avistar todo movimiento en las cercanías y prepararles un comité de bienvenida antes de que ellos hubieran subido ni una cuarta parte de la altitud de la colina.

Hacia solo un dia se encontraba tendiendo una emboscada a un enemigo que se metia de cabeza en ella. De haber podido elegir, habría preferido hallarse en el lado opuesto, sin duda, pero sabia que no podía desobedecer las ordenes recibidas, y debía acostumbrarse a que, en las colinas, fueran los soldados los que estuvieran casi siempre en situación de inferioridad táctica.

Y se centró en su deber. Tras asegurarse de que todos sus hombres llevaran equipo de escalada completo, chaleco antibalas con placas de cerámica y cascos. Además de eso y sus armas y municion abundante, solo llevaban una cantimplora de agua, una ración de comida y un par de botiquines para cada uno, pero aún así, iban muy cargados, y la escalada prometía ser dura.

En esa zona del desierto anochecía a las 9, de modo que tenían solo 10 horas para subir, reconocer el terreno que pudieran y regresar. Por nada del mundo quería O,Hara quedarse con su grupo atrapado de noche en mitad de la colina llena de enemigos, sin linternas ni equipo de visión nocturna... Ni reservas de comida ni agua.

Empezaron a ascender a la colina. Al principio, el camino era duro, pero transitable. O,Hara escogió el camino que los mantuviera lo mas ocultos posibles de los observadores enemigos. No había modo alguno de que su incursión parara desapercibida para ellos, pero... ¿Para que ponerles las cosas fáciles?

Todos los soldados guardaban silencio, avanzando con el máximo sigilo posible, atentos a todo movimiento o sonido anormal, con sus armas listas y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Cuando llegaron al segundo nivel de la colina, hallaron un acantilado de no menos de 10 metros de alto. Lo bordearon unos cientos de metros, buscando un lugar donde pudieran subir sin tener que escalar, pero en vano. No lo había.

O,Hara decidió escalarlo por un lugar por donde no era tan alto (solo media 7 metros) y no era muy escarpado, en una hondonada donde el precipicio les rodeaba por tres lados, pero al menos, estaban cubiertos de la vista del enemigo. Un soldado llamado Peterson se ofreció a subir el primero, ayudado solo por sus manos, y lanzarle a los otros una cuerda a los demás desde arriba. Como era el mejor escalador del grupo, O,Hara aprobó su propuesta, y mientras el ascendía, los demás se quedaron abajo, vigilando a su alrededor. Peterson trepaba como una araña, pegándose a la pared, encontrando asideros en las grietas donde parecía no haberlos.

A medida que subía, fue insertando clavijas en las grietas y metiendo en ellas la cuerda de seguridad. Pronto llegó al reborde superior del acantilado.

-¡Animo, chico! –le dijo O,Hara entonces-. ¡Ya casi has llegado!

-¡Si, señor! –jadeó el soldado, sin aliento, mientras subía al borde-. Ya he llegado... ¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó O,Hara al oír la exclamación del soldado, llena de sorpresa.

Pero su unica respuesta solo fue un gruñido. Los pies del soldado, que era la única parte de el que se veía desde abajo, desaparecieron por el borde segundos después.

Peterson no dio mas signos de vida cuando los demás le llamaron y gritaron, sin éxito.

Pero no se tardaron mucho tiempo en recibir una respuesta: apenas pasó un minuto, una especie de pelota cayó rodando desde la cornisa, rebotando de una roca hasta otra hasta detenerse a los pies de O,Hara. Este bajó la vista para mirarla... Y vio que la pelota era el casco de Peterson, con su nombre inscrito delante... Y la cabeza cortada del soldado dentro, con la boca abierta y los ojos congelados en una visión de horror.

Todos los soldados se quedaron helados al ver la dantesca visión...

...Pero uno se recuperó antes que los demás, levantó su arma y abrió fuego.

-¡Hijos de perraaaa! –aulló, mientras disparaba como un poseso contra la cornisa, las rocas y todo lo que tubiera a tiro. Con ese modo de disparar, vacío enseguida su cargador, lo sacó sin vacilar (ni dejar de lanzar los peores insultos existentes) lo tiró al suelo y cogió otro de su cinturón. Acababa de encajarlo en su rifle cuando O,Hara llegó a su lado y le cogió de un brazo.

-¡Alto el fuego, so imbecil! ¿Que diablos crees que haces?

-¿Pero que dice, Sargento? ¿No ha visto lo que le han hecho a Peterson? ¡Era mi amigo! ¡Debemos...!

-¿Hacer QUE, idiota? ¿Gastar todas nuestras balas disparándoles a las rocas? ¿Y para que? ¿Para que, cuando ya no nos quede ninguna, ellos bajen de las colinas para hacernos pedazos?

Lentamente, la lógica y el sentido común de sus palabras se abrieron camino en las mentes de los soldados, ofuscados por el miedo y la rabia, pero el que disparó no se rendía.

-¡Pero señor! ¡No podemos permitir que esos asesinos queden impunes! ¡Lo han matado a traición, como a un perro!

-¿Y quien ha dicho nada de que vaya a quedar impune, imbecil? –le gritó O,Hara a la cara-. Solo digo que todos debéis acatar MIS ordenes, y conservar la cabeza fría... Mientras aún la tengáis sobre vuestros hombros.

Al fin, la disciplina del soldado se impuso y obedeció la orden, bajando su arma.

-Así esta mejor –aprobó O,Hara-. Escuchadme todos. Esta claro lo que ha sucedido aquí, ¿no? El enemigo nos vio, y uno se apostó en el lugar en donde iba a subir Peterson, y justo cuando este trepaba a la cornisa, con las manos ocupadas sujetándose a la cuerda, el mutante le mató, aprovechando que no podía defenderse. ¿Esta claro?

-Si, señor –asintió el soldado agresivo-. ¿Y que demuestra eso?

-Que, por el momento, solo hay uno arriba. Ellos serán astutos, pero nosotros somos soldados. Estamos entrenados para esto. Preparados para esto. Podemos y debemos ser mas listos que esos salvajes.

Todos asintieron, y el prosiguió, ahora en voz baja:

-Escuchadme, este es el plan. Volveremos a intentarlo, pero esta vez tendremos mas cuidado. Peterson nos ha dejado la cuerda casi lista para subir. Otro soldado subirá, y todos nos dispersaremos y tomaremos posiciones para cubrirle. Cuando el soldado esté a dos metros del borde, sacará una granada y la arrojará sobre la cornisa. Luego subirá justo después de la explosión. Si el mutante está aún allí, estará muerto o aturdido por la explosión, y el soldado podrá acabar con el rápidamente. Luego el nos cubrirá y el resto subimos, uno por uno por la cuerda. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Y que hará el soldado que suba si sobre la cornisa hay mas mutantes? –quiso saber el soldado agresivo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta –concedió O,Hara-. El soldado saltará y descenderá por la cuerda. ¿Esta claro? ¡Vamos allá!

Y todos se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. Cada uno se arrodilló tras una roca, cubriéndose lo mejor posible de un posible ataque, apuntando cada uno su arma contra un sector diferente de los riscos que le rodeaban. Así estaban listos para resistir y defenderse de un ataque, no importa de donde viniera este.

Un soldado comenzó a trepar ágilmente por la cuerda, y el propio O,Hara se emplazó para cubrirle.

El soldado trepó fácilmente por la cuerda, y justo cuando estaba alcanzando el lugar donde debía detenerse para lanzar la granada, comenzaron a suceder muchas cosas.

Cuando el soldado se detuvo, justo bajo la cornisa, de un gran arbusto cercano que crecía en la roca salió un brazo musculoso con un cuchillo.

Totalmente desprevenidos, O,Hara y los demás soldados que cubrían a su compañero escalador no atinaron a reaccionar a tiempo y la mano se movió, cortando la cuerda con el cuchillo de un solo tajo.

Lanzando un grito de terror, el soldado empezó a caer, rebotando de una roca contra otra antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, junto a O,Hara, que oyó al mismo tiempo el crujido de los huesos del desgraciado y una carcajada diabólica procedente del matorral.

Y fue ese ultimo sonido lo que le hizo reaccionar, apuntando al matorral y abriendo fuego contra el mismo. El estruendo de su rifle de asalto no ahogó el zumbido de las balas al rebotar contra la roca ni un aullido de dolor animal.

Pero O,Hara no tuvo tiempo de regocijarse de haber herido al mutante o de preocuparse por el estado del soldado caído, porque sobre la cornisa y los acantilados que rodeaban por doquier a su pelotón se asomaron numerosas siluetas que les apuntaron con sus armas y abrieron fuego.

El aire se llenó con el olor acre de la pólvora y un diluvio de balas cayó sobre los soldados. Los tiradores ni siquiera se molestaron en apuntar: se limitaron a regar la hondanada donde estaban los soldados con balas.

Estos fueron todos alcanzados por, al menos, una u dos balas cada uno, y echarse a tierra fue su lo que hicieron (lo único que podían hacer) fuera porque ellos se tumbaron o se cayeron por el impacto de las balas.

O,Hara, para su propia fortuna, fue uno de los primeros. Cuando el infierno se desencadenó sobre su cabeza, ya tenia una rodilla en tierra y logró tumbarse en un momento. Mejor aún: la roca tras la que estaba le protegía perfectamente.

No era el momento de hacerse el héroe, sino de sobrevivir. Asomar la cabeza solo le hubiera servido para recibir una bala en la cabeza, así que tuvo que hacerse el cobarde, acurrucándose tras la roca y pegarse al suelo, mientras las balas rebotaban con un chasquido metálico y zumbaban de un lado para otro.

Pero incluso en esos momentos, mientras trataba de sobrevivir y rezaba para que lo lograran al menos alguno de sus hombres, el lado táctico de su cerebro seguía meditando, analizando, planificando.

Por el volumen de fuego que caía sobre el y sus hombres, estimó en no menos de diez miembros la fuerza atacante, todos equipados con rifles de asalto, y a juzgar por la intensidad del fuego, la mayoría debían de tenerlos en modo ráfaga, y solo alguno en tiro a tiro.

Y, gracias a eso (tal y como el esperaba que sucediera) muy pronto el volumen de fuego se redujo a casi cero. Solo dos o tres rifles seguían disparando, tiro a tiro, y cuando estos callaron, O,Hara escuchó con atención, y sobre los acantilados oyó jadeos, gruñidos y a alguien que mascullaba "¡Mierda!", sonidos acompañados del chasquido del metal entrechocándose con metal. Era evidente lo que sucedía: los mutantes sabían disparar (muy mal y con muy mala puntería) las armas capturadas, pero no recargarlas rápidamente.

-¡AHORA! –gritó O,Hara, poniéndose en pie de un salto. De reojo, vio a varias figuras hacer lo propio a su alrededor, revelando que, milagrosamente, el grueso de su escuadra había sobrevivido.

Sin tiempo para preocuparse por ellos, O,Hara levantó la vista y, como ya esperaba, sobre el acantilado vió a varias figuras feas, sucias y deformes de pie, con armas en las manos, la mirada bajada hacia estas mismas y forcejeando para insertar cargadores en ellas.

Los mutantes, inexpertos en la guerra moderna, ni siquiera habían pensado en agacharse para estar a cubierto mientras recargaban sus armas. Inmóviles, recortándose con sus ropas negras sobre las rocas marrones, eran los mejores blancos que nadie podía haber deseado.

Ahora fueron los mutantes los que recibieron los disparos de lleno, totalmente desprevenidos. Pero, a diferencia de los que, hasta segundos antes, eran los atacados, ellos carecían de cascos o ningún tipo de protección.

O,Hara apuntó con cuidado a uno especialmente sucio y, con una corta pero certera ráfaga, lo abatió. Luego apuntó a otro, acribillándole, y luego fue a por el siguiente.

Los soldados actuaron como un verdadero equipo, cubriéndose y apoyándose unos a otros, demostrando a los mutantes su superior preparación y magnifica puntería.

Todos los mutantes cayeron o se echaron al suelo, pero ellos siguieron disparando a las rocas, para mantenerles agachados. Cuando los mutantes (que, al fin, habían logrado recargar sus armas) volvieron a incorporarse y abrieron fuego de nuevo, pero esta vez no dieron a nadie, ya que no habían tenido tiempo ni de apuntar. Volvieron a agacharse, y los soldados siguieron disparándoles durante unos minutos... Hasta que O,Hara se dio cuenta de que ya no se veía ningún movimiento ni nadie respondía al fuego.

-¡Alto el fuego! –gritó a sus hombres-. ¡He dicho alto el fuego!

Le costó hacerse oír entre el ruido de los disparos, pero sus soldados acabaron por comprenderle y, uno por uno, dejaron de disparar. Mediante gestos, O,Hara les indicó que siguieran vigilando las alturas, mientras el y John recorrían las filas de los soldados, examinándoles uno por uno. Encontraron dos soldados muertos, uno por haber sido acribillado y el otro por haber recibido un disparo en la frente, pero, por increíble que fuera, el soldado que había caído al cortársele su cuerda aún estaba vivo. Yacía entre las rocas con sus extremidades en posturas anormales y muchos huesos rotos.

También encontraron a otros dos soldados con heridas serias, y a otros dos con leves.

Tras dar morfina contra el dolor al primero y limpiar y vendar las heridas de los demás lo mejor que pudieron, siguieron registrando la zona y encontraron dos rifles de asalto caídos entre las rocas, pero no eran de los suyos. Sin duda, se dijo O,Hara, debían de habérseles caído a los mutantes al recibir los disparos. Analizó su situación y las opciones tácticas que se les ofrecían, y realmente, solo había una.

-Recoged esas armas y a nuestros muertos –dijo a los demás-. Sacad la camilla y poned a nuestro herido mas grave. Volvemos al campamento Uno.

Varios soldados protestaron, pero el les hizo callar de un gesto.

-¿Es que no me habéis oído? –les espetó-. ¡Nos retiramos! ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Nos han dado una paliza! No podemos subir a ese acantilado. No importa por donde lo intentemos, ellos nos estarán esperando. Además, tenemos demasiados heridos, y no estamos en condiciones de seguir intentando escalar y protegerlos al mismo tiempo. Debemos ponerlos a salvo antes que nada. ¡Vamos!

Y, de mala gana, todos le obedecieron. Cargaron en una camilla al soldado que se había caído, y mientras entre dos lo llevaban, otros cuatro llevaron los dos cadáveres y la cabeza de Peterson, en bolsas de cadáveres.

Cargados como iban, ni uno solo podía empuñar sus armas, y habrían sido presas fáciles ante un ataque masivo de los mutantes, pero estos, al parecer escarmentados por el castigo que habían recibido, no se atrevieron a asomar la cabeza.

Pero eso si: durante su lento y penoso descenso, los mutantes les dispararon de vez en cuando, desde la distancia, pero las balas ni se les acercaron, y ellos ni se molestaron en responder.

Todos se alegraron mucho de volver a pisar el valle, donde les recogieron tres Hummers. Tras cargar con cuidado a los heridos y muertos, montaron en ellos y los vehículos pronto se perdieron en la distancia.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta al campamento, O,Hara se encontró con un _Deja Vú_. El campamento rebosaba actividad, y ahora albergaba decenas de vehículos, sin duda provenientes de todos los campamentos. El hospital estaba lleno a rebosar de heridos, y a duras penas encontraron en este un lugar para los suyos. Salvando las distancias, era como después de la primera y desastrosa ataque a las minas.

Tras ordenar a Clark que se ocupara de entregar los muertos a los sepultureros, O,Hara se dirigió a ver al coronel.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado, señor? –le preguntó apenas le dió su informe.

-Que otra vez nos han dado bien, Sargento. Una vez mas, nos estaban esperando. No se como, pero estaban en lo alto de las colinas, y atacaron a todos los equipos en cuanto escalaban las paredes mas abruptas. A algunos les atacaron por arriba, como al suyo, a otros por detrás... Incluso llegaron, por primera vez, a disparar desde lejos a nuestros vehículos. Si no tuvieran tan mala puntería, habrían podido acabar con alguno. Contando a su equipo, hemos tenido 10 bajas y el doble de heridos. Es una suerte que solo la mitad necesiten ser enviados a un hospital de verdad. El de Yuma esta a rebosar, como el de la Base Kandahar y el de este campamento. Por falta de espacio hemos tenido que enviar a todos los posibles a los hospitales militares de Phoenix y Tucson. ¿Hay algo que quiera saber?

-Si, señor. Han podido estimar el numero total de mutantes que nos atacaron?

-Lo hemos intentado, pero el numero varia. A su equipo, según usted, les dispararon al menos 10, a otros el doble, otros 5, otros solo uno o dos... pero, en conjunto, estimamos que nos atacaron no menos de sesenta mutantes, así que aún quedan muchos.

-Si, señor. Eso esta claro... Pero yo quisiera señalar su gran inexperiencia con las armas. Saben dispararlas, pero no parece que apunten, no saben recargar rápidamente, y la mayoría son tan estúpidos que ni se les ocurrió ponerse a cubierto para recargar. Además, no se les ocurrió lanzarnos dinamita (que sabemos que tienen) o granadas, de las que debieron de capturar muchas en el campamento de Ryan. En la posición en que estábamos, de haberlo hecho nos habrían matado a todos sin ningún esfuerzo. No encontramos ningún cadáver, pero estoy seguro de que debimos matar a varios y herir a otros mas. Por el otro lado, la forma con la que acabaron con Peterson, tan sigilosa y astuta, fue muy eficiente. Y ya se como ellos pueden subir y bajar las colinas, y desplazarse, con tanta rapidez.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cual es?

-Las minas. Cpomo usted ya dijo, la estructura de las minas antiguas se extendia por muchos niveles y necesitaban agujeros de ventilación. Por lo tanto, las minas deben llegar hasta lo alto de las colinas. Además, ¿cómo, si no, los mutantes podrían desplazarse, subir y bajar eludiendo nuestra vigilancia? La única explicación posible es que en ningún momento salgan de las minas. Fuera deben de conservar solo a algunos vigilantes en puntos clave para que les avisen cuando nos movemos.

-Muy bien pensado, Sargento. Lo cierto es que empiezo a apreciar una pauta en los mutantes. Como cuando atacamos las minas. Entonces fuimos atacados por diversos grupos de mutantes. Los mayores y mas numerosos eran los de las entradas a la colina Uno o las colinas mas cercanas a esta. Las entradas mas alejadas solo fueron defendidas por grupos mucho mas reducidos. Para mi, eso solo puede significar una cosa: que ellos tienen una sola guarida, o varias muy cercanas, pero si ese es el caso, la mas importante debe estar en la Colina Uno. Por eso, vamos a centrar nuestros esfuerzos y búsqueda en ella. Si damos con esa guarida y acabamos con la mayoría de ellos o sus lideres, estoy seguro que el resto se desbandarán. ¿Qué cambiaria usted en las próximas misiones?

-Ante todo, evitaría escalar, señor. Si nos limitamos a bordear los acantilados, no podremos llegar a la parte superior de la colina si son continuos, pero ellos tampoco podrán emboscarnos fácilmente, y, según las fotos satélite, tendríamos acceso a la mayoría de la superfiocie de la colina sin tener que escalar. Solo una pequeña sección de esta no es inaccesible.

-Excelente idea, Sargento. Yo preferiría usar helicópteros de transporte para llevar y recoger a las tropas en lo alto de las colinas, pero no tenemos helicópteros ni nos van a autorizar su uso.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, señor. ¿Qué pasará con mi escuadra?

-Seguirán en activo, no tema. Y en la misma zona donde estuvieron hoy. Quiero que cada unidad se familiarice con su zona de patrulla.

-Pero, señor... –protestó O,Hara a desgana-. Hemos tenido tres muertos y dos heridos graves. No vacilaría en ir al infierno si fuera preciso, pero estamos muy debilitados.

-No se preocupe por eso –le tranquilizó Redding-. Vamos a reorganizar a las tropas... _Otra vez_. A usted, por sus dotes de mando, le voy a confiar otras tres escuadras. A partir de ahora, comandará un pelotón entero.

-Señor, yo... –dijo el, emocionado-. No se como agradecérselo.

-Me basta con que no me defraude, muchacho. Siga como hasta ahora.

_**Base de la Colina 1.**_

_**3 de Septiembre.**_

-No puedo creer que volvamos otra vez a esta colina del Diablo –rezongó Clark cuando su convoy se acercaba de nuevo a la colina-. ¿Alguien puede decirme porque sigo aquí?

-Cállate, Clark –le dijo O,Hara, que era quien conducía, sin siquiera volverse a mirarle-. Has venido porque yo te lo ordené. Y lo volverías a hacer, y armado solo con un cuchillo, si te lo pidiera. Por mucho que te quejes, todos sabemos que tu sitio esta con nosotros, tus compañeros, y que tu también tienes cuentas que ajustar con esos bastardos.

La tajante replica de O,Hara obtuvo el efecto deseado: Clark se calló y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Cuando ya llevaban varias horas de patrulla, O,Hara hizo un gesto a su escuadra.

-¡Alto! –les dijo-. Es suficiente por ahora. Vamos a descansar quince minutos aquí. Pero no os alejéis. Clark, tu y Bill montad guardia durante siete minutos, luego yo y John os relevaremos.

Y el grupo se disolvió, mientras los soldados buscaban una sombra bajo la que cobijarse o un sitio donde sentarse, y mas de uno aprovechaba para quitarse el casco y beber agua de sus cantimploras.

O,Hara reparó en que uno de los soldados, un joven llamado Grant, se alejaba de los demás.

-¡Eh, Grant! -le preguntó-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a plantar un pino, mi cabo. ¡No aguanto mas!

-Muy bien, pero no te alejes mucho del centinela.

O,Hara dio por terminada la conversación y buscó un sitio donde sentarse el también.

Veinte minutos después, O,Hara comenzó a impacientarse. Ya habían pasado mas de cinco minutos la hora limite, y Grant no aparecía. ¿Cuánto tardaba ese inútil en cagar?

Toda la escuadra ya estaba en pie y lista para seguir, y cada vez se iban impacientando mas y mas.

-¡Grant! –le llamó O,Hara, pero no obtuvo respuesta, e insistió-. ¡Grant! ¿Dónde estas?

Frustrado al ver que el soldado no respondía, se encaminó a las rocas tras las cuales había visto al soldado, mascullando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas nos vas a hacer perder? Te aseguro que te vas a...

Al asomarse tras las rocas, se interrumpió y lanzó un grito de espanto. Los otros soldados se acercaron a la carrera y, al asomarse también, vieron un panorama terrible. Grant yacía boca abajo en el suelo, con los pantalones bajados, decapitado y bañado en su propia sangre. Reprimiendo su impulso de vomitar, O,Hara se agachó a examinar el cuerpo.

-No muestra heridas defensivas –constató-. Ni debió darse cuenta. Parece que estaba con los pantalones bajados cuando uno de esos cabrones le sorprendió por detrás. Se han llevado su arma y toda su munición. ¡Esos malditos mutantes!

-Señor, ¿qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que dar nuestra patrulla por acabada. Montad una camilla y llevémonos el cuerpo de Grant al campamento. Y ya no volveremos a hacer nuestras necesidades solos. ¡Traedme la radio! Voy a informar al coronel de esto para que advierta a las demás patrullas. ¿Os ha quedado claro? ¡A partir de ahora, si uno de vosotros va a mear o cagar, lo hará ante los ojos del centinela y además, otro le acompañara para protegerle!

-La muerte del soldado Grant no fue la única, Sargento –le informó Redding, ya de vuelta al campamento-. Hemos perdido a tres soldados mas, todos hoy, y del mismo modo.

-¿Y que hay de mis sugerencias, coronel?

-¡Oh, las he aceptado enseguida, Sargento! Eran de lo mas razonables... Y me culpo por no habérseme ocurrido a mi. Con el desastre del campamento de Ryan y la emboscada a los tanques ya debería haber aprendido la lección, pero no lo hice.

-No se preocupe, señor. La próxima vez tendremos mas cuidado.

_**Colina Uno.**_

_**4 de Septiembre.**_

-Muy bien –asintió O,Hara a su pelotón, cuando este hubo salido de los vehículos, al pie de la colina, el día siguiente-. Vamos a subir a la colina otra vez mas, solo que ahora iremos con MAS cuidado aún (si eso es posible) y esta vez no escalaremos. Recordad: No hay nada que temer, mas que al miedo. No debéis temer las colinas, solo a los salvajes que las habitan. Pero no les sobreestiméis: son duros, conocen bien el terreno, son despiadados y están bien armados, pero son MUY estúpidos, y nosotros somos soldados, mejor armados, entrenados y bien preparados. Ya les hemos dado una buena a esos bastardos varias veces, y eso prueba que podemos con ellos. ¿esta claro? ¡Vamos!

El breve pero decidido discurso de O,Hara fue lo que necesitaban los soldados (en su mayoría novatos) para levantar los ánimos. Logró infundirles confianza en si mismos, y envidia por la calma que mostraba O,Hara. El se había ganado su respeto y harían lo que fuera preciso para lograr que les respetara a ellos también.

Y, rápida y decididamente, el pelotón se adentró en la colina.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras ellos se adentraban en las colinas, un mundo aparte, de colores marrón, rojo sangre y arena, solo roto por algún raro matorral aislado.

De pronto, O,Hara se sobresaltó al oír un ruido extraño, se puso en tensión... Pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que solo era el canto de un pájaro. No lo reconioció (no sabia mucho de la fauna local) pero, involuntariamente, se fue rezagando hasta ser uno de los últimos, justo delante del soldado que llevaba en su mochila la radio para comunicarse con el campamento Uno u otras unidades.

De repente, justo después de oír el canto del pájaro (esta vez muy cerca) oyó detrás suyo un golpe y un gemido ahogado de dolor. Se volvió y vio al soldado de la radio mirándole con una expresión de sorpresa... Y un hierro ensangrentado sobresaliéndole del pecho.

El hierro desapareció dentro del cuerpo, dejando en su lugar un tremendo boquete del que empezó a manar sangre a borbotones.

El soldado perdió pie y se desplomó, y al caer, O,Hara pudo ver que el hierro era el extremo afilado de un pico ensangrentado... Que empuñaba un hombre que iba vestido con ropas negras rasgadas y una gorra en su cabeza. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de verle, porque el agresor dió un salto y desapareció entre las rocas.

O,Hara tardó menos de un segundo en decidir perseguirle, y se lanzó en su persecución. El pelotón le siguió, pero no del todo, porque, incluso lleno de rabia por ese ataque a traición, el Sargento conservó la suficiente lucidez como para ordenar a su enfermero quedarse a ayudar al herido y a otro protegerle.

Se adentraron entre las rocas, pero no vieron ni rastro del mutante fugitivo... Hasta que, un minuto después, oyeron una ráfaga de disparos detrás suyo, cerca de donde habían dejado al herido.

Temiendo que el mutante les hubiera alejado deliberadamente del herido y sus dos protectores para asesinarles, O,Hara ordenó a su pelotón dar la vuelta y regresar lo mas rápido posible, tropezando y saltando entre las rocas, pero de ese modo llegaron enseguida al lugar.

Allí, para su sorpresa, encontraron a los tres donde los habían dejado, solo que el medico ahora estaba atendiendo tanto al operador de radio como a otro soldado, que ahora también estaba herido.

Al preguntarle al primero que había sucedido, este les contó que, justo después de que el pelotón se fuera, el mutante apareció por el otro lado y les disparó una ráfaga de disparos con un rifle de asalto, hiriendo en un brazo y una pierna al otro soldado, pero sin alcanzarle a el.

O,Hara echó por primera vez un vistazo a la radio que antes llevaba el operador (y que el medico le había quitado para atenderle) y reparó que estaba destrozada por el golpe del pico del mutante, y también había recibido varios disparos.

_Tal vez_ –se dijo O,Hara-. _Ese mutante no disparaba al soldado, sino a la radio._

Pero, antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre las otras implicaciones de eso, otra ráfaga de disparos restalló entre las rocas, no muy lejos de su cabeza.

Se volvió y agachó en un mismo movimiento, y cuando vio algo que se movía en el limite de su campo de visión, le disparó con su arma.

Sus balas dieron en la roca tras la que se había ocultado el tirador, pero no a el, que saltó de nuevo entre las rocas.

-¡Segunda escuadra! –les ordenó el-. ¡Qquedaos aquí a proteger a los heridos! ¡Las otras dos, conmigo! ¡Vamos a romperle el culo a ese bastardo!

Y se lanzó en su persecución, seguido por los suyos. La rabia que sentían todos hacia el traicionero y escurridizo mutante multiplicó sus fuerzas, y esta vez lograron acercársele mucho mas.

Le persiguieron entre las rocas, sin dejar de correr. En ningún momento le tuvieron a tiro el suficiente tiempo como para dispararle, pero tampoco llegaron nunca a perderle de vista del todo. Cuando doblaban un recodo, le veían a punto de doblar el siguiente. Cuando rebasaban una roca, le veían desaparecer detrás de otra... O,Hara apenas tenia tiempo de verle bien. Solo pudo confirmar que llevaba una gorra, un rifle de asalto M-41 a la espalda y un pico en una mano. Por los rasgones de su ropa se veía su piel, cubierta de bultos y deformidades. Era un mutante, sin duda.

Tras lo que les parecieron varios kilómetros de persecución azarosa, el mutante se agazapó tras una roca y les disparó una larga ráfaga con su rifle, obligándoles a ponerse a cubierto. Cuando el mutante agotó el cargador, O,Hara se levantó de un salto, asomándose tras la roca, preparado para disparar contra el... Pero solo pudo verle desaparecer tras la roca.

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! –gritó a sus hombres-. ¡Persigámosle! ¡Que no se escape!

Y todos se lanzaron detrás de el. Pero, en cuanto los primeros soldados llegaron mas allá de la roca, recibieron una lluvia de disparos procedente de otro grupo de rocas, a apenas 20 metros de distancia.

O,Hara y los suyos se echaron al suelo, pero dos soldados resultaron heridos por alguna bala o las esquirlas de roca desprendidas por los proyectiles al rebotar.

Estos dos quedaron en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, en la zona batida por los disparos enemigos, pero O,Hara y John, exponiéndose a recibir los disparos, lograron alcanzarles a rastras y, tirando de ellos, les pusieron a cubierto.

Luego, el Sargento reorganizó a sus hombres, desplegándoles entre las rocas y un acantilado cercano, batiendo la zona desde donde venían los disparos. Estos, curiosamente, eran muy certeros, pero sus hombres estaban muy bien cubiertos y solo un disparo de suerte podía alcanzarles.

A juzgar por el volumen de fuego, O,Hara calculó que el grupo que les disparaba se componía de no menos de 10 tiradores, todos bien armados.

De haber tenido radio, O,Hara habría tratado de pedir ayuda a los otros pelotones que también operaban en la colina o hasta un ataque aéreo, pero sin ella no tendrían mas remedio que apañárselas solos como pudieran.

_¿Será por eso que ese cabron nos destrozó la radio?_ –se dijo-. _Si, sin duda. Nos ha atraído a una emboscada. Todos sus amigos nos estaban esperando para darnos la bienvenida aquí._

No obstante, no comprendía porque los mutantes, que podían subir y bajar las colinas a voluntad, no les atacaban también desde arriba. Estaban en una repisa de diez metros de ancho, junto a un acantilado que bajaba y bajo otro que ascendía. De haber sido el, habría atacado desde arriba, y no desde el mismo nivel. ¡Si ni siquiera hubieran necesitado dispararles! Les bastaría con arrojarles una llivia de piedras para aplastarles.

Pero no tenia tiempo para distracciones, así que, mediante signos, ordenó a sus hombres ir avanzando, saltando de roca en roca mientras el resto les cubría. Así lograron acercarse hasta apenas diez metros del enemigo, pero eso les costó mucho. Ahora, los mutantes eran mucho mejores tiradores, disparaban a cubierto y recargaban mucho mejor.

"_¡Malditos cabrones! Están aprendiendo rápido, pero eso no importa. Al fin les tenemos aquí, y ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzarles una granada_".

Abrió la boca para ordenar a los suyos que se prepararan para lanzar varias a la vez, pero entonces, entre los disparos, oyó una voz en las posiciones enemigas que decía que le alargaran una granada, y la voz que le respondió dijo... _"¡Si, mi Teniente!_"

El cerebro de O,Hara se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, y después volvió a funcionar. En un instante procesó la información que tenia y, en un instante de aterradora claridad, lo comprendió. TODO.

-¡Alto el fuego! –gritó a sus hombres-. ¡He dicho ALTO EL FUEGO, idiotas!

Le costó varios preciosos segundos que sus hombres le entendieran, y aún mas que le obedecieran, pero, finalmente, lo hicieron. Y al dejar de disparar ellos, el enemigo, gradualmente, les imitó.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, O,Hara habló hacia donde estaba el "enemigo".

-¿Quién va? –les preguntó.

-¡Teniente Richardson, 5º Pelotón de Infantería! ¿Quién coño sois vosotros?

-¡Soy el Sargento O,Hara, con el 3er pelotón!

-¡Ya, como que me lo voy a creer! –se burló el otro-. ¡Muestrate!

Arriesgándose a recibir un disparo, O,Hara se levantó con el rifle en alto. Al levantarse pudo ver mejor al supuesto enemigo, y reparó en que había no menos de quince figuras delante suya, parapetados tras las rocas... Todas vistiendo uniformes como el suyo y apuntándole con sus armas.

Solo al verle bien las bajaron y por gestos, O,Hara indicó a los soldados de su pelotón que hicieran lo mismo y se dejaran ver, y uno por uno, se fueron incorporando.

Cuando estuvieron todos de pie, "el enemigo" hizo lo propio, y todos pudieron ver que eran soldados corrientes, como ellos.

-¡Eh! –dijo uno de ellos-. ¡Pero si no soy mutantes!

Y, casi al instante, se hizo el silencio, al sentirse todos abochornados al darse cuenta de que llevaban casi diez minutos tratando de matarse unos a otros.

O,Hara, tras colgarse el arma a la espalda, se acercó al otro pelotón, con las manos bien visibles. Llegó hasta uno que llevaba las insignias de Teniente, se cuadró y saludó.

-Sargento O,Hara, a sus ordenes, Teniente.

-Sargento –dijo el oficial saludándole a su vez-. Lamento este desafortunado incidente,.

-Y yo, señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle como han llegado hasta aquí, señor? Creía que el área de reconocimiento de su pelotón estaba a varios kilómetros hacia el sur.

-Y allí estábamos, Sargento. Pero un mutante nos atacó con un rifle. Le perseguimos de cerca hasta que le perdimos de vista. No volvimos a verle hasta hace unos 10 minutos, cuando salió desde detrás de una roca y nos disparó de nuevo. No se como, pero desapareció, y cuando, unos segundos después, salió mas gente de detrás de la roca, creímos que eran mas mutantes y les disparamos. Esos eran ustedes.

-Ese mutante... ¿Llevaba una gorra, un pico y un rifle?

-¡Asombroso! -exclamó el teniente-. Lo describe como si le hubiera visto.

-_Y lo he visto_, señor. A nosotros también nos atacó, destrozando nuestra radio, hiriendo a dos de nuestros hombres y le perseguimos... Hasta aquí. ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! ¡Destruyo nuestra radio para que no pudiéramos averiguar que había otro pelotón en la zona! ¡Y no lo perseguimos, sino que el se dejó ver para que le siguiéramos hasta aquí! Debía de querer que nos atacáramos mutuamente hasta destrozarnos...

-...o que nos quedáramos sin municiones y el, junto con todos sus amigos, viniera a hacernos pedazos. ¡Cabrones listos! Uno solo, con un pico y un rifle, casi logra acabar con nuestros dos pelotones.

-¿Tienen ustedes algún herido, Teniente?

-Tres leves, pero ninguno grave. ¿Y ustedes?

-Dos, también leves... pero debemos de volver atrás a por dos mas graves que dejamos atrás. ¿Su radio funciona?

-Si, Sargento.

-Pues entonces, le agradecería que informara al coronel de este incidente y le dijera que mi pelotón va a regresar a la base.

-Considérelo hecho. Buena suerte, Sargento.

Y, sin mas palabras, ambos se saludaron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

De regreso, O,Hara se prometió a si mismo no volver a subestimar nunca mas la astucia de los mutantes, y, sobretodo, tener MUCHO mas cuidado antes de disparar contra nadie en las colinas.

En el lugar donde habían dejado a los dos heridos, al enfermero y la 2ª escuadra apostada a su alrededor, protegiéndoles.

-¿Cómo están los heridos? -Preguntó al enfermero.

He salvado al soldado –dijo el enfermero, con una expresión desolada-. Pero el radio operador... Ha muerto.

-Lo comprendo –dijo O,Hara, con cansancio. No se culpe, se que hizo todo lo que pudo. Pero tenemos otros dos heridos leves a los que debe atender. Preparad al muerto y a los heridos para su transporte, chicos. Ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. Volvemos al Campamento Uno.

Esa noche, O,Hara durmió muy mal en su tienda. Pese a que el regreso al campamento se hizo sin incidentes, y los tres heridos no lo eran de gravedad, le atormentaba lo mal que iba todo en esa guerra.

Un principio aceptado universalmente decía que uno debía conocer al enemigo para comprenderle, y que comprender al enemigo era esencial para poder vencerle, pero... ¿Cómo saber mas de los mutantes? Solo podía saber de ellos si encontraba a alguien que les conociera y al que pudieran hacer hablar, fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Pero... ¿Quién había que les conociera sin ser un mutante?

La respuesta le llegó como una inspiración, y tras estudiarla detenidamente, al fin logró dormirse.

_**Capitulo Cuatro: Las colinas Infernales.**_

_**Tienda de Mando de Redding, **_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**5 de Septiembre.**_

_**06:45 AM.**_

-Vamos a ver si lo he entendido, Sargento –dijo Redding, con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir-. Estamos librando una terrible guerra de guerrillas, y NO la estamos ganando... ¿Y usted, uno de mis mejores hombres, el líder de un pelotón, quiere que le de un día libre?

-No, señor. Le pido carta blanca para hacer una pequeña investigación y reunir mucha mas información del enemigo.

-Necesito a cada unidad en activo. No puedo prescindir ahora de su pelotón.

-Ni falta que hace, señor. Solo necesito que John y Clark vengan conmigo. El resto de mi pelotón puede volver a las colinas, al mando de mi 2º, el Sargento Purvis. Sirvió conmigo en Afganistán. Es bueno, estará a la altura, se lo garantizo.

-Es aceptable. ¿Necesita algo mas?

-Si, necesitaríamos un Hummer y, si es posible, querría que nos acompañaran el Teniente Buck y a los otros dos soldados que rescatamos de la emboscada a los tanques.

-¿Y para que los necesita? No me ha dicho aún que pretende.

-Pretendo buscar y encontrar al cómplice humano de los Mutantes, señor. Me da que sabrá mucho de ellos, y le haremos hablar... Y hacerle pagar por llevar a Monroe y sus hombres a la trampa donde les asesinaron.

-¿Es que sabe usted donde puede encontrar a ese cómplice?

-Tal vez si. Como ya leyó usted en el informe de los Carter, el dueño de la gasolinera, ese tal Jeb Stuart Jr fue quien les hizo adentrarse en el Sector 16. No hay duda de que debía de estar conchabado con los mutantes, lo que implicaría que les conocía bien.

-Pero ese tal Jeb se suicidó –le recordó el coronel-. Encontramos su cuerpo y fue identificado por su documentación y huellas. No me sorprende que lo hiciera, con toda la sangre inocente que tenia en su conciencia, pero... ¿Qué le hace creer que ese traidor tenia algo que ver con el?

-No tengo pruebas, señor. Solo es una corazonada, pero un secreto deja de serlo si lo saben demasiados. Por eso sospecho que ese traidor estaba asociado con el o, tal vez fuera pariente suyo.

-Y yo he aprendido a respetar sus corazonadas, Sargento. ¿Por donde va a empezar?

-Por la gasolinera de Jeb, señor. ¿qué mejor lugar?

-Dele por hecho, Sargento. Voy a hacer llamar al Teniente Buck y sus hombres. El esta al mando del 4º Pelotón, pero estoy seguro de que no guerra perderse esa misión. También daré orden de que les preparen un vehículo e informen a nuestros chicos de la gasolinera de que usted ira allí para que les ayuden en todo lo posible.

Estará todo listo en media hora. Vaya usted a buscar a sus hombres e informar a su pelotón que hoy no irán con el.

Media hora después, tras convocar a su pelotón, informarles del cambio de mando temporal y recoger a John y Clark, O,Hara fue directamente al aparcamiento del Campamento, el área donde se estacionaban los vehículos. Allí les esperaba un Hummer solitario. Era un modelo sencillo, pintado de color crema, con ruedas especiales para el desierto y equipado con una ametralladora de calibre medio.

No tenia alta tecnología, pero era rápido, maniobrable y discreto. O,Hara no necesitaba mas.

Frente al mismo le esperaban el Teniente Buck y los soldados Carter y Slade, bien armados y totalmente equipados, con una expresión ansiosa en sus rostros.

-Podemos partir cuando quiera, Sargento –le dijo el primero con feroz determinación-. Estamos listos.

-¿Cuándo YO quiera? –repitió el, atónito-. Usted tiene un rango mayor que yo, señor. ¿No va a tomar el mando de la operación?

-No, Sargento. Es SU misión, y el coronel me dejo eso muy claro. Y en cualquier caso, admito que es usted mas listo que yo, y yo estoy demasiado... Implicado emocionalmente como para dar las ordenes. Si lo desea, le cedo el mando oficialmente. Yo y mis hombres (y señaló a ambos) solo queremos ajustar cuentas con esa rata, y le agradecemos que nos haya invitado.

-Aplaudo su entusiasmo, Teniente, pero, por favor, no dejen que se les vaya la mano. Recuerden que nuestro principal objetivo es interrogar a ese traidor y sacarle toda la información que posea.

-¿Y luego, que haremos con el? –La expresión de Buck era mas que ansiosa-. ¿Vamos a entregarle a la policía? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

-No, para nada –negó O,Hara con rotundidad-. El coronel fue muy claro a ese respecto. Me recordó que todo lo relacionado con este asunto debe permanecer en secreto, y me dijo que la toma de prisioneros, mutantes o no, esta totalmente prohibida. ¿Vamos allá?

Todos asintieron con decisión, y, sin mas palabras, el equipo de vengadores se puso en camino.

_**Gasolinera de Jeb.**_

_**Carretera 405.**_

_**Cercanías del Sector 16.**_

_**8:05 AM.**_

Al lado de la alargada cinta gris que constituía la carretera y que se perdía en el horizonte, bordeada al sur por el desierto llano del Sector 19, y al Norte por las colinas del 16, que comenzaba a escasos metros de la carretera, se hallaba la gasolinera de Jeb.

A decir verdad, esta era un lugar bastante decepcionante, para ser el único asentamiento civil en 30 Km. a la redonda: un pequeño cobertizo, algunos coches viejos medio desguazados, el edificio principal (poco mas que una cabaña grande) y un retrete.

Solo un par de surtidores frente al edificio principal identificaban el lugar como una gasolinera, y no un viejo rancho abandonado en mitad del desierto.

El Hummer, conducido por O,Hara, había atravesado el Sector 16, recorrido seis kilómetros de carretera y llegado a la gasolinera sin haber visto a nadie, salvo alguna patrulla de soldados. La carretera, como era evidente, era una de las menos transitadas del país.

El Hummer se detuvo tras el cobertizo, oculto a la vista de cualquier posible vehículo que recorriera la carretera, y sus ocupantes descendieron con decisión.

-¿Habéis visto los caminos que salen de la carretera y entran en el Sector 16? –preguntó Slade, visiblemente preocupado-. ¿Y si algún civil despistado se cuela por ellos?

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó O,Hara-. El coronel ya pensó en ello. Desde hac e una semana, todos están cortados y bloqueados a escasos metros de la carretera. Ni un tanque podría atravesar los obstáculos, y pronto se van a instalar en ellos carteles prohibiendo el paso y advirtiendo de que toda la zona esta minada.

-El mejor modo de disuadir a los curiosos –admitió el soldado-. Eso es un descanso.

Y todos volvieron la cabeza a su alrededor, preguntándose porque no veían a ninguno de los soldados supuestamente destacados allí, cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió y salieron de ella dos hombres. Pese a que llevaban ropas civiles muy gastadas y pasadas de moda, su complexión musculosa y corte de pelo, cortado casi al cero, les identificaban como militares.

-Bienvenido, Sargento –dijo el primero en salir-. Soy el cabo Anderson. Bienvenidos a la gasolinera.

-Ya empezábamos a preguntarnos donde estabais, cabo –admitió O,Hara-. ¿Y esa ropa?

-Este lugar parecia siempre estar abandonado, Sargento, así que pensamos que era mas seguro que siguiera así. Normalmente solo sale uno de nosotros a atender a la clientela y advertirles, solapadamente, de que la zona de las colinas es terreno militar, que esta llena de minas antipersonal y bombas sin estallar, que allí se prueban bombas muy a menudo, y que solo entrar en el terreno militar ya se castiga con la cárcel.

-¡Muy bien hecho! Así, ninguno pensará siquiera en adentrarse en ellas.

-Esa es la idea, señor. Tenemos ordenes directas, y en cuanto a nuestras ropas civiles... eran del difunto dueño de la gasolinera. Son viejas, y para nada de nuestra talla, pero son convincentes. Nos enviaron aquí sin nada, y obviamente no podíamos dar la cara en uniforme sin despertar sospechas.

-¿Y a nadie le parece raro que la gasolinera haya cambiado de dueño? –inquirió John.

-Casi nadie lo nota –le explicó Anderson-. Solo hgan venido un par de lugareños, y les dije que yo era un ex militar que habia comprado ñla gasolinera a Jeb y Luke. Y se lo creyeron.

-Perfecto. ¿Y el campamento de apoyo?

-Por aquí, Sargento. Se lo mostraré.

Y acompañó a O,Hara hacia una valla cercana. Estaba cubierta de una tela de camuflaje, y apenas podía verse nada al otro lado, pero el cabo soltó un extremo y abrió una ranura, dejando a O,Hara mirar al otro lado.

Este pudo ver una extensa colina cercana, y en el valle que había entre esta y la valla había la entrada de una mina y, muy cerca de esta, lo que parecía un simple amontonamiento de arena, pero que su ojo entrenado reconoció la silueta de varias tiendas camufladas, y cerca de ellas, a varios soldados patrullando.

-Minamos la mina –explicó Anderson mientras cerraba la tela-. Y colocamos sensores de movimiento en un radio de 500 metros de la gasolinera. Siempre estamos dos soldados dentro de la gasolinera, 2 patrullando alrededor del campamento, y seis en las tiendas. Todos llevan rifles de asalto, salvo los de la gasolinera, ya que tenemos que dejarlos dentro.

-Bien hecho. No bajen la guardia ni un segundo.

-No lo haríamos nunca, señor. ¿Alguna orden?

-Solo déjennos registrar el edificio. Será mejor que esperen fuera.

Y, mientras los dos soldados cogían algunas bebidas para esperar, O,Hara se reunió con sus dos amigos.

-Bien, vamos allá –dijo con determinación-. Primero, haremos un registro rápido, y luego otro más a fondo.

Y entraron. Detrás de la tienda, que tenía numerosos productos a la venta y era bastante presentable, el interior era caótico: un lavabo con retrete muy sucio, dos dormitorios utilizados, un despacho con una mesa llena de cachivaches y papeles, y poca cosa más.

Acabado su primer registro, los cinco se reunieron para intercambiar opiniones.

-He visto dos dormitorios utilizados –dijo O,Hara-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Uno mas, que hace años, o décadas, que no se utiliza –dijo John-. Ahora lo usaban como trastero.

-Entonces, esta claro que aquí habitaban tres personas hace mucho, y al menos dos recientemente –señaló Clark.

-A menos que el segundo dormitorio lo utilizaran los soldados –le contradijo O,Hara-. Voy a averiguarlo.

Se fue y regreso minutos después, con una expresión de triunfo en la cara.

-No, no cambiaron nada –le explicó a los demás-. Los dos dormitorios ya estaban utilizados cuando ellos llegaron.

-Uno de los dormitorios era bastante viejo, con posters de Elvis Presley, desordenado y lleno de trastos. Sin duda, era de una persona mayor. Seguramente, ese tal Jeb.

-El otro estaba mas ordenado –añadió John-. Tiene posters de jugadores de Béisbol y fotos de chicas desnudas en las paredes, y he encontrado allí 10 botellas de Whisky vacías. Su dueño debía de ser bastante joven y gustarle mucho el Whisky.

-Pues ese debía de ser el dormitorio del traidor –afirmó O,Hara-. Las preguntas ahora son: ¿cómo se llama? Y ¿dónde puede estar? Vamos a registrarlo todo de nuevo, esta vez mas a fondo. Yo empezare por el despacho.

Y se separaron para registrar, cada uno por su lado. El despacho era un caos, y sobre la mesa había una bolsa de gimnasia llena de joyas y cosas de valor, como una cámara.

En los cajones de la mesa halló más joyas, relojes y trastos de lo mas variado, sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto. Al levantar la mirada, O,Hara vio, en una pared, un panel de madera lleno de fotografías viejas y recortes de periódico. La mayoría de estos tenían décadas, mientras que unos pocos eran recientes.

-¿Qué diablos? –masculló al verlos, y los examinó con detalle. Los primeros databan de los años 50 y trataban del proyecto del ejército de realizar pruebas atómicas en la región.

Otro posterior trataba del ataque del ejército al poblado minero, idéntico al que le mostró Redding. Los siguientes trataban de las pruebas atómicas y el cese de las mismas.

Los siguientes eran a partir de 1965 y hablaban de familias enteras desaparecidas en el "Triangulo de Nuevo Méjico", comparado por algunos al de las Bermudas, una extensa región del desierto donde la gente desaparecía sin dejar rastro, cosa que inquietaba a las autoridades locales.

Algunas fotos viejas representaban a bebes deformes y horribles. Otras mostraban a niños igual de deformes, casi adolescentes, junto al dueño de la gasolinera, al que identificaron como Jeb padre, en el porche de esta.

-Vaya, vaya –sonrió O,Hara, sin alegría alguna-. Parece ser que Jeb se mantuvo en contacto con los mutantes y al día respecto a lo que sucedía en esta zona.

-He encontrado algo –dijo Clark entrando en el despacho y tendiéndole una foto. O,Hara la tomó y vio que en ella aparecían, frente a la gasolinera, un joven adolescente con camiseta y un tupe como el de Elvis, y a su lado un chico mas joven. Era bajo, delgado y con gafas.

-¡Teniente Buck! –llamó O,Hara, y el oficial acudió, y le alargó la foto-. ¿Reconoce a este niño de las gafas?

Buck examinó la foto con detenimiento... Y fue enrojeciendo a medida que la miraba.

-¡Si! –dijo al fin-. ¡Es el! ¡Es el soldado traidor! ¡Es mucho mas pequeño, pero es el! ¡No hay duda!

-Vaya, vaya... Mis sospechas se ven confirmadas. ¡Pero esperad! –quitó la foto de las manos del Teniente y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Buck-. ¿Porque ha hecho eso?

-Hay una dedicatoria detrás –le explicó O,Hara-. Dice: "_A mi querido hermanito Luke. Con cariño, Jeb"_. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Ese es el nombre del falso soldado! ¡Luke Stuart! ¡Es el hermano de Jeb Stuart Jr.!

-¿Y donde debe estar?

-Aún no lo se, Teniente, pero debe de haberse escondido en algún lugar, ¿no? Usted puede esperar fuera, si quiere. Rápido, John, Clark, ayudadme a registrar este despacho. Hay que buscar algo. Un diario, una nota, lo que sea que pueda indicarnos donde pudó ir el amigo Luke.

Y prosiguieron el registro con fuerzas renovadas. Mientras lo hacia, O,Hara se esforzó por no mirar las joyas. No porque sintiera la tentación de robarlas, sino para no detenerse a pensar en las implicaciones que les acompañaban. Cada piercing era un chico o chica muertos. Cada anillo, un matrimonio destruido. Por mucho dinero que valieran, el no podía verlos mas que como un símbolo del dolor y la muerte causados por los mutantes, y nunca podría entender como la familia Stuart pudo colaborar en un trato de engañar y condenar a una muerte horrible a tanta gente.

Por los papeles, O,Hara dedujo que la gasolinera apenas le daba algunos beneficios. De haber sido solo por eso, los Stuart habrían debido cerrar la gasolinera hacia años, y la mayoría de sus ganancias provenían de la venta de lo que ellos llamaban "artículos de 2ª Mano", cuyo origen resultaba evidente.

Poco después, John, que había estado mirando los papeles de los dormitorios, se le acercó.

-Aquí tengo algo –le dijo-. Parece una nota del padre de Jeb y Luke. Dice "_Ya se que os molesta ir a nuestro garaje secreto cada día, pero la venta de los vehículos "recuperados" del desierto, nos da un beneficio nada desdeñable. Además, no esta lejos."_ ¿Qué te parece eso?

-A mi me parece muy interesante –sentenció Clark, que lo había oído-. Esta claro que a esos cerdos les pudo la avaricia. Los mejores vehículos capturados por los mutantes de sus victimas se los llevaban a un lugar cercano, los repintaban y vendían.

-Eso explica que no haya muchos coches nuevos o de calidad en los cráteres –añadió Buck-. El número de víctimas debió de ser mas alto de lo que creíamos. MUCHO más.

Si ese garaje es tan secreto, seria...

-... un lugar perfecto para esconderse –acabó O,Hara-. ¿Esa nota dice algo más?

-No, no dice su ubicación. Pero en algún lugar debe decirlo.

-Eso seguro. Buscad todos entre los papeles. No os dejéis ni uno solo sin leer.

Prosiguieron con su búsqueda, y muy pronto O,Hara encontró lo que andaban buscando.

-¡Aquí esta! –dijo enarbolando una pequeña nota amarillenta-. Parece una nota de Jeb a Luke. Dice "_Hoy te toca a ti llevar el nuevo coche al garaje. Recuerda: solo tienes que ir un kilómetro al Oeste por la carretera, tomar el camino de tierra al Sur, y seguirlo hasta llegar a su destino. ¿A ver si te lo aprendes de una vez! Jeb"._

-¿Y a que estamos esperando? –dijo Buck al oírlo-. ¡Vamos allá!

No fue nada difícil dar con el camino, ya que en ese tramo de carretera solo había uno, una pista polvorienta. Lo siguieron con el Hummer durante un par de kilómetros, hasta que O,Hara lo detuvo.

-Ya es suficiente. No podemos ir mas lejos.

-¿Y eso porque? –se sorprendió el Teniente-. No sabemos lo lejos que el garaje estará.

-Exactamente. No lo sabemos. He ahí el problema. Si asumimos que Luke esta allí (y tenemos muchos motivos para creerlo) no debe creer que nadie pueda descubrirlo, pero si nos oye llegar, podría esconderse o tratar de escapar. No, hay demasiado en juego como para arriesgarnos. Clark, tu quédate vigilando el vehículo, y no vengas hasta que te llamemos por la radio. El resto, vamos. ¡Eh! Un ultimo detalle –les dijo O,Hara antes de que se pusieran en camino-. Comprendo el odio que los actos de ese miserable despiertan en NOSOTROS (pero era evidente que se refería a Buck, Carter y Slade) pero el principal objetivo de esta misión es obtener información. Luke debe de tener mucha información que necesitamos para conocer mejor a los mutantes, y que necesitamos desesperadamente para ganar esta guerra. Cada dato que le saquemos podría salvar decenas, tal vez cientos, de vidas de buenos soldados y civiles inocentes, y no podemos obtenerla mas que a través de Luke, así que: no importa sui esta armado o no, si se resiste o no, lo queremos VIVO, a toda costa. Si hay que disparar, hacedlo solo a las extremidades. Luego de sacársela... Ya ajustaremos cuentas con el.

Todos asintieron solemnemente y, a un gesto de O,Hara, se pusieron en marcha como un solo hombre.

Tras la primera duna había otras menores, y ellos corrieron de una a otra, encorvados, sin que sobresaliera ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Al cruzar una duna, lo hacían arrastrándose sobre la arena.

Cuando franquearon las dunas, llegaron a una larga extensión rocosa, sin obstáculos, y sobre esta, a apenas un kilómetro, se erguía un edificio. Podía parecer un simple granero viejo abandonado, pero había indicios de que había sido reparado recientemente. Las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas por otras casi nuevas, las grietas de las paredes habían sido tapadas... Todo ello mucho mas reciente que el propio almacén, que parecía llevar décadas totalmente abandonado.

O,Hara cerró un puño, y los cinco se echaron al suelo. Por gestos, les ordenó dirigirse hacia el almacén en tres grupos, y ellos se encaminaron hacia allí arrastrándose como serpientes, manteniendo el fusil sobre el suelo, ocultándose de todo posible observador detrás de las rocas o montones de arena que encontraban. Buck y Carter iban en un lado, Slade y John en el otro, y O,Hara, solo, en el centro.

Era un verdadero suplicio moverse de ese modo, llenándose de polvo, clavándoseles las piedras en el cuerpo, y todo ello debiendo, a un tiempo, tratar de no levantar mucho polvo ni hacer ruido.

Pero, si había alguien allí, no dio ningún signo de vida, o sencillamente, no les vio.

Tras lo que les parecieron horas de arrastrarse, llegaron al fin bajo las paredes del edificio, pudiendo incorporarse de una vez.

Se agruparon, pegados al muro, y mientras Carter y Slade daban la vuelta alrededor del edificio, cada uno por su lado, O,Hara confirmó que eso era un garaje al ver numerosas piezas de carrocería o motor de automóvil y placas de matricula enterradas en la arena.

Carter y Slade regresaron enseguida, informando de que, además de la gran puerta frontal, solo había otra de salida mucho mas pequeña por detrás.

Sin abrir la boca, O,Hara les comunicó, por signos, su plan: Carter y Slade volverían a la puerta trasera, vigilándola para que nadie saliera por allí, John retrocedería para cubrir la parte frontal y ambos lados del garaje con su rifle, y O,Hara y Buck entrarían por la puerta delantera al tiempo que Carter y Slade hacían lo propio por la trasera.

Podía parecer complicado y audaz, pero era sencillo y, aunque pudiera parecer temerario (podía haber 20 mutantes armados esperándoles dentro) era el plan de asalto estándar del ejercito para un edificio hostil, y no tenían medios ni tiempo de elaborar otro. La única diferencia era que lo habitual era arrojar primero una granada al interior de la habitación antes de entrar, pero esta vez era impracticable: necesitaban a Luke VIVO y dentro del garaje podía haber productos inflamables.

O,Hara levantó su arma para apuntar a la puerta principal y a un gesto suyo, Buck la abrió de golpe y ambos entraron dentro en tromba.

Para su sorpresa (y alivio) no hallaron ningún ejercito de mutantes allí dentro. Solo a un hombre flaco y con gafas, vestido con un uniforme del ejercito americano y tumbado en una manta tendida en el suelo.

Aunque había un rifle y una pistola al alcance de su mano, no trató de alcanzarlas. Sorprendido, levantó los brazos como para protegerse de un ataque, pero no hizo nada mas que cubrirse la cara con ellas.

Su confusión se incrementó aún mas cuando Carter y Slade entraron por la puerta trasera y se encontró rodeado por todas partes.

-¡No te muevas o te disparo! –le gritó O,Hara-. Arriba las manos! ¡AHORA!

Con expresión asustada, el hombre obedeció las ordenes recibidas, y en un momento se vio empujado al suelo, cacheado y atado fuertemente.

O,Hara salió e hizo un gesto a John, que se incorporó y se reunió con ellos. El Teniente Buck y sus dos hombres miraban al prisionero con verdadero odio, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento contra el.

-¿Es el? –preguntó O,Hara, sin dirigirse a ninguno de los tres en concreto.

-Si –dijo Buck sin vacilar-. El soldado "superviviente" del campamento de Ryan. El "héroe" que llevó al mayor Monroe y a cuatro de mis hombres a un punto de observación del que solo volverían metidos en bolsas para cadáveres.

Se agachó frente a el y le miró a la cara, y al verle, el prisionero pareció reconocerle y palideció de golpe, incapaz de ocultar su miedo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mío, hijo de perra? –le dijo Buck beligerantemente-. Ya veo que si. ¿Sorprendido de verme con vida de la emboscada de tus "amigos". Te voy a...

-¡Quieto, Teniente! –le cortó, tajantemente, O,Hara-. Déjelo tranquilo. Primero, déjeme probar con la diplomacia.

Y, de mala gana, Buck asintió y se separó del prisionero. O,Hara, mientras se le acercaba, examinó el garaje. Albergaba cuatro vehículos, dos de ellos muy nuevos, y las paredes tenían estantes llenos de herramientas. En el suelo había un par de mantas, algunas botellas de agua vacías y una bolsa con comida, todo procedente, sin duda, de la gasolinera de Jeb. Todo ello indicaba como había vivido (o, mejor dicho, subsistido) esos últimos días Luke. El mismo estaba sucio, su uniforme lleno de suciedad y polvo, y por su olor saltaba a la vista que, desde la emboscada, no se había lavado ni cambiado de ropa.

-Muy bien –dijo O,Hara con calma mientras se sentaba delante del prisionero-. Las cosas como son: no te molestes en mentirnos. Sabemos quién eres, Luke Stuart, hermano pequeño del difunto Jeb Stuart Jr. Y compinche suyo y de los mutantes. Sabemos que tu padre, y luego tu hermano y tú les ayudabais a emboscar y asesinar a viajeros inocentes, haciéndoles adentrarse en el Sector 16, todo ello a cambio de las joyas, dinero y objetos de valor que estos llevaban. Dime que no me equivoco.

Luke no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se veía claramente que estaba aterrado y sorprendido porque supieran tanto de el, y a juzgar por sus miradas nerviosas, era evidente que trataba de encontrar una explicación, una mentira, lo que fuera que le permitiera salvarse.

-Me tomare ese silencio como un "No, no te equivocas" –prosiguió O,Hara-. Muy bien. Hemos venido aquí con una misión, Luke. Esa misión era encontrarte y conseguir que nos cuentes TODO lo que sepas del Sector 16, los Mutantes, tus relaciones con ellos, donde os encontrabais, su numero... TODO. Y cuanto mas tardes en decírnoslo, mas tardaremos en irnos y peor lo pasaras tu. ¿Me sigues?

Luke asintió.

-¿Y bien? –dijo O,Hara interesado-. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Te escucho.

Luke adoptó una expresión desafiante, y luego le escupió en la cara a O,Hara.

-¡Cerdos militares! –le gritó-. Después de todo lo que hicisteis aquí... ¿Esperáis que os ayude a matarles? ¿A mis amigos y parientes? ¡Eso nunca!

O,Hara no pareció molesto, sino mas bien pareció sentir lastima de Luke, y se limito a secarse el escupitajo de la cara y levantarse.

-¡Ay! –suspiró, con tristeza-. Me temía que dijeras eso, pero tenia que darte una oportunidad. Créeme, Luke, cuando te digo que de veras siento que hayamos llegado a esto, pero, por decirlo en pocas palabras, tu te lo has buscado.

Por primera vez desde que O,Hara empezó a hablarle, Luke pareció estar verdaderamente asustado.

-¿Qué... Que me vais a hacer? –gimoteó-. ¡Tengo mis derechos! ¡Quiero un abogado!

O,Hara echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una larga carcajada, carente de toda alegría.

-¿Derechos? ¿Abogado? ¿Que te has fumado, Luke? ¡Todo esto es Alto secreto! Nunca podrá salir a la luz, y ya no digamos ir a juicio. Además, con los horribles crímenes de los que has sido cómplice, ¿qué crees que dictaminaría cualquier juez o jurado? ¿Crees que habría _un solo abogado_ se atreviera siquiera a defenderte? ¡Por favor!

Acabada su exposición, se volvió hacia el Teniente Buck, Carter y Slade.

-Teniente... –le dijo al primero-. Esta claro que he fracasado en mi intento de hacer cooperar al prisionero. Tal vez debería dejar esa tarea en sus competentes manos y las de sus hombres.

-Delo por hecho, Sargento –dijo Buck sonriendo con entusiasmo-. Le "convenceremos".

-Pero debo recordarles que no deben extralimitarse –les previno O,Hara-. Cuando acaben de interrogarle, el prisionero aún debe poder hablar, ver por al menos un ojo y tener un brazo funcional.

-No se preocupe, Sargento –le dijo Carter-. No le fallaremos.

-Cuento con eso. John, ven conmigo. Vamos fuera a llamar a Clark para que venga con el vehículo y a vigilar el perímetro.

-¡NO! –chilló Luke-. ¡No puede dejarme solo con esos! ¡Defiéndame, Sargento!

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo, Luke? –le preguntó O,Hara enarcando una ceja-. ¿Vas a contarnos todo lo que sabes?

Luke abrió la boca para decir algo, vaciló, la cerró... Y O,Hara le dio la espalda.

-Me tomare eso como un "no". Otra cosa, Teniente –le dijo a Buck antes de salir-. Tómese su tiempo, por favor. Faltan 8 horas para que anochezca. Hagan un buen trabajo.

Y, mientras el Teniente y sus dos hombres empezaban a quitarse los cascos y chaquetas, O,Hara y John salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo e ignorando las suplicas de Luke.

Una vez fuera, llamaron a Clark por radio, y este se acercó al garaje en su vehículo.

Los gritos, suplicas, mentiras y gritos de dolor que profería Luke, así como los golpes e insultos de los tres soldados atravesaban las delgadas paredes del garaje, y John y O,Hara tenían graves problemas para ignorarlos. Por eso, la llegada del Hummer de Clark fue de agradecer, porque el ruido del motor los ahogó unos minutos, pero al apagarlo, volvieron a oírse. Incluso viniendo de alguien como Luke, colaborador de tanta muerte y tortura, su tortura era horrible y hacia sentir a O,Hara y sus amigos como si fueran tan malos como los mutantes. Y, hasta cierto punto, tal vez lo fueran, pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenían, a fin de cuentas?

Fue un alivio para los tres que Clark, molesto por los ruidos, tuviera la idea de encender la radio del Hummer y sintonizar una cadena de música local, poniéndola a todo volumen.

El ruido de la tortura y los gritos fueron ahogados por las notas de la música Country, que resonaron por el desierto. Algo mas tranquilo, O,Hara organizó la vigilancia. Clark se quedó en el Hummer haciéndose cargo de la ametralladora pesada, mientras O,Hara y John daban vueltas alrededor del garaje.

O,Hara pasó el rato examinando la cartera que llevaba Luke encima antes. Su documentacion le identificaba, en efecto, como Luke Stuart, hijo de Jeb Stuart, nacido en 1960 en Tucson, potr lo qure tenia ya 45 años.

Su cartera no contenia ni una sola tarjeta de credito (algo revelador) pero si 300 dolares en billetes, que O,Hara se quedó. A Luke ya no le hacian falta.

Dos horas después, Buck salió del garaje. Estaba exhausto y sudoroso. Llevaba las manos, la camisa y pantalones llenas de sangre fresca y vómitos que, evidentemente, no eran suyos.

-Ya esta hecho, Sargento –le dijo, algo avergonzado-. Le hemos hecho hablar y esta dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabe.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha tardado en confesar?

-No, Sargento. En realidad, no tardó mucho –repuso el soldado encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya empezó a hablar hace una hora, pero parecía querer ocultar aún algunos detalles, así que le... "Ablandamos" un poco mas.

-Apruebo su entusiasmo, Teniente. Vamos allá.

Y entraron de nuevo en el garaje. Dentro, O,Hara vio a Luke en el suelo desnudo, salvo por unos calzoncillos sucios.

-¿Por qué esta así, Teniente? –le preguntó O,Hara a Buck.

-Porque ese uniforme que llevaba es propiedad del ejercito, sargento. Además, era una deshonra que ese cerdo llevara un uniforme que no merecía, así que se lo quitámos antes de... _Empezar_.

O,Hara se acercó mas a Luke, y al verle de cerca, lo que vio le repugnó incluso a el. El traidor estaba irreconocible, con cortes, magulladuras y morados por todo el cuerpo.

Tenia tres extremidades (ambas piernas y el brazo izquierdo) en ángulos anormales, revelando que cada una tenia varios huesos rotos, y la sangre, fuera seca o fresca, y los vómitos le cubrían casi del todo su cuerpo.

Su cara estaba tumefacta, llena de cortes y un ojo estaba tan hinchado por los golpes que no podía abrirlo. El otro, intacto bajo unas gafas también intactas destacaba mucho en su rostro devastado.

Normalmente, O,Hara se habría visto movido a la compasión por el aspecto del desgraciado, pero los horrores del Sector 16 le habían endurecido el corazón, y, sin decir nada, se sentó en el suelo frente a Luke y le miró a los ojos... O mejor dicho, a su ojo. Y en el solo vio abandono. El dolor había quebrado su voluntad, y solo quería que el dolor cesara.

-Muy bien, Luke –le dijo con suavidad-. ¿Me dicen que vas a hablar?

-Si, si –dijo el con ansia, escupiendo sangre-. Todo lo que queráis saber. Lo diré todo.

-Muy bien –asintió O,Hara. Satisfecho, sacó de su mochila una grabadora, cintas de recambio, un mapa del Sector 16, un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Encendió la grabadora y dijo-: Empecemos por el principio, ¿de acuerdo?

Luke habló y habló. Les contó la historia de su familia, de la historia del poblado minero original, el trato innoble de su padre, luego su hermano y el mismo con sus parientes mutantes, horrores desconocidos para los soldados, hasta acabar con su complicidad en la emboscada al grupo de soldados de Monroe.

Como O,Hara ya había adivinado, Luke "apareció" ante los tanques para hacerles detenerse en el paso donde los mutantes les esperaban para tenderles la emboscada, y atrajo a Monroe y la mayoría de sus soldados a otra trampa mortal.

-¿Qué hiciste después de la emboscada? –quiso saber O,Hara después de su relato.

-Al huir los mutantes a las minas, perdí el contacto con ellos –explicó como pudo el-. Tal vez debería haber entrado en las minas para buscarles, pero me asusté. Sabia que alguno de los soldados que me vieron podría haber sobrevivido y me podrían identificar, así que decidí esconderme. Cogí de la gasolinera las provisiones que pude llevar y huí hasta aquí, donde he estado oculto desde entonces, sin atreverme a salir.

-¿Y que esperabas lograr?

-No lo se. Estaba demasiado asustado para pensar. Tal vez a que los soldados os fuerais u os olvidarais de mi.

O,Hara asintió, levantándose del suelo. Ya no tenia dudas de que Luke no les había ocultado nada. Tenían todas sus declaraciones grabadas en varias cintas y croquis de las minas. Una montaña de información, mucha mas de la que esperaba encontrar.

Se volvió hacia Buck, y le dijo, con voz cansada:

-Teniente, el interrogatorio ha concluido. Ya no creo que tenga nada mas que decirnos. Hay que rematar el trabajo.

-Quiere decir... ¿Acabar con el? –dijo el oficial, sorprendido.

-Naturalmente. ¿Olvida las ordenes del coronel? Nada de prisioneros Así que... ¿Quién va a hacer los honores?

Pero ni Buck, Carter y Slade movieron un dedo. Por mucho que odiaran a Luke, no eran capaces de matar a un hombre indefenso. La paliza y tortura que le habían inflingido a este habían saciado ya su sed de venganza.

-Muy bien –dijo O,Hara al ver que ninguno decía nada-. No se preocupen, lo entiendo. Lo haré yo mismo.

Tomo su rifle y apuntó al traidor a la cabeza. Este se hallaba demasiado agotado para suplicar. Se hallaba mas allá del dolor, del deseo de vivir. Pero aún así miró a O,Hara con su único ojo, en una suplica muda.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Luke Stuart –le dijo el con voz suave-. Lo siento mucho.

Los horrores del Sector 16 debían de haber endurecido a O,Hara mucho mas de lo que este creia, porque no vaciló ni sintió nada cuando su dedo apretó el gatillo.

Tras acabar con el traidor, O,Hara se quedó un minuto mirando su cadáver, deseando poder sentirse mal, y no solo insensible. No le gustaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero no por Luke. El se lo merecía.

No, era por si mismo. El acto que acababa de cometer hubiera sido impensable para el solo unas semanas atrás, y se preguntó que habría en el Sector 16 que cambiara tanto a la gente, convirtiéndoles de buena gente a despiadados asesinos.

-Vamos a sacarle de aquí –dijo a Buck-. Y a enterrarle fuera. Nadie debe encontrarle. Nunca.

Llevaron el cadáver de Luke detrás del garaje, en el lugar donde el y su hermano lanzaban la chatarra inservible. Allí, con las palas que llevaba el Hummer, cavaron un hoyo de un metro y medio de hondo, y tras echar allí el cadáver, lo cubrieron de arena, piedras y trozos de chatarra. El peso de esta impediría a los coyotes desenterrar el cadáver. Nadie sabría nunca que había sido de Luke. Para todos, solo seria una persona mas desaparecida en el desierto.

Tras hacer desaparecer a Luke, O,Hara entró de nuevo en el garaje, examinando los cuatro coches, las herramientas, todo. Mientras Buck, Carter y Slade se refrescaban y lavaban la sangre con el agua de sus cantimploras y volvían a entrar, decidió que hacer.

-Recoged toda la comida que haya –les dijo al cabo-. Y las herramientas. Cargadlo todo en los coches. Nos lo llevaremos todo.

-¿Y que hacemos con los coches, Sargento? –le preguntó el Teniente.

-Llamaremos a los soldados de la gasolinera de Jeb y que envíen aquí a cuatro para llevarlos hasta allí. Tal vez puedan venderlos o devolverlos a la familia de sus dueños legítimos, si los encuentran.

-Si, es buena idea. ¿Y luego, que hacemos con este lugar?

-No podemos dejar nada útil a los mutantes, ni siquiera este escondite. Cuando ya no haya nada útil en el, lo incendiaremos.

Fue solo cuestión de una hora. Tras vaciar el garaje, los soldados de la gasolinera, traídos por Clark en el Hummer, se llevaron los cuatro coches, y después, O,Hara roció de gasolina las cuatro esquinas del edificio, y entre todos le prendieron fuego por las cuatro a la vez. La vieja madera, casi centenaria, secada al sol durante décadas, ardió como la yesca, y en apenas media hora, el fuego consumió la estructura y esta se derrumbó, convirtiéndose en un montón de pavesas ardientes.

La columna de humo provocada por el incendio fue mucho mas tenue de lo esperado, gracias a la sequedad de la madera, y nadie vino a ver su origen. En esa zona desolada no había habitantes cércanos, y si alguien pasó por la carretera y lo vio, no se interesó por su causa.

Cuando el fuego remitió y del garaje solo quedaron cenizas y brasas candentes, los soldados subieron a su Hummer y regresaron al Campamento Uno sin mirar atrás.

_**Tienda de Redding.**_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**5 de Septiembre.**_

_**18:30.**_

-Estoy muy satisfecho, sargento –dijo Redding cuando O,Hara le presentó su informe preliminar.

-¿Y porque, coronel?

-Porque ha atado usted un importante cabo suelto, acabado con el ultimo colaborador humano de los mutantes, vengado nuestras bajas de la emboscada a Monroe y los tanques, obtenido mucha información y destruido un posible escondite de los mutantes.

-Pues yo no estoy muy satisfecho, coronel –señaló O,Hara.

-¿Y porque? ¿Por haber matado a Luke? –preguntó Redding mirando la documentacion de Luke, que O,Hara le habia traido-. No debe culparse por ello. Yo mismo habría ejecutado a ese cerdo sin vacilar.

-No es por el, señor, sino por mi mismo. Este sitio, tantos horrores y sangre me han cambiado, no necesariamente para mejor. He hecho cosas que nunca habría creído posibles, de un modo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer. Afganistán me cambió, pero no tanto como este sitio. Admito que tengo miedo... Miedo de empezar a parecerme a los mutantes.

-No tengo respuestas para usted, Sargento –admitió Redding-. Yo serví en Granada, Panamá, Irak y Afganistán. Sin olvidar Somalia. Yo también cambié mucho con cada experiencia, pero creo que sigo siendo un buen hombre. Creo que, mientras a usted le repugne hacer esas cosas, por muy necesario que sea, y se haga esas preguntas, seguirá teniendo una conciencia... Pero, por ahora, preferiría un resumen de lo que le dijo Luke del enemigo.

-Si, señor. Luego le entregare las grabaciones para que su ayuda de campo se las transcriba. Tardaría horas en repetírselo todo, así que solo le diré lo mas importante. Para empezar, el que construyo la gasolinera en los años 40 se llamaba Jeb Stuart, el patriarca de su familia.

-¿El mismo que se suicidó hace poco?

-No, no, su padre. Luegos tuvo dos hijos: Jeb Jr, el mayor, y uno menor, Luke.

-Muy interesante. Prosiga.

-Como suponíamos, los mineros se ocultaban en las minas tras el ataque a su poblado. Su líder era Karen Shawney Beam, la esposa del minero asesinada por Ryan, aquel a cuyo hijo asesinó y a la que intentó violar, y al parecer, descendiente de una mujer escocesa con su mismo nombre que, en el siglo XVIII, dirigió un clan de caníbales incestuosos en Galloway, Escocia, que asesinaron y devoraron a cientos de viajeros antes de ser exterminados.

-¿Por qué será que eso me suena? –dijo Redding, con sarcasmo.

-Porque, a veces, la historia se repite, señor. Los mineros no querían dejar sus tierras, y con material recuperado del poblado destruido, se asentaron en las minas. Jeb padre era pariente de muchos mineros, y primo de Tony, el mejor amigo y lugarteniente de Karen. Hicieron un pacto con el: Jeb les daba comida que adquiría a cambio de dinero, joyas y minerales extraídos por los mineros.

Estos aguantaron de ese modo hasta que los militares acabaron las pruebas de bombas atómicas y se fueron, momento en el que ellos abandonaron las minas y se asentaron en el poblado de pruebas No 5, el único intacto, ese que demolimos hace poco. Al parecer, Karen seguía siendo su líder, pero otro minero, un hombre tuerto de nombre Patrick, quería su sitio. Ella estaba embarazada, no se sabe de quien, y tuvo a su hijo, un bebe deforme, el primer mutante, al que ella llamó Hades.

-El dios griego del Inframundo –dijo Redding-. Muy adecuado. Siga.

-Los mineros no sabían nada de la radiación, claro esta. Patrick usó al niño como excusa para poner a todos los mineros contra Karen, haciéndoles creer que era un demonio al que debían matar. Ella se negó y los mineros la echaron... Pero no antes de que ella asesinara a Patrick.

-Dios mío... –se horrorizó Redding-. Tras todo lo que hizo por ellos... No puedo culparla por matar a ese miserable.

-Ni yo. como puede imaginar, ella no tenia ningún otro sitio al que ir, salvo volver a las minas. Allí ella crió a su hijo y con otros seguidores, también a los otros niños deformes nacidos en el poblado 5. Con el tiempo, pues, nacieron dos comunidades separadas: la de los mineros, gente normal que vivía en el pueblo, y la de los mutantes, dirigidos por Karen, Tony y su esposa.

-¿De que vivían entonces los mutantes?

-Además de cazar serpientes y coyotes, aún comerciaban con Jeb, pero, al cabo de unos años, se les agoto el dinero. Entonces, hacia 1965, Karen hizo un pacto con Jeb padre, ya sabe cual. Es irónico que ella decidiera segur el camino de su antepasada caníbal. Esa situación duró entre diez y veinte años mas. Al morir Karen, Jeb padre renovó el trato, esta vez con Hades, pero no quiso contarle a este porque su madre fue expulsada del poblado. Pero, por el contrario, Jeb hijo si se lo dijo. Esa misma noche, Hades reunió a todos los mutantes (todos los no mutantes de su grupo ya habían muerto de viejos o por la radiación) y atacaron el poblado 5, matando a todos sus habitantes: hombres, mujeres, niños, sin excepción, por haber echado a su madre.

-Santo dios... ¿No logro escapar ninguno?

-Solo dos. Un matrimonio, pero al pasar por la gasolinera de Jeb, Jeb hijo les mató a tiros a ambos, y por accidente, atropellaron y mataron a su padre.

-Se lo tenia merecido. ¿Que sucedió después?

-Los dos hijos de Jeb padre "se metieron en los zapatos" de este hasta la llegada de la familia Carter. Los mutantes habitaban tanto el poblado como las minas. Cuando llegó la familia Carter, Luke no estaba porque había ido al pueblo mas cercano a beber, y cuando volvió a la gasolinera, se encontró a su hermano en el retrete, tras haberse volado la cabeza.

-No puedo decir que lo lamente. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Según Luke, estos últimos tiempos, los años habían empezado a pesarle, así como la culpa. Parece ser que, tras tantos años de matar a gente (a buena hora) le empezó a salir una conciencia. Dijo a los mutantes que se había acabado y que ya no les volvería a enviar mas gente, pero siguió recogiendo los pagos. Tal vez la codicia le pudo, y la culpa por llevar a una trampa a los Carter fue el limite para el.

-Pues se lo tenia mas que merecido. ¿Qué papel tuvo Luke en la emboscada a los tanques?

-Realmente, uno muy pequeño. Tras acabar con los policías enviados a investigar su poblado, Hades, el líder mutante, supo que iba a intervenir el ejercito y pidió ayuda a Luke, ofreciéndole las armas que arrebatarían a los soldados tras matarles. Eso, y el hecho de que los mutantes fueran su única familia viva e iban a ser masacrados si no les ayudaba le hicieron decidirse.

Como supusimos, por orden de Hades se disfrazó de soldado e hizo detenerse a los Tanques en el lugar donde los mutantes les esperaban para tenderles la emboscada, y atrajo a Monroe y al grueso de sus soldados de escolta a otra para facilitarles las cosas.

Tras empezar a disparar el ultimo tanque contra el poblado mutante, estos se desbandaron y huyeron a las minas y Luke también huyó y se escondió donde le encontramos.

-Interesante. ¿Que le dijo de los lideres mutantes y su organización?

-Según el, están estructurados por clanes. Sus miembros luchan entre si continuamente por el poder, aunque sin llegar a matarse, de modo que los lideres son los tres mas fuertes, viejos o listos. El principal, mas fuerte y astuto de todos es Hades, y es también el mas viejo, con cerca de 50 años. Luke lo describió como un verdadero gigante de dos metros, muy corpulento, con una fuerza brutal y, a un tiempo, una gran crueldad y una inteligencia y astucia increíbles.

El Segundo líder era Júpiter, un hombre de talla normal, con barba, abrigo negro y bastante fuerte y listo, pero a ese, según Hades, le mataron los Carter.

El ultimo líder es Polifemo, mas grande y casi igual de fuerte que Hades, pero no muy listo. Es pariente de los Stuart, al ser hijo de Tony, el primo de Jeb padre, y su mujer. Le llaman así porque solo tiene un ojo. Perdió el otro en una pelea con Hades.

-Es bueno de saberlo. ¿Luke sabia cuántos son en total?

-No, lo ignoraba. Nunca vio a mas de 10 juntos en el mismo sitio, pero una vez su padre le dijo "mas de 60 bocas que alimentar requieren mucha carne".

-¿Y que hay de su guarida? –le preguntó Redding sin poder ocultar su interés-. ¿Dijo donde estaba?

-No lo sabia. Algunos habitaban el poblado y una de las minas, pero ninguno de los Stuart conocía el camino a esta. Siempre les guiaba un mutante a través de la entrada que hay junto a la gasolinera.

-¿No tenían otros jefes o subordinados?

-No. Los tres lideres de clan eran muy reacción a compartir el poder con nadie, y de todos modos, Hades era quien llevaba la voz cantante. Según parece, teni hijos, que a veces actuaban como sus ejecutores.

-¿Algún otro dato de interés?

-Luke no tenia una idea clara del numero de mutantes en cada clan, pero si sabia que el de Júpiter (que habitaban siempre en el poblado) tenia 7, y calculaba que el de Polifemo no podía tener menos de 20 miembros, y el de Hades, no menos de 30. Estos dos últimos habitaban habitualmente las minas y el primero en el poblado.

-Ha hecho un trabajo soberbio, Sargento –le felicitó Redding, complacido-. Puede estar orgulloso. Aún no sabemos donde están los mutantes, pero, gracias a usted, les conocemos mucho mejor. Puede retirarse.

Ya de vuelta a su tienda, O,Hara se retiró a su tienda a descansar un poco, pero apenas se hubo cambiado el uniforme por una ropa de gimnasia, mas cómoda, oyó que alguien le llamaba desde fuera.

-¿Patrick? ¿Puedo entrar?

Al instante, O,Hara reconoció al dueño de la voz: era Clark.

-¡Por supuesto, Francis! Pasa, pasa –respondió.

El soldado, aún de uniforme, entró en la tienda. A primera vista, el cabo vio que su compañero necesitaba realmente hablar con alguien: estaba cansado, tenia ojeras profundas y una expresión llena de dudas.

-Puedes sentarte –dijo el cabo señalándole el camastro frente al suyo, y sentándose a su vez en el suyo. Clark lo imitó.

-¿De que querías hablar?

-Tengo un problema, Patrick.

-¿Y cual es, Francis?

O,Hara se sorprendió al ver que Clark no se irritaba porque le llamara por su nombre de pila. Habitualmente, siempre lo detestaba.

-Los mutantes... Me dan lastima.

-¡¿Bromeas!? ¿Tras todas las cosas que han hecho? ¿Y por qué?

-Por lo que dijo Luke. Ya antes, me repugnó saber lo que hizo Ryan a sus abuelos, pero la historia que el nos contó... Como Ryan asesinó a un minero, la matanza de los mineros por los soldados, la destrucción de su poblado... El tener que exiliarse a las minas, como ratas, como se aferraban a su tierra, sin saber que estaba contaminada... El nacimiento de los mutantes, su expulsión del poblado, su terrible vida en las minas... No puedo evitar compadecerles. Ni me puedo imaginar lo que debieron sufrir creciendo allí. Hasta cierto punto, no me extraña que tuvieran que matar y comerse a gente para sobrevivir. Casi comprendo que estén furiosos con nosotros, que nos odien tanto y deseen vengarse de la sociedad, NUESTRA sociedad, que los masacró, expulsó, marginó y convirtió en monstruos. No puedo evitar verles como victimas.

-No debes verlos así, Clark –afirmó el cabo tajantemente-. Porque estamos en guerra contra ellos, y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte a ellos, puedes dudar, y eso te resultará fatal, porque te aseguro que ellos NO dudaran.

-Lo se, lo se, Patrick, pero aún así me dan mucha lastima. ¡Lo que les hicieron fue tan injusto, tan cruel!

-Si, lo fue, pero, ¿y que hay de los cientos de viajeros inocentes a los que ellos emboscaron, violaron, torturaron y asesinaron para comérselos? ¿Has olvidado ese autobús con treinta niños y niñas? ¿Y que hay del matadero en que convirtieron el campamento de Ryan? Por mucho que el se lo mereciera, sus soldados no. Merecían algo mucho mejor. Los mutantes son como un animal infectado por la rabia, que es una victima de ella, pero no puede hacer mas que daño a los demás, no se le puede curar, solo matarle para impedir que haga daño a otros. La necesidad de sobrevivir de los mutantes no justifica esa crueldad, ese sadismo, esa demostración de pura maldad. Y créeme, matarles es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, si no? No se dejaran ayudar, no podemos capturarles, y encerrarles en hospitales o cárceles seria peor que matarlos. Y si dejamos vivir a uno solo, seguirá cazando, matando, torturando y violando. ¿Recuerdas nuestro juramento? Juramos defender a nuestro país de cualquier enemigo, fuera extranjero o nacional... Y ahora mismo, ellos son el enemigo. No, Clark. Tenemos que acabar con todos ellos de una vez, rápidamente para acabar con esta pesadilla.

-Tienes razón, Patrick. Es la única forma, y no lo olvidaré.

Esa noche, O,Hara no durmió muy bien. Estaba inquieto, nervioso. A las 2 de la madrugada se levantó de su camastro. Justo antes de que cayera el sol, el secretario de Redding le había dado una trascripción parcial de las declaraciones de Luke, y estuvo una hora mas ojeándolas, así como las declaraciones de los Carter, muy pensativo.

A las 3 de la mañana, se le ocurrió una idea genial, y al fin pudo dormir tranquilo.

_**Capitulo Cinco. En lo profundo de las Colinas.**_

_**Tienda de Mando.**_

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**6 de Septiembre.**_

_**06:50.**_

-No podemos seguir así, mi coronel –le dijo O,Hara a Redding apenas entró en la tienda, tras el desayuno-. Y no solo por los ataques a los soldados aislados. Ese maniaco de la gorra causa estragos con su pico y su lanza. Solo el ha provocado ya cuatro muertos y tres heridos. El muy cabron ataca al hombre de retaguardia, no importa cuantos haya en esa columna. Es como si no conociera el miedo. Si no conseguimos encontrar a los mutantes, mi coronel, la moral de nuestros hombres se derrumbará.

-No voy a discutirle eso. ¿Y que tiene en mente, Sargento? Porque veo en sus ojos que tiene algo concreto que sugerirme.

-Quisiera que me diera carta blanca otra vez, coronel –le dijo O,Hara sin mas.

-¿Otra vez? –se sorprendió el-. ¿Qué tiene ahora en mente? Mientras obtenga tan buenos resultados como lo de ayer, puede darlo por hecho.

-Puede que mas, coronel. Mucho mas. Quiero lanzar una operación de rescate.

-¿Rescate? ¿De quien?

-De nuestros dos soldados desaparecidas, Bishop y Jones.

-¿Las dos mujeres del pelotón de Ryan? Pero... ¿Qué le hace creer que siguen vivas?

-Muchas cosas, señor. Primero, si los mutantes hubieran querido matarlas, lo habrían hecho en el campamento de Ryan. Segundo, Luke dijo que los mutantes estaban obsesionados con procrear, para multiplicarse y asegurar el futuro de "su raza", y para eso, capturaban vivas a mujeres jóvenes.

-Pero... ¿Es que ellos no tenían hembras?

-Luke dijo que solo 4 o 5. Además, con los daños ocasionados a su ADN por las radiaciones, seria difícil que sus hijos sobrevivieran. Los Carter dijeron haber visto a niños pequeños mutados en el poblado de pruebas. Seria mucho mas fácil criar si la hembra estuviera sana y sin mutaciones.

-Dios santo... Entonces, se llevaron a esas dos soldados para... para...

-Para criar, señor. Estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo puede estarlo?

-Primero porque, según vio John en las huellas de donde capturaron a Bishop y Jones, las violaron justo después de capturarlas, y luego, se las llevaron VIVAS.

Segundo, porque, si recuerda el informe de los Carter, de las tres mujeres de la familia, mataron a dos, pero de un modo casi accidental. A la mas joven, la violaron, pero no la mataron, y juraron volver a por ella. Eso marca una pauta.

-Si... es cierto. ¿Dónde te propones buscarlas?

-Aún no lo se, señor. Quisiera tomarme el día libre, con John y Clark, para descansar y planificar la operación, que lanzaríamos los 3 por la noche.

-¿Solo tres? ¿No necesita a mas gente?

-No, señor. ¿No recuerda mi propuesta de lanzar pequeñas operaciones nocturnas en grupos de tres? Este es un buen momento para ver si podría funcionar.

-Tiene usted carta blanca, O,Hara. Vaya a por ellos y deles duro. Buena suerte.

El resto del día pasó volando para O,Hara y sus dos amigos. En su tienda, analizaron los mapas actualizados del Sector 16, los mapas geológicos disponibles y todos los informes que tenia O,Hara. Durmieron algunas horas y trazaron entre los tres el plan a ejecutar. O,Hara no era la clase de líder que mandara en solitario, sino uno que quería que todos los que tuvieran ideas u opiniones las compartieran con el.

Ya atardecía cuando se presentó ante Redding de nuevo.

-Estoy impaciente por escucharle, Sargento -le dijo nada mas entrar-. ¿Cuál es su plan?

-Es simple, señor: entrar yo y mi grupo en las minas, buscar rastros de los mutantes y seguirlos hasta donde tengan a las chicas.

-¿Bromea? –dijo el coronel levantándose de un salto-. ¿A ESO llama un plan?

-No tanto un plan como una idea básica, coronel.

-¿Olvida que los mutantes no dejan rastro alguno al desplazarse por las minas?

-Nunca los hemos buscado, señor. Hablé de eso con John, nuestro rastreador, y el no cree posible que decenas de mutantes lleven décadas desplazándose por las minas sin dejar ningún rastro. Además, por logica, deben de tener ciertas rutas principales por donde circulen habitualmente, y por donde será mas fácil encontrar su rastro.

-Si, eso es plausible, pero, ¿por donde van a comenzar a buscar?

-Por la entrada de mina 85, señor.

-¿La 85? reconozco el numero. ¿No fue junto a la que descubrieron el coche de policía?

-La misma, señor. De ahí que la eligiera.

-Ya veo por donde va. ¿Pero por qué cree que es una de las mas utilizadas?

-Por el coche, señor. Creo que debían de tener en mente volver a usarlo si era preciso, y por eso lo dejarían junto a una de sus entradas favoritas, muy cercana a su "hogar".

-¿Y porque no podían haberlo dejado allí para despistarnos? Son muy listos, recuérdelo.

-Perdóneme por corregirle, señor, pero no estoy de acuerdo. ALGUNOS son listos, es decir, los lideres. Esta claro que la mayoría son mas tontos que un zapato, y me juego lo que sea que no fue un líder, sino uno de sus subordinados estúpidos, el que dejó el coche allí. Los lideres debían de estar preparando la emboscada a los Tanques, y debió de optar por la comodidad y ahorrarse caminata.

-Suponiendo que tenga razón, ¿cómo va a llegar hasta allí sin ser descubierto? Deben de tener vigías en las colinas, también por la noche.

-Vera, señor, eso también lo hemos previsto. Sencillamente...

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**21:35 PM.**_

El grupo de Hummers salió del campamento ya bien entrada la noche. Solo era uno de los que salían cada noche, enlazando el campamento uno con los menores, saliendo a horas variables y siguiendo rutas aleatorias.

No había nada de especial en este... Hasta que este se detuvo a dos kilómetros de la entrada 85 de las minas. Se encendió la luz del interior del vehículo que iba en cabeza, y se pudo ver discutir al conductor y al copiloto, con un mapa delante. Aparentemente, el conductor se había equivocado de camino, y el copiloto se lo recriminaba.

Finalmente, terminaron la discusión, decidieron la ruta entre los dos, y el conductor apagó la luz de nuevo, poniendo en marcha el convoy de nuevo.

La escena apenas duró unos minutos, habría parecido incluso divertida a un observador... Pero no a uno equipado con un dispositivo de visión nocturna, porque el habría visto como, al tiempo que comenzaba la "discusión" en el primer vehículo, del tercero, sumido en las sombras, saltaban tres soldados que se echaron al suelo.

Estos permanecieron así hasta mucho después de ponerse en marcha el convoy y perderse en la distancia, observando los alrededores con sus gafas de visión nocturna. Tras varios minutos de observación se dieron por satisfechos y se incorporaron. Los tres parecían monstruos deformes, con los visores nocturnos sobresaliendo de sus caras y las mochilas en las espaldas. Iban bastante cargados. Llevaban cada uno un rifle, mira láser, visor nocturno y otros accesorios, una pistola con silenciador, muchos cargadores para cada arma, una granada, una cantimplora con agua, una ración de combate, bengalas y muchas cosas mas.

Entre todo ese equipo, el casco y chaleco antibalas, cada uno llevaba casi 30 kilos de equipo encima. El agua y la comida no les iban a durar mas que un día, y las pilas de sus visores nocturnos debían durarles varias horas pero, aún así, llevaban otras de recambio. Aunque eso no importaba mucho, ya que si la misión se alargaba mas de 9 horas, hasta que saliera el sol, estarían metidos en graves problemas.

Aunque quizá no. O,Hara daba por sentado que los mutantes, por muy raros que fueran, seguían viviendo con los ciclos normales: es decir, dormirían durante la noche y estarían despiertos durante el día. Era una suposición, pero el éxito de la misión se basaba en ella, porque si casi todos los mutantes dormían de noche, su camino hasta su guarida seria fácil. Pero si lo hacían al revés, y estaban TODOS despiertos de noche, o se retrasaban tanto que salía el sol y todos se despertaban... Esa misión seria un suicidio.

La mayoría de la gente no habría podido ir muy rápido yendo tan cargados, pero ellos eran soldados, entrenados para cargar mucho peso, así que avanzaron sin ningún problema, con rapidez y sigilo, como fantasmas, en dirección a la entrada de la mina.

Llegaron frente a esta en media hora, y entonces se detuvieron.

-¿Qué te parece, O,Hara? –le preguntó entre susurros Clark-. ¿Entramos?

O,Hara se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo antes de responder. No olvidaba el desastre acaecido la ultima vez que entró en las minas (¿quién habría podido hacerlo?) pero tenia que vencer su miedo (lo tenia, eso lo admitía incluso el) y adentrarse en las profundidades de la tierra, un mundo diferente, mas oscuro y oculto: el submundo de los Mutantes.

-Si –susurró a su vez-. Vamos allá. Hay dos de los nuestros que rezan para que les salvemos.

Y, sin vacilar, entró en la mina, seguida por sus amigos.

Avanzaron treinta metros hasta detenerse en el primer cruce. A diferencia de la ultima vez, esta nadie les disparó al llegar a ese punto. John, que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, llevaba un visor de infrarrojos, examinó cada una de las tres galerías y asintió.

-Despejado –dijo.

-Bueno, John –le susurró O,Hara-. Te toca hacer lo tuyo.

El navajo asintió de nuevo, desactivó su visor, lo levantó sobre su casco y encendió una pequeña linterna. Tapó casi todo su rayo con la mano, y solo uno muy pequeño rasgó la oscuridad. Con el, examinó el suelo de la galería palmo a palmo, mientras sus compañeros vigilaban las demás, y entonces se incorporó.

-Los mutantes pasan muy a menudo por aquí –afirmó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Clark-. ¿Hay muchas huellas?

-No, muy pocas.

-Pues entonces, ¿como...?

Por toda respuesta, el navajo señaló al suelo. Mientras Clark seguía vigilando, O,Hara se quitó su visor nocturno, examinó el suelo, las piedras... Y los raíles iluminados. Por los lados, estaban cubiertos de oxido y herrumbre, pero por arriba estaban pulidos y brillantes.

-Vagonetas –dijo al comprender de golpe.

-Así es. –Asintió John-. ¿Olvidas que son descendientes de mineros? Saben usarlas y, a juzgar por el desgaste, usan mucho esta vía para llevar cargas desde la entrada.

-¿Para llevar que?

-No "Que" sino "quien". A sus presas. Su comida. Podían llevarlos a rastras o a cuestas, pero esto es mas rápido y eficiente.

O,Hara sintió arcadas solo de pensarlo, por lo que prefirió centrarse en su misión.

-Sigue el rastro, John –le dijo-. Te seguimos.

Tras apagar la linterna, John pasó a encabezar el grupo. O,Hara no pudo evitar preguntarse porque los mutantes (tan listos por lo demás) no hubieran pensado en disimular su rastro cubriendo los raíles de barro, y maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en algo tan evidente.

"_Obviamente, estaban convencidos de que nadie entraría en las minas_ –concluyó-. _Como estaban muy seguros de que nadie llegaría hasta su poblado minero. Pero Doug Carter lo hizo y les dio lo suyo. Y ahora, nos toca a nosotros tres imitarle"_.

Era ridículamente fácil seguir el rastro de los mutantes gracias al desgaste de los raíles (que, obviamente, era mayor en los que se utilizaban mas) hacia la despensa o cocina mutante.

A cada cruce, John debía detenerse para usar su linterna y examinar los raíles, determinando el camino a seguir. Algunos mostraban un mínimo desgaste, pero los mas gastados trazaban una autopista que se encaminaba hacia el Sur, según la brújula de O,Hara.

Pero, pese a los comprensibles temores de este (que esperaba caer en una emboscada a cada cruce) su progresión fue muy fácil.

Muchas galerías se hallaban en mal estado, pero no hallaron derrumbamientos ni vigas demasiado podridas como para soportar el peso. El aire seco debía de conservarlas bien. Ni una sola vez, durante una hora larga, vieron u oyeron ningún indicio de la presencia de mutantes, pero sabían que estaban acercándoseles y que se los encontrarían tarde o temprano, así que no bajaron la guardia ni un instante. Los tres avanzaban muy juntos, con sus armas levantadas y apuntando adelante, salvo Clark, que andaba de espaldas para vigilar la retaguardia.

Los tres podían todo su empeño en andar con sigilo, y pronto obtuvieron su recompensa: al llegar a otro cruce, oyeron ruido de pasos y arrastrarse de pies (MUCHOS pies) y vieron una luz tenue acercándoseles por el Sur. A un gesto de O,Hara, se adentraron en una galería lateral, que acababa siete metros mas allá, y se tumbaron en el suelo, lo mas lejos posible, ocultándose tras unos escombros.

El ruido fue en aumento, y pronto vieron asomarse por el cruce a un nutrido grupo de no menos de siete mutantes.

El que iba en cabeza llevaba un viejo quinqué de petróleo, que apenas alumbraba, y el resto le seguía. Aunque a la tenue luz no se les veía muy bien, O,Hara solo vio a tres con rifles de asalto y uno con una pistola. El resto solo llevaban picos y cuchillos.

Los tres soldados, agazapados, tratando de pegarse al suelo, les apuntaban con sus armas. De haber apretado el gatillo O,Hara, sus dos compañeros le habrían imitado y habrían terminado con la mitad de ellos en un segundo, y con los demás en diez, pero no lo hicieron. Sus dos compañeros esperaron a su orden, o a que los mutantes les descubrieran, pero estos ni siquiera se molestaron en echar un vistazo en su dirección.

O,Hara se moría de ganas de apretar el gatillo, pero sabia que, incluso con sus pistolas equipadas con silenciadores, el eco de los disparos podría oírse desde muy lejos y ello delataría su posición y haría fracasar su misión, así que tuvo que dejarles pasar.

Esperaron unos minutos a que se perdieran en la distancia antes de incorporarse, y a un gesto de O,Hara, reemprendieron el camino.

"_Al menos_ (se dijo el tratando de consolarse) _no sospechaban que había alguien aquí. Deben de estar muy confiados y seguros de que NO nos atreveremos a entrar. Y si tan adentro no nos esperan, cuando mas nos adentremos, mas seguro será para nosotros. Pero juro que, si vemos a uno o dos solos, los eliminaremos. Bastante cuesta dar con ellos como para encima desperdiciar las oportunidades"._

Estaban muy alerta, y así siguieron adelante, sin ver a nada ni nadie durante media hora mas... Hasta que John se detuvo de pronto, y los otros dos con el.

A un gesto del indio, O,Hara y Clark se ocultaron en un recodo lateral, y el indio, a continuación, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Incluso con las gafas de visión nocturna, O,Hara no podía saber adonde había ido su amigo, pero ni el ni Clark movieron un dedo, limitándose a esperar. Confiaban en el, y sabían que sus sentidos e instinto nunca se equivocaban.

Pronto oyeron algo: una respiración agitada, salpicada de jadeos, y pasos torpes de la galería hacia la que se dirigían. Ni unos ni otros podían pertenecer a John, que nunca haría ruido tan despreocupadamente. Se asomaron un poco con cautela y, en efecto, vieron una figura deforma saliendo de esa galería. Parecía mirar a un lado y a otro, como buscando algo. Siguió avanzando hacia ellos, y O,Hara apoyo una rodilla en tierra y le apunto con su rifle, pero no disparó.

El mutante avanzó varios pasos mas, pero entonces, otra sombra apareció tras el, le tapó la boca con una mano, y con la otra, que empuñaba un cuchillo, le apuñaló por detrás. El mutante solo pudo emitir un gruñido inaudible, y la sombra le volvió a apuñalar una y otra vez, hasta que el mutante dejó de gruñir, sus piernas cedieron, y su asesino (que era John, claro esta) le depositó suavemente en el suelo, e hizo un gesto a sus dos compañeros para que se acercaran. Ellos lo hicieron, y entre los tres llevaron a rastras el cadáver sin vida hasta la galería donde O,Hara y Clark se estaban ocultando, donde el indio le quito el arma que llevaba (una escopeta semiautomática de la policía) y se la colgó de la espalda.

Después, mientras Clark les cubría las espaldas, el y O,Hara cubrieron el cuerpo del mutante con maderos y piedras hasta dejarlo bien oculto.

Entonces, John se tomo un momento para examinar su nueva arma. Solo tenia cuatro cartuchos, pero estaba en buen estado, así que decidió quedársela, satisfecho.

Siguieron avanzando durante un kilómetro mas, sin encontrar aun ninguna oposición. Las galerías daban vueltas, se cruzaban con otras sin cesar, subían y bajaban, pero el rastro del desgaste era muy claro. Pese a que otras vías también estaban muy usadas, John no vacilo en señalar cual era la que lo estaba mas.

A cada cruce hacían una marca con un bolígrafo especial que solo era visible bajo la luz de una linterna especial, para no perderse.

De pronto, oyeron un sonido raro, como el de un niño cantando una canción de cuna.

Siguieron el sonido, y llegaron a una puerta. Dentro había una luz eléctrica encendida, por lo que, para no quedarse deslumbrados, los tres se quitaron sus visores nocturnos, y O,Hara entró en cabeza.

Dentro de la puerta se hallaba una habitación pequeña, con una cama viejísima de madera, y a un lado, una cuna de madera. Frente a esta se hallaba una figura que acunaba un muñeco de plastico en la misma.

Al oír el ruido de sus pasos, el mutante se dio la vuelta y levantó la cabeza para mirarles.

Ese mutante llevaba unos pantalones largos negros y un chaleco negro sobre una camisa roja sin mangas. En cuanto a su cara, era horriblemente feo, como todos los demás mutantes. Tenia algo de pelo ralo castaño, pero solo la mitad de su cara era normal.

El resto parecía haberle crecido mas que la otra mitad.

Pero, no obstante, había algo diferente en el.

Los otros mutantes que O,Hara había visto antes también eran muy feos, pero lo peor de ellos era su expresión de odio, su ferocidad. Este, por el contrario, carecía de ninguna de ellas. Sus ojos mostraban miedo... Y timidez.

Eso, y el hecho de que no llevara ningún arma visible, sino un simple osito de peluche en sus manos, hicieron que O,Hara, que ya le estaba apuntado, no llegara a apretar el gatillo.

-No hacer... daño... –gimió lastimeramente el mutante-. Yo... amigo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –dijo Clark entrando en la sala, al ver al mutante-. ¿A que esperas, Sargento? ¡Mátalo!

O,Hara seguía sin atreverse a hacerlo, por lo que Clark sacó su pistola de su funda, le montó el silenciador y apuntó al mutante, pero antes de que llegara a apretar el gatillo, O,Hara le levantó el arma.

-¿Pero que haces? –le preguntó Clark, atónito-. ¡Es un enemigo! ¡Un mutante!

-Lo es, pero míralo. No va armado. Y no nos ataca.

-¿Y que? ¿Qué cambia eso?

-Que creo que tal vez este sea diferente de los demás. Creo que puedo hablar con el.

Clark susurró un "¡estas loco!" pero O,Hara le ignoró. Ya había bajado su arma y se acercaba al mutante. Le ilumino con su linterna, y el se asustó, encogiéndose de miedo, así que O,Hara bajo el rayo para no molestarle.

-Hola –le dijo con suavidad O,Hara-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El mutante no pareció comprender, y el insistió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le dijo-. Nombre. Tu. ¿Cuál es?

-Nom...bre Han...sel... Hansel –balbuceo el.

-Hola, Hansel. Yo soy O,Hara. Buscamos a dos soldados. ¿Sabes donde están?

-Aquí... –farfullo Hansel-. No sol... dados. Soldados fuera de... minas.

-No, no. Dos mujeres. Dos chicas. ¿Sabes donde están?

-Yo... comprender. Ellas cerca... aquí.

-¿Están bien? ¿qQué les han hecho?

-Papa dice... ellas necesarias para... crías. Paga pega... mucho. Atadas cama... no... huir.

Al oír eso, Clark estalló, y trato de abalanzarse sobre Hansel, pero O,Hara le detuvo.

-¡Yo te mato! –le escupió a la cara-. ¡Te mato, monstruo! ¿Qué les habéis hecho?

-¡Quieto, Clark! ¿Qué te crees que haces, imbecil? ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

-¡Y eso incluye matar a todos los mutantes! ¿O no?

-Si, pero este parece diferente! ¿No lo ves? No ha dado la alarma y parece dispuesto a ayudar. ¡Sabe donde están las chicas! ¡Puede llevarnos hasta ellas!

-¡Un mutante nunca ayudaría a un humano!

-¡No esta de mas intentarlo! ¡Haz el favor de quedarte quieto! Ademas, ¿olvidas el informe de los Carter? ¡Una niña mutante era amistosa, salvo al bebe de Doug y mató a otro mutante para salvarle a el! Este tal Hansel podría ser como esa niña, y nuestro mapa hasta las chicas.

Muy de mala gana, Clark cedió, bajó el arma y se quedó vigilando a Hansel desde lejos.

O,Hara sacó una tableta de chocolate de su mochila y se la tendió al mutante, sonriendo.

-Tranquilo, Hansel. No tengas miedo, Clark no te hará daño. Toma esto. Es bueno.

Hansel cogió el chocolate, lo probó... Y le encantó, comiéndoselo vorazmente.

-Soy amigo, Hansel. ¿Entiendes? Amigo.

-A... mi... go... –farfulló el mutante-. A... migo bue... no.

-Si. Amigo bueno. Las chicas son amigas nuestras. ¿Están bien?

-Ellas... no bien. Otros hacen daño ellas todos... días. Hansel no. Hansel cuida, da de comer, pero ellas... tristes. Llorar mucho. Eso... no bueno.

-No, eso nos es bueno. ¿Puedes llevarme hasta ellas, Hansel? Quiero ayudarlas.

-Hansel... buen guía. Conocer... camino. Seguir... a mi. No miedo.

Y el mutante, sin soltar su osito, se puso en marcha, seguido por O,Hara y sus amigos. Para su sorpresa, esta vez pudieron prescindir de los dispositivos de visión nocturna, porque algunas luces eléctricas de las galerías estaban iluminadas.

-Es increíble –susurró Clark-. Estos mutis deben de tener un generador o algo así.

-No creo que malgastaran las luces en túneles alejados –dijo O,Hara a su vez-. Creo que estamos llegando a su hogar.

Hansel se adentró por un ramal secundario, seguido por ellos. Les guió por una galería larga y compleja, que daba muchas vueltas. Marcaron cada cruce, pero pese a los temores (mas que comprensibles) de sus dos amigos, no tenia la sensación de encaminarse a una trampa, sino de acercarse a su meta. Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en Hansel, de momento.

El mutante avanzaba, torpe pero rápidamente, a través de las galerías, iluminadas o no. En estas parecía ver el camino cuando O,Hara apenas podía ver la silueta del mutante. Era obvio que este se conocía las galerías de memoria.

De repente, llegaron a un recodo y Hansel se detuvo antes de doblarlo, señalando hacia delante. O,Hara hizo un gesto a Clark y este asintió, sacando un pequeño espejito de un bolsillo de su chaleco y, pegándose a la esquina, lo asomó ligeramente. Con el examinó lo que había mas allá de esta y vio que la galería acababa en una puerta de madera cerrada vigilada por un mutante que hacia guardia. Llevaba una pistola y ropas que una vez fueron de colores chillones, pero el desgaste y el polvo las habían vuelto de un gris apagado.

El soldado retrocedió sin hacer ruido y, por gestos, contó a O,Hara lo que había visto, y este asintió.

Clark, que era el mejor tirador de todo el pelotón, sacó la pistola de su funda, le montó su silenciador, se acercó con cautela al borde de la esquina, se asomo de repente, con la pistola por delante, y antes de que el mutante pudiera verle, apretó el gatillo tres veces.

Sus disparos dieron al mutante una vez en la garganta y dos en la frente, haciéndole desplomarse sin un gemido. Toda la escena no duró mas de siete segundos, y no hizo ningún ruido que pudiera oírse desde otras galerías.

Encabezados por Clark, los tres soldados llegaron junto al mutante, que se estremecía en los estertores de la agonía, y sin vacilar, Clark apoyó el cañón de su arma en su nuca, y de un disparo le desparramó los sesos por el suelo, inmovilizándolo de una vez por todas. Se agachó a registrarle y solo encontró su arma, una Beretta de la policía de 9 mm. Solo tenia seis balas y estaba sucia de barro, pero aún así, se la metió en el cinturón.

Aunque eso les llevó unos minutos, entre todos arrastraron el cuerpo del mutante a un rincón y lo taparon con una plancha de metal ondulado.

Clark cubrió con tierra la sangre y los sesos desparramados por el suelo, pero aún así, una observación atenta delataría en unos minutos lo sucedido allí a cualquier mutante que pasara, como la ausencia del centinela, pero eso les daba mas tiempo para alejarse... Porque ninguno de ellos dudaba que los mutantes les descubrirían y perseguirían, tarde o temprano.

Pero eso era una preocupación para el futuro, no inmediata. Los tres soldados se apostaron frente a la puerta, seguidos por un Hansel muy asustado, con Clark apuntando a la galería de donde venían y John a la puerta, y O,Hara la abrió, lentamente y con infinita cautela.

Y lo que vio dentro le dejó helado.

La habitación, de paredes de piedra, contenía numerosos cachivaches y viejas herramientas, pero, como únicos muebles, solo tenia dos camas de madera viejas... Y, tumbada sobre cada una había el cuerpo de una mujer.

Temiéndose lo peor, O,Hara se acercó a ellas, y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo. Respiraban.

Pero al verlas (y, sobretodo, olerlas) de cerca, su espanto se acrecentó. Ambas estaban atadas, de pies y manos, a las cuatro esquinas de la cama, con cada extremidad totalmente separadas, como formando una X.

Sus cabellos estaban enmarañados, llenos de hierba, polvo y suciedad. Ambas estaban casi desnudas, ya que solo llevaban sus botas de combate y camisas desgarradas, con los pechos al aire. La piel que se les veía (que era casi toda) estaba cubierta de roña, sudor y polvo. El olor que sus cuerpos desprendían era una mezcla del de orina, excrementos, semen y sudor era repulsivo.

En otras circunstancias, O,Hara las habría encontrado muy atractivas, pero su horrible aspecto no le inspiró lujuria, sino solo compasión... Y horror.

Al oírle avanzar hacia ellas, ambas se despertaron y le miraron con pavor.

-No –suplicaron ambas-. Otra vez no, otra vez no. ¡Por favor, no!

-¡Cállense! –les dijo el levantando un poco la voz-. No soy un mutante. ¿Son ustedes la Teniente Bishop y la Soldado Jones?

-Si... –dijo una-. Lo somos. ¿Quién es usted? ¡Dios mío! Ese uniforme...

-Sus ojos no le engañan. Soy el Sargento O,Hara, del 9º de Montaña. Llámenme Patrick. Yo y mi equipo hemos venido a rescatarlas.

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron ambas, incrédulas.

-De verdad. John, cubre la entrada. Clark, ayúdame a liberarlas. ¡Rápido!

-¡Si, si! –dijeron ambas en voz alta-. ¡No dejéis que nos toquen de nuevo!

-¡Silencio! ¡Estamos en mitad de territorio enemigo! No volváis a hablar en voz alta o nos descubrirán. Y si lo hacen, estamos todos muertos.

Ellas comprendieron y, en lo sucesivo, guardaron silencio. Obligándose a si mismo a respirar solo por la boca y tratando de ignorar el horrible hedor, O,Hara empezó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a las chicas con su cuchillo. Gracias a la ayuda de Clark, ambas estuvieron libres en un minuto. Ellas se incorporaron penosamente, gimiendo de dolor, presas de calambres, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que yacían en esas camas sin poder moverse.

O,Hara y Clark les ayudaron a reactivar la circulación de su sangre masajeándoles las extremidades, y gracias a ello, las dos pudieron al fin incorporarse. Prueba de su recuperación era que, al poner los pies en el suelo, recuperaron su pudor y vergüenza, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las manos.

De mala gana, (ya que cada segundo aumentaba las posibilidades de ser descubiertos) O,Hara buscó ropas en la habitación, y en un cajón de una mesa encontró un par de camisas y pantalones viejos del ejercito, y se los alargó.

Tras ponérselas ellas, recuperaron algo de su animo y confianza.

-Ho... la –dijo Hansel entrando en la sala, lo que les hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Allí hay uno! –dijo Bishop, aterrada-. ¡No dejéis que nos toque!

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada. Este es amigo. No sabemos como ni porque, pero no parece ser violento, como los demás. El nos guió hasta vosotras. ¿Le reconocéis?

-No... –vaciló Bishop-. Aunque... se parece al que nos daba de comer. Ese nunca... nos tocó.

-Si, eso es lo que el dijo –indicó O,Hara-. Honestamente, sin su ayuda tal vez nunca os habríamos encontrado. Ahora tenemos que movernos rápido y salir de aquí antes de que los mutantes nos descubran.

-Un momento... –le interrumpió Bishop, súbitamente inquieta-. ¿Cuántos soldados forman vuestro grupo de rescate?

-Los esta viendo delante de usted, Teniente.

-¿Solo sois tres? –dijo ella palideciendo-. Pero entonces...

-...Tenemos que movernos rápido –le cortó O,Hara-. ¿Podéis andar?

-¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí? ¿De todo lo que nos han hecho? ¡Correríamos la Maratón a la pata coja con tal de salir de aquí! –sentenció Jones.

-Muy bien, pues vamos. Hansel, por favor, llévanos de vuelta. Chicas, lo siento por vosotras, pero no podemos encender ninguna luz. Tendremos que ir a oscuras.

-¿Y como podréis ver nada vosotros? ¿O protegernos?

-Llevamos equipos de visión nocturna, chicas. Clark puede llevaros cogidas de la mano para guiaros y que no os perdáis. Yo y John vigilaremos y os protegeremos. No tengáis miedo.

Y el extraño grupo, encabezado por el infantil mutante y compuesto por los tres soldados y las dos ex-prisioneras, vestidas con ropas de varias tallas superiores a las suyas que les daban un aspecto algo ridículo, se pusieron en camino.

No habrían recorrido ni un kilómetro (aunque parecía mucho mas en ese laberinto) cuando oyeron un llanto infantil tras una puerta de madera.

El grupo se detuvo y Clark, tras soltar a las chicas, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió con cautela y se asomó al interior empuñando su pistola.

Había una luz dentro de esa cámara que provenía de una bombilla.

Pero antes de que Clark (u O,Hara, que iba justo detrás de el) pudieran siquiera preguntarse para que tenia luz esa habitación, averiguaron QUE era. Tenia el suelo cubierto de alfombras, sobre las que habían muchos juguetes, un par de carritos de bebe, dos cunas... Y cuatro niños que jugaban. Una era una niñita rubia con un vestido rosa, que habría sido una niña normal, muy bonita..., de no ser porque tenia el lado izquierdo de la cara mas grande que el otro. Otro era un niño de cuatro o cinco años que también habría sido normal, pese a su piel color ceniza... De no ser porque carecía de ojos.

El tercero era un niño que tenia dos cabezas, una normal y otra dos veces mas pequeña, seca y arrugada, a su lado.

Y el ultimo... No había palabras para describirlo. Era como una masa amorfa de carne rosada llena de protuberancias, de las que las mas largas eran una pequeña cabeza y cuatro pequeñas extremidades. Aunque pareciera imposible, esa "cosa" estaba viva... Y se movía.

"_Esto es la guardería"_ pensó súbitamente O,Hara, hipnotizado, como Clark, mirando al cuarto "bebe".

Pero entonces, algo o alguien enorme apareció dentro de la guardería, justo frente a Clark, empuñando un bate de béisbol, y golpeó al soldado con el.

El golpe fue tremendo, y lo habría matado de haberle dado de lleno en la cabeza. Por suerte, le golpeo en el casco, pero aún así, fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Clark se tambaleara, aturdido. El siguiente golpe lo recibió en el pecho, y le hizo caer al suelo.

Y allí el mutante siguió golpeándole con saña.

O,Hara había retrocedido un par de pasos al recibir Clark el feroz ataque, pero, pese a estar tan sorprendido como el, su entrenamiento de soldado le ahorro el tener que pensar que hacer. Sencillamente, levantó su pistola, apuntó y apretó el gatillo tres veces seguidas.

Los tres estampidos apenas fueron audibles, incluso en la estrecha galería, pero sus resultados fueron MUCHO mas espectaculares en su blanco. En la barriga del mutante aparecieron tres agujeros formando un triangulo, de los que empezó a salir sangre a borbotones.

Fuera por la fuerza cinética de los proyectiles o porque estos le habían alcanzado en la columna vertebral, pero el mutante cayó de espaldas al suelo, perdiendo su bate.

Sin perder de vista al mutante ni dejar de apuntarle con su arma, O,Hara examinó a Clark agachándose a su lado y mirándolo de reojo, y vio que este seguía consciente, gimiendo de dolor. Por suerte, su casco y chaleco antibalas le habían protegido.

Volviendo a examinar al mutante, que vestía ropas muy viejas y llevaba una peluca de mujer muy vieja, de los años 50 o así y le daba un aspecto algo ridículo, pero se le había caído y eso dejaba al descubierto una cabeza pelada como una bola de billar.

Su rostro, salvo por tener bastante grasa, era normal, sin deformidades, pero por los bultos de su pecho, O,Hara pudo ver que era una mujer.

John, mientras tanto, había ayudado a Clark a incorporarse y lo sacó de la habitación, donde Hansel les miraba.

-¿Mama? –dijo mirando a la hembra mutante-. ¿Big... Mama?

"Big Mama" no solo había perdido el bate y la peluca al caer, sino también un Walkie-Talkie, y ahora se arrastraba en su dirección, sin emitir ni un sonido, con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

Aunque las ordenes de O,Hara eran matar a todos los mutantes que encontrara, no era capaz de matar a niños, y tampoco le gustaba la idea de matar a Big Mama, que era, evidentemente, la niñera ¿y la madre? de estos.

Pero tampoco podía dejarle dar la alerta, así que le apuntó con su pistola, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, John le empujó a un lado.

-Fuera de la habitación –le dijo-. Yo me ocupo de esto.

O,Hara, sorprendido, se dejó hacer, y ya estaba fuera de la habitación antes de darse cuenta de que lo que John tenia en la mano era una granada... Sin la anilla.

-¡John, noooooo! –gritó, tratando de detenerle. ¡Pero ya era tarde!

Este lanzó la granada en mitad de la guardería, saltó fuera de esta y cerró la puerta.

O,Hara ya no pudo hacer nada mas que pegarse a la pared, y segundos después, la granada estalló, haciendo estremecerse las galerías, y haciendo desprenderse del techo una lluvia de polvo y piedras, sacando la puerta de su marco y lanzandola hacia la galería, donde se hizo astillas al dar contra una pared.

El tremendo estruendo de la explosión resonó por toda la galería, extendiéndose por toda la mina, amplificándose al rebotar en ese espacio cerrado hasta casi el infinito.

Cuando el polvo se posó un poco, O,Hara se asomó dentro de la habitación, que estaba irreconocible. Los juguetes, las cunas y camitas ya no eran mas que despojos informes, y de Big Mama y de los cuatro bebes ya no quedaba nada... Salvo masas ennegrecidas, carbonizadas e irreconocibles dispersas junto a las paredes.

Una estrella negra humeante en el suelo, como una cicatriz, señalaba el lugar donde estuvieron los niños... Y estalló la granada.

-¿Pero que has hecho, loco? –gritó a John, volviéndose hacia el-. ¡Los has asesinado a todos!

-Tenemos ordenes, Sargento: Matarlos a todos. ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Olvidas todo lo que ellos han hecho? ¿O lo que hicieron al bebe de los Carter, Catherine?

-¡Eso no lo justifica!

-¿Mama? –preguntó Hansel, con la voz llena de pena-. ¿Big... Mama?

Todos guardaron silencio al ver la pena del mutante, al que tanto debían, y que acababa de perder a la que seguramente viera como su madre. Y solo gracias a eso oyeron otro sonido. Eran pasos. Decenas de pasos rápidos. Tal vez cientos, avanzando al unísono por las galerías, su sonido rebotando y amplificándose... Acercándose cada vez mas.

-¿Pero que has hecho, John? –le reprochó Clark, y esta vez no se refería a la muerte de los niños. El indio tragó saliva al comprender la locura que acababa de cometer.

De todos los pasos, había unos que destacaban. Eran los mas cercanos, los mas pesados, los mas... Deliberados.

-Papa venir –dijo Hansel. Todo su dolor y pena se habían visto reemplazados por miedo. Un miedo atroz-. ¡Papa... venir!

Y, sin decir mas, escapó, echándose a correr hacia otra galería. Antes de que los soldados pudieran decir o hacer nada, el ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

Los soldados se hallaban en un cruce de cuatro galerías, y los pasos que se acercaban procedían de la que daba al Sur. Instintivamente, ellos retrocedieron unos pasos, apuntando sus armas en esa dirección, y las dos chicas, asustadas, se protegieron tras ellos. Y, casi al momento, una figura colosal salió de esa galería, quedando al descubierto en el cruce.

Era Papa Hades: no hacia falta preguntarlo.

O,Hara calculó que mediría mas de dos metros, y debía de pesar mas (MUCHO mas) de 100 kilos, pero no por estar gordo, sino porque era ENORME.

Sus bíceps parecían mas gruesos que las piernas de O,Hara, su cuerpo era tan musculoso como estos, y parecía capaz de arrancarle un brazo a un hombre sin apenas esfuerzo. Calzaba unas viejas botas de cuero, llevaba pantalones negros y una especie de camisa de red cubierta de un chaqueton de cuero hecha de trozos cosidos.

Tenia la cabeza muy grande, solo ligeramente deformada, cubierta de cabellos blancos.

Era horrible, pero peor aún era la inteligencia y astucia que brillaban en sus ojos.

En ellos brilló un destello de furia homicida al mirar el humo saliendo de la guardería y comprender lo que los soldados acababan de hacer, pero al mirar a los soldados y las prisioneras liberadas, increíblemente, sonrió.

Mientras las chicas se encogían de terror al ver al gigante (mostrando que, por desgracia, lo conocían bien) O,Hara decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para acabar con el líder mutante y le apuntó con su pistola, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, mas mutantes que salieron de la galería poniéndose delante de Hades.

Eran un grupo de lo mas peculiar: Uno, con una cuchilla de carnicero enorme en la mano, tenia la cabeza casi totalmente calva y era mas que deforme. Otro llevaba gorra y empuñaba un pico y un rifle de asalto. A este lo reconoció como el que había matado a su operador de radio y llevado a su pelotón y otro a casi matarse mutuamente. Otro era calvo, iba desnudo de cintura arriba y tenia la mitad izquierda de la piel cubierta de protuberancias que parecían rocas. Otro enorme era calvo, llevaba gafas y parecía que no viera nada, sino que avanzara tanteando las rocas y olfateando el aire.

Otro, no tan corpulento, apenas era visible entre las sombras, y O,Hara solo pudo verle una mano, que llevaba un guante sin dedos y cubierto de agujeros.

Por su postura protectora y sumisa respecto a Hades (y un cierto parecido con el) O,Hara adivinó que eran los hijos y lugartenientes de Hades.

Aún cuando su blanco estaba parcialmente protegido, O,Hara decidió dispararle igualmente y le apuntó, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, otros mutantes salieron de la galería y se interpusieron entre el y los hijos de Hades.

-¡Matad a los soldados, hijos míos! –aulló el ultimo, con la voz llena de odio-. ¡Matadles a ellos y capturadlas a ellas! ¡Van a pagar por haber matado a nuestros niños!

Y los mutantes, entre chillidos y gritos, se lanzaron en tromba contra los soldados.

Patrick abrió fuego contra el primer Mutante, uno con tres cabezas, y lo abatió con seis disparos al pecho. El mutante, no obstante, cayó pero se volvió a incorporar enseguida. Otro mutante le adelantó, y Clark tuvo que dispararle. Le dio dos veces en el estomago, pero el mutante se limitó a gruñir, llevarse la mano a la herida y volver a abalanzarse sobre el. O,Hara vio a Hades entre la muchedumbre y apretó el gatillo de su arma, pero la bala dio en la cabeza a otro mutante que se interpuso en su línea de tiro, y antes de que pudiera repetir su disparo, el líder Mutante retrocedió tras una galería.

Y O,Hara, maldiciendo la oportunidad perdida, tuvo que olvidarse de el y volver su arma contra la horda de mutantes que se le echaba encima.

O,Hara, John y Clark dispararon sus pistolas al mismo tiempo contra la masa de mutantes a la carga, y los proyectiles se hundieron en sus cuerpos, pero no parecieron afectarles. Encuadrados en la estrecha galería, no era posible fallar, y los proyectiles les alcanzaban, pero no les detenían.

Estupefactos, los tres soldados dispararon de nuevo, y esta vez si les frenaron un poco, pero siguieron acercándoseles.

Los tres soldados empezaron a disparar bala tras bala, pero, aunque lograron derribar a tres, el resto siguieron acercándose. Peor aún: dos de los tres volvieron a incorporarse.

O,Hara vio como el mutante de la gorra daba ordenes a otros mutantes, detrás de los que cargaban, y estos se encaminaban en las galerías Este y Oeste. Debería haberse preguntado que tramaba, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar.

-¡Las balas no les afectan! –gritó Clark, muy asustado-. ¿Llevaran chalecos antibalas?

-No –respondió John, tranquilo como siempre pese a su desesperada situación-. Es por la masa.

Y O,Hara comprendió lo que quería decir al instante: casi todos los mutantes eran muy fuertes y corpulentos, y lanzados a la carrera, enfurecidos como estaban, la fuerza cinética de las pequeñas balas de pistola no bastaba para detenerles, a menos que les acertaran en el corazón, la cabeza o la columna vertebral, cosa casi imposible de acertar en blancos en movimiento.

-¡Cargador! –gritó Clark, empezando a cambiar el de su pistola, ya vacío. Pronto, los otros dos le imitaron, pero por muy rápido que dispararan, no hacían mas que retrasar el avance de los mutantes.

Dándose cuenta de que quedarse allí, inmóviles a pie firme era un suicidio, O,Hara dio la única orden posible.

-¡Retirada! –gritó, haciéndoles retroceder a todos con un gesto-. ¡Retroceded! ¡John, tu abre el camino! ¡Chicas, seguidle! ¡Clark, conmigo en retaguardia!

Y todos obedecieron sus ordenes. El empezar a moverse les ayudo a aumentar ligeramente la distancia respecto a los mutantes, pero, mientras que estos podían correr, los fugitivos (porque eso eran ahora los soldados) debían andar lentamente para mantener la formación, y Bishop y Jones no estaban en situación de correr.

De todos modos, los visores nocturnos de O,Hara y Clark (y el hecho de que en esa galería no había mas luces que algún quinqué de petróleo colgado de una pared y alguna luz eléctrica mortecina) les daban un poco de ventaja, pero la ventaja desapareció enseguida.

-¡Sargento! –dijo John-. ¡Las chicas no pueden seguirnos bien en la oscuridad!

-¡Pues que se agarren a ti!

-¡Me molestan mucho! ¡Sin luz, tropiezan con todo y se asustan!

-Lo entiendo... ¡Ah, Maldición! ¡Apaga el visor y enciende la linterna!

John lo hizo, usando su linterna para iluminar el camino, y eso tranquilizó y no poco a las chicas, haciéndolas avanzar mas rápido.

Por desgracia, las luces de las linternas estorbaba a los visores nocturnos de O,Hara y Clark, así que tuvieron que apagarlos y encender sus linternas a su vez.

Con ellas solo veían fragmentariamente, y además, se hacían muy visibles para los mutantes, pero no tenían alternativa.

No obstante, a la luz de su linterna (que utilizaba con la mano izquierda, al tiempo que la pistola con la derecha) O,Hara hizo un inquietante descubrimiento: entre los mutantes que les atacaban no estaba ninguno de los hijos y lugartenientes de Hades.

Como era de esperar, ellos usaban al resto de mutantes como carne de cañón y escudo.

Tampoco es que ese detalle fuera a serle de ayuda, pero le gustó saber que los lideres mutantes no eran TAN diferentes de los soldados... O de algunos, como Ryan.

Entretanto, viendo que los mutantes seguían ganándoles terreno y sus pistolas no servían de nada, Clark enfundó la suya y tomó su rifle.

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo O,Hara al verle-. ¡El rifle hace mas ruido! ¿Olvidas el peligro de derrumbamiento?

-¡A la mierda con el riesgo de derrumbamiento! –le espetó Clark-. ¡Solo con las pistolas, no haremos nada! ¡Si no usamos los rifles, nos harán trizas, y lo sabes!

O,Hara vaciló un instante. Sabia que su amigo tenia razón, pero la idea de acabar sepultado por un derrumbamiento no le gustaba nada.

Pero entonces, como para acabar de convencerle, un mutante empezó a disparar desde la muchedumbre con un rifle, pero no les dio.

-¡Ahí lo ves, jefe! –señaló Clark-. ¡A ellos no les preocupa el riesgo de derrumbamientos!

-¡Ah, mierda! –maldijo O,Hara-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡John, deja tu pistola y usa tu rifle! ¡Pero apuntad bien y conservad la munición! ¡Y no dejéis de moveros! ¡Con suerte, si hay un derrumbamiento, será SOBRE ELLOS, no sobre nosotros, o entre ellos y nosotros!

Imitando a Clark, que ya hacia buen uso de su rifle, O,Hara abrió fuego con el suyo. Con su primer disparo le dio a un mutante de los que les perseguían en la cabeza, desplomándose como un fardo, y su cuerpo retrasó un poco a los que iban detrás.

-¡Apuntadles a la cabeza, chicos! –añadió.

Con dos rifles disparando detrás del grupo, O,Hara y Clark lograron retrasar un poco a los mutantes, ganando algo de terreno. O,Hara empezó a creer que las cosas mejoraban... Hasta que John empezó a disparar hacia delante.

O,Hara se volvió a mirar en esa dirección, y vio que el indio disparaba, bala tras bala, a otro mutante que venia de delante suyo, de la galería en la que ellos se dirigían.

Logró matarlo pronto, pero para ello tuvieron que detenerse y eso retrasó algo al grupo.

Las cosas, que ya iban mal, empeoraron aún mas cuando llegaron a otro cruce y dos mutantes aparecieron, uno por cada galería lateral, abalanzándose sobre Bishop y Jones.

Los tres soldados tuvieron que detenerse y centrar el fuego de sus armas en ellos para matarlos con rapidez, y eso hizo que los mutantes que les perseguían les ganaran mas terreno.

Mientras John tranquilizaba y ayudaba a levantarse a las dos chicas, que se habían puesto a chillar, aterradas, al ver llegar a los dos mutantes, O,Hara, que protegía con Clark la retaguardia, analizó la situación.

Ahora saltaba a la vista porque había visto al mutante de la gorra dirigir a algunos mutantes hacia otras galerías: para aprovechar su superior conocimiento de estas para que, al tiempo que el grueso de los mutantes les atacaban frontalmente y retenían su atención, otros, mas ágiles y rápidos, les rodeaban, para atacarles desde todas direcciones: desde delante, detrás y ambos lados.

Y casi les había salido bien: de no haber tenido a John vigilando por delante, o si los dos mutantes hubieran atacado a John y Clark en vez de a las chicas, cegados por su ansia de recuperarlas, habrían podido acabar con todos.

Por el momento, solo venia alguno, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que vinieran mas.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, estarían todos muertos.

Necesitaban dos rifles detrás todo el tiempo solo para contener a la masa de los mutantes, y uno delante para abrir camino, lo que dejaban sus dos flancos desprotegidos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, los fugitivos lograron atravesar el cruce, pero cuando llegaran al siguiente, estarían condenados. Necesitaban a mas soldados. Pero, ¿de donde sacarlos...?

La idea le llegó al instante, y el se maldijo por no habérsele ocurrido mucho antes.

-¡Bishop, Jones! –les dijo a las dos chicas-. ¡Tomad nuestras pistolas! ¡Tenéis que cubrir vuestros flancos!

-¡No podemos! –gimió Jones.

-¡Si que puedes, soldado! –le gritó O,Hara con su mejor tono de mando-. ¿Queréis vivir? ¿Y sobretodo, no volver a caer en manos de esos monstruos otra vez?

-¡No, no! –dijeron ambas-. ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Pues entonces luchad por ello! ¡¿Sabéis lo que hemos pasado los tres para rescataros?! ¡Si nos ayudáis, moriremos todos! ¡Las dos sois soldados! ¡Estáis entrenadas para esto! ¡Preparadas para esto! –al ver que esos argumentos hacían mella en ellas pero no acababan de convencerlas, O,Hara buscó otro mas convincente-. Además... ¿Qué mejor ocasión para vengaros de lo que os han hecho esos bastardos?

Y, en efecto, ese ultimo argumento acabó de desequilibrar la balanza y las convenció. Su miedo y desesperación se trocó en rabia y decisión.

De mala gana, Jones se acercó a O,Hara y le cogió su pistola y dos cargadores, y Clark le dio una de las suyas a Bishop... Pero O,Hara le detuvo.

-¡Esa no idiota! ¡La que tiene el silenciador! ¿Es que quieres que el techo se nos derrumbe encima?

Como para burlarse de su precaucion, una ráfaga de disparos procedentes de la masa mutante rebotó en el techo, justo sobre sus cabezas o pasó zumbando MUY cerca.

-¡Eso díselo a ellos, jefe! –se burló Clark, mientras guardaba su pistola y Bishop le cogía la que llevaba silenciador-. ¡Porque creo que ellos no te han oído!

-¡Porque ellos sean estúpidos, nosotros no tenemos que imitarles! ¿Verdad?

-¿Y nuestros rifles?

-¡Hay que arriesgarse! Incluso con silenciadores, son muy ruidosos, pero los necesitamos! ¡Chicas, vigilad los lados y ayudad a John si lo necesita! ¡Pero apuntad bien! ¡Solo a la cabeza! ¡Y no os preocupéis por sus disparos! ¡Nosotros llevamos cascos y chalecos de Kevlar, y ellos no saben apuntar!

Y seguían en plena retirada cuando, poco después, llegaron al próximo cruce de galerías... Pero esta vez no les atacó nadie. De reojo, O,Hara vio, reconfortado, como las dos ex-prisioneras apuntaban cada una a un lado. Con un arma en las manos, empezaban a recuperar su confianza en si mismas, y su miedo se convertía en determinación.

Recorrieron cinco metros mas allá del cruce, y justo entonces, cuando se creían a salvo de un ataque imprevisto, una plancha metálica que parecía formar una pared lateral cayó y de ella salió un mutante con un cuchillo que se echó sobre Bishop. Ella perdió su arma al dar contra el suelo, con el encima, y, asustada de nuevo, se puso a chillar, aterrada, sin hacer mas que forcejear muy débilmente.

-¡Zorra! –le gritó el mutante-. ¡Tu venir con Rastro, y tu le darás Bebe!

O,Hara se volvió decidido a intervenir, pero esta vez no tuvo porque hacerlo. El mutante se calló al sentir algo duro apoyándose en su cabeza. Levantó la vista y pudo ver que eso era el cañón de la pistola de Jones, que le miraba sin pestañear ni vacilar.

El mutante, Rastro, abrió la boca para decir algo, sin duda alguna obscenidad, revelando un puñado de dientes podridos dentro de su boca, pero antes de que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, Jones apretó el gatillo, volándole la tapa de los sesos.

Estos se desparramaron por toda la galería, y su cuerpo cayo al lado de Bishop. Su cuerpo aún se movía, en los estertores de agonía, pero Jones le metió otra bala en la cabeza y ahora se quedó inmóvil.

Jones, totalmente salpicada de sangre, se volvió hacia Bishop, aún mas sucia de sangre que ella y le miraba, estupefacta.

-¿Qué pasa, Teniente? –le dijo Jones con un toque de desprecio en su voz-. ¿No decías que querías tener sangre en tus manos? Pues ya la tienes. ¿O es que no te atreves a ensuciártelas, cobarde hija de perra?

O,Hara iba a decirle que no insultara a su compañera, pero al comprenderla cerró la boca enseguida. Estaba provocándola deliberadamente, para que se enfadara y la rabia le hiciera reaccionar de una vez.

Y funcionó: la cara de la Teniente se descompuso de rabia, recogió su pistola del suelo, la levantó en dirección a Jones... Y metió tres balas en el pecho de un mutante que se abalanzaba sobre ella por detrás. El horrible ser cayó, con el pecho acribillado de disparos, ante ellas.

-Tienes razón, Jones –dijo Bishop incorporándose-. Esto sienta mucho mejor que lloriquear. ¡Vamos, a por ellos!

Y eso hizo sonreír a O,Hara. Ya tenían refuerzos. Ya no había soldados o ex-prisioneras en su grupo. Sus dos nuevas reclutas valían su peso en oro.

La nueva formación del grupo, con John en cabeza, Bishop cubriendo el lado derecho, Jones el izquierdo y O,Hara y Clark la retaguardia, era mucho mas eficaz, y avanzaron con rapidez.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los mutantes seguían atacándoles por detrás en masa, pero el certero fuego de Clark y O,Hara les acribillaba, y sus muertos y heridos retrasaban a los que venían detrás.

Pero, minutos después, John hizo un gesto a O,Hara para hablarle, y John se cambió de puesto con Clark.

-¿Pero que haces? –le dijo el segundo cuando estuvo a su lado-. ¡Te necesito vigilando la vanguardia y encontrando el camino!

-Que no nos oigan los demás, O,Hara –le dijo John apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el le oyera-. Pero no puedo encontrar nuestro rastro.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? –le espetó O,Hara-. No lo entiendo.

-Que nos hemos perdido.

-¿QUEEEEE? –exclamó O,Hara, atónito.

-Lo que oyes. Ya hace rato que no veo los signos que dejamos para orientarnos. Me temo que nos hemos equivocado en un cruce.

-¡Hijo de perra! –masculló O,Hara, aunque no se dirigía a John-. ¿No puedes volverlo a encontrar?

-¿Bromeas o que? –dijo John, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. ¡Seria una tarea ardua incluso si no nos estuvieran persiguiendo! ¡Con los mutantes detrás, es un suicidio! ¡Ni siquiera se donde nos equivocamos de camino! La munición se nos esta agotando, y podemos acabar en un callejón sin salida. ¿Que debería hacer?

Mientras dejaba caer al suelo un cargador vacío e insertaba otro lleno en su rifle (uno de los últimos) O,Hara tuvo que darle la razón a John. Ya había gastado mas de la mitad de sus cargadores de rifle, y solo le quedaban dos de pistola. Y al ritmo que las chicas los gastaban, tampoco esos iban a durar mucho.

-¿Funciona el GPS? –le preguntó a John.

-¿Bajo tierra? ¡No digas estupideces!

-¡Pues usa tu brújula! ¡Busca las galerías que lleven al Este o al Oeste!

-Si, eso puedo hacerlo. ¿Pero porque?

-¡Porque estamos, mas o menos, en el lado Sudoeste de la Colina Uno, idiota! ¡Tenemos que salir antes de que se nos acabe la munición para pedir ayuda por radio, y la entrada mas cercana debe de estar al Oeste!

Incluso John se dio cuenta de que no tenían otra alternativa, y que no era momento de discutir, así que volvió a cambiarse de nuevo de sitio con Clark y guió al grupo en su nueva dirección. Por suerte, los otros no se dieron cuenta del cambio de rumbo.

Y lo que parecía imposible sucedió. El reducido grupo logró seguir conteniendo a los mutantes e incluso ganar un poco mas de terreno.

Ya apenas le quedaba a ninguno mas de dos cargadores de pistola y rifle cuando O,Hara notó un cambio. Las paredes que les rodeaban desaparecieron, y tras franquear una viga, al otro lado ya no vio ni mas vigas, ni techo de roca, ni nada. Solo algunos puntitos de luz que tardó unos segundos en reconocer como estrellas.

Todos se volvieron a mirar la ultima viga y ahora la reconocieron como lo que era: la entrada de una mina. O, para ellos, la salida. ¡Habían salido! ¡Estaban fuera! ¡Estaban salvados!

Echándose a reír los cinco a la vez de alegría y alivio, empezaron a correr, alejándose de la mina, pero a apenas diez metros de esta, O,Hara se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban cometiendo una estupidez..., o aún peor, un suicidio.

-¡Deteneos todos! –les gritó a los demás-. ¡Ya!

-¿Pero que dices, jefe? –dijo un Clark atónito-. ¿Bromeas o que? ¡Podemos dejarles atrás y volver al campamento!

-¡No, no podemos! –gritó un O,Hara colérico-. ¡No sabemos ni donde estamos ni como llegar al campamento Uno! ¡Si seguimos así, a ciegas, podemos acabar en el fondo de un barranco! ¡No conocemos la zona, los mutantes si, y tienen entradas por doquier! ¡Nos atacarían desde todas partes, y nunca llegaríamos vivos a ningún campamento! Pero, por el contrario, si nos quedamos aquí, apostados frente a la entrada, podemos contenerles bastante tiempo. Solo podrán salir por esa entrada angosta, enmarcados en ella. ¡Serán blancos muy fáciles, y tardaran en dar con otra entrada por la que salir! Podemos contenerles mientras llega ayuda.

-¡Tiene razón! –le apoyó John-. ¡Y tengo una idea! ¡Cubridme!

Y el indio se acercó a la entrada a la carrera. Sacó un paquete de cerillas que siempre llevaba consigo de un bolsillo, encendió una, y la usó para encender el cartón del paquete, lo dejó junto a uno de los pilares que sustentaban la entrada, y se alejo a la carrera. Cuando las llamas alcanzaron las otras cerillas del paquete, estas se prendieron e incendiaron con un tremendo fogonazo, lanzando una gran llama hacia arriba... Hacia la viga, que, tras décadas secándose al sol del desierto, prendió como la yesca.

John se volvió a acercar al fuego, mientras O,Hara disparaba algunas balas al interior de la galería para detener a los mutantes que pudieran acercarse, el Navajo recogió un pequeño trozo de madera del suelo, lo arrimó al fuego hasta que ardió, y entonces le dejó al pie del otro pilar, que también empezó a arder.

Antes de retirarse, John lanzó una corta ráfaga de disparos al interior de la mina, oyéndose desde esta un grito de dolor, (revelando que sus disparos habían encontrado un blanco) y luego se volvió a reunir con sus amigos a la carrera.

Sus disparos habían tenido como finalidad retrasar unos segundos a los mutantes y lo consiguió. Eso permitió al fuego intensificarse y, pronto, las llamas cubrían las tres vigas de la entrada.

-¡Ya está! –dijo John cuando alcanzó al grupo-. Los mutantes no pasaran por ahí fácilmente. El fuego les asustará, y aún si se atreven a salir, lo harán en una zona iluminada, cegados, nosotros estaremos a salvo en la oscuridad y les tendremos bien a tiro.

-¡Bravo, John! ¡eres un genio! –le felicitó O,Hara mientras todos se tumbaban en un semicírculo alrededor de la entrada, apuntando hacia allí sus armas-. ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí vienen!

En efecto: un mutante solitario se asomó por la puerta de fuego, pero un disparo de cada una de las cinco armas le abatió enseguida.

-¡Vosotros cubrid la entrada mientras yo uso la radio! –les ordenó O,Hara mientras encendía el aparato-: ¡Mayday, mayday! ¡Campamento Uno, aquí equipo Alfa R-1, respondan! ¡Cambio!

La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, estaba algo distorsionada, pero aún así, O,Hara reconoció enseguida la voz de Redding.

-¡_Aquí... campamento Uno! ¡Responda, Alfa..._!

La voz llegaba entrecortada, seguramente porque el alto contenido de hierro en las colinas alteraba la señal, pero eso no tenia arreglo.

-¡Aquí equipo Alfa rescate Uno, coronel! ¡Cambio!

-_¡Nos tenia... preocupados, Sargento! ¡Informen... estado y posición! ¡Cambio!_

-¡Situación critica, coronel! ¡Repito, situación critica! ¡Ambos objetivos recuperados, pero estamos inmovilizados por el enemigo frente a una entrada de mina, y no sabemos cual! Por ahora podemos contenerles aquí, pero nos queda poca munición, y precisamos apoyo inmediato! ¡Cambio!

-_Recibido... R-1! ¡Los Apaches... despega... enseguida! ¡... Posición GPS! ¡Cambio!_

O,Hara encendió su GPS y consultó su posición, pero la lectura de su posición que este le daba era errática, y fluctuaba en un área de medio Kilómetro. Saltaba a la vista que la radio no era lo único que el hierro de las colinas distorsionaba.

-¡Posición exacta desconocida! –dijo al fin-. El GPS da una lectura errática. Estamos en la sección Sudeste de la Colina 1, frente a la entrada por la que sale el enemigo! ¡Le transmito localización GPS aproximada! ¡Localización exacta se hará mediante lanzamiento de bengalas y radiogoniómetro! ¡Dejare la frecuencia abierta! ¡Cambio!

-_¡Recibido, Alfa...! ¡...Apaches ya... en camino! ¡Envío... equipo apoyo en tres Hummers! ¡...Salen ahora! ¡Resistan, cambio y corto!_

O,Hara dejó la radio en el suelo sin apagarla, para que el equipo de rescate pudiera seguir la señal y localizarles, y volvió a empuñar su arma.

-¡Resistid, chicos y chicas! –dijo a sus compañeros-. ¡La ayuda ya viene de camino! ¡Solo tenemos que resistir unos minutos!

-¡Pero nos queda poca munición! –señaló Clark.

-¡Pues habrá que aprovecharla al máximo! –insistió el-. ¡Que cada uno elija un solo blanco, apunte bien y le dispare hasta que caiga!

Y así empezó la épica batalla. Los mutantes, como ya había predicho John, tenían un miedo animal al fuego, y por muchos que fueran, solo cruzaban las llamas de uno en uno, empujados por el de detrás, y eran abatidos, con apenas cuatro o cinco disparos, por uno de los cinco soldados, que disparaban uno cada vez.

Pero, aunque las llamas no dejaban de extenderse, ellos se fueron volviendo cada vez mas osados (o eso, o sus lideres les arengaban u amenazaban desde dentro) así que empezaron a cruzar de dos en dos o por grupos mayores, obligando a los soldados a dispararles todos a la vez, pero cada vez les costaba mas contenerlos.

Alguno mas listo asomaba solo el cañón de su rifle por el umbral de la mina y lanzaba alguna ráfaga a los soldados (aunque, cegado por la luz, no pudiera verles) pero, incluso aunque las balas no tuvieran apenas posibilidades de alcanzarles, eso no les ayudaba precisamente a concentrarse en apuntar.

Pronto, ninguno tuvo mas de un cargador (uno y medio como mucho) para el rifle, y por los movimientos que se adivinaban dentro de la mina, saltaba a la vista que los Mutantes preparaban un asalto en masa.

-¡Clark, lanza tu granada! –le ordenó a este O,Hara.

-¿A dónde?

-¡A la entrada de la mina, idiota! ¡Hazlo ya!

Clark asintió en silencio al comprender, tomó su única granada y, tras arrancarle la anilla, la lanzó hacia la boca de la mina.

Su lanzamiento fue perfecto, cayendo justo frente al umbral de la mina, y no podía haberlo hecho en un mejor momento, porque aterrizó justo frente al grupo de mutantes que, desafiando al fuego, acababan de salir en grupo de la mina.

Ellos se detuvieron en seco, sin comprender que era ese artefacto, y así seguían cuando, segundos después, este explotó. La explosión destrozó a varios mutantes y lanzó una lluvia de metralla, polvo y escombros por doquier.

Cuando al fin el polvo se disipó, las viejas vigas de la entrada, pese a que estaban muy maltrechas, seguían en pie, pero había muchos escombros bloqueando la entrada parcialmente... Entre los cuerpos mutilados de varios mutantes.

Pero ni siquiera la devastadora explosión les detuvo. Estos, tras el tiempo que les llevó recobrarse de la explosión (medio minuto, como mucho) siguieron viniendo, uno por uno, tras cruzar los escombros que, eso si, les frenaban un tanto.

Pero el fuego ya no lo hacia, porque la explosión casi lo había extinguido, reduciéndolo a unas pocas llamas. Cuando se apagaran del todo, reinaría la oscuridad, y los mutantes se les echarían encima.

Pero entonces, como para aumentar aún mas (si eso fuera posible) sus problemas, oyeron un gruñido a su espalda, y al volverse a mirar se encontraron con un mutante que se les echaba encima armado con un pico. Clark fue el mas rápido de todos y volvió su arma contra el, alcanzándole con tres disparos en el pecho. El cuerpo sin vida del mutante se desplomó a apenas un metro de ellos.

-¡Mierda, lo que me temía! –masculló O,Hara-. ¡Han encontrado otra entrada! ¡John, ponte el visor de infrarrojos y cúbrenos las espaldas!

El navajo asintió, se montó el visor, se alejó un par de metros detrás de ellos y allí se apostó, vigilando los lados y Las espaldas del grupo.

Pronto, John empezó a disparar, revelando que el mutante del pico no había venido solo.

Por su lado, O,Hara, decidido a conservar la munición un poco mas y ganar al menos unos segundos, ordenó a Clark y a las chicas que dejaran de disparar y cuando los mutantes se confiaron y empezaron a salir de nuevo por la entrada de la mina, les arrojó su granada, la ultima que les quedaba.

Esta no tuvo tanto éxito como la lanzada por Clark, y solo despedazó a dos mutantes, reduciendo aún mas las llamas y haciendo caer aún mas escombros al suelo, pero tampoco eso detuvo a los mutantes, que seguían saliendo de la mina uno por uno, sin cesar.

-¡Las Bengalas! –recordó Clark-. ¡Lancémoslas!

Y, mientras O,Hara se daba de golpes en la cabeza por no haberlo pensado, John, que detuvo un momento su tarea de vigilancia, cogió las de los demás y se puso a lanzarlas.

Lanzó las tres rojas, una a cada lado de la mina y una en el centro de esta, y una verde en mitad de su propio grupo. Concebidas para señalizar objetivos nocturnos a un ataque aéreo, señalaban el objetivo a atacar (las rojas) y la posición de tropas amigas (la verde).

Se apagarían en cuatro minutos, pero en cualquier caso, O,Hara no creía que ellos fueran a durar tanto tiempo ni la ayuda llegara en ese plazo.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj indicó que solo habían transcurrido siete minutos desde que llamó por radio, pero a el le habían parecido siete horas. Habría querido volver a coger la radio y preguntar a que distancia se hallaban los refuerzos, pero era imposible: no podía dejar de disparar a la entrada con su arma ni un solo segundo si querían seguir conteniendo a los mutantes.

Sintiendo una punzada de temor, O,Hara quitó el cargador vacío de su rifle y le insertó otro... El ultimo.

Contó cada disparo, y cuando llegó a 15, medio cargador, preguntó a John y Clark cuanta munición les quedaba.

-Medio cargador –dijo John escuetamente.

-Yo solo tengo... ¡Mierda! –maldijo Clark-. ¡Ya no me queda nada!

Y echó mano de la escopeta que había quitado al mutante muerto en las minas. Contó de nuevo los cartuchos y confirmó que solo tenia cuatro. Los usó con sumo cuidado, derribando u obligando a retirarse dentro de la mina a un mutante por cartucho, y tras agotarlos, tiró la escopeta a un lado y empuño la pistola que había recogido del otro mutante muerto. Esta solo tenia seis balas. El mutante no la había recargado, y eso, irónicamente, podía costarle la vida al asesino de su dueño.

-¡Conservad la munición! –insistió O,Hara-. ¡Disparad solo a blancos claros!

Pero todas las precauciones no pudieron impedir que los fusiles agotaran hasta su ultima bala, y pronto solo les quedaron sus pistolas.

-Conserva dos balas, John –le dijo O,Hara a este en voz baja.

El indio miro significativamente a Bishop y Jones, y O,Hara asintió.

-Si, jefe. No las dejaremos caer de nuevo en manos de esos animales.

-¿Y no guardamos ninguna para nosotros? –preguntó Clark, con cuidado de que las chicas no le oyeran.

-No las necesitaremos. Tras acabar con el sufrimiento de ellas, atacaremos a los mutantes a la bayoneta, mataremos a todos los que podamos, cogeremos sus armas y las volveremos contra los otros. Les obligaremos a matarnos a todos, pero antes, les haremos pagar MUY caras nuestras vidas.

Pero no era solo eso lo que O,Hara tenia en mente. Sabia que los helicópteros Apache venían de camino, y si lograban retener allí lo suficiente a los mutantes, tal vez podrían llegar a tiempo de hacer saltar por los aires a los mutantes victoriosos... Porque la posibilidad de que estos NO salieran victoriosos ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Ya no tengo balas! –le informó Bishop, angustiada, un minuto después.

-¡Yo tampoco! –añadió Jones.

-¡No os preocupéis! –les tranquilizó O,Hara-. La ayuda llegara enseguida, y nosotros aun tenemos mucha munición.

O,Hara no se sintió nada bien por tener que mentirles, pero solo quería evitarles sufrimientos y la angustia antes del final.

Mientras el, John y Clark montaban las bayonetas en sus rifles sin balas, los mutantes redoblaron sus intentos de cruzar la entrada, suponiendo que a ellos apenas les quedaba munición.

Y, realmente, no se equivocaban en ese aspecto. Clark maldijo cuando su pistola escupió su ultima bala, y el arma de O,Hara le imitó segundos después. John no tardó casi nada en dejar de disparar, lo que sin duda quería decir que ya solo le quedaban dos balas.

Mientras el se daba la vuelta y se acercaba por detrás a las chicas, O,Hara miró a Bishop, sonriéndole, y ella, valientemente, hizo lo propio.

"_Ojala hubiera podido conocerte, Teniente Bishop_" se lamentó el. Detrás de la oficial, John le apuntó a la cabeza, su dedo empezó a curvarse sobre el gatillo...

...Pero antes de que acabara de hacerlo, dos estelas de fuego surcaron la noche e impactaron en la entrada de la mina, destrozándola, junto a los cuatro mutantes que ya habían salido de ella.

Cinco cabezas se alzaron al unísono y vieron una enorme masa de metal volando sobre sus cabezas con un bramido ensordecedor, seguida por otras dos.

Los otros dos helicópteros Apache imitaron a su compañero disparando sus mísiles contra la entrada de la mina, convirtiéndola en un cráter irreconocible.

John apartó el dedo del gatillo, horrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y los cinco soldados, que se habían levantado al ver a los helicópteros, se dejaron caer al suelo, totalmente exhaustos. John miró a O,Hara, que le sonrió. El indio hizo lo propio, lanzando luego una carcajada, que fue seguida por otra, y otra, y otras dos.

Pronto, las risas de los cinco soldados se alzaron hacia el cielo, revelando su felicidad y alegría de vivir.

Los tres Apaches encendieron sus focos, iluminando el terreno bajo sus pies, y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del grupo, como tres fieles perros guardianes que protegen a sus amos.

A O,Hara nunca le habían gustado mucho los Apache, pero ahora les veía como ángeles, con cuerpos y alas de metal y espadas de fuego, bajados del cielo para detener a los demonios.

-Gracias, chicos voladores –les dijo, sonriendo feliz-. Sois la caballería. ¡Siempre en el ultimo segundo!

Y los cinco esperaron, con los tres soldados escrutando los alrededores con sus visores nocturnos e infrarrojos, empuñando sus rifles, fingiendo que aún tenían munición.

Pero la espera no se prologó mucho, ya que escasos minutos después, las luces de un convoy de tres Hummers aparecieron en la distancia y pronto se detuvieron a su lado.

El primer soldado que descendió se cuadró frente a O,Hara y le saludó.

-¡Sargento Warrick, del Primer pelotón, a su servicio! El Sargento O,Hara y su grupo, supongo.

-Supone bien, Sargento –asintió un O,Hara totalmente derrengado-. Somos el equipo Alfa Rescate 1.

-Parece que han tenido ustedes una noche... Difícil, Sargento.

-No tiene usted ni idea, Warrick. ¿Puede llevarnos a casa?

-¡Con gusto, señor! ¡Siempre es un honor llevar a unos verdaderos héroes! Les gustara saber que la gente del Campamento 1 les ha puesto cervezas a enfriar. ¡Todos a Bordo!

Los Tres Hummers cruzaron el Sector 16 sin que nada ni nadie les molestara. Los cinco pasajeros que acababan de recoger estaban tan extenuados que se quedaron dormidos enseguida en sus asientos, pese al ruido y los continuos baches.

Ya en el campamento Uno, se les despertó cuando los vehículos se acababan de detener dentro del mismo. Desperezándose, se apearon... Y recibieron una bienvenida de lo mas apoteósica. Al parecer, la voz de la hazaña de O,Hara y su grupo había corrido como un reguero de pólvora y, salvo los centinelas y los que estaban patrullando fuera del campamento, todos los del campamento les aguardaban.

Les aclamaron, aplaudieron, abrazaron y dieron cervezas frías para todos. A las chicas, las otras soldados del campamento les abrazaron y condujeron amablemente a la enfermería. Antes de que se separaran, Bishop miró a O,Hara, le sonrió... Y el sintió como una descarga eléctrica atravesarle. Le sonrió y se prometió ir a verla pronto.

El clamor de la celebración se oyó perfectamente incluso desde las colinas, como si los soldados quisieran que los mutantes no olvidaran quien había perdido esa vez.

Pero, por mucho que agradecieran la cálida bienvenida, los tres estaban exhaustos, y en cuanto pudieron librarse, fueron a sus tiendas, y apenas se quitaron los cascos, chalecos y las botas, se dejaron caer sobre los camastros, quedándose dormidos al instante.

_**Tienda de Redding.**_

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**7 de Septiembre.**_

_**07:17.**_

Las tres horas de sueño de los tres soldados apenas bastaron para empezar siquiera a devolverles las fuerzas perdidas esa noche.

Cuando se levantaron, lo hicieron arrastrando los pies, y el tardío desayuno, si bien les ayudó a calmar las punzadas de hambre, ni el café les ayudo apenas a desperezarse.

Por ello, cuando tuvieron que elaborar su informe de la misión, estaban medio dormidos y tenían que luchar continuamente para no pasar a estarlo del todo, ya que bastaba con que se relajaran un poco para caerse dormidos sobre la mesa.

Pero, con la ayuda del secretario de Redding, tras un par de horas, lo tuvieron listo.

Eso les permitió irse a dormir otra vez, esta vez cuatro horas, y cuando se levantaron de nuevo (ya a mediodía) estaban algo mas descansados.

Una copiosa comida les devolvió las energías consumidas, y así pudieron presentarse de nuevo ante Redding, que había hecho que le trajeran café para ellos.

Mientras los tres se sentaban en sillas traídas para ellos y bebían café como si fuera agua, Redding se dirigió al trío.

-Les felicito, muchachos. Han llevado a cabo una operación magistral y completado todos los objetivos asignados con creces. Han logrado penetrar en el corazón del territorio enemigo, rescatar a sus dos únicas prisioneras, les han causado elevadas perdidas y han logrado retirarse sin sufrir ninguna. ¿Tienen alguna idea de a cuantos han matado?

-Siete confirmados dentro de las minas, señor –dijo O,Hara, como excusándose-. Eso incluyendo a los cuatro..., esto, niños. Los demás, no lo pudimos confirmar. ¿Cuántos cuerpos recuperaron en la entrada de la mina, señor?

-Estaban hechos trizas por la explosión de los mísiles, pero mis hombres recuperaron y quemaron siete cuerpos enteros y trozos de al menos cuatro mas.

-Entonces, contando eso, señor, debemos de haberles causado entre veinte y veinticinco bajas. Tal vez mas, pero sin los cadáveres, no podemos estar seguros. Pero debemos de haber herido al menos al doble.

-Bueno, no importa. En cualquier caso, han hecho una carnicería entre las filas enemigas. ¿Sabe cuantos pueden quedar vivos?

-No señor –explicó O,Hara mientras rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos de la noche anterior-. Pero muchos. Eran decenas, y estimo su numero en no menos de 50, en cualquier caso.

-Da igual cuantos queden –repuso Redding, animado-. En total, debemos haber matado a la mitad de ellos, como mínimo. Tal vez mas. Pero lo importante es que la moral de nuestros hombres ha subido como la espuma al conocer su hazaña, y eso no es de desdeñar.

-Gracias, coronel. ¿Como se hallan Bishop y Jones?

-Mucho mejor... Dentro de lo que cabe –señaló el coronel haciendo una mueca de dolor-. Según nuestras médicos (dado el trauma sufrido, he ordenado que solo les atiendan nuestras doctoras) ambas están embarazadas de unas tres semanas. Sufren de malnutrición, pero salvo por algunos cortes y golpes, físicamente están bien. Según sus declaraciones, las violaron en grupo... Cuando las capturaron, y luego, todos los días. Las peores secuelas que sufren, claro esta, son las psicológicas.

Hoy mismo serán trasladadas al hospital militar de Phoenix para cuidarlas y empezar el tratamiento psicológico que necesitan para superar lo que han pasado, pero he pensado en que antes vinieran aquí para prestar declaración. Enseguida llegaran.

En efecto, Bishop y Jones, que llevaban uniformes nuevos y flamantes, lo que mejoraba mucho su aspecto, llegaron pronto escoltadas por otras dos soldados femeninas. Encontrar a sus salvadores en la tienda, junto con Redding, les levanto mucho el animo, y una vez delante de la mesa, se pusieron en posición de firmes, delante de dos sillas.

-¡Descansen! –dijo el coronel, y ambas, que pese a su posición firme aún les temblaban las piernas, cambiaron a otra postura mas cómoda, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

Pero incluso así, se notaba el cansancio y la fatiga de las dos ex-prisioneras. Estaban muy delgadas y demacradas, y apenas se tenían en pie.

-Pueden sentarse –les dijo, y las dos se dejaron caer sobre las sillas en el acto.

Acto seguido, O,Hara se levantó, y se puso a pasearse por delante de ellas, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

-Quiero dejar claro, Soldado... Y Teniente, que lamento que tengan que pasar por esto justo después de su... Traumática experiencia, pero el coronel Redding insiste en que necesita su testimonio de inmediato.

-Es suficiente, Sargento –le interrumpió el-. Señoras, les expreso mis mas sinceras disculpas por estas molestias, pero estamos enfrascados en una guerra sin cuartel contra los mutantes. Estamos sufriendo bajas cada día y carecemos información detallada sobre su numero, tácticas y modos de ataque. Por ello, preciso de su ayuda. Ahora, mientras los sucesos terribles que ustedes han vivido están aún frescos en su memoria.

-¿Qué desean saber, señor?

-Todo. Necesitamos saber todo lo que ustedes han visto u oído desde que fueron capturadas hasta el momento de su liberación. Necesitamos saber todos los detalles.

Bishop llevaba de nuevo sus insignias de Teniente, y exteriormente parecía como si no le hubiera sucedido nada. Jones también parecía animada por volver a llevar uniforme, pero el trauma sufrido aún era visible en su rostro.

Tras retirarse fuera sus dos escoltas, ellas contaron todo lo que les había sucedido sin interrumpirse salvo cuando, al recordar los peores momentos, se echaban a llorar.

Como John adivinó magistralmente al examinar sus huellas, fueron atacadas por los mutantes cuando iban a descolgar el cadáver del ultimo policía crucificado... Que, efectivamente, había sido reemplazado por un mutante.

El y veinte mas se les echaron encima, reduciéndolas y desarmándolas antes de que pudieran coger sus armas o siquiera gritar. Tras destrozarles las ropas y violarlas entre todos, las interrogaron y obligaron a decir todo lo que sabían, como el nombre del general Ryan y que este esperaba recibir varios tanques de refuerzo por la mañana.

Ellas, muy avergonzadas, confesaron haberles contado todo a los mutantes en un momento de debilidad, cuando estaban traumatizadas por lo sucedido, bajo la promesa de que si cooperaban, no les volverían a poner la mano encima y las dejarían marchar.

Pero, claro esta, no cumplieron su promesa. Siguieron violándolas hasta la saciedad, y desde la distancia, vieron a los mutantes degollar a los centinelas y atacar en masa el campamento de Ryan, la desesperada y breve lucha de los soldados y su rápido final.

Luego las llevaron a viva fuerza al campamento, donde quedaron horrorizadas al ver el matadero en que este se había convertido, y luego las llevaron a las minas.

No sabían que camino habían tomado, pero si que las habían hecho entrar en la entrada mas cercana al campamento y (al menos, eso creían) las habían llevado hacia el Sur. También confirmaron que los mutantes usaban vagonetas, porque vieron que habían utilizado dos para llevarse los cadáveres de sus muertos en el campamento y a Ryan, inconsciente, pero vivo. También señalaron que solo vieron algunas luces eléctricas encendidas cerca de la guarida mutante.

No sabían nada mas, porque en cuanto entraron en el "dormitorio" donde O,Hara y los suyos las habían encontrado, no volvieron a salir de allí. Las ataron a las camas y no volvieron a soltarlas. Les daban de comer carne triturada una vez al día y debían orinar y defecar en un orinal.

No recordaban nada de los Mutantes, ya que eran tan horribles que no soportaban ni mirarles, pero a juzgar por las veces que les violaron (y, al parecer, fueron todos) eran bastantes decenas. No pudieron identificar mas que a Hades y Polifemo, los dos lideres, así como a Hansel, que fue el único que no las tocó y que las cuidó.

Cuando terminó su declaración, Redding les tranquilizó diciéndoles que no las culpaba por haber confesado secretos a los mutantes, les prometió que eso no seria incluido en sus expedientes y, tras recordarles su obligación de guardar silencio, les informó de su inminente traslado a un hospital.

O,Hara les prometió que iría a verlas en cuanto pudiera, y que no dejaría escapar a un solo mutante, sabiendo que eso las tranquilizaría, y así fue.

Redding no volvió a abrir la boca hasta después de que ambas se hubieron ido, pero por la expresión de su cara saltaba a la vista que las declaraciones de ellas no les contaban nada nuevo.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos localizada la guarida de esos monstruos –dijo al final.

-No, señor –le contradijo O,Hara-. No lo sabemos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No pueden encontrar el lugar donde estaban ellas?

-¿En un mapa? ¿Con exactitud? No, señor. Imposible. Entramos por una entrada y salimos por otra que estaba a casi 4 Km. de la primera. Aunque teníamos una brújula y nos dirigimos al sur a la ida, pasamos por tantos cruces, dimos tantos giros y desvíos que no creo que pudiéramos encontrar el camino salvo que volviéramos a ir por el.

-¿Y las marcas que dejaron?

-Los mutantes pueden haberlas borrado. La incursión salió bien porque no nos esperaban. Si lo intentamos de nuevo, si que nos estarán esperando, sobretodo si volvemos a ir por ese camino. Deben de haber puesto trampas, centinelas... Además, le recuerdo que incluso con las marcas, en el camino de vuelta nos perdimos enseguida. Logramos encontrar una salida de puro milagro. Si hubiéramos tardado mas en encontrarla o hubiéramos llegado a un callejón sin salida...

Durante unos segundos, todos guardaron silencio ante esa terrible perspectiva, y se imaginaron sin problemas sus cadáveres mutilados en el fondo de una mina, con los mutantes celebrando sus muertes dándose un festín con sus cuerpos mientras se volvían a llevar a Bishop y Jones prisioneras.

-Entonces, no podemos localizar su guarida con precisión –dijo Redding-. ¿No, O,Hara?

-No, coronel –negó el rotundamente-. Llegamos cerca siguiendo los raíles, pero solo encontramos a las chicas gracias a la ayuda de Hansel. Durante la huida, ellos salían de todas partes, por lo que es obvio que se conocen las minas a la perfección. Nosotros, no. Esa mina (a menos que sea toda una red de minas) debe de ser la mayor de todas. Por lo que vimos, debe tener entre tres y cuatro niveles... Por lo menos. Además, no estamos seguros de que solo tengan una guarida.

-Tras el ataque de solo tres soldados en el mismo corazón de su territorio, si están en varios sitios, lo lógico seria que se reunieran en uno solo para poder defenderse mejor –opinó Redding.

-Es posible, coronel, pero las minas son un verdadero laberinto. Nosotros podríamos llegar allí por una y ellos escapar por otra, o rodearnos y atacarnos por detrás, o por varias galerías a la vez. Es una estupidez tratar de ir a por ellos si no es por todas las galerías a la vez, y eso no se puede hacer sin contar con un mapa.

-Pues no lo tenemos. Tendremos que tratar de hacer lo posible sin el.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes para hoy, mi coronel?

-¿Para ustedes tres? Ninguna. Ya hicieron su parte ayer. Hoy, solo deben descansar. Mañana ya se unirán a las patrullas. Respecto a nuestra estrategia en general, nuestras patrullas se limitaran a la superficie, centrándose casi exclusivamente en la Zona sur de la Colina Uno, en busca del escondite de los mutantes.

-¿Y porque no aplicamos la estrategia de realizar incursiones nocturnas en las minas? Como los mutantes nos esperan, deberían estar formadas por grupos d miembros, pero podría funcionar. Anoche demostramos que esa técnica es eficaz.

-Por ahora no, Sargento. Prefiero esperar a que tengamos un mapa. Pronto deberían entregarme el que hizo el ejercito en 1947. Con el, tal vez tengamos algo con lo que trabajar. ¡Pueden retirarse!

_**Zona sur de la Colina 1.**_

_**8 de Septiembre.**_

_**10:35 AM.**_

Las colinas empezaban a disgustar profundamente a O,Hara. Ya de por si, esas colinas peladas le parecían horribles, y al verlas comprendía porque nadie se había interesado nunca por ellas. El mismo nunca habría ido a ellas de haber podido elegir.

El sol que brillaba sobre ellas le daba tanto calor que le hacia sudar como un cerdo y le asaba bajo de su uniforme y su pesado chaleco antibalas, cosa que tampoco ayudaban a mejorar su opinión de ese lugar.

Y el tener que recorrerlas con un pelotón bajo sus ordenes, buscando a un enemigo feroz e implacable que estaba (o podía estar) en cualquier sitio y les podía atacar en cualquier momento y desde todas partes hacían que el odiara esas colinas y a todas las montañas en general.

"_De todos modos, nunca me gusto mucho escalar_ –pensó para si mismo-. _Prefiero las playas, con mucho. Cuando todo esto acabe, tal vez debería pedir un traslado a Florida. Allí hay magnificas playas, pero no montañas ni colinas. Ya veremos, pero lo que esta MUY claro es que necesito unas vacaciones cuanto antes. Cada vez me cuesta mas pensar y concentrarme. Unos días mas así y ya no estaré en condiciones de liderar a nadie..."_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó gritos, aterradores gritos de dolor y suplicas de ayuda de un joven soldado de su escuadra.

Corrió hacia el y le encontró unido hasta la cintura en un agujero en la roca, agarrandose a esta como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Chico! –le dijo O,Hara cuando llegó a su lado-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Señor, ayúdeme, se lo suplico! –le rogó este-. Algo me agarró del tobillo y tira de mi. ¡Tiene una fuerza tremenda! ¡Por favor, señor, sálveme!

O,Hara tomó al chico de una mano y tiró de el con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que estaba tirando de sus pies era mucho mas fuerte que el, mucho mas, y el cuerpo del chico se adentró aún mas en el agujero.

Otros dos soldados llegaron junto a O,Hara y le ayudaron a tirar del chico, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

Ese agujero era demasiado estrecho para que pasara el cuerpo de el, pero aquel que tiraba de sus pies tenia suficiente fuerza como para que ese detalle no importara.

Le fue aplastando los huesos, y el soldado fue entrando en el agujero, entre los chasquidos de sus costillas al partirse y salpicaduras de sangre.

Cuando todo el pecho del chico desapareció dentro del agujero, la boca de el se llenó de sangre y el se quedó inmóvil, dejando de resistirse.

Pero O,Hara no quiso darse por vencido, negándose a aceptar que el joven había muerto, y siguió tirando de el, pero no pudo impedir que su cuerpo desapareciera, tragado por el agujero... Y el se encontró mirando el agujero ensangrentado, de cuyo interior salió una carcajada.

Lleno de furia, O,Hara metió el cañón de su rifle por el agujero, apretó el gatillo y regó su interior con balas, pero no obtuvo ni un solo grito como recompensa.

Colérico, se levantó para dirigirse a sus hombres, cuando vio que de debajo de una roca que había a los pies de otro soldado salían dos manos que le cogieron de un pie y tiraron de el, tratando sin duda de repetir lo que habían hecho con el otro soldado, pero este logró agarrarse a uno de sus compañeros y fue solo su pie derecho el que desapareció dentro del agujero.

Por suerte, O,Hara si sabia que debía hacer esta vez: corrió junto al soldado, dejándose caer a su lado, insertó el cañón de su rifle por el agujero por donde estaba el pie del soldado, y se volvió para mirar a este.

-Lo siento, chico –le dijo disculpándose-. Pero esto es por tu bien.

Y apretó el gatillo. El arma, puesta en modo automático, acribillo todo lo que había dentro del agujero, destrozando el pie del soldado... Y las manos del mutante que tiraba de el.

Al mismo tiempo resonaron los gritos de dolor y agonía del pobre soldado y los aullidos del mutante, que soltó al fin a su presa.

Los soldados pudieron entonces sacar el pie de su compañero del agujero, que parecía un colador, y rápidamente se lo vendaron para contener su hemorragia y le dieron morfina para calmar su dolor.

Mientras sus hombres preparaban una camilla para llevar con ella al herido, O,Hara examinó ambos agujeros y vio que tenían el tamaño justo para que pasara el cuerpo de un hombre. MUY justo, y supo enseguida que eran obra de los Mutantes.

"_Esos cabrones han cavado túneles por todas partes, como la madriguera de un conejo _–se dijo el al comprender-. _Así pueden aparecer por donde quieran y esfumarse a voluntad y atacar por doquier"_. Ansioso por comunicarlo, se volvió hacia su operador.

-¿No estaba el equipo Gamma cerca de aquí? –le dijo-. ¡Rápido, dame comunicación con ellos! ¡Hay que avisarles!

Y, mientras su hombre se ponía a ello, O,Hara fue a un precipicio cercano y sacó sus prismáticos de su mochila. Como creía que el equipo Gamma estaba explorando a apenas un par de kilómetros del suyo, trató de buscarles.

Y enseguida les vio a todos andando con calma, por lo que supuso que aún no habían sido atacados. Enseguida reconoció la figura corpulenta del Sargento Harrison, líder del pelotón Gamma, parado al lado de unas rocas, cuando algo le tomó de los tobillos y tiró de el, comprendió, horrorizado, que lo atacaban como antes a sus dos soldados.

Desde la distancia, impotente, no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar. Harrison cayó al suelo y empezó a ser tragado por el agujero, pero era MUY fuerte, y logró agarrarse a una roca y resistió mas que los dos hombres de O,Hara. Sus hombres le ayudaron, pero el les ordenó, por gestos, que se alejaran. O,Hara no lo comprendió...

...Hasta que vio lo que Harrison tenia en la mano. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, metió la granada entre sus piernas antes de que estas fueran totalmente tragadas por el agujero.

La bomba estalló al cabo de unos segundos, antes de que el resto del cuerpo del Sargento hubiera desaparecido, y este salió disparado del agujero... La parte superior, al menos. Harrison había muerto al instante... Pero, sin duda, se había llevado a un mutante consigo.

O,Hara se quedó allí, inmóvil, aturdido por lo sucedido, sin darse cuenta de que su radio operador se le acercaba hasta que este le habló.

-Señor –le dijo-. Ya tengo comunicación directa con el equipo Gamma. ¿Qué les digo?

-Dígales... –empezó O,Hara en tono vacilante-. Diles... Que nos retiramos. Que recojan a Harrison y vuelvan al Campamento Uno. Y nuestro pelotón también. Hoy no haremos nada mas.

-Pero, señor... –trató de protestar el operador.

-¡Sin discusiones! –le cortó O,Hara-. ¡Es una orden! ¡Nos retiramos!

Y se quedó allí de pie mientras el radio transmitía el mensaje al pelotón Gamma mientras estos recogían lo que quedaba de su Sargento, sintiendo, clavados en su espalda, los ojos de los miembros del suyo, a un tiempo agradecidos por sacarle de allí y molestos por hacerles escapar de la lucha en la que habían perdido a uno de los suyos.

Y no les culpaba, porque el sentía lo mismo hacia si mismo, pero sabia que quedarse allí era, pura y llanamente, un suicidio, por lo que siguió allí, soportando las miradas de sus hombres hasta que todos estuvieron listos para regresar.

_**Tienda de mando de Redding.**_

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**Tres horas después.**_

-No se preocupe, O,Hara –le dijo el coronel con calma cuando el acabó de contarle lo sucedido-. No le culpo por haber ordenado la retirada de ambos pelotones. Sin ninguna duda, actuó correctamente y evitó que sufrieran mas bajas. Ojala todos los lideres de los pelotones hubieran hecho lo mismo que usted.

-¿Qué les ha sucedido a los demás? –preguntó O,Hara, súbitamente alarmado.

-Poco mas o menos, lo mismo que al suyo, o peor. Cada uno fue atacado varias veces, mediante las técnicas que usted ya tuvo ocasión de ver, como las ráfagas disparadas desde lejos o ese nuevo truco de atacarles arrastrándoles a un agujero. Hemos perdido a diez soldados mas, y tenemos el doble de heridos. Salvo su pelotón y el Gamma, ni uno solo ha logrado herir o matar a ningún mutante. Nunca habían defendido su territorio con tanta determinación ni ferocidad.

-Yo no creo que sea determinación, coronel, sino mas bien rabia. Antes luchaban por defender sus vidas y tierras, y tal vez para vengarse de lo que el ejercito les hizo en los años 50, pero ahora ya no. Ahora, tras invadir nosotros su hogar, matar a sus niños y niñera, liberar a sus dos prisioneras y privarles de sus juguetes sexuales y medios de reproducción, luchan por venganza. Son como animales rabiosos, y para mi, no hay nada mas estúpido que adentrarse en su territorio y darles la ocasión de atacarnos.

-Coincido en eso. De momento, suspenderé toda nueva incursión en las colinas, al menos de día. Por ahora, nos limitaremos a los valles. Si están tan furiosos, tal vez salgan a terreno abierto para atacarnos, aunque lo dudo. En cualquier caso, eso les hará pensar que nos hemos rendido y les hará confiarse. Pero entonces, ¿cómo damos con ellos?

-Yo y mis chicos dejamos bien claro el mejor modo, coronel –remarcó respetuosamente O,Hara-. Adentrándonos en sus minas de noche, cortándoles toda retirada, enfrentándonos a ellos en su territorio, eliminándolos uno a uno. Pero, como usted ya dijo, eso es muy arriesgado sin un mapa de las minas. A ese respecto, ¿ya sabe algo de aquel al que usted esperaba tener acceso?

-¡Ah, si! Me olvidaba de el. Ya lo he recibido mientras este usted fuera. Mírelo.

Y se lo tendió. O,Hara examinó el mapa, una reliquia de casi 50 años, pero su entusiasmo rápidamente se convirtió en decepción. El mapa mostraba la zona de las colinas, el Sector 16 y los mas cercanos, pero con mucho menos detalle que los mapas elaborados por el ejercito esas ultimas semanas.

Mostraba la ubicación de los 5 poblados de pruebas. Dos estaban donde después habían salido los cráteres, otro entre ellos y el cuarto, muy cerca. O,Hara recordaba vagamente haber visto paredes en ruinas y carbonizadas por esa zona, pero nunca se había fijado mucho en ellas. El ultimo y mas alejado poblado era el ahora destruido poblado mutante.

-¿Qué son estas marcas? –preguntó O,Hara señalando un símbolo cuadrado del que había varios por todo el mapa.

-Búnkeres de observación y mando desde donde se observaban y dirigían las pruebas atómicas –le explicó Redding-. No hay nada de interés en ellos.

O,Hara reconoció el Bunker de mando que ya había visitado semanas atrás, y que estaba muy cerca de la principal zona de actividad y la guarida de los mutantes.

-¿Y esto? –dijo señalando un símbolo en forma de puerta que había por todas las colinas.

-Son las entradas de las minas, Sargento. Hay muchas mas que no conocíamos, pero seguramente eso se deba a que la mayoría se han hundido solas.

-¡¿ESTO ES TODO?! –se escandalizó O,Hara, furioso-. ¿Le han dado a usted todos estos problemas para darnos esta birria de mapa?

-Son burócratas, O,Hara. Esa gente lleva tanto tiempo ocultando información que ya lo hacen por puro habito. Además, a los militares de los años 50 no les interesaban las minas para nada. Con los medios de la época hicieron un buen trabajo de cartografía.

-¡Pero es que eso no nos adelanta nada! ¡Necesitamos un mapa de las minas, y lo necesitamos YA! Pero... ¿Dónde conseguirlo? ¿Y como? Los únicos que podían haber hecho un mapa de las minas eran...

O,Hara se interrumpió cuando le vino a la cabeza una frase que el coronel le había dicho, hacia tiempo, referente al mapa: "_Tal vez los mineros que las excavaron trazaron uno..._"

-¡Ah, claro! –exclamó, alborozado, dándose una palmada en la frente-. ¿Por qué no lo pensaría antes? ¡Ya se donde podemos encontrar un mapa, señor!

-¿De verdad? –se asombró Redding-. ¿dónde?

-¡Es tan sencillo! Dígame, coronel: ¿quién hizo las minas?

-Los mineros antiguos, los habitantes de Yuma Heights, claro esta.

-¿Y cree usted que ellos se conocerían de memoria TODOS los túneles y galerías de TODAS las minas?

-No, claro. Había demasiados. Debieron de... ¡Haber hecho mapas!

-¡Exacto! Y si aún existen, deben estar en el poblado minero destruido.

-¿Y como sabe que estarán allí?

-No lo se, señor, pero es lo mas probable. ¡Hay que averiguarlo! ¡Voy a coger a mi equipo e ir a buscar al poblado ahora mismo!

-¡Despacio, Sargento, despacio! –dijo Redding, tratando de moderar su entusiasmo un poco-. Eso es una tarea ardua, y no podrán llegar al poblado antes de que caiga la noche. Trabajar de noche seria complicado y las luces de las linternas llamarían mucho la atención de los mutantes. Además, su pelotón esta cansado por la marcha de las colinas. Mejor váyanse a descansar y vayan allí, con herramientas, mañana a primera hora.

-Tiene usted razón, coronel. Lo siento. Cumpliré sus ordenes... Pero tengo la sensación de que la llave para acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas esta en el poblado minero.

-Seria apropiado... E irónico, ¿no cree? –le preguntó Redding-. Todo esto empezó allí hace 50 años, y tal vez también el principio del fin deba empezar allí.

_**Capitulo Seis: Matanza en las profundidades.**_

_**Cercanías del pueblo minero de Yuma Heights.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**9 de Septiembre.**_

_**09:05 AM.**_

El poblado minero destruido vio el amanecer de un nuevo día sin que nada ni nadie lo perturbara. Salvo por las serpientes, tarántulas y coyotes, habitantes permanentes del desierto, que residían en el o buscaban un refugio del sol, y la breve visita de O,Hara y su grupo, nada se había movido en el desde hacia décadas.

Pero ahora, eso cambió cuando un grupo de cuatro Hummers llegó del desierto poco después de salir el sol.

Por orden de O,Hara, el pequeño convoy había dado un largo rodeo, en lugar de ir directamente hacia el, para confundir a todo posible observador de los mutantes y evitar que estos adivinaran lo que los soldados tramaban.

Detuvieron los vehículos entre las ruinas de la iglesia y las casas cercanas, de modo que no se les pudiera ver desde las colinas, y echaron pie en tierra.

O,Hara dividió a los 30 hombres de su pelotón en diez grupos de tres. Salvo un grupo que se quedó vigilando los vehículos (y las colinas, claro) el resto se dispersó por el pueblo. John, Clark y O,Hara formaban un grupo, claro esta.

Cada grupo, se dirigió a una casa diferente... O, mejor dicho, a los edificios arruinados y montones de escombros que una vez fueron casas.

Cada equipo iba provisto de hachas, picos y palas, y tenían ordenes claras: desescombrar cada casa hasta despejarla por completo, buscando papeles, notas, cuadernos... Todo lo que pudiera contener información de interés o mapas de las minas, en una palabra.

En su camino vieron agujeros de bala y trozos de metralla incrustados por las paredes.

Incluso después de cinco décadas del ataque del ejercito, la destrucción de unas casas tan hermosas, las vidas que se perdieron, las que fueron destruidas para siempre, y las consecuencias de esos terribles hechos, que aún se extendían hasta la actualidad...

Pensar en el hecho de que todo hubiera sido causado por la estupidez y arrogancia de un joven Teniente, era mas terrible aún que la masacre de los casi indefensos mineros que solo defendían sus hogares y su modo de vida.

Era atroz, pero O,Hara (que envidiaba a los demás soldados por su ignorancia) no podía recrearse en no podía recrearse en esos sentimientos.

Por mucho que lamentara la tragedia acaecida allí, y comprendiera el dolor y rabia de los mineros, comprendiendo las raíces del odio que convirtió a pobres niños deformes en bestias salvajes y carniceras, sabía que su deber era ponerle fin a todo lo antes posible y del único modo posible: acabando con todos los mutantes.

La primera casa que el grupo de O,Hara registró había sido prácticamente destruida por un obús de tanque, y, las cinco décadas transcurridas desde entonces habían hecho que se derrumbara gradualmente.

En ese momento, había mas partes de la casa en el suelo que aún en pie, pero ellos tenían una misión, así que O,Hara dejó de lado sus sentimientos encontrados y el peligro de que la casa se les cayera encima y el y los suyos se pusieron a trabajar.

Sin quitarse cascos ni chalecos (tanto por precaución contra un ataque de los mutantes como contra los escombros que se les pudieran caer encima) y se pusieron a retirar los escombros, removiendo los mayores con las manos y sacándolos uno por uno, y luego quitando los mas pequeños con las palas, limpiándolo todo, sala por sala.

El proceso duró horas y encontraron muchas cosas: una antigua radio destrozada, manteles y ropas medio podridos, fotografías de familias, muñecas y juguetes rotos, etc.

No hallaron mas papeles que viejos periódicos de entre 1945 y 1947, pero el encontrarlos bastante bien conservados por el aire seco del desierto les dio esperanzas de que cualquier documento o mapa antiguo también podría haber sobrevivido.

Tres horas después, concluyeron con esa casa sin hallar nada útil, así que empezaron con otra.

Durante seis horas mas trabajaron febrilmente, como posesos, bajo un sol despiadado, sin parar mas que para hacer sus necesidades, beber agua y comer alguna ración de combate a toda prisa. Así lograron desescombrar tres casas mas, sin hallar ningún mapa.

El hallazgo mas destacado (y horrible) fue un esqueleto humano que aún empuñaba un pico en la casa mas destrozada. Seguramente fue uno de los mineros muertos en el ataque del ejercito, que se escondía en la casa ¿su casa? Cuando esta se le derrumbó encima. Como avergonzados por esa muerte tan trágica, de un hombre armado... ¡Solo con un pico! Que murió luchando contra soldados con ametralladoras y tanques para defender su hogar, O,Hara y su grupo interrumpieron su trabajo para sacar todos los huesos, ropa y el pico del hombre y enterrarlos en el cercano cementerio del poblado, con el pico a modo de cruz, antes de seguir trabajando.

Luego, como para recompensar su compasión, en esa misma casa dieron con un mapa de los años 50 de la zona que mostraba el pueblo, con todas sus casas y calles, las colinas, fuentes de agua, entradas de minas y caminos. Era mucho mas detallado que ningún otro mapa que tuvieran, y figuraba hasta el nombre de cada mina.

No era perfecto, pero si un hallazgo valioso, así que lo guardaron con mucho cuidado.

Cuando acabaron con esa casa ya estaban exhaustos tras medio día de trabajo agotador, muertos de sed, cubiertos de polvo y abrasados por el calor. No podían mas, y O,Hara se planteaba dejarlo y regresar el próximo día cuando ser produjo el milagro.

En una de las ultimas casas, la menos dañada de todas, el grupo de O,Hara encontró, en un sótano lleno de maderos y tierra, un pequeño armario volcado. Le dieron la vuelta y O,Hara rompió la puerta (que estaba cerrada con llave) de un puntapié. Era tan vieja que se hizo añicos con el golpe. Dentro había un sombrero viejo, unas botas... Y un grueso fajo de papeles.

Con las manos temblándole de emoción ante la perspectiva de haber hallado lo que llevaban buscando todo el día, lo que NECESITABAN desesperadamente desde hacia semanas, O,Hara tomó el fajo, atado con una cuerda, y la cortó con su cuchillo.

Sabia que no debería tocar unos papeles tan frágiles, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que eran lo que buscaban.

Los papeles, bien conservados del calor y la humedad en el ambiente seco del armario, estaban algo quebradizos, pero se podían manipular.

Con la frente llena de sudor causado por el calor y la tensión, O,Hara separó el primer papel del fajo y lo desplegó con un cuidado y respeto casi reverénciales.

Trazados con tinta china hacia mas de medio siglo, los trazos sobre el papel mostraban una intrincada red de túneles y galerías. En un rincón ponía: "_mina Shawney, abierta en 1849, cerrada en 1899"_.

Lanzando un grito de triunfo, O,Hara examinó otro papel del fajo, donde ponía "_Mina Arthur_". En otra ponía "_Mina principal_". Y entonces supo que habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

-¡Lo tenemos, chicos! –anunció a los demás, levantando los papeles como si fueran un trofeo-. ¡Los tenemos! ¡Son los mapas de las minas!

Y John y Clark le empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear, entusiasmados.

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**2 Horas después.**_

Tras tomar una larga ducha de agua fresca y cambiarse de uniforme, O,Hara volvió a sentirse como un ser humano que acabara de dormir toda una noche de un tirón.

Se encaminó directamente hacia la tienda de mando y encontró a Redding examinando un mapa.

-Buenas tardes, señor –le dijo-. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Muchas, Sargento. Muchas. Por favor, tome asiento –una vez que el lo hizo, Redding continuó-. Ha conseguido usted mucho mas de lo que esperábamos. Los planos de los mineros son muy detallados y concisos, y muestran cada galería de cada mina.

Nuestros cartógrafos ya los han fotografiado, copiado y escaneado y los combinarán con nuestros mejores mapas de superficie y el mapa de la región que usted también encontró en el poblado para crear un modelo en 3-D del complejo de minas y la región que nos permita dar con el escondite de los mutantes. Vaya a comer y descansar un poco, y vuelva en una hora. Entonces los mapas ya deberían estar terminados. Mejor aún: enviare a alguien a buscarle cuando eso ocurra.

Y O,Hara asintió, se levantó y salió.

Un soldado fue a buscarle una hora después, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando volvió a entrar en la tienda del coronel, en la mesa de este ya se hallaban los nuevos y definitivos planos. Como pudo constatar en un momento O,Hara, mostraban la extensísima red de galerías y túneles en toda su extensión, que abarcaba casi todo el Sector 16 y parte de los 15 y 17. Ninguna mina tenia menos de dos niveles, y se interconectaban, como una telaraña... O, mejor dicho, treinta telarañas hechas por arañas borrachas.

Viéndolas se comprendía enseguida que los mutantes las usaban para desplazarse, y que no precisaban salir a la superficie mas que para cazar y pasar de una mina a otra por tramos _muy_ cortos, lo que explicaba su facilidad para aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.

La mayor red de túneles se centraba alrededor de la llamada "_mina principal_", enclavada principalmente bajo la colina 1.

Siguiendo el trazado de las galerías con un dedo, O,Hara trató de rehacer (aproximadamente) el recorrido hecho por el y su grupo en la operación de rescate de Bishop y Jones, y su dedo acabo en la Mina Principal.

-Es aquí, coronel –le dijo a Redding con total seguridad-. Aquí esta su guarida.

-¿Esta seguro de eso, O,Hara?

-Lo estoy al 90%, señor. No puedo estarlo al 100%, pero la galería que yo y mi equipo tomamos se dirigía casi siempre al Sur, y esta otra, que viene del Sur, desemboca en la entrada por la que salimos. Además, reconozco la habitación de Hansel y aquella donde estaban las chicas. Y hay mas: mire esto.

Diciendo eso, señalo el mapa antiguo de la mina principal, donde ponía "_Mina principal: abierta en 1912_".

-Si, ¿y que?

-Que esta mina es la única de todas que no tiene fecha de cierre... Porque nunca fue cerrada. Es decir, al ser expulsados los mineros, aún la utilizaban.

-Si, eso es cierto. ¿Y?

-Que eso la convierte en la elección ideal para que los mineros se ocultaran en ella tras el ataque a su poblado. Pasaron meses escondidos allí, y Luke dijo que habían arreglado todo para convertirlo en su hogar. Y, como ya estaba habilitado, ¿que mejor lugar que ese para que después se instalaran allí los mutantes?

-Muy bien pensado. Entonces, podemos suponer razonablemente que su única guarida esta en la parte sur de la mina, junto al Antiguo Bunker del ejercito que usted ya conoce.

-Si, señor. ¿Cuándo atacaremos?

-Lo ideal seria hacerlo antes del amanecer, de noche. Con la incursión de usted y su grupo dejaron bien claro que de noche tenemos ventaja.

-Eso es innegable, señor. Entonces, ¿atacaremos esta noche?

-No corra tanto, Sargento. Los soldados están muy cansados tras tantas semanas de búsqueda, y su pelotón lo está por la excavación en el poblado minero. Necesitan un poco de descanso. Además, hay que decidir por donde vamos a atacar y como, para no dejar a los mutantes ni una sola oportunidad de escapar.

También habrá que enviar equipos de reconocimiento para asegurarnos de que las entradas que queremos utilizar aún sean practicables. Así pues, lo dejaremos para mañana por la noche. Las unidades que van a participar en el ataque quedaran exentas de toda patrulla o trabajo esta noche y mañana no harán nada salvo descansar y prepararse. Yo me ocupare de organizar las patrullas de mañana. Le espero aquí mañana por la mañana a las 7:45 AM para empezar a analizar los datos y planear el ataque. Váyase a descansar pronto, O,Hara. Mañana será un día duro. ¡Puede retirarse!

_**Tienda de Mando.**_

_**Campamento Uno.**_

_**10 de Septiembre.**_

-Como pueden ver –dijo Redding a una decena de Tenientes y Sargentos, incluidos Buck y O,Hara, que había reunidos ante el-. El lugar que _asumimos_ es el cubil del enemigo es esta mina. Como enlaza con otras, forma parte de una intrincada red que mine kilómetros, así que nos centraremos solo en la mina en cuestión.

Como pueden ver en este mapa, nace de una gran gruta de la que parten seis galerías, como las ramas de un árbol. Al Sur, esta cerrada por el antiguo Bunker del ejercito.

El plan, que acabamos de trazar, es el único posible dadas las circunstancias y el medio. Seis equipos, cada uno provisto de visores nocturnos y equipo de asalto, entraran por una de las galerías a la misma hora. Todos avanzaran al unísono, eliminando a todo mutante que se encuentren, y todo el que pueda huir se vera empujado a la gruta central, donde quedaran acorralados y acabaremos con ellos sin que puedan escapar. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cómo podremos llegar hasta las minas? –quiso saber un Teniente-. ¿No tienen vigías en las colinas?

-Cada equipo llegara a la galería de entrada en tres Hummers, como los que componen una patrulla común. Además, primero irán a los 5 campamentos secundarios, donde esperaran a que caiga la noche antes de partir mezclados con las patrullas nocturnas.

Tras llegar cada equipo a su entrada de las minas, como hizo el equipo del Sargento O,Hara, solo que esta vez irán en grupos mayores, y provistos de mapas detallados. Los equipos del 1 al 6 estarán reducidos a 15 miembros, en pro de la discreción y manejabilidad. O,Hara, su grupo será el numero 1, y entraran desde la entrada que ya conocen, al Noroeste de la colina 1. Teniente Buck, usted comandará el grupo 2, entrada Noreste. Equipo 3, será mandado por el Sargento Peters, entrada norte. Equipo 4, Teniente Morgan, entrada Oeste. Equipo 5, Sargento Adam, entrada Este. Y por ultimo, el equipo 6, teniente Jackson, entrada Sureste. ¿preguntas?

-Yo si –intervino O,Hara-. Mi equipo será enviado por la misma entrada que ya usamos en la ultima incursión. Lo estimo muy peligroso. ¿Cómo sabemos que el enemigo no la vigilará?

-Estamos casi seguros de que lo harán, Sargento. Por eso ustedes irán dos kilómetros mas al Norte, hasta otra entrada cercana que lleva a la misma que usaron ustedes. Si los mutantes la vigilan desde fuera, no les verán, y si lo hacen desde dentro, ustedes les sorprenderán por detrás. ¿Mas preguntas?

-Yo si tengo una –intervino el Teniente Buck-. Según el mapa, el antiguo Bunker parece ser la entrada principal a esa mina y la guarida de los Mutantes. No hay ningún equipo cubriéndola. ¿No vamos a dejarles una perfecta vía de escape?

-No lo haremos –le contradijo Redding-. Sino que les haremos creer que la tienen. Habrá otro equipo, el 7, que comandaré yo mismo, el mas numeroso, con 30 hombres.

La entrada del Bunker está en un valle donde la visibilidad es bastante buena, y el equipo atacante tendrá que cruzar un pequeño río, de modo que seremos los últimos en atacar. Saldremos del campamento 3 en camiones que nos dejaran dos horas antes del ataque a 3 Km. de la entrada.

Avanzaremos con la máxima cautela hasta llegar al otro lado del valle, donde aguardaremos hasta las 3:00 de la mañana, la hora prevista para el ataque, que es cuando entraremos. Si todos los equipos respetan el horario, deberían llegar todos a la caverna principal a las 2:55. Cada grupo saldrá a una hora determinada, llegara a la entrada en una hora determinada y, tras el tiempo estimado para cada uno de ellos atraviese las minas, estará en la gruta principal a la hora prevista, para atacar a los mutantes simultáneamente.

-Eso es mucho suponer, ¿no, coronel? –intervino el Teniente Morgan-. No conocemos esas minas (salvo el Sargento O,Hara) ignoramos el estado de las galerías, que pueden estar en mal estado o incluso haberse derrumbado, tendremos que andar con mucho sigilo para no llamar la atención, y eso retrasara mucho la marcha. ¿No le parece muy arriesgado asumir que todos los grupos llegaran al mismo tiempo?

-La longitud de cada galería ha sido prevista, Teniente, y se ha calculado el tiempo preciso para recorrerla con prudencia y añadido 20 minutos extra para posibles imprevistos.

-Pero, ¿y si algunos equipos se retrasan? –insistió Morgan-. ¿Y si solo llegan dos o tres antes de que los mutantes dormidos (si es que les pillamos dormidos) se despierten?

-Lo ideal seria atacar a la vez con cinco o seis equipos –explicó el coronel-. Pero, si varios se retrasan, bastaría con que lleguen dos o tres para atacar simultáneamente con altas posibilidades de éxito. Estimamos que solo pueden quedar entre 30 y 40 mutantes, y en un espacio cerrado y rodeados, bastara con que una fuerza de soldados equivalente o ligeramente superior les ataque para eliminarlos a todos sin sufrir muchas bajas.

Morgan no parecía muy convencido de ese ultimo extremo (aunque, dado los resultados de los otros enfrentamientos, no se le podía culpar por ello) pero no dijo nada.

Durante una hora mas, los presentes examinaron cada detalle, plantearon y se les contestaron sus dudas, y trazaron planes de contingencia y establecieron rutas alternativas para cada posible imprevisto.

Satisfechas todas las dudas, Redding dio la reunión por terminada y cada líder de equipo fue a reunirse con el suyo para prepararles para su difícil misión.

La Guerra de las Colinas entraba en su fase final.

_**Entrada 83.**_

_**Colina 1.**_

_**11 de Septiembre.**_

_**01:45 AM.**_

La entrada de la mina pareció a O,Hara como la puerta al infierno, solo que sin llamas, pero tenia los mismos deseos de atravesarla que si las hubiera. Ni siquiera una noche y un día entero de descanso habían bastado para hacerle recuperarse de tanto estrés, tensión y pesadillas.

Se sentía como el y sus dos compañeros cuando hicieron su casi suicida misión de rescate, pero le consolaba, y no poco, llevar esta vez a cinco veces mas hombres que la ultima vez, contar con mapas detallados, y le resultaba liberador pensar que estaba comenzando la operación que, de un modo u otra, pondría al fin poner fin definitivamente a la guerra.

-Vamos allá –dijo a sus hombres fingiendo impaciencia-. No hagamos esperar a los mutantes.

Y, uno tras otro, entraron.

El avance fue muy lento, al tener que avanzar muy lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero, una vez mas, sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. Cuando se acercaban a la misma entrada que habían usado en su ultima incursión, oyeron una tos seca. O,Hara hizo detenerse a los demás y se asomó por la esquina que daba a la entrada, y allí, bajo la luz verdosa de su visor nocturno, pudio ver dos siluetas en la entrada, una de pie y la otra sentada a su lado. Ambos miraban a fuera, y como iban armados y eran deformes, no vaciló. Llamó a John y Clark, y por gestos, les indicó lo que quería que hicieran. Ambos asintieron. John sacó su cuchillo, y Clark preparó su pistola con silenciador. El indio comenzó a reptar por el suelo, como una serpiente con un colmillo de acero en una mano, y al mismo tiempo, Clark se asomó por la esquina, se arrodilló y apuntó su arma con mucho cuidado.

Al tiempo que John llegaba junto al mutante sentado y se ponía en cuclillas sin que este le oyera, Clark abrió fuego.

Todo sucedió en apenas dos segundos. El arma de Clark tosió tres veces, alcanzando al mutante erguido en la cabeza con dos disparos, al tiempo que John tapaba con su mano libre la boca del mutante y le degollaba con el cuchillo.

Al tiempo que el otro mutante, sin hacer un solo ruido, se apoyaba en la pared y deslizaba al suelo, John mantuvo al suyo inmóvil mientras este se estremecía en su agonía. En unos momentos, todo había acabado, rápida y sigilosamente.

Como ya no había motivos para ser tan cauteloso, O,Hara entró en la galería, y tras examinar a ambos mutantes y asegurarse de que estaban muertos (una formalidad innecesaria, dada la precisión de sus dos compañeros) les quitaron sus armas (una pistola y un rifle de asalto M-16), los arrastraron hasta otra galería cercana y siguieron con su camino.

Con los mapas, increíblemente detallados, y los visores nocturnos, fue muy sencillo llegar hasta el corazón del territorio mutante. Como lejos de este no había luces eléctricas operativas, les daba el medio perfecto para ocultarse.

Fue a apenas medio kilómetro de la Gruta principal cuando vieron, por primera vez, una luz eléctrica encendida. Estaba cerca de su camino, en una galería secundaria, así que O,Hara, picado por la curiosidad, decidió ir a investigar.

Cerca de la luz había otra encendida, y otra, y las fueron siguiendo hasta llegar a un cruce donde oyeron ruidos. Al asomarse por la esquina con mucho cuidado, vieron a un mutante de guardia frente a una puerta. Esta vez, fue el propio O,Hara quien le tumbó de dos disparos con su pistola con silenciador, y el se desplomó sin emitir un sonido.

Pero incluso después de eliminarle, se oían ruidos de metal contra metal, de frotar y gruñidos apenas inteligibles. El y cuatro soldados mas se apostaron frente a la puerta apuntándole con sus pistolas, y uno la abrió con cuidado.

Al abrirse esta con un chirrido, todos vieron, dentro de esa sala, a un mutante sentado en un taburete que levantó la vista al oír el ruido de la puerta. Estaba limpiando un rifle de asalto con un trapo grasiento, y su cara, que recordaba mucho a la de un cerdo, no pareció comprender quienes eran o que hacían allí.

Y tampoco le dejaron el tiempo de hacerlo. Las pistolas de los soldados siguieron sus miradas y cada uno le metió una bala en la cabeza al mutante antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Despejado –susurró O,Hara a sus compañeros.

"_¿Dos mutantes vigilando una misma sala?_ –se dijo el entonces-_. Aquí debe haber algo importante"._

La luz no iluminaba mas que la galería y el cuerpo del mutante, pero le parecía ver mas cosas en esa sala. Muchas mas, así que se arriesgó a encender una linterna para examinar la habitación.

Y tenia razón: el rayo de luz iluminó pistolas, escopetas semiautomáticas, rifles de asalto, cajas llenas de granadas, lanzacohetes antitanque, cargadores, cientos de balas... Desde escopetas de caza de hacia medio siglo hasta rifles de asalto de ultima generación, allí había de todo, y en cantidad. Al verlo, O,Hara lanzó un silbido de admiración.

-Ven aquí, Clark –llamó a su segundo susurrando-. ¿Qué te parece esto?

-Que hemos dado con el arsenal de los mutantes. ¡Que golpe de suerte!

-No, es mucho mas que eso. Aquí esta todo, o casi, lo que les robaron a los policías y el pelotón de Ryan. Sin esto, deben de estar casi desarmados, salvo por picos y hachas. Vamos a darles una sorpresa. ¡Rápido! Meted los cadáveres de los mutantes dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, jefe?

-Sencillo, Clark: Romper la luz del pasillo y dejar aquí a dos de nuestros hombres, apostados en la oscuridad y con equipos de visión nocturna. Tendrán una posición defensiva magnifica, y si algún mutante logra escapar de la mina principal...

-...Vendrá aquí a buscar armas –acabó Clark-. Si no ven los cadáveres de los suyos, no sospecharan, y los nuestros les darán una buena bienvenida a base de plomo. ¡Es una idea estupenda, Sargento!

-Si, lo es –asintió el, que eligió a dos hombres-. Vosotros, quedaos aquí, defendiendo este arsenal pase lo que pase, hasta que vengamos a buscaros. Ocultaos en la sombra, y disparad a todo aquel que se acerque sin decir la contraseña: Un amigo os dirá: "Limpieza Drástica" y vosotros deberéis decir "De inmediato". ¿Entendido?

Ellos asintieron, y O,Hara indicó al resto que le siguieran, con un gesto.

-Y ahora –dijo a John mientras se ponían en marcha-. Vamos a ver lo que pueden hacer esos mutantes armados solo con picos y hachas.

_**Caverna principal.**_

_**Mina Principal.**_

_**Colina 1.**_

_**2:50 AM.**_

El tener que eliminar a los dos mutantes y ocupar el "Arsenal" había costado un tiempo precioso al grupo de O,Hara, pero este no lo lamentaba. Gracias solo a su equipo, ahora había cuatro mutantes menos y estos habían pasado de ser un enemigo salvaje, bien armado y peligroso a uno solo salvaje y peligroso.

No obstante el retraso, O,Hara no ordenó acelerar el paso para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que, para el, el sigilo era lo mas importante, de modo que ya casi eran las tres cuando llegaron a donde su galería desembocaba en la Caverna Principal.

Se asomaron con una cautela infinita, y lo que vieron les dejó asombrados.

La galería daba a una gran gruta en la que desembocaban galerías desde varias direcciones. Y para O,Hara no era un sitio desconocido: ya había estado allí antes.

En el extremo sur estaba la enorme puerta de acero macizo que iba a parar al bunker y al exterior. En un rincón estaban establos para caballos (vacíos, claro estaba) y raíles para las vagonetas en el suelo. Y en ese suelo, sobre las raíles, había tumbadas decenas de figuras deformes de todos los tamaños, la mayoría de ellos tumbados sobre camas, el resto solo sobre una manta. Algunos tenían armas de fuego al lado, y el resto, picos, hachas y palas. Pero, por el sonido de sus respiraciones, todos ellos dormían profundamente.

Satisfecho por haber alcanzado el objetivo sin haber sido descubierto, O,Hara examinó la zona. No vio ningún indicio de la presencia de los demás grupos, por lo que, o su grupo se había adelantado al horario, o los demás se retrasaban.

Por suerte, no había centinelas mutantes. Debían de sentirse muy confiados en su guarida. Por su numero, O,Hara no dudo que todos, o casi, estaban allí reunidos.

-¿Y si nos limitamos a lanzarles granadas desde la galería, jefe? –le sugirió Clark.

-Ni hablar –negó el, susurrando-. Podría venírsenos encima toda la mina. No podemos.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, se fue sintiendo cada vez mas y mas intranquilo. Cada segundo aumentaba la posibilidad de que llegaran mutantes que estuvieran de guardia en otras galerías o despertara alguno de los dormidos. El habría atacado de inmediato, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

Por fin, se abrió una puerta de la galería que daba al Oeste y otro grupo de soldados entró en la caverna por el lado opuesto al suyo. O,Hara reconoció al primero de ellos enseguida. Era el Teniente Morgan, con el grupo 4 detrás.

Algunos mutantes empezaron a moverse en su sueño, inquietos, como si íntuyeran que algo iba mal, y O,Hara supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno se despertara. Por gestos, se comunicó con Morgan y de ese modo se coordinaron.

Como apenas había sitio para cada grupo sobre las plataformas y necesitaban aumentar su potencia de fuego, ambos grupos bajaron a diez hombres por las escaleras, al suelo de la caverna, a escasos metros de los mutantes, mientras el resto, cinco por cada lado, se quedaban arriba cubriéndoles con sus armas.

Morgan hizo un gesto, y O,Hara asintió.

Al unísono, todos los miembros de ambas escuadras levantaron sus armas, apuntaron y abrieron fuego.

Los mutantes tuvieron, el peor despertar imaginable, y de hecho, varios de ellos ni siquiera lo tuvieron. Acribillados a disparos, los que aun podían hacerlo se levantaron, medio dormidos, aturdidos, confusos, y muchos no tuvieron tiempo ni de encararse hacia los soldados antes de que estos les abatieran.

El aire de la caverna se llenó con el olor acre de la pólvora, el de la sangre y los gritos de dolor y sorpresa de los mutantes.

Pero, sencillamente, había demasiados de estos como para que pudieran acabar ni con una quinta parte de ellos de un solo golpe. El resto tomaron sus armas y se abalanzaron sobre los soldados, alcanzándoles y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Estos apenas podían usar sus armas (y no digamos recargarlas) aunque alguno si lo hizo, disparando a quemarropa contra los mutantes. El resto tuvieron que defenderse con las culatas o bayonetas de sus armas para golpearles o apuñalarles.

O,Hara vio a un gran mutante con dos cabezas empalar con su pico a un soldado de parte a parte, y, tras levantarlo en vilo, arrojarlo detrás suyo. Luego se revolvió hacia el... Justo a tiempo de ver a O,Hara echándosele encima antes de que la bayoneta de su rifle le atravesara el pecho.

Las dos caras del monstruo se llenaron de sorpresa, y ambas bocas dejaron escapar un gemido de dolor. O,Hara retorció el arma en la herida y se la arrancó de un tirón.

Pero, increíblemente, el mutante seguía en pie, así que el le volvió a hundir la bayoneta en el pecho, ahora en el lado izquierdo, y esta vez el golpe fue mas eficaz:

El pico se escurrió de las manos del Mutante, sus cuatro ojos se cerraron y el se desplomó sin vida.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, O,Hara levantó la vista y al mirar alrededor vio que, de momento, sus chicos llevaban las de ganar, o al menos, no iban perdiendo. Los que estaban en el suelo de la caverna lograban, a duras penas, contener a los mutantes, y los que estaban sobre ambas plataformas les iban eliminando, uno por uno.

Solo entonces examinó la puerta del Bunker... Y vio que estaba cerrada y atrancada por dentro con un tablón.

Eso era mas que un inconveniente: era terrible. Así, la puerta no podía ser abierta desde fuera, y si, cuando llegara el grupo 7 de Redding no podía entrar, les seria fatal.

-¡John, Clark, venid conmigo! –gritó, para hacerse oír, a sus dos amigos, que estaban muy cerca de el. Estos se le unieron y, con su ayuda, O,Hara se puso en camino. Como tratar de atravesar el grupo de los mutantes que seguía atacando a los soldados les hubiera sido fatal, les rodearon pegándose a las paredes de roca.

No fue fácil, para nada, pero llegaron a la puerta y, mientras sus dos compañeros le cubrían las espaldas repeliendo a los mutantes a golpes de bayoneta, O,Hara quitó el tablón de una patada y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, hizo girar la rueda de acero hasta que no dio mas de si, y tiró de la puerta hasta lograr dejarla entreabierta.

Lanzó una ojeada rápida al otro lado de la puerta y vio el corto pasillo que acababa en otra puerta abierta por donde entraba la luz de la luna, desierto.

Asegurada ya la entrada del grupo de Redding, O,Hara ordenó a sus dos amigos, por gestos, separarse un poco de el para vigilar la entrada e impedir a ningún mutante escapara por allí.

Y eso hicieron, pero, cuando O,Hara examinaba de nuevo la situación, esta se invirtió totalmente en cuestión de segundos.

Por las galerías de detrás de los dos grupos de tiradores (que estaban centrados solo en lo que sucedía abajo) aparecieron sendos grupos de mutantes que les atacaron por sorpresa, apuñalándoles o empujándoles abajo.

Los que caían desde arriba aterrizaron sobre los mutantes o sobre otros soldados, y pronto los mutantes que les habían empujado también saltaron, uniéndose a la refriega. Lo que, momentos antes, eran dos bandos enfrentados se convirtieron en una confusa _Melee_ sin ninguna clase de orden ni concierto, donde ningún grupo contaba con mas de dos o tres miembros juntos.

La principal preocupación de los soldados dejó de ser matar mutantes, a solo sobrevivir. Incluso el propio O,Hara se vio separado de John y Clark y tuvo que defender la puerta en solitario. Vio a cuatro mutantes trepando como monos a la escalera que daba a la galería por donde el y su grupo habían llegado, y comprendió que iban al Arsenal a por armas.

No podía dejarles llegar allí, y como eran blancos perfectos, les apuntó con su arma y les disparó, alcanzando al primero en la cabeza y la espalda, y al segundo en un brazo. Este se soltó de la escalera y cayó al suelo de la caverna, pero cuando O,Hara disparo al tercero que subía y apretó el gatillo, solo obtuvo un chasquido. Se le había agotado ese cargador. No pudo hacer mas que asistir, impotente, a ver como los dos últimos mutantes ascendían y desaparecían dentro de la galería.

Mientras recargaba su rifle, O,Hara vio a otro mutante armado con un garrote que se le echaba encima. Sin perder la sangre fría, encajó el cargador, cargó una bala y le descerrajó tres balas en el pecho al mutante. Este murió al instante, pero su cuerpo no perdió el impulso que llevaba, y cayó sobre el.

O,Hara cayó de espaldas al suelo, dándose un tremendo golpe en la espalda contra el suelo y perdiendo su arma.

Mientras la lucha proseguía a su alrededor, se puso a buscar su arma... Y vio, en el suelo delante suyo, una pequeña y torcida figura que se arrastraba a cuatro patas, como un perro. Estaba en un punto de penumbras, entre las linternas de los soldados y las luces mortecinas de la mina y los quinqués de petróleo.

Esta avanzó, decidida, en su dirección, hasta llegar a un lugar donde quedó iluminado por la luz de una linterna que empuñaba un soldado muerto en el suelo...

...Y, al verlo, O,Hara casi perdió la razón.

El era un soldado veterano, fuerte, duro y entrenado para cualquier circunstancia. Había visto cadáveres mutilados, devorados, carbonizados, mutantes patéticos, deformes, horribles... Pero la visión de ese mutante en concreto (sin duda, NO era un perro) fue tan horrible y dantesca que se quedó paralizado, como hipnotizado.

La criatura era una masa deforme de arrugas, bultos y deformidades, como un muñeco de plástico calentado, retorcido de cualquier forma y vuelto a solidificar. Su rostro, lleno de arrugas, carecía de pelo. Sus brazos eran cortos, y terminaban en una mano que se apoyaba en el suelo y tenia un "dedo" muy corto en cada lado de la extremidad anormalmente extendida.

Era tan deforme que resultaba evidente que no podía erguirse, teniendo que andar a cuatro patas, pareciendo mas un perro que una persona. Tan deforme era que seguramente no podía ponerse ninguna ropa. Por eso iba totalmente desnudo.

En la mano derecha, un poco menos deforme, empuñaba un cuchillo ensangrentado. De no haber visto la sangre y su propia cara reflejada en la parte limpia del metal, O,Hara se habría quedado en el suelo, paralizado de puro terror, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras el mutante le mataba o devoraba vivo.

Pero cuando el mutante se puso sobre el, dispuesto a hundirle su cuchillo en el pecho, reaccionó al fin y le sujetó su mano armada una mano. Cuando la cosa trató de pegarle con la "mano" libre, O,Hara también se le sujetó, luchando contra el asco al tocar su piel arrugada y mugrienta.

Forcejeó con la cosa mientras esta trataba de morderle en el cuello, pero por suerte, falló, y sus dientes se hundieron en el chaleco de Kevlar.

Antes de que el mutante le encontrara el cuello, O,Hara logró meter una pierna entre las de la cosa y le propinó allí un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas.

La criatura podía no parecer humana, pero, por suerte para el, aun lo era, con todas sus debilidades... Incluida una gran debilidad ALLI. Al recibir el golpe, lanzó un gemido de dolor, un gruñido mas que un grito humano, y soltó a O,Hara, que al fin pudo desembarazarse de el, empujándolo a un lado. Rápidamente se puso en pie y buscó su arma. La encontró y recogió mientras la cosa volvía a echársele encima.

Pero esta vez, O,Hara le esperaba, y sin mirar directamente a "la cosa" a la cara para no quedarse de nuevo paralizado, aprovechó su posición dominante para propinarle una serie de demoledoras patadas para mantenerlo alejado, y una le dio de lleno en la boca, rompiéndole varios dientes. La cosa lanzó un aullido y se puso a escupir dientes y sangre, momento que O,Hara aprovechó para retroceder un metro, levantar su rifle y abrir fuego. Tan furioso y enloquecido estaba, que incluso a una distancia de un metro, falló los dos primeros disparos... Pero el tercero le dio de lleno al mutante en un hombro, echándolo para atrás, y las dos siguientes le dieron de lleno en la cabeza, desparramando su cerebro por el suelo.

O,Hara se quedó varios segundos de pie, incapaz de creer que había matado, por fin, a la abominación, exultante de su triunfo, antes de recordar donde estaba y dedicar de nuevo su atención a los demás mutantes.

Y enseguida reparó en que el numero de soldados se había reducido mucho. Expertos en el combate a distancia, no podían contener mucho tiempo a seres tan fuertes y salvajes como los mutantes, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero entonces entró en la sala el equipo 2, encabezado por el Teniente Buck, Carter y Slade que, disparando sin cesar contra todo mutante que vieron, se unieron a la lucha sin vacilar ni separarse. Los soldados aún no habían ganado, pero la llegada de refuerzos les facilitó las cosas.

O,Hara buscó a sus dos amigos con la vista, y encontró enseguida a Clark. Este se hallaba a dos metros de el, disparando contra alguien a quien el no veía. Iba a gritarle para que se le uniera... Cuando vio que algo ENORME aparecía justo detrás de su amigo.

Abrió la boca para advertirle del peligro, pero Clark vio la sombra del recién llegado de reojo, y se volvió para hacerle frente... Pero al levantar la vista para mirarle a la cara del que ahora veía era un gigante, se quedó paralizado un segundo, tal vez abrumado del tamaño del coloso... Un segundo que le costó muy caro.

El gigante, como un Hércules de las cavernas, llevaba un tronco redondeado enorme a guisa de bate, y la dejó caer sobre Clark.

El soldado recibió el golpe en un hombro y se desplomó como un árbol acabado de cortar. Ya en el suelo, trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero el gigante le sacudió otro golpe terrible, esta vez en el pecho, y le dejó inconsciente.

Pero el mutante aún no había terminado con el: con una fuerza nacida del odio, y una saña y crueldad palpables, le siguió golpeando una y otra vez, mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Clark se estremecía a cada golpe.

Y eso fue demasiado para O,Hara. Aunque Clark no hubiera sido su mejor amigo, aunque hubiera sido la peor persona del mundo, ver la bárbara agresión le habría hecho hervir la sangre en las venas.

Sin vacilar, levantó su rifle, cambió la palanca del seguro a la posición de ráfaga, y apretó el gatillo. El M-41 ladró con furia, lanzando casi treinta balas, una detrás de otra. Varias dieron a un mutante que se interpuso en su línea de tiro, acribillándole.

Como el enorme agresor de Clark se movía, varias balas mas fallaron, dándole a la pared de roca, pero el resto le alcanzaron por doquier. El gigante se estremeció al recibir los impactos... Pero no cayó. Como burlándose de la ráfaga de O,Hara, se irguió aún mas, giró la cabeza en busca de su atormentador..., y lo encontró.

En la mirada de O,Hara había rabia y determinación a partes iguales, pero en la del gigante, solo odio. Un odio feroz, salvaje, animal. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. No había dolor en los ojos del gigante, solo furia, y O,Hara supo que sus disparos solo habían servido para enfurecerlo.

Pero sus disparos si que tuvieron una consecuencia positiva. El gigante se olvidó de Clark. Para el, solo había un enemigo: O,Hara.

El coloso apenas era visible en las penumbras, pero al abalanzarse sobre el, se le pudo ver perfectamente a la luz de las lámparas.

O,Hara nunca había visto un mutante tan grande ni corpulento. No era que tuviera músculos. Era mas bien como si tuviera músculos SOBRE los músculos. Debía de medir dos metros. Tal vez incluso mas, pero no pasaba de allí andar un poco encorvado.

Vestía unas botas enormes casi destrozadas y unos pantalones medio rasgados en sus grandes piernas. Por lo demás, iba desnudo, y en su torso lucia decenas de cicatrices y cortes, todos de cuchillos, algunos frescos y aún abiertos.

Su cabeza, cubierta de una tupida melena, tenia forma de pera, anormalmente gruesa por arriba. Su mandíbula era cuadrada, aunque algo pequeña, y estaba oculta por una espesa barba enmarañada y cubierta de suciedad y restos de comida.

Su cara era horrible: su nariz se había roto tantas veces que ya no tenia forma definida. Mas bien era como un bulto en mitad de la cara con dos agujeros debajo. La faltaba el ojo derecho, cortado, al parecer, por el mismo corte que le cruzaba la cara de arriba abajo por el lado derecho. Y el izquierdo era desproporcionadamente grande y redondo, como si fuera a salirse de su orbita.

O,Hara supo enseguida QUIEN era ese ser.

Era Polifemo. No hacia falta preguntarlo.

El líder mutante, al llegar sobre el, le propinó un terrible golpe de garrote de izquierda a derecha que le habría arrancado la cabeza de cuajo de haberle alcanzado, pero el se agachó a tiempo y ni le rozó. Agachado como estaba, le hundió con todas sus fuerzas la bayoneta en el vientre, arrancándole un aullido animal de dolor a Polifemo.

Pero el arma se le quedó atascada y no pudo recuperarla, así que, cuando el mutante se revolvió para sacudírselo de encima, tuvo que soltarla, quedando desarmado.

Con el garrote en las manos y el fusil incrustado en el vientre, Polifemo era doblemente peligroso. O,Hara esquivó dos garrotazos mas, saltando de un lado para otro y agachándose para eludirlos, pero al hacerlo, recibió un culatazo (de su arma incrustada) en pleno rostro, que le hizo ver las estrellas.

Estuvo aturdido unos segundos, lo que debería haber bastado a Polifemo para aplastarle con su maza, pero el golpe también le había hecho daño a el, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Y O,Hara se recuperó antes que el, aprovechando ese respiro para echar mano de su rifle y arrancárselo al mutante, junto con un surtidor de sangre.

Eso dolió al mutante aún mas, costándole unos segundos mas, que O,Hara aprovechó para volverle a hundir la bayoneta en el cuerpo, esta vez mas arriba.

Este nuevo golpe fue mas eficaz que el anterior, y le impidió volver a atacar al soldado mientras este le volvía a arrancar la bayoneta y se la volvía a hundir en el pecho.

Polifemo se tambaleaba, a punto de caer... Cosa que hizo cuando O,Hara le ayudó, empujándole con el fusil, y el coloso se desplomó con gran estrépito.

Pero aún seguía vivo, y trataba de incorporarse de nuevo, y O,Hara no tenia ninguna intención de dejarle hacerlo. Se puso sobre el, apoyó un pie en su pecho y le arrancó el fusil por tercera vez.

-Así que querías matarme a mi y a mi amigo Clark, ¿eh, ojo grande? –le preguntó-. ¡Pues esto es por Clark! –le clavó de nuevo la bayoneta en su pecho y se la arrancó-. ¡Y esto por Bishop y Jones! ¡Y esto por el Mayor Monroe! Y esto... Esto es... ¡Porque si!

Y le clavó la bayoneta una ultima vez. O,Hara jadeaba, exhausto por el esfuerzo, pero, increíblemente, incluso con el rifle clavado en su pecho, incluso con el pecho y el vientre cubierto de heridas, cubierto de sangre, Polifemo seguía vivo, respirando trabajosamente. Así que O,Hara desenfundó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Mira lo que tengo –le dijo, mirándole al ojo-. Y es todo para ti.

Y apretó el gatillo. La primera bala disparada le dio al mutante de refilón en la cabeza, y la segunda en mitad de la frente. Pero aún se movía, así que O,Hara, solo por si acaso, le metió cinco balas mas en la cabeza para asegurarse.

Levantó la vista y vio que el combate seguía a su alrededor. Otro equipo de soldados había llegado y se había sumado a la lucha, y también mas mutantes. Uno hubiera dicho (y no sin razón) que todos los implicados en esa guerra se habían congregado en esa sala para librarla.

También vio que John, agotada su munición, tiraba su rifle, se despojó de su casco, se apoderaba de un hacha de un mutante muerto y, lanzando el grito de guerra navajo, se lanzaba contra los mutantes, acabando con ellos, uno por uno, a hachazos. O,Hara nunca había imaginado que su amigo pudiera ser tan feroz... Ni tan parecido tanto a sus ancestros guerreros.

Pero ese no era momento para pensar, sino para actuar. O,Hara recuperó su rifle, arrancándolo del pecho del mutante, lo recargó y se apostó sobre el cuerpo caído de Clark, tras asegurarse de que este seguía vivo, y empezó a disparar, bala tras bala, contra todos los mutantes que tenia a tiro, manteniéndoles a raya e impidiéndoles rematar a su amigo inconsciente.

El combate continuó igual de confuso hasta que O,Hara, sin municiones para el fusil, obligado a defenderse con este volteándolo como un garrote, vio salir numerosas figuras humanas de la puerta del Bunker. Al ver sus uniformes de color crema, les reconoció enseguida: ¡eran el grupo 7, los refuerzos de Redding!

En perfecta formación, entraron en la sala con calma y confianza, midiendo cada paso, como si ese lugar les perteneciera. Como una apisonadora, se abrieron paso, limpiando la sala metro a metro, abriendo sus filas para dejar paso a los soldados que encontraban y exterminando a los mutantes, uno por uno.

Su llegada suponía el final de toda posibilidad de victoria que aún tuvieran los mutantes, y hasta el mas estúpido de estos lo comprendió. Todos los que aún podían hacerlo echaron a correr hacia las galerías aún despejadas, pensando sin duda en escapar, pero antes de alcanzarlas vieron salir por estas al resto de los equipos de ataque, justo a tiempo para cortarles la retirada a los últimos mutantes.

Justo en ese momento, en mitad del caos reinante, O,Hara reparó en una pequeña galería cercana que no había visto antes ni aparecía en los mapas. Y dentro de esta vio a varios mutantes, incluida la gigantesca e inconfundible forma de Hades.

Le apuntó con su pistola, pero al apretar el gatillo, solo obtuvo un chasquido. Había olvidado que acababa de gastar las ultimas balas, y en respuesta a su fútil intento, Hades sonrió, burlándose de el.

O,Hara iba a ordenar a los refuerzos de Redding atacar al grupo de Hades cuando vio a uno de los soldados del coronel, que también había visto a los mutantes, arrancar la anilla a una granada, y supo al instante lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Noooooo! –le gritó, tratando de detenerle... Pero ya era tarde. El soldado lanzó la granada, que aterrizó en mitad del grupo de Hades.

Entonces, un soldado tropezó con O,Hara, que perdió de vista la galería, y la granada estalló, haciendo estremecerse toda la gruta y lanzando una lluvia de polvo y escombros sobre todos los contendientes.

Para cuando O,Hara pudio volver a mirar al lugar donde estuvo esa galería, solo vio un montón de escombros.

Los mutantes estaban perdidos, y lo sabían. Algunos siguieron luchando hasta la muerte, y unos pocos soltaron las armas, suplicando piedad, pero los soldados no tenían ya ninguna, no para ellos. Agotada su munición, mataron a los últimos mutantes a bayonetazos. Y así se hizo el silencio en la caverna principal.

La guerra de las colinas había terminado.

O,Hara examinó el panorama a su alrededor. Sobre sus camas, sobre los raíles, y sobre el suelo de roca yacían los cuerpos de decenas de mutantes y muchos soldados.

A cinco metros de el vio a John, cubierto de sangre, casi irreconocible, con el hacha ensangrentada en sus manos y una expresión de furia asesina y cansancio pintada en su rostro. A sus pies había los cuerpos de siete mutantes sin vida, y supo en seguida que era John quien los había matado a todos.

Los soldados, victoriosos, recargaron sus armas y registraron a los mutantes, separándoles de sus armas y pateándoles para asegurarse de que estaban bien muertos.

Y a todo aquel que no lo estaba, le metieron dos balas en la cabeza. Y muchos soldados les metieron dos balas en la cabeza incluso a los muertos, (por diversión, pensó O,Hara) pero estaba demasiado cansado para decirles nada. Además, ¿quien podía culparles?

Muchos soldados caídos aún seguían vivos, y los demás se dieron prisa en atenderles con rapidez, a la espera de que llegaran los médicos y enfermeros que esperaban en las cercanías.

Cuando estos llegaron, O,Hara pidió a un enfermero que se ocupara de Clark, y el se acercó a Redding.

-¡Vamos, chicos, aquí no se nos paga por horas! –le estaba diciendo el coronel a todos-. ¡Sacad los cuerpos de los Mutis para quemarlos! ¡Y también madera para la pira! ¡Recoged y apilad todas las armas! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¿Queréis dormir? ¡Cuánto antes limpiemos este vertedero de basura, antes descansareis! ¡Ah, O,Hara! Me alegro de verle entero, muchacho.

-Gracias, señor. A mi también me ha alegrado mucho su llegada. Llega usted como la caballería: justo en el ultimo momento. Unos minutos mas, y nos habrían hecho pedazos. ¿Por qué diablos se han retrasado tanto tres de los equipos? ¡Nos podría haber salido caro!

-Ya he hablado con sus lideres. Al parecer, dos de ellos encontraron su camino cortado por derrumbamientos, y uno tuvo que despejarlo a mano, y el otro buscar un camino alternativo. El tercero simplemente se perdió entre las galerías.

-¡Inútiles! –sentenció O,Hara despectivamente-. Pase que sea muy fácil perderse en ese laberinto, pero... En fin, será mejor olvidarlo. ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, coronel?

-Bueno, empiece por contarme lo que le ha pasado a su grupo, Sargento.

Y O,Hara le resumió todo lo sucedido, logrando impresionar, y no poco, a su superior, que se alegró especialmente de saber de su captura del arsenal mutante.

-¡Eso estuvo MUY bien, Sargento! Con ese golpe de mano, casi seguro que desequilibró la balanza a nuestro favor. De haberse podido armar todos los mutantes... Tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Le prometo que recibirá un ascenso por esto. Pero ahora, necesito que tome la mitad de mi escuadrón y vaya al arsenal a recoger a los chicos que dejó allí y traer aquí todas las armas y los cuerpos de todos los Mutis que encuentre.

O,Hara asintió y, tras requisar la mitad de la munición de un soldado que se quedaría en esa sala y recargar sus dos armas, se encaminó con sus hombres por la galería de la que había venido.

El camino lo hicieron a la carrera, porque O,Hara estaba nervioso, temiendo encontrar a sus dos chicos muertos y a los mutantes que vio dirigirse hacia el arsenal armados hasta los dientes, pero al llegar frente al arsenal vio tres cadáveres de Mutantes caídos frente a la puerta, y enseguida reconoció a dos como aquellos que habían ido al arsenal. Por suerte, se acordó de detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¡Limpieza drástica! –gritó.

-¡De inmediato! –respondieron desde dentro-. ¿Es usted, Sargento?

-¡No, soy tu madre! –se mofo el-. ¿Tu que crees? ¡Atención, voy a entrar!

-¡Adelante, "mami"! –le dijeron, y el, tras colgarse el rifle a la espalda, entró en el arsenal lentamente, con los brazos en alto. Tras pasar sobre los tres cuerpos, se asomó al interior y vio a los dos soldados acuclillados en la oscuridad, apuntándole con sus armas, pero al reconocerle las bajaron. Se levantaron y avanzaron, entrando en la zona iluminada por la luz del pasillo.

Para sorpresa de O,Hara, solo uno llevaba su rifle. El otro empuñaba una escopeta semiautomática.

-No se parece usted a mi abuela, Sargento, pero nos alegramos de verle, señor –dijo uno mientras se quitaba los equipos de visión nocturna-. Estábamos preocupados por usted.

-Y yo lo estaba por ustedes. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Al poco de irse usted oímos un tiroteo de mil demonios, pero nos quedamos aquí. Justo después llegaron esos dos apestosos –y señaló a dos de los cadáveres-. Y tuvimos que vaciar nuestros cargadores para abatirlos. Esos tíos son duros.

Al ver que O,Hara le miraba, el soldado que llevaba la escopeta se explicó:

-Al ver lo ineficaces que eran nuestros rifles, Sargento, pensé en coger algo mas adecuado para las distancias cortas, y cogí a esta pequeña del arsenal. Me fue bien, porque al poco llegó un tercer mutante, un rezagado, y lo liquidamos fácilmente.

-Habéis hecho bien, chicos, pero ahora hay trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que llevarnos todas las armas a la caverna central, así como los tres cadáveres. Uno deberá quedarse aquí de guardia mientras el resto acabamos el traslado. ¡Vamos, al trabajo!

Y, uniendo el gesto a la palabra, tomó un mutante muerto por las piernas y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la gran sala.

Una vez llegó allí, se asombró del cambio que había sufrido el lugar: en apenas unos minutos, todos los soldados heridos o muertos habían sido retirados, así como la mitad de los cadáveres mutantes. Los soldados rondaban como hormigas por toda la sala, destrozando todas las camas, mesas y demás muebles de los mutantes (que eran tan viejos que bastaba con darles una patada para destrozarlos) o se llevaban los maderos y cadáveres mutantes al exterior.

Pero O,Hara no estaba allí para contemplar el espectáculo, así que lanzo el cadáver que llevaba por la plataforma y volvió a por otro. De camino, se encontró a sus hombres de vuelta, llevando los otros dos cuerpos de mutante y el contenido del arsenal a la Sala Central. Por suerte, los mutantes, tras saquear el campamento de Ryan, no se habían molestado en sacar las granadas, los lanzacohetes ni las balas de sus cajas, así que eran muy fáciles de transportar. O,Hara temblaba solo de imaginarse lo que hubiera podido suceder si los mutantes hubieran podido (y sabido) utilizarlas todas.

Lo mas complicado de llevar eran los rifles, escopetas y pistolas, pero llevando cada uno cinco o mas iban muy rápido, así que O,Hara solo hizo un ultimo viaje, y luego dejó a sus soldados acabar la tarea.

Salió al exterior del Bunker, donde, a apenas dos metros de la puerta, discurría un pequeño riachuelo, nada importante, de apenas dos metros de ancho y un palmo de profundidad como mucho, pero que molestaba mucho a los soldados que llevaban los cadáveres, porque tenían que llevarlos entre dos al cruzarlo (solo porque, si un cuerpo se mojaba, costaba mas de quemar) así que O,Hara coordinó la construcción de un puente de fortuna con unos tablones sacados de la caverna, facilitando y acelerando mucho la tarea.

Cuando O,Hara volvió a entrar en la caverna, ya apenas había cuerpos de mutante en esta, y sus chicos ya habían acabado de vaciar el arsenal, así que salió a ver como se encontraba Clark. De camino, vio a John salir también del bunker, y aunque volvía a llevar su rifle y su casco, aun cargaba con su aparatosa hacha.

-¿Para que llevas eso, John? –le pregunto.

-Trofeo de guerra, Sargento –replicó con calma-. Además, aún podría necesitarlo, por si quedara vivo alguno de esos bastardos.

-Espero que te equivoques –le dijo O,Hara, nada contento ante esa idea.

Una vez fuera, al otro lado del río, O,Hara vio que frente a la Colina Uno había otra colina mas pequeña, casi pegada a ella. El valle que discurría entre ambas daba un giro delante, y en el recodo que había frente a la entrada del Bunker se ensanchaba un tanto.

Y era allí donde tenia lugar toda la actividad: los soldados (tras fotografiar el cadáver y cara de cada mutante con fines de identificación) amontonaban los cuerpos de los Mutantes en el extremo mas alejado del recodo, formando un gran montón de cuerpos entremezclados con maderos para ayudar a alimentar el fuego.

No muy lejos, junto a los camiones que acababan de llegar, se examinaba a los soldados muertos y se les metía en bolsas para cadáveres, mientras los médicos trabajaban febrilmente para salvar a los heridos. Al lado, se amontonaban las armas y municiones recuperadas de los mutantes, como paso previo a cargarlas en los camiones.

Y fue hacia la zona donde estaban los heridos a la que se encaminó O,Hara, que se quedo estupefacto por el numero de soldados muertos. Había visto caer a bastantes, pero no a tantos, un testimonio grafico de lo terribles que eran los mutantes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Habían muerto casi tantos soldados como Mutantes, y eso gracias a que estos carecían de armas de fuego. De no haber sido así...

Al menos, a O,Hara le consoló un poco (relativamente) ver que había muchos mas soldados heridos que muertos.

Pronto encontró a Clark, tumbado sobre una camilla y con un medico atendiéndole. Este le había quitado el chaleco y el casco y cortado el uniforme, revelando un torso lleno de moratones y cortes.

-¿Doctor? –le preguntó O,Hara al segundo, con el corazón en un puño-. ¿Cómo está?

-¿Es amigo suyo?

-Si, lo es.

-Realmente, no soy doctor –dijo el otro, casi disculpándose-. Solo enfermero. Los doctores están muy ocupados con los heridos mas graves... Pero diría que saldrá de esta. Ha tenido mucha suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, claro esta. Parece que tiene al menos tres costillas rotas y magulladuras por doquier. Tal vez sufra una conmoción cerebral leve, pero las costillas rotas no le han perforado la piel, ni parece que haya hemorragia interna. No es muy grave, pero... ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? ¿Le arrolló un tren?

-Algo parecido –dijo O,Hara pensando en Polifemo-. Cuide de el, por favor.

-Delo por hecho. No le quitare un ojo de encima.

Y O,Hara fue a buscar a John, que estaba en el río lavándose la cara, las manos y el uniforme de la sangre. Cuando acabó, juntos fueron a por municiones, y O,Hara fue a ver a Redding, que había montado un puesto de mando tras los camiones.

-¡Sargento O,Hara a sus ordenes, señor! –dijo mientras le saludaba-. Misión cumplida, señor. Espero nuevas ordenes.

-Ah, O,Hara. Ha hecho una buena tarea con la limpieza del arsenal... Pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tome a los hombres que le ayudaron a traer las armas y rastreen las salas cercanas a la Mina Central. Llévense unas bolsas para cadáveres y unas camillas por si... –vaciló unos momentos-. Por si encuentran los restos de alguno de nuestros soldados desaparecidos, y todas las armas de fuego que encuentren.

-¿Y las demás armas? ¿O los cuerpos de los civiles?

-Ignórelos. Bastante trabajo tenemos ya. Busque solo lo que le he dicho.

-¡Señor, si, señor! –dijo el de mala gana, saludó y dio media vuelta.

Sin los mutantes, las galerías ya no parecían tan amenazadoras. El aire mismo dentro de las opresivas galerías parecía haber sido depurado, limpiado de la maldad y la corrupción de los mutantes.

Pero, aún así, no podían confiarse, así que procedieron con el máximo silencio y cautela. Cuando pasaron por la mina principal ya no había cuerpos ni muebles, nada que indicara que allí había vivido gente, solo las estructuras de la mina. Siguieron una galería no conocida por ellos, y al cabo de treinta metros, hicieron un descubrimiento macabro: en un cruce de galerías había una silla con cuerdas atadas detrás, y sobre ella y a su alrededor, decenas de huesos humanos blancos y limpios, en los que aún se podían ver las marcas de dientes y cortes de cuchillos.

-Pobre diablo... –musitó O,Hara-. Aquí se comieron a alguien hasta los huesos. ¿Quién seria?

John (que se había unido a su grupo) señaló trozos de un uniforme que había por el suelo, y todos comprendieron que la victima era un soldado. Y John también encontró y examinó dos pares de chapas de identificación militar.

-Un viejo conocido –les explicó a todos-. Estas son del General Ryan.

-¿Y las otras?

-También son suyas. A juzgar por su aspecto, datan de los años 50, y pertenecen al Teniente L. Ryan. Un viejo recuerdo conservado por los mineros de su "primera visita" aquí, sin duda.

-Si alguien se lo merecía, era el –sentenció O,Hara -. Si por mi fuera, dejaría aquí lo que queda de el, pero tenemos ordenes. John, dame las chapas, y pongamos los huesos del general en una bolsa para devolvérselos a su familia.

Tras acabar con la repulsiva tarea, los soldados siguieron explorando las galerías y encontraron mas salas, que no aparecían en los mapas. Algunas de ella eran dormitorios, y debían de haber sido excavadas por los mineros tras refugiarse allí de los soldados, hacia medio siglo. Contaban con verdaderas camas, tan viejas que parecía un milagro que siguieran en pie. Una leve punzada de culpa les invadió, a John y a O,Hara, tras llegar de nuevo a la "Guardería" donde el primero mató a los niños y a Big Mama. Ya no quedaban restos humanos en ella, pero si manchas de sangre en las paredes, y una gran mancha negra quemada en el suelo en forma de circulo, donde estalló la granada.

O,Hara ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar en la habitación, y se alegró de seguir buscando...

Pero toda su culpa y remordimiento se convirtieron en rabia cuando volvieron a dar con la sala donde estuvieron cautivas Bishop y Jones. Esta no había perdido ni un ápice de su horror, y aún apestaba a miedo, dolor y desesperación, y O,Hara lamentó no tener a Hades (o a cualquier otro mutante) a su alcance para matarlo lentamente.

No muy lejos, hallaron otra sala mayor... Y mucho peor, si eso fuera posible, que las otras dos. Incluso O,Hara, tras todo el horror, sangre y torturas que había visto, apenas olió el inmundo y horrible hedor que salía de esa sala incluso antes de entrar en ella, se inclinó y vomitó todo el contendido de su estomago. Era un olor 10 veces peor que nada que hubiera olido hasta entonces en el matadero en que se había convertido el Sector 16.

Cuando ya no tenia nada que echar, logró incorporarse de nuevo obligándose a respirar solo por la boca.

-¿Alguien... Lleva cigarrillos? –preguntó. Dos soldados le dijeron que si, y le ofrecieron los suyos. El cogió dos, y tras arrancarles los filtros, se los devolvió.

Luego se los puso en los dos agujeros de la nariz, tapándoselos, y respirando por la nariz, a través de ellos, el hedor se hizo casi soportable. Aconsejó a los demás imitarle, y todos, salvo uno, lo hicieron.

Empujando la ruinosa puerta con el cañón de su rifle, O,Hara entró en la sala.

Esta, a la que el no sabia si calificar de "despensa" "cocina" o ambas a la vez, o mas bien "matadero" o "pesadilla", a todos les pareció la antesala del mismo infierno.

Había grandes estanterías y mesas llenas de herramientas de cuchillas ensangrentadas, y frascos conteniendo "conservas": órganos, trozos de carne y dedos... Todos humanos.

O,Hara oyó a varios de sus hombres tener arcadas al ver el espectáculo, y al mas joven vomitar, pero, como líder, el tuvo que contener el fuerte deseo de hacer lo mismo, y avanzó, seguido por los demás.

Poco después, hallaron otro cuerpo (el de un policía, a juzgar por su uniforme) metido en una bañera.

-¿Para que demonios habrán hecho eso? –dijo un soldado.

-Para que el cuerpo se desangre, como los cerdos en el matadero –explicó John-. Así la carne se conserva mejor... Y puede usarse para hacer salchichas.

-¿De verdad crees que querían usarle para hacer... Eso? –preguntó O,Hara.

-¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo? –le preguntó John, enarcando una ceja.

-¡No, no! Era una forma de hablar.

Mientras dos soldados se ocupaban de embolsar el cadáver del policía, O,Hara y el resto siguieron adelante, encontraron una nevera pequeña... Y, por mucho que supiera que lo iba a lamentar, O,Hara la abrió.

Aunque pareciera imposible, la nevera funcionaba, pero solo enfriaba un poco su contenido abominable: platos llenos de dedos, otros de ojos, y tarros con partes de cuerpos que O,Hara no pudo (ni quiso) identificar. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"_¡Pero seré idiota!_ –se maldijo a si mismo-. _¿En que estaba pensando al abrirla?"_

O,Hara miró a otra mesa y, sobre ella, vio una maquina de picar carne de la que salían haces de carne picada.

Alguien había amasado varias hamburguesas, y aún había huesos y trozos de carne al lado de la maquina, la procedencia de esa carne era mas que evidente.

Asqueado a mas no poder, O,Hara desvió la mirada hacia las paredes... Y enseguida lo lamentó al verlo que había en estas: un somier de cama clavado al muro con numerosas calaveras y cabezas humanas clavadas a los alambres.

Mas allá había otra pared con cadáveres humanos colgados boca abajo, desnudos o medio desnudos, con el vientre abierto y vacío de vísceras. Uno tenia la piel apergaminada, y parecía momificado.

Eso debía de ser "carne en conserva" para los mutantes. Como sabia que esa visión iba a hacer vomitar hasta al mas duro de sus hombres (y a el), O,Hara optó por mantenerles ocupados.

-¡Muy bien, niños! –les gritó-. ¡Aquí no se nos paga por horas! ¡Vamos, moveos!

Y acabaron el registro rápidamente. Al no encontrar ningún arma, los soldados se llevaron, embolsados, el cadáver del policía y los trozos de cuerpos de varios soldados muertos.

Tras salir al fin de la horrible cocina, O,Hara envió a la mitad de sus hombres (los mas afectados) a llevar los cadáveres fuera, y con el resto siguió registrando las galerías. En una encontraron a un par de mutantes malheridos, sin duda participantes de la reciente batalla que habrían escapado aprovechando la confusión. No estaban en condiciones de luchar, ni siquiera de defenderse, pero los soldados ignoraron sus suplicas y les acribillaron a tiros. O,Hara no intentó detenerles.

Al no encontrar nada ni a nadie mas, al ver que sus hombres estaban totalmente exhaustos, O,Hara decidió dar por acabada la búsqueda ese día.

Al sacar los cadáveres de los dos mutantes muertos al exterior, O,Hara vio que la pira funeraria de esos ya estaba ardiendo, consumiendo, uno por uno, los cuerpos rociados de gasolina.

La mayoría de los camiones ya se habían marchado, llevándose a los soldados heridos y muertos, y a la mayoría de los ilesos, incluido el coronel.

Como estaba agotado y se caía de puro sueño y fatiga, O,Hara dispersó a sus hombres, y, junto con John, subió a un camión que les llevara de vuelta al campamento 1.

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**13:45.**_

_**12 de Septiembre.**_

Una ducha y algunas horas de sueño sentaron muy bien a O,Hara y John, que no fueron despertados por nadie y durmieron hasta el mediodía.

Tras tomar un desayuno ¿o almuerzo? ambos fueron a la enfermería a ver a Clark, que estaba mucho mejor. Ya estaba consciente, y gracias a los tranquilizantes que le habían dado, no le dolían los huesos rotos, y no tardó nada en agradecerle a su amigo al haberle salvado la vida al defenderle de Polifemo y los demás mutantes.

-No fue nada que tu no habrías hecho por mi –se defendió O,Hara-. ¿Para que están los amigos, sino?

Clark, emocionado, no supo que responderle.

Poco después, O,Hara fue llamado por Redding, y fue a su tienda de inmediato. Al entrar encontró al oficial sentado, agotado y demacrado, como si hubiera dormido muy poco y mal, atormentado por algo.

-Pase. Siéntese –le dijo cuando entró-. Ante todo, Sargento, quiero felicitarle por su magnifica y concienzuda tarea. Si todo este asunto no fuera secreto, le propondría para la medalla del Congreso y un ascenso, pero cuando menos, le prometo que este ultimo le será ascendido en breve, y tendrá muchas facilidades para ascender a Teniente posteriormente. En el Alto Mando están muy impresionados por su magnifica labor.

-Gracias, señor, pero por ahora, me conformaría con una actualización. ¿Ha recibido nuevas ordenes?

-Es usted muy perspicaz. Si, las he recibido, y no le van a gustar.

-Adelante, por favor.

-La misión ha concluido. Nos vamos de aquí.

-¿QUÉ? ¿se han vuelto locos?

-¿Entre usted y yo? Si, algo así, pero tampoco es que me sorprenda mucho. Desde el primer momento, pasado el ardor de la destrucción del pelotón de Ryan, cuando me concedieron tantos hombres y medios, su entusiasmo y determinación no han dejado de menguar. Ya se lo dije, ¿recuerda? Y tras transmitirles anoche el informe de cómo encontramos y destruimos la guarida de los mutantes, me han ordenado poner fin a la operación.

Para ellos, todos los objetivos se han cumplido, y el coste de mantener tantos hombres y maquinas en campaña por las colinas es excesivo. Así pues, con la excusa de que ya hemos terminado, optan por dar por terminada la tarea y nos ordenan desmantelar todos los campamentos y retirarnos, sin dejar ningún material ni rastro de nuestra presencia.

-¿A cuántos mutantes matamos en la Mina Principal, coronel?

-A unos 40. Lo malo es que perdimos también a mas de 20 hombres. Si sumamos todas nuestras perdidas en estas 5 semanas de campaña, hemos tenido mas de un centenar de muertos y el triple de heridos. En total hemos eliminado a unos 70 mutantes, muchos mas de los que creíamos que había.

-¡Pero aún no podemos irnos! ¡No estamos seguros de que los hayamos matado a todos! Hades y algunos de los suyos podrían seguir vivos.

-Su informe decía que fueron sepultados vivos por una granada, o hechos pedazos.

-Yo no dije eso, señor. Solo dije que la entrada de esa galería se derrumbó. Nada mas. No vi a Hades ni a los demás mutantes cuando la granada estalló. Podrían haberse adentrado en la galería a tiempo, y la explosión solo haber derrumbado la entrada. Esa galería podría tener otra salida. No podemos arriesgarnos a que ni un solo mutante logre sobrevivir.

-Coincido con usted plenamente, Sargento, pero en el ejercito hay que respetar la cadena de mando, y yo debo cumplir con las ordenes recibidas.

-¿Y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto, coronel?

-No por ahora, Sargento... Pero tardaremos, al menos, 36 horas en desmantelar totalmente los campamentos y llevarnos todo el material y el personal. Durante ese tiempo podría prescindir de una escuadra de soldados si esta quisiera echar un ultimo vistazo a las minas. ¿Me sigue?

-¡Señor, si, señor! –dijo O,Hara, saludando entusiasmado-. ¡Partiremos enseguida!

_**Entrada al Bunker.**_

_**Colina 1.**_

_**Una hora después.**_

Cuando la escuadra de O,Hara, hecha_ ad Hoc_ por este eligiendo, con John, a la decena de soldados de su pelotón que no estuvieran ocupados o heridos llegó al pie de la colina 1, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el valle.

Las piras funerarias habían reducido los cadáveres de los mutantes a cenizas, y todos los soldados muertos, heridos y los camiones habían desaparecido. Aparte de ellos solo quedaba un Hummer y un reducido grupo de soldados con palas que echaban al río las cenizas humeantes y cubrían de tierra el lugar donde estuvo la hoguera, cumpliendo las ordenes del coronel de no dejar ningún rastro de lo sucedido.

Aunque no les hiciera mucha gracia, los soldados siguieron a O,Hara al interior del bunker, donde casi les hicieron pedazos la noche anterior.

Un rápido vistazo de O,Hara reveló que la puerta del pasillo del Bunker daba a una especie de sala de reuniones ocupada por una larga mesa.

"_Aquí era donde los oficiales del ejercito planeaban sus pruebas atómicas en los años 50, sin duda"_ –pensó O,Hara. No se le escapó la ironía de que los militares que habían expulsado a los mineros (incluido, tal vez, a su verdugo Ryan) estuvieran justo al lado del escondite de los mineros, el ultimo lugar donde estos les buscarían.

Allí no había nada de interés, así que siguieron adelante. En la cámara principal no había rastro de los mutantes que habían vivido allí, ni de la terrible batalla de la noche anterior, salvo los agujeros de disparos en las paredes y las numerosas manchas de sangre seca en el suelo.

Sin detenerse, siguieron adelante, registrando las minas de arriba abajo, ayudados por los mapas en 3-D hechos por ordenador. Anotaron o señalaron la ubicación de cada nueva galería o habitación hecha por los mineros o sus descendientes mutantes.

Estuvieron recorriendo las galerías sin encontrar nada nuevo, salvo un pequeño generador eléctrico. Era muy viejo, sin duda tenia cinco décadas de edad, y estaba alimentado por gasolina. Sin duda era el que daba luz a las minas y la nevera de los mutantes, pero ahora estaba parado, sin duda por falta de combustible. Por eso las galerías estaban ahora a oscuras.

Aunque ya no había quien pudiera utilizarlo (en principio) O,Hara lo inutilizó definitivamente cortando y arrancándole varios cables que le permitían funcionar.

O,Hara insistió en seguir buscando durante toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche, pero no encontraron nada. Muy de mala gana, ante la insistencia de sus hombres, consintió en dejarlo por ese día, y volvieron al campamento a descansar y comer algo.

Cuando llegaron al Campamento Uno, este parecía abarrotado, ya que la mitad de la gente de los otros campamentos menores, ahora desmantelados, se habían transferido a el antes de su regreso a la base de Yuma. El resto habían partido ya a esa base. Pero, como compensación, los helicópteros Apache, casi todos los tanques y la mayoría del material ya no estaban.

Pero ni la inminencia del regreso hizo a O,Hara cejar en su empeño. Al amanecer del siguiente día, reunió a su equipo de nuevo apenas hubieron desayunado, y les hizo equiparse bien de raciones de comida y agua para pasar todo el día fuera.

Y ellos lo pasaron en las minas, registrándolas de arriba debajo de nuevo.

En una encontraron un cementerio subterráneo con decenas de tumbas de los mineros y sus hijos mutantes, con picos enterrados a modo de lapidas y objetos del difunto sobre ellos o colgados: un patín de niño, un rosario, una fotografía...

O,Hara se fijó mucho en una tumba que tenia una fotografía: una mujer rubia joven, que fuera Karen Shawney Beam, madre de Hades y líder fundadora del clan de los mutantes, a la que identificó gracias a la descripción que Luke hizo de ella.

Pero no hallaron ningún rastro de mutantes vivos. En la mina principal encontraron varios manantiales de agua (sin duda, la fuente del agua para los mutantes) pero ningún rastro del paso reciente de estos.

Salvo por breves descansos para comer, beber agua o hacer sus necesidades, no se detuvieron en todo el día.

La única anomalía notable la hallaron en una galería corta que, según el mapa, debía de medir 15 metros, pero realmente solo media 6, y acababa en una pared de hojalata.

Recordando como, durante la retirada con Bishop y Jones, los Mutantes salían de túneles ocultos tras planchas de metal, O,Hara ordenó por gestos a los suyos cubrirle, se acercó a la plancha, apartó una esquina y, con mil precauciones, se asomó por detrás con el arma por delante... Y solo pudo ver una pared de rocas amontonadas.

Aparentemente, un derrumbamiento había obstruido la galería.

-¿Qué hay detrás? –le preguntó John entre susurros, al ver que O,Hara no decía nada.

-Nada –dijo el, bajando su arma-. Un hundimiento. Mira.

John se acercó y se asomó tras la chapa, examinando con detenimiento cada roca.

-Ya lo veo. Al hundirse la galería, los mutantes debieron de taparla con chapas de metal, pero ese derrumbamiento parece un poco raro...

-Déjalo, no creo que eso sea importante. Vamos, sigamos explorando.

Y se alejaron de allí. Pero los recelos de John eran fundados. Lo que parecía un derrumbamiento natural era artificial, construido amontonando rocas a mano. Segundos después de volverse O,Hara y John, una roca del montón se movió, desapareciendo hacia el interior, y fue sustituida por un par de ojos.

Ojos enormes y de mirada astuta que examinaron todo rápidamente y volvieron a ser sustituidos por la roca en unos segundos.

En un compartimiento oculto tras el falso derrumbamiento, los ojos, que pertenecían a un ser enorme, parpadearon. Se volvió hacia detrás suyo, donde la galería continuaba, formando un compartimiento separado, miró a varias formas deformes que había a su lado... Y su boca se torció, formando una sonrisa.

O,Hara alargó la búsqueda todo lo posible, y mas. Tenia ordenes de salir de las minas y regresar al campamento 1 a las 15:00, pero se ensució su reloj "accidentalmente", y la hora pasó. Hasta el ultimo segundo buscó una huella, un indicio, esperó oír un gruñido animal en una galería, oír ruido de pasos, cualquier cosa que le condujera hacia los mutantes, pero no hallaron nada, y al final, con un gruñido lleno de frustración, dio al fin la orden de salir de las minas a las 17:30.

Cuando al fin salieron del Bunker, el sol ya empezaba a declinar, y, de camino al Hummer que les esperaba fuera para llevarles de regreso, O,Hara no dejó de escrutar las colinas con sus prismáticos, a la espera de ver un destello sobre un cristal, una sombra humana, lo que fuera, pero no vio nada.

Estaban solos; incluso los soldados encargados de hacer desaparecer todo rastro de las piras funerarias se habían marchado hacia mucho, y el valle se quedó totalmente desierto cuando su Hummer se perdió mas allá del recodo.

_**Campamento 1.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**18:00.**_

_**13 de Septiembre.**_

La retirada había sido rápida, pero gradual y progresiva. Salvo los centinelas de guardia, todo el personal del campamento trabajó en su desmontaje. Las duchas, tiendas, camastros, retretes, fueron rápidamente desmontados, y sus componentes plegados y ordenados.

Al mediodía, la tarea estaba concluida, y unos fueron cargando todo el material en los camiones llegados desde Yuma.

Para cuando O,Hara y su equipo llegaron, en el campamento uno solo quedaban un puñado de soldados, algunas tiendas enrolladas y las alambradas y campos de minas, que los ingenieros se ocupaban de desmontar y desactivar.

A las 18:30, el desmontaje estaba acabado, y los camiones que regresaban desde Yuma cargaron todo y a todos los que quedaban.

En el ultimo camión embarcaron O,Hara y sus hombres, cerrando, a un tiempo, la formación y la campaña de las colinas.

Mientras estas ultimas, quemadas por el sol, se sucedían e iban quedando detrás suyo, el Sargento se sintió mal. Parecía que, tras tanta lucha, tanta sangre derramada, sacrificios, sufrimientos y agonía, y pese al hecho de que (técnicamente) la misión había sido un éxito, no se sentía victorioso.

Una parte de si mismo pensaba que no podía tener paz hasta asegurarse de que el ultimo mutante había muerto, y el Sector 16 se había convertido en un simple desierto lleno de colinas sin vida, y asegurarse de que el temible líder mutante no haría daño a nadie mas.

Hasta el momento en que franquearon los limites del Sector, tuvo la sensación de que alguien le observaba, y habría jurado que oía carcajadas victoriosas, llenas de maldad, llevadas por el aire de las colinas.

Y, mas o menos, tenía razón. Nadie se reía, pero si que le observaban. Desde la entrada de una mina, al sudeste de la Colina Uno, una gran figura observaba los movimientos de los soldados con unos prismáticos.

Reconocía al tenaz líder de los soldados, y sabia que, si el se iba, todos se iban, y cuando el ultimo camión (el de O,Hara) salió de la zona de las colinas, sonrió.

_**Despacho del coronel Redding.**_

_**Base del Desierto de Yuma.**_

_**Sector 14.**_

_**14 de Septiembre.**_

-Le digo que tengo un mal presentimiento, mi coronel –insistió, tenaz, O,Hara-. Creo que aún queda algún mutante vivo. Revisé todas las fotografías de cadáveres mutantes, y no encontré a "piel rocosa", a Hansel ni al grandullón que asumo era Hades.

-Yo tampoco las tengo todas conmigo, Sargento, pero sin pruebas, ni siquiera podemos ENTRAR en el Sector 16. El Alto Mando, con su habitual afición por el secretismo, ha clasificado todo lo relacionado con el Sector, que ya era secreto, como Alto Secreto. Oficialmente, ni siquiera el Sector 16 existe. Pero, si le sirve de consuelo, le diré que todos los caminos y rutas que llevan al Sector desde la carretera serán bloqueadas y quedaran intransitables. Además, se prestará mucha mas atención a toda anomalía o actividad inesperada en esta zona... Y, lo mas importante, el propio Sector 16 no volverá a quedar olvidado. Mis superiores han decidido que es un despilfarro tener un área tan grande sin darle ningún uso, así que se harán en ella maniobras ocasionales, ejercicios de tiro..., de modo que habrá mas gente y actividad en ese sector que en los vecinos. Si pasa algo anormal en el, habrá muchos mas observadores.

-Pero usted es el comandante de la base de Yuma, y del 9º de Montaña. Algo podrá hacer.

-Si lo soy, Sargento... Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que, no se si por haber insistido tanto en pedir refuerzos, para hacerme callar, por alejarme del Sector 16 o por las tres razones, pero, como "recompensa" por mis servicios, me van a trasladar en un mes.

-¿A donde?

-A la DWS, la División de Armas Especiales, como encargado de supervisar las pruebas de armas y artefactos electrónicos y vigilar la seguridad.

-¡Eso es un crimen! –estalló O,Hara-. ¡Es usted un buen soldado! ¡Un magnifico oficial! ¿Y que hay de mi? Déjeme adivinar... Me trasladan a Alaska.

-No, no, Sargento, usted ha tenido mas suerte. Su permiso de dos semanas que fue pospuesto antes de todo esto ha sido ampliado a cuatro, y entrara en vigor de inmediato. Cuando quiera, puede ir a hacer su equipaje, e irse de la base en una hora, si lo desea. Me han dicho que su ascenso a Sargento Mayor ya se esta tramitando. El de Teniente tardara un poco más. Unos meses, quizá hasta un año.

-¿Y que hay de todas las bajas sufridas? ¿Cómo va a ocultarlas el ejército?

-Tenemos a muchas tropas combatiendo en Irak y Afganistán, Sargento, que sufren dos veces mas bajas de lo que dice la prensa. Y tampoco es preciso ocultarlas. Basta con trasladar sus unidades oficialmente a uno de ambos países y clasificarles como bajas allí en unos días o semanas.

-¿Y que hay del pelotón de Ryan? Un pelotón entero no desaparece así como así.

-Mis superiores me dijeron que eso también esta arreglado, y que la culpa recaería sobre el culpable. No se mas.

-Sea, pero no me gusta nada la idea de quedarme de brazos cruzados, como ya hiciera el ejercito en el Sector 16 todas estas décadas.

-Se que usted no se quedara de brazos cruzados, Sargento, y yo tampoco. Tal vez mi nuevo destino no deje de tener una ventaja.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Los aparatos que la División diseña y prueba incluyen, entre otros, sistemas de vigilancia. Tal vez pueda convencer a los diseñadores del Departamento de probar los más sofisticados... En cierta colina del Sector 16. Y si encontramos pruebas de que allí hay alguien escondido...

-El ejercito podría bombardear esa colina hasta convertirla en gravilla –acabó O,Hara-. ¡Magnifico! ¿Cuándo cree que podría llevarlo a cabo?

-Tengo que ir a mi nuevo destino, hacer contactos, ganar influencia... Tal vez un año. Quizá dos. Pero no voy a olvidarme del asunto. La simple idea de que puedan quedar mutantes vivos no me deja dormir.

-Ni a mi tampoco, coronel. Espero poder encontrar algo de paz en mi permiso.

-Supongo que ira a San Diego, como tenia planeado, ¿no?

-Si. Pero antes tengo que hacer un pequeño desvío en el camino.

Y, cuando O,Hara iba a salir, el coronel le detuvo.

-¡Espere un momento! Sargento, no me ha dicho que pensaba hacer usted respecto a los mutantes.

-Como ya sabe, señor, la gente no desaparece, ni siquiera en este desierto, sin que se sepa. Mantendré un ojo en todo lo referente a esta región, y de haber varias desapariciones, iría a ver a mis superiores y les pediría que actuaran al respecto.

-¿Y si no lo hicieran?

-Entonces, lo haría yo. Reuniría a unos amigos, pediría un permiso, cogería algunas armas... E iríamos al desierto de caza.

Y salió del despacho sin decir más.

Media hora después, O'Hara, John, Carter y Slade se hallaron en la cantina de la base, donde los dos últimos invitaron a los primeros a beber cuanto quisieron.

También los amigos de O'Hara habían recibido varios días de permiso, y querían celebrarlo.

Resultaba irónico que, aunque se conocían desde hacía semanas, John y O,Hara aún no habían encontrado tiempo de hablar con Carter y Slade.

Ahora sí lo hicieron, y pudieron conocerse al fin un poco. Resultó que Carter era nativo de Montana, y Slade de Wyoming. Al mudarse de estado la familia del segundo, se conocieron, fueron al mismo instituto, y se alistaron juntos. Ambos eran como hermanos, y siempre habían estado juntos. Se alistaron juntos, sirvieron juntos una temporada en Irak, y nunca habían dejado que les separaran. De hecho, eso les salvo la vida, porque, al entrar en el Sector 16, el Mayor Monroe les consideró la elección obvia para dejarles juntos al cuidado de los vehículos.

Como John vivía lejos, y Carter y Slade no tenían coche, tuvieron que irse mucho antes que Patrick, por lo que, tras intercambiar teléfonos y acordar llamarse pronto, los otros tres se fueron, dejándole a él solo.

Y así se encontró O,Hara tondo una cerveza tras otra, vestido otra vez de civil, preparándose para salir de permiso... _Otra vez_, justo como 40 días atrás, antes de que toda esa pesadilla empezara.

No se sentía bien consigo mismo. No solo por la incertidumbre de si había terminado su trabajo o no, salvando definitivamente a los inocentes de la maldad y odio de los mutantes, sino también por todo lo que había visto y vivido en el Sector 16, esa cuna de engaños y mentiras, traición, odio, crueldad... Ese lugar donde se habían cometido actos tan abominables que odiaba aceptar que los habían cometido seres humanos, como el, y otros los habían cometido soldados y oficiales del ejercito, como el.

Pero había más. Mucho más. El mismo había cambiado en el S16. Había visto una parte de si mismo que no le gustaba. Se había visto obligado a cometer actos sucios, repulsivos. Recordaba haber disfrutado al matar a bayonetazos a Polifemo y otros mutantes, y se preguntó si el odio y la maldad de los mutantes eran algo contagioso, como una enfermedad. ¿O tal vez era el propio Sector 16 el que estaba maldito, contaminado, y convertía en monstruos a aquellos que entraban en el?

-¡Vaya, hombre! –Exclamó una voz llena de sarcasmo a su lado, en la barra-. ¿No estas muy pensativo, héroe del día?

Contento de poder pensar en algo que no fueran sus siniestras cavilaciones, O,Hara se volvió hacia quien había hablado y se encontró con un Sargento afro americano de uniforme, con un pequeño bigote y una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo reconoció al instante: era el Sargento Jeffrey Millstone, su antiguo instructor, un suboficial duro, desagradable y competente. Aún recordaba cuando el le invitó a una cerveza cuando completó la instrucción. Parecía haber sucedido hacia mil años.

-Hola, Sargento. Por favor, déjeme que le invite a una cerveza. ¿A que se refiere con lo de "Héroe del día"?

-Gracias por la cerveza, chico. Y lo otro, ¿es que no lo sabes? Todos hablan de ti en Yuma, del gran papel que has desempeñado en estas maniobras tan misteriosas en las colinas del Sector 16. Parece que has impresionado a los de arriba. Todos hablan de tu inminente ascenso. ¡Y todo por destacar en unas maniobras!

El sargento estaba tan equivocado que O,Hara se echó a reír. Millstone, sin comprender, oyó a su antiguo aprendiz reír con una risa seca, sin alegría, durante varios minutos, hasta que O,Hara recordó a todos los soldados y amigos que había visto morir, y la risa murió en sus labios. Al ver su expresión dura, el Sargento le miró con otros ojos.

-Es curioso –le dijo-. Se diría que, en vez de unas maniobras, vienes de una guerra.

-Algo así, Sargento. Algo así. He visto muchas cosas y aprendido mucho sobre la maldad y crueldad humanas, pero no estoy autorizado a contarle nada mas.

-¿Hay algo que hayas aprendido de lo que me puedas hablar?

-Si. He aprendido que uno no debe subir nunca a las colinas del Sector 16 si puede elegir, y que nunca debe hacerlo sin llevar mucha munición... Si quiere salir de ellas con vida. Que le vaya bien, Sargento.

Y, tras pagar las bebidas, O,Hara saludó al Sargento y se fue.

Al día siguiente, O,Hara conducía su coche por una carretera en dirección a Phoenix, cuando, mientras buscaba una emisora que tuviera buena música, sintonizó un canal que emitía las noticias, y lo dejó allí porque la noticia que transmitían captó su interés desde que oyó las primeras palabras:

"_Todo el país llora_ –decía el locutor-. _La terrible tragedia acontecida en un polígono de tiro del ejército en el desierto del Mojave, cercano a la base del desierto de Yuma, en Nuevo México. Un pelotón entero de soldados ha muerto al instante al hacer explosión un viejo polvorín. Al parecer, el líder del pelotón en dichas maniobras, el general Lewis Ryan, de 60 años de edad, cometió la imprudencia de ordenar a sus tropas, que hacían unas maniobras de combate, entrar en un antiguo Bunker de los años 50, y que contenía un polvorín de esa época y, según parece, por una imprudencia temeraria del propio Ryan al manipular un obús provocó la explosión de todos. 40 soldados, mas el General Ryan, fallecieron al instante. Solo sobrevivieron dos soldados, las mas alejadas de la explosión, la Teniente Bishop y la soldado Jones, que solo sufrieron heridas leves, pero han quedado traumatizadas por la perdida de todo su pelotón. Hoy han sido ingresadas en un hospital militar para recibir tratamiento físico y psicológico, y los médicos aseguran que ambas se recuperaran por completo._

_Al menos, se han logrado recuperar e identificar los restos de todos los soldados fallecidos, incluidos los de Ryan, aunque deberá ser enterrado en un ataúd cerrado._

_Las familias de los soldados fallecidos ya han recibido la notificación oficial de las muertes de sus seres queridos, y aguardan la fecha del entierro._

_Pero, respecto al sepelio del difunto Ryan, su familia, compuesta de altos mandos del ejercito y políticos influyentes, se han sentido defraudados al saber que su pariente NO será enterrado en el cementerio Militar de Arlington, como muchos otros de sus parientes, incluido su padre. Los gerentes del cementerio y los representantes de la Casa Blanca no han explicado los motivos de esta decisión, pero podría deberse a los errores cometidos por el difunto que culminaron en esta catástrofe. Por ello, será enterrado en un cementerio militar cercano._

_Sin dejar de hablar de temas militares, el ejercito ha informado de haber sufrido perdidas muy elevadas en las tropas destacadas en Irak y Afganistán a manos de los rebeldes Irakies y Talibanes afganos, que convierten este mes en el mas sangriento desde que empezó la guerra. _

_En materia de política internacional, Rusia ha cerrado un acuerdo comercial con China que..."_

O,Hara acalló al locutor cambiando de emisora, y sonrió, maravillándose de la habilidad del Departamento de Defensa para mentir y, a un tiempo, decir casi toda la verdad.

Porque si que era cierto que era la incompetencia de Ryan la que provocó su muerte, con la de todo su pelotón, y que todos murieron por la explosión de un polvorín de hacia 50 años, aunque este no era de bombas, sino de Mutantes, y les había estallado en la cara por haberse metido donde no debían. Y consideraba justicia poética que Ryan fuera utilizado como cabeza de turco del desastre de su pelotón y castigado rechazándole los honores póstumos que, de todos modos, nunca se mereció.

O,Hara encontró una emisora que emitía música Rock y durante el resto del camino, el sonido de la música se mezcló con el de sus risas.

_**Hospital Militar de Phoenix.**_

_**Estado de Arizona.**_

_**Una hora después.**_

Fue muy fácil para O,Hara entrar en el Hospital Militar, tanto que se preguntó si Redding habría llamado a este para allanarle el camino mientras se dirigía hacia allí, aunque el no le había dicho a donde iba.

Dijo ser amigo de las dos soldados ingresadas allí, y le hicieron pasar a una sala de visitas, donde se sentó, leyendo un periódico mientras aguardaba.

Minutos después, se abrió una puerta y por allí entraron Bishop y Jones, ataviadas con camisones y pantalones blancos y zapatillas.

Al verle, sus caras se iluminaron, y ambas se lanzaron a abrazarle.

-¡O,Hara! –exclamaron ambas-. ¡Has venido a vernos! ¡Que detalle de tu parte!

-Es lo menos que podía hacer: venir a ver como estabais –se defendió el cuando pudo separarse de ellas-. Y, por favor, llamadme Patrick. ¿Cómo os va?

-Bien. Nos han inyectado vitaminas para fortalecernos, nos dan masajes, nos dan de comer muy bien... –la expresión de Bishop se ensombreció un momento-. Nos han... hemos... abortado, y estamos haciendo terapia para superar... bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno... creía que os alegraríais mucho de verme –dijo el, tratando de desviar la atención de un tema tan desagradable-. ¿Me equivocaba?

Bishop se puso colorada, y Jones sonrió.

-A decir verdad, O,Hara, -le explicó esa ultima-. La teniente se alegra mucho mas de lo que es capaz de reconocer. No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llegamos.

Bishop, molesta, le dio un codazo a Jones, haciéndola callar.

-Os habría llamado –se disculpó O,Hara-. Pero ya sabéis que en el desierto no hay comunicaciones privadas y en cualquier caso, no habría tenido tiempo de llamaros. Siempre estaba patrullando. Apenas iba al campamento para dormir unas horas.

El rostro de ambas reflejó un vivo interés.

-Respecto a eso... –dijo Jones-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ganamos –dijo O,Hara rotundamente-. Nos costó mucha sangre y sudor. Perdimos a decenas de hombres, pero al fin acabamos con ellos, hasta el último.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas seguro?

No, no lo estaba, para nada, pero eso ellas no necesitaban oírlo.

-Completamente. Se acabó, podéis olvidaros de ellos. Ya nunca harán daño a nadie mas.

A O,Hara le dejo muy mal sabor de boca decir eso a las chicas, pero no quería confiarles sus dudas. Sabía que ellas necesitaban empezar a curar sus heridas.

Tras charlar con ellas media hora más, les dio su número de teléfono y acordó con Bishop encontrarse con ella cuando le dieran el alta.

Y con la primera cita concertada con su futura novia, O,Hara dejó Phoenix y su corazón y mente se fueron olvidando, al menos de momento, de los mutantes, del Sector 16 y todas sus demás dudas y preocupaciones mientras se dirigía a San Diego.

_**EPILOGO**__** 1.**_

_**Colina 1.**_

_**Sector 16.**_

_**15 de Agosto de 2007.**_

_**Dos años después.**_

El coronel Redding despertó.

El sol, que caía a plomo sobre el, le abrasaba, así como la sed. No recordaba quien era o donde estaba.

Al principio, solo vio roca a su alrededor, y cuando levantó la cabeza, sintió un dolor agónico en la cabeza y el pecho. Cejó enseguida en su intento, bajando la cabeza hasta que el dolor remitió un poco. Cuando eso sucedió, abrió los ojos, o lo intentó, porque no pudo abrir el izquierdo. Ni siquiera lo sentía.

Levantó la mano derecha para tocárselo, y solo encontró una cuenca vacía. Al retirar la mano, la encontró ensangrentada.

Al bajar la mirada hacia su pecho, vio que tenia una tremenda herida en su centro, y era la que le provocaba mas dolor.

Al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo, sintió otro ramalazo de dolor. Lo tenia roto.

Cuando, entre agónicos dolores, pudo al fin darse la vuelta y examinar su cuerpo con la mano ilesa, encontró un gran trozo de su cráneo despellejado, con la piel colgándole y el hueso al descubierto.

Al mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver que se encontraba al borde de un gran acantilado, debajo de otro menor, con manchas de sangre entre las rocas.

Y ver esas manchas le hizo recordar. Que hacia allí, y donde estaba. Recordó la guerra de las Colinas, y los dos años posteriores, con noches llenas de insomnio y pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir, todas con los mutantes en ellas. Recordó las presiones y exigencias que tuvo que ejercer para que se le dejara instalar el mas sofisticado equipo de vigilancia electrónica en la Mina Central, bajo la Colina 1. Pero no le dejaron llevarse a una escuadra de soldados como escolta, tan solo dos científicos y un Técnico, los doctores Wilson y Foster y el Técnico Han, los imprescindibles para la instalación. Pero, pese a sus recelos, no sucedió nada. Instalaron todos los equipos, y cuando solo les faltaban dos días para acabarlo todo y marcharse, el estúpido Foster subió a la colina solo. El fue a buscarle, y oyó un alarido. Llamó a Foster, justo antes de que un mutante le empalara por detrás con una lanza y arrojara por el acantilado.

Durante la caída por las rocas, debía de haberse fracturado un brazo al golpearse contra una roca, en otro se le habría despellejado un lado de la cabeza, y en otro, había perdido el ojo. En la caída había perdido su rifle. Y sin el, estaba indefenso, y así no podía descender la colina... Aunque en su estado actual, tampoco llegaría muy lejos, de ningún modo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, y mas aun en acordarse del Talkie-Walkie que llevaba en su cinturón, milagrosamente intacto.

"_¡Con el puedo llamar a Wilson o a Han!_ –se dijo-. _En el campamento tienen un teléfono vía satélite. ¡Con el pueden pedir ayuda a Yuma!"_

Y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, descolgó el Talkie-Walkie del cinturón y se lo llevó a los labios.

-¿Wilson? ¿Han? –llamó-. ¿Estáis allí?

Pronto obtuvo una respuesta de una voz totalmente desconocida.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

-¿Quién demonios eres? –masculló el coronel, irritado.

-_Soy el Sargento Jeffrey Millstone de la Guardia Nacional. ¿Con quien hablo?_

-Necesito ayuda –jadeó Redding-. Arriba... ¡En las colinas!

Pero, apenas acabó de pronunciar su frase, las fuerzas del brazo le fallaron y el aparato se le escurrió entre los dedos. Tardó unos segundos en oír el ruido del plástico al romperse. Cuando bajó la cabeza vio que, bajo el precipicio, su único medio de comunicación se había hecho trizas.

_¿Pero que he hecho?_ –pensó, furioso consigo mismo-. _¿Ahora como van a encontrarme? ¡Debe haber un modo de señalizarles mi posición a los soldados, para que vengan a salvarme. Pero, ¿cómo...?_

Entonces recordó el espejo de señales que llevaba en un bolsillo, lo sacó y, usando sus ultimas fuerzas, dirigió una serie de destellos hacia el campamento.

Pero, nuevamente, sus brazo le falló y el espejo se le escurrió de entre los dedos, cayendo al precipicio, rebotando por las rocas hasta destrozarse.

Pero Redding no lo oyó, ya que había perdido el conocimiento.

Despertó tras lo que le parecieron horas. Las rocas ardían debajo suyo, y sobre el, el sol le abrasaba. No podía seguir allí, de modo que, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se arrastró agónicamente unos metros hasta un rincón entre dos rocas donde había algo de sombra. Allí se acurrucó, agradeciendo el escaso frescor de las rocas.

Y entonces se acordó de su pistola, y la encontró intacta en su funda. La empuñó, y sentirla entre sus dedos le reconfortó.

"_¡No esta todo perdido!_ –pensó, eufórico-. _Tengo un arma, y un grupo de soldados sabe donde estoy. Tal vez puedan llegar hasta mi y rescatarme. Y si no... Cumpliré mi promesa. Me volare los sesos antes que dejar que los mutantes me pongan las manos encima. ¡Lo haré!"_

Y se sumió de nuevo en la inconsciencia, reconfortado por ese pensamiento.

Media hora antes, 500 metros por debajo del coronel, el Sargento Millstone se sintió frustrado por haber perdido la comunicación con su interlocutor, pero al menos, gracias a sus destellos, sabia donde se encontraba.

Le molestaba mucho no saber que sucedía ni quien estaba implicado, pero aún así, no vaciló: ordenó a los reclutas a su cargo que se equiparan bien, pero cuando uno le preguntó si llevaban balas de verdad o fogueo, vaciló.

Iba a decirles que solo de fogueo (a fin de cuentas estaban de maniobras) pero entonces recordó las palabras que O,Hara le había dicho dos años atrás, y que, por algún motivo, se le habían quedado grabadas: "_Uno no debe subir nunca __a las colinas del Sector 16__ si quiere vivir, y que __debe llevar mucha munición__ si quiere bajar de ellas"._

-Un cargador de verdad por persona pesa mas –dijo al final-. Coged uno cada uno.

Pero, al ponerse en marcha, en el ultimo segundo decidió dejar en el campamento a la soldado Amber con Napoleón, el soldado castigado.

La excusa que se sirvió a si mismo era que lo hacia para conseguir comunicación con la Base y pedir un Eva-san para el herido, pero la verdad era que las palabras de O,Hara le inquietaban, y no quería dejar a nadie solo.

Pero, mientras ascendían a la colina, no pudo evitar la sensación de estar cometiendo un error y de que alguien le observaba.

Y, realmente, tenia razón: ESTABA cometiendo un gran error al subir a la colina, Y alguien le estaba observando.

En una gruta, a un kilómetro de el y trescientos metros encima, una figura colosal con una chaqueta hecha de trozos de cuero cosidos le observaba con unos prismáticos. Reconoció la inexperiencia de los soldados por como se movían y comportaban, y sonrió, satisfecho. Eran presas fáciles, y dos hembras eran un regalo para el clan.

Se volvió y dirigió a las tres figuras que aguardaban detrás suyo. Una tenia el lado izquierdo del cuerpo cubierto de bultos, otro llevaba una gorra y empuñaba un pico, y el tercero tenia la cabeza abombada y empuñaba una gran cuchilla de carnicero.

-Hijos míos –les dijo-. Vienen mas soldados, como esperaba, pero son pocos e inexpertos. Id a por ellos. Destruid su vehículo. Dejadles subir a las colinas, pero no bajar. Hostigadles y matadles uno por uno, como os dije. Pero capturad y traedme a las dos hembras VIVAS. Y avisad a los demás.

-Si, Papa –dijeron los tres, dándose la vuelta y dispersándose por las galerías.

Y mientras les veía alejarse, Hades sonrió: llevaban ya dos años escondiéndose en las minas, sin salir mas que para cazar y buscar hembras para criar, ardiendo de rabia por el exterminio sufrido por el clan, pero ahora... Las hembras y la comida venían hacia ellos, y también venia mucho mas: la oportunidad de vengarse.

Pronto, los soldados subirían a las colinas.

Pronto, tendrían hembras para criar.

Pronto, la venganza seria suya.

_**Epilogo 2.**_

_**Almacén abandonado de la Base de Yuma.**_

_**Sector 14.**_

_**16 de Septiembre.**_

El almacén polvoriento estaba lleno de trastos viejos, sillas y mesas, pero alguien se había tomado la molestia de unir dos mesas, limpiarlas y ponerles tres sillas delante.

La única puerta del almacén se abrió y entró Clark, con insignias de Sargento en su uniforme. Encendió la luz, y llevó a la mesa dos grandes y pesadas bolsas, dejándolas sobre ella.

Poco después, entró John, con insignias de cabo, cargando dos bolsas aún mas pesadas, dejándolas junto a las otras.

Mientras esperaban juntos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y poco después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró O,Hara, con uniforme de oficial e insignias de Teniente.

El llevaba una bolsa mas pequeña, cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia sus dos amigos... Que se echaron a reír al unísono y le abrazaron a un tiempo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, chicos! –les dijo el, encantado.

-¡Y que lo digas, O,Hara! –repuso John sonriendo, como siempre-. ¡Por tus insignias, veo que el ejercito ha rebajado mucho el nivel requerido para ascender a Teniente!

Todos rieron la broma, y Clark intervino:

-¡Cuando pienso que a mi solo me han ascendido a Sargento...!

-Tal vez si fueras mas capaz de matar a tus enemigos en vez de recibir palizas de ellos, te ascenderían mas –bromeó O,Hara.

Y, satisfechos, los tres se sentaron en las sillas, sin dejar de hablar.

-He oído que volviste a Afganistán, John. ¿Allí te ascendieron a cabo?

-Lo hice, Teniente. Y si, allí me ascendieron, pero me fue mejor que a ti.

-¡Bah! –sonrió O,Hara-. Al menos esta vez no perdí a ningún hombre.

-¿Y como esta Bishop? –quiso saber Clark.

-Muy bien. De hecho, le he pedido que se case conmigo, y ha aceptado.

-¡Genial! ¿Y Jones?

-Mejor que antes. Ha superado lo... Sucedido en las minas. Ya no necesita terapia. La han transferido a una unidad administrativa de Florida y ya tiene novio.

-¿Es cierto que tu novia... Bishop acaba de ir a Afganistán?

-Si, lo es. Pidió ser trasladada a una unidad de combate. Eso me ahorra tener que explicarle a donde voy este permiso. No me hubiera dejado... O hubiera querido acompañarme.

-Respecto a eso, O,Hara –dijo John, poniéndose serio-. Por teléfono solo nos dijiste que lleváramos el "_material_". ¿Quieres decir que aquello de lo que hablamos hace dos años se ha producido?

-Por desgracia, así es –asintió O,Hara-. He vigilado con atención las noticias de la región. Desde hace dos años, han desaparecido como una decena de personas, quizá mas, en el desierto. Casi todos granjeros o excursionistas. Hace nueve meses, desapareció una pareja. Una chica de veinte años y su novio, un granjero. Es la única vez que ha desaparecido mas de una persona a la vez. Todos los otros iban solos.

-¿Se lo has comentado ya a tus superiores?

-Claro que si, y no han querido escucharme. De hecho, con muy buenas maneras, me han dicho que cierra el pico.

-Malditos bastardos... –masculló Clark, furioso-. Así que es cosa nuestra hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

-Esperad –le contuvo O,Hara-. Aún hay mas. Redding volvió a la mina central hace unas semanas para llevar a cabo su proyecto de colocar un equipo de vigilancia y maniquíes señuelo en ella. Todo iba bien, y habrían terminado en uno o dos días, hasta que, ayer por la mañana, pidieron una pieza de recambio... Y no han vuelto a dar señales de vida. ¿Os suena eso de algo?

-Por desgracia, si. Pobres diablos... ¿Cuantos soldados eran?

-Ninguno, John. Solo Redding, dos científicos y un Técnico.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Es que Redding se ha vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir ALLI sin escolta?

-Parece ser que los propios superiores del coronel le impidieron llevarla. Pero eso no es todo. Un grupo de 7 reclutas de la Guardia Nacional, incluidas dos chicas y un Sargento Instructor, llevó la pieza solicitada desde "Kandahar" al campamento de Redding. Salieron hace 20 horas, y no han regresado ni vuelto a comunicarse.

-¿Cómo es posible? –se escandalizó O,Hara-. ¿Cómo pueden esos cretinos del Alto Mando explicar la desaparición de todo un equipo de científicos y una escuadra entera de soldados? ¿cómo pueden hacerlo OTRA VEZ?

-Lo de los científicos, no lo se. Los reclutas, dicen que a lo mejor han desertado para no tener que ir a Afganistán. Así que, ya veis, es nuestro problema y lo habremos de resolver nosotros. ¿Lo habéis traído todo?

Clark asintió, y abrió sus dos bolsas, sacando de ellas tres chalecos antibalas, placas de cerámica extra para añadirles, cantimploras y mas equipo variado.

-Si. Lo compre en Internet o cogí prestado del almacén de "Kandahar" –explicó Clark-. Uniformes completos del desierto, tres mochilas, cascos y chalecos antibalas. Todo.

John abrió sus bolsas a su vez y sacó muchas armas variadas, granadas, visores para los rifles, y muchos cargadores llenos.

-Yo también lo tengo –señaló sonriendo-. Tres rifles de asalto, dos escopetas, un rifle de francotirador, granadas y 300 balas por cabeza. Lo compre o cogí del arsenal de mi base. Tardaran semanas en echarlo de menos.

-Perfecto –asintió O,Hara-. ¿Tenéis los permisos?

-Yo tengo quince días de permiso –dijo John.

-Yo diez –añadió John.

-Y yo veinte –concluyó Clark. Mi Hummer, pintado de camuflaje del desierto, esta fuera. Y el resto...

Abrió su bolsa y sacó de ella tres visores nocturnos, pilas, brújulas, papeles y mapas.

-Aquí –dijo señalando los últimos-. Tengo la copia que me dio Redding de todos los mapas de las colinas y sus minas que teníamos tras acabar la Guerra de las Colinas. Datos detallados, fotos aéreas del Sector 16... Todo lo que necesitamos.

-Perfecto. Entonces, ¿cual es el plan?

-Es sencillo, John –dijo O,Hara cogiendo una pistola e insertando un cargador-. Se todos los movimientos de tropas que va a haber en el Sector 16 y los cercanos. Entre hoy y mañana no habrá nadie en el mismo. Allí solo queda la escuadra de la Guardia Nacional... Si es que queda alguien de ella. Así que nos equiparemos, entraremos en el S16, camuflaremos el coche, iremos a pie hasta la colina uno...

Insertó una bala en la pistola, y concluyó con voz dura y decidida:

-...Y entonces, iremos de caza... Y ajustaremos cuentas pendientes.

FIN... POR AHORA.

**PROTAGONISTAS:**

-General Lewis Ryan (+)

-Coronel Alexander "Lex" Redding" (+ en 2ª película).

-Mayor John Monroe (+).

-Teniente Michael Buck.

-Soldado de 1a Carter.

-Soldado de 2ª Slade.

**Hombres de O,Hara:**

-Cabo Patrick O,Hara.

-Soldado de 1ª Peter Clark.

-Soldado de 1ª John Footfox.

**OTROS:**

-Teniente Michaella Bishop.

-Soldado de 1ª Alexa Jones.

-Sargento Jeffrey Millstone (+ en 2ª película).

CRONOLOGÍA:

-1850: fundación del pueblo minero.

-1947 (15 de Julio) intento de compra del General Slaughter. Noche: ataque de Ryan y los suyos. Muerte de Dan Shawney.

-16 de Julio: ataque de los mineros. Muerte de Slaughter.

-17 de Julio: ataque de los soldados al poblado. Mineros huyen a las minas.

1949: fin de las pruebas atómicas.

-13 de abril: mineros salen de minas y se instalan en poblado de pruebas 5.

-19 de Julio: Nace Hades.

-22 de julio: expulsión de Karen del pueblo.

-1949-1955: nacen mas mutantes. Son criados en las minas.

-1965: los mutantes empiezan a cazar humanos

1970: 13 de Agosto: Muere Karen.

-14 de Agosto: ataque mutante al poblado 5. Masacran a los ocupantes y lo ocupan.

-1965-2005: existencia de los mutantes. Cazan continuamente.

-17 de Agosto 2005: llegan los Carter al Desierto. Ataque nocturno de los mutantes.

-18 de Agosto: Contraataque y huida de los Carter. Llegan policías. Son masacrados.

-19 de Agosto: llega Pelotón de Ryan. Ataque nocturno mutante a su campamento.

-20 de agosto: Llegan refuerzos. Se establece el 2º campamento.

-21-25: establecimiento de los campamentos 2 a 5. Destrucción del poblado 5. Se recupera el cuerpo del mayor Monroe.

-25: incursión en las minas. Desastre. Hallada la cabeza de Ryan.

-26: hallazgo de los restos de Catherine.

-26 a 31: reconocimiento a fondo. Hallado el poblado minero 1.

-31: establecimiento campamento 6.

-1 de Septiembre: emboscada a los mutantes en campamento 6. Este es desmantelado.

-3 de Septiembre: incursión de John, Clark y O,Hara en las minas. Rescatan a las 2 prisioneras.

-3 a 10: numerosas escaramuzas. Los mutantes causan muchas bajas.

-11: hallazgo de Luke. Interrogatorio y muerte.

-26: hallazgo del mapa.

-27: (noche) ataque final a la guarida mutante.

-28-29: reconocimiento de minas.

-29: retirada de las tropas.

145


End file.
